CrimZon Universe
by Unknown117
Summary: A continuation of CrimZon, where Erb finds himself traveling across worlds to find both new allies, and his old life for the sole purpose of combating a darkness that would soon engulf every universe in existence. this is a crossover of many animes, manga's, games, and tv shows, such as DBZ, Stargate, Bleach, Naruto, Halo, and many more. (this is a revision of my previous work)
1. Episode 1 - Change and Memories

CrimZon Universe Season 1 - Rebirth

Episode 1 – Change and Memories

**_Unknown…._**

"….Erb…Erb….Erb!"

Within a white void of nothingness, stood one lone red lizard boy in the middle of nowhere, hearing a girl calling out the same word "Erb" over and over again. But each time he hears the word, different scenes play in his mind, as if the word had multiple meanings behind it.

The sight of smoldering buildings, the feel of glassed soil, the smell of burnt corpses, the sound of a crumbling cities, and the taste of blood; these were the things he had seen, heard, felt, smelled, and tasted from his visions.

Seeing the images in his mind, the white void around him quickly took a different shape. Skyscrapers rose up from the ground and he quickly finds himself in the middle of a city. Next, several figures then emerge around him; one being a pink hair girl, another with blonde hair, a man with short spikey hair, and many more.

They were all facing their backs to him, and he tries to see their faces until one last figure rose up in front of him.

The last figure was a girl with short blue hair, wearing an elegant light blue dress with her back also facing him.

Then finally, he tries to look her in the face, but to his shock, he couldn't move from his spot, and after trying, everything around him starts to crumble away and deteriorate. The buildings tore themselves down one at a time, and the figures melt away in a gory fashion - skin peeling off, flesh liquefied, and bones turn into dust. The city scenery quickly became a nightmare as all five of his senses were being erased – nothing was left now except for a white void once more.

The remains of the people around him then dissolve into nothing; he is now no longer able to remember how they even look like. The word he kept hearing– Erb - also goes away, but is then replaced with few other words. Hearing the girl's voice one last time, he makes them out to be, "wake up!"

**_Mysterious Shop…._**

Erb, a young red lizard man, wakes up from his slumber in a frighten manner; surveying the room hastily to observe his surroundings.

As he tries to recollect himself, beads of nervous sweat roll down his head, and his tension rises up considerably. He sees himself in the middle of a room covered by red sliding doors and lying on top tatami mats.

His anxiety slowly turns into a firm understanding feel of his environment, until one of the doors slides open to reveal a tall Asian woman with black long hair and pale white skin, wearing a black dress with a bracelet tying her hair up.

He then hears her telling him, "Well finally you're up; I was getting tired of waiting."

Still confused, but getting some closer from that fact someone was here now, he asks, "Who…..who are you?"

"My name is Yuuko Ichihara – but you may just call me Yuuko."

"Yuuko…Ugh! My head; what the hell happen to me?"

"You will know in due time, now since you're up and about, come follow me."

"Hold on, where am I!? Who…am I?"

"I'll explain along the way, just come with me."

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM…."

However, he suddenly felt a quick and heavy invisible force pressuring him down and the he kept getting heavier and heavier by the second.

_"What….what the heck, urgh!" _he thought, struggling to withstand the pressure.

Yuuko then says, "I said, follow me."

As her words entire his body, the weight on his body gradually increases, thus making him give, "Alright, fine!"

The sudden heavy feeling quickly vanishes as soon as he submits, and was finally able to stand up.

Yuuko makes a small grin and then leads him into the hallways where she continues to speak. "To start off, do you know who you are? Your name perhaps?"

He holler back, "I said I don't remember."

"Oh come now, you must know; everyone has one whether it is real name or not," said Yuuko.

Erb then stops walking and concentrates on finding the answer, doing his best to recall any hints or messages from the dream he just had.

After a short while, he came up with, "Wait a second; when I was asleep I kept hearing some girl calling out Erb; could that be my name?"

Yuuko also stops and then answers, "Doesn't matter what I think, as long as you think it's yours then keep it. Eithery way, it sounds better than the name I was going to give you."

She resumes walking through the hallway, making Erb cautiously trail behind her – unsatisfied with her response. After a minute of walking in silence, she eventually faces a door and opens it up.

"Come inside."

Erb hastily did as she said, and inside the room he sees a low red wooden chair in front of red curtains. He stood there trying to examine the room, but she walks pass him then then sits on the chair, immediately asking him, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hey lady, I just said that I don't remember! I thought you already know that!?" said Erb rudely.

Yuuko then responds, "It's not lady, my name is Yuuko; you don't have to be so rude. Since you don't remember then this makes things a little…less complicating."

"Uhhh…how so!?"

"Because you not supposed to remember a thing; I went through a great deal of trouble to get you here, but to do so I needed to find a price to be paid."

"Price…..what price!?"

"You haven't noticed? The price for bringing you here is to take away your most precious possession, and that would be your memories – specifically, the memories of who you were."

"WHAT!?"

Clenching his fist out of frustration, he was about to grab her and force her to explain why, until she cuts him off. "I can understand your frustration, so before you start doing something stupid, allow me to explain why."

Before explaining, she takes out a smoke pipe from within her sleeve, and begins to smoke from it.

Erb settles himself down and starts to hear her words.

"To put it simply…..you would've committed suicide on the spot if you had remembered your past or maybe even worst. What I did for you is out of kindness since I could have taken something far more precious beside you memories – health, strength, the ability to make bonds, love!"

"But why would you do that? Why me?" he asked.

"A friend told me to do just that as a favor, and your existence is much too important to be destroyed from a simple guilt; though, your memory is stored in this thing."

She then takes out a scroll from within her other sleeve and shows it to him.

"Written in this scroll is a recording of your past life and it will forever be in my care until the day you die or something else occurs."

Instantly comprehending what she's saying, he threw caution aside and instinctively tries to leap in to grab the scroll in order to find out his past, despite her warnings. But before he could, the abrupt heavy feeling quickly falls upon his body again, and this time he fell to the ground hard.

Seeing her guest groveling on the ground, the Asian woman simply says, "Didn't I say to not do anything stupid, you are quite a hopeless boy!"

However, instead of giving in to the pressure, he tries to resist, and desperately lifts his body up to the point of feeling his entire body about to be crushed. He felt a mixture of emotions, which he finally lets out in a blazing red aura. In mere seconds, his entire body glowed, his red gravity defying hair stood up even more, and the clothing he had were fluttering like wings. His muscles expand out, and he lets out a war cry in pure frustration.

His yell shook the entire room to the point where even the mats start to levitate, except for the composed Yuuko.

Intrigued by the unexpected outcome, she makes a mental comment, _"How marvelous, the strength of a saiyan is quite remarkable; let's see how he does if I do this."_

Erb then becomes even heavier than before; making him even angrier than he should be. In a fit of rage and the need to acquire the scroll, his red skin, hair, and aura turned wildly into a fiery golden wave of energy – he became a super saiyan, a transformation that belonged to the saiyan race.

Overcoming his burden, he slowly starts walking to Yuuko; who was surprisingly still unfazed by his appearance.

As he reaches for the scroll, she finally makes a move, which was a simple sigh.

But the sigh alone released a heavy gust of wind around her, thus launching him back to the door painfully – another surprising fact is that the sliding door didn't break from his crash.

Still retaining his super saiyan state; Erb moans by the doors as he gathers his bearings, while Yuuko taunts him, "A valiant effort my dear boy, but sadly, you failed. And not only did you fail, but this scroll."

She opens the scroll and rolls it to Erb where he then discovers he contents inside to be blank.

"This scroll is just a fake; the real one is out of yours reach."

Erb was about to ask another question, but was cut off by her comment, "I expected you to try and steal this fake, but I wasn't expecting you to go so far as to…transform."

To his own shock, he didn't know he became the way he is; the feeling just came to him, and the need for power just rushed through his body like wild fire. He looks at his hands to see them pale and the surrounding aura around him to be a violent gold. His rage then settles down, which in turn, allows him to transform back to his original state – his hair and skin color went back to red.

Seeing him relax, she resumes, "Now then, since you've cooled yourself down, I need you to do something for me."

Taking her words under consideration, Erb reluctantly does as she said, but asks, "What was it that I just did?"

Hearing his question, she decides to ask her request later, and choose to answer his question instead.

"Sooner or later you're going to figure it out so I'll throw a bone for you; that my boy is your super saiyan transformation - a rarity even amongst your own race, the Saiyans."

"So I'm a Saiyan than; is that what you're saying…uh….that just sounded weird."

"Not quite, you are….a hybrid of some sort."

"A hybrid...what the heck are you saying, that I'm sort of half animal or something," asked Erb annoyingly.

"I meant was you are part Saiyan, and part something….which is most likely human."

"A human, yeah right; I may have lost my memory but I know what a human looks like!" He looks at himself to notice his tail, his red scale skin, and his nose; leading him to ask, "But if I am human, then does that mean the saiyans are lizard people like me?"

Yuuko hastily corrects him, "Nope, completely wrong; they look just as human as I am, minus their monkey tail of course,"

Perplex by what she meant, Erb then asks, "But then how does that explain me being a lizard?"

She lets out another sigh – without the heavy gust – and says, "that is because you are also a host of a dragon; apparently, the reason why you look like this is due to a side effect from having such a powerful dragon dwelling within you – though this never happened before with its previous hosts.

Now completely confused on what he is, he starts to blurt out, "Wait…what? So what the hell am I then?"

"You're just you; nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh well that's helpful," said Erb sarcastically, scratching his head furiously to understand a small portion of his real identity.

This left Yuuko to finally say her mind.

"Since you look like your head is about to explode, I will change the subject for us; now then….your existence is part of something much greater that could possible change the fabric of reality…..or maybe even every single universe as a whole. Nothing much is certain but one thing is for sure…..there will soon be a great darkness – a change - that will plague this universe and the rest of the multiverse…..and for some reason, you seem to take the helm…against change."

Erb became speechless after hearing what she's saying, but was still perplexed about what she wanted from him until she indulges him with an answer. "What I want you to do…is to get stronger!"

Cocking an eye brow, the lizard boy replies unconfidently, "…what?"

Puffing out rings of smoke after inhaling her pipe, she continues, "The sole reason why I had to take away your memories is because they would have weighted you down on your progression to combat this change; but now, with your memories gone…..you can begin anew."

She takes one more puff from her pipe and after a few seconds she resumes once more.

"You will have time and fortitude to finally reach the strength you need to overcome the coming darkness. Doing this, you will make new memories for yourself without any regret, and maybe….you'll find your past…..and by the time you do, you will be strong enough to not be affected by the burdens placed on you from your previous life."

"….Alright, but how exactly will I be this….change; quite frankly, I have no idea where to start!"

"Don't worry about that, I have already planned out how you will start tomorrow morning. But in the meantime, let me introduce you to a friend of mine who'll be accompanying you on your…travels."

Then, a door slides open behind Erb, and he turns to see who is it; but to his confusion, he see no one until a voice calls him, "Hey retard, down here."

Erb looks down and discovers a green little creature with a flower bud on its back and a pacifier in its mouth. Skeptic of the creature, Erb just tilts his head sideways and says, "huh?"

Yuuko then explains, "His name is Bulbasaur, and he will be your guide throughout your travels."

"Yo, whatsup!" said Bulbasaur in a cute but rough tone, raising his paw up in a greeting manner.

The little green creature then directs a question to the woman, "Hey Yuuko what happened in here, the entire house shook as if an earthquake came by."

Still skeptic by what he is seeing, Erb points out, "that….that thing….just talked."

Offended by his comment, Bulbasaur blurts back, "Of course I talk you idiot, what did you think I would do poop my ass off!"

Yuuko just simply laughs from his remark, whereas Erb then verbally assaults him with, "Who are you calling an idiot you freak of nature!"

"Hey! Women dig this body of mine, don't you dare insult it!"

Erb sarcastically says back, "oh sure, let yourself believe that, but don't go crying about being called a freak of nature!"

"Shut up you no good asshole, or else I'll…"

Yuuko then interrupts them, "Now now boys, settle down before I have to hurt you two."

Hearing her simple threat actually made the both of them calm down – Erb knew for some reason whenever she gets angrier, he gets heavier; whereas Bulbasaur just knows when to shut up whenever he's around her.

Yuuko clears her throat and starts to speak once again.

"As I was saying before, the two of you will be traveling with each other from here on, and where you travel will depend on what you need."

"Wait a moment! I'm traveling with this guy? Why do I have to go!?" asked Bulbasaur.

"You ask that now…..sigh…..well because I said so, this will be your payment as well," she replied.

In an exaggerating manner, he leaps in the air with his arms waving rapidly like a pair of wings, and yelps, "BUT WHYYYYYYY! I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO HAVE GONE WITH A PRETTY GIRL –such as someone like you of course…BUT THIS GUY!"

Bulbasaur just points his tiny finger at the lizard boy who in return, just hisses at him like a snake.

"Well sorry that I'm not a girl and shit, but I would also rather go with someone else than some little green blob!" said Erb.

Yuuko then replies, "Oh is that right….then would you rather go with my other little friend….Modoki!"

After calling out her other companion, the same door where Bulbasaur came from, a black rabbit hops in with a blue gem attach onto its forehead and a blue earring on its left ear.

"You called Miss Yuuko," said Modoki in an adorable manner.

Erb slowly observes the little creature from a far, while Yuuko tells her companion, "Modoki this is Erb, our newest guest; say hello."

In an exciting manner, the little rabbit just simply says, "Hello."

This causes him to make a shock look, and reacts, "did…did that thing…."

Bulbasaur then hastily answers his unfinished question, "yeah yeah he can talk also, whoopdedoo!"

Now knowing he isn't insane, Erb proceeds to greet the black rabbit, "Um…hi…."

Modoki then leaps closer to him, and tilts his head to the side in a curious manner - Erb does the same.

He didn't see anything special or anything strange with the furry little fella, until Modoki suddenly widens his eyes, showing off his huge blue iris.

Erb immediately felt somewhat disgusted by the intimidating glare, and then looks to Yuuko, "I think I'll be better off with the green blob then mister big eyes here."

"That's what I thought because either way I cannot give him to you."

The black rabbit then hops away from Erb and lands on Yuuko's lap, where she then tells them, "Now since we're done with show and tell, let's get something to eat, I am simply starving right now! I wonder if Watanuki is back from school."

Yuuko then disposes of the ashes from her pipe on an ashtray, and then stands up in a cheerful manner to leave the room. Bulbasaur and Modoki follow suit, but Erb just sat in his spot; still frustrated by the decisions she made on his life; he tries to comprehend everything she has said to him in order to find some clarity.

But he then hears her ask, "Don't you want to come as well, you must be eager to eat something."

The next thing he hears was his stomach growling very loudly – causing him to blush. So he took her advice and walk along with her to get some food.

**_Half an Hour later…._**

In the dining room, Erb has been viciously devouring every single plate on the table, while Yuuko and everyone else watch in awe and disgust.

He has picked every dish and bowl within his reach on the table clean as a whistle, and even caused both Modoki and Bulbasaur to shield their portion of their meals for fear of it disappearing.

Watanuki, a teenage Asian boy with short black hair, continues to putting down plates for everyone to eat, but had a difficult time trying to keep up with the new guest's appetite.

Fortunately, after eating one last bowl of stack up rice, Erb became full, and lets a satisfying sigh to indicate his approval.

Finally seeing his hungry quench, Yuuko says, "Remind me to never ask if you're hungry ever again, because you just finished all of our rice."

Noticing his table manners, Erb replies, "Oh, uh sorry. I guess I was a lot hungrier than I thought."

"You thought….YOU PRACTICALLY ATE EVERYTHING!" yelled Bulbasaur in an enraging squeaking manner.

Watanuki then joins in, "What sort of appetite do you have; sure you seem a bit strange, but I've never seen anyone eat so much…and not get fat."

But Yuuko tells him, "It's a saiyan thing."

Confused by what she meant, Watanuki just gives a dissatisfying look, and then begins washing all of the plates – luckily he had little to clean since there wasn't even a single crumb or stain on them.

Feeling full and somewhat drowsy, Erb then blurts out, "Well, I am full with a capital F; what time is it though?"

Bulbasaur rudely answers him, "it's 8 at night fatty."

"Thanks for the update, but wow I'm tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep?" he asked.

"You shouldn't sleep after eating too much!" Modoki commented.

"Watanuki already prepared a room for you; Watanuki will you lead him?" asked Yuuko.

However, the Asian boy protests, "But I'm washing dishes, can't you do it?"

"I don't wanna!"

"nrgh….."

Watanuki stops his chores and reluctantly led Erb to his temporary room, leaving the three stooges in the dining room.

Along the way, Erb asks his weary guide, "So….I'll take it that the two of you don't get along well?"

"That would be an understatement; I'm basically her servant, though I never asked to be one. That woman just plucks me out of the street and automatically made me her slave – I don't get paid for this."

"That's a harsh life, but I know what you mean; she just took something away from me without even asking, and now she's telling me to go on a journey or something!"

"At least you'll be traveling, I'm either going to be staying in this town for the rest of my life and solving spirit related things, or just stay a man servant forever."

Upon ending his sentence, Watanuki then slouch his head forward in a depressing manner, leaving Erb to pity him.

The two of them then stop by a door, and from there his guide says, "Here we are; there are also spare blankets for you in the closet if you ever feel cold at night, and some of your clothing are also in there for you to wear tomorrow morning."

"Thanks aaahhhhh…Wata…nuki right!?"

"Close enough…and no problem; well see ya, I got to finish my chores now. Good night!"

"Yeah you too."

Watanuki walks away and Erb opens his room to find it to be the same one he just woke in, except that the flat bed and blanket he woke on before were absent.

_"Well that makes sense; though I wish I slept on a real bed…..wonder how I know what a real bed is?"_ he pondered.

Feeling somewhat disappointed, he just went to the closet, and finds his sleeping gear. But to his curiosity, he also found the clothing which his host mentioned before. He first takes out the bed and blanket, then brought out his clothing and spread them across the floor.

He sees a navy blue t-shirt with matching wristbands and a long sash, a red karate vest with matching pants, and a pair of red boots with blue lines going down vertically along the straps.

Erb then asks himself, "What weird clothing?"

He then looks at himself, realizing that all he had on were his white pants, and t-shirt; which made him retort, "But whatever, it's better than what I got on."

Done with his investigation, he folds his clothing back to the way they were, and then sets up his bed and blanket. After that, he immediately went to sleep, pondering at what the lady has in store for him in the morning.

But before he shuts his eyes, he instinctively looks to his right, thinking that someone was sleeping next to him. However, to his dismay, he found no one beside him, and wonders, _"What the heck was that about? Was I just imaging things?"_

Then, for some strange reason, a gentle warm presence brushes on his arm, as if someone invisible is breathing next to him. He waves his other hand around to see if there was someone beside him, but felt nothing around him and the presence disappears.

Confused, and bewildered by his delusion, he immediately shoves the thought away and roughly lies back on his bed; but no matter how hard he tries to forget, the gentle presence continues to plague him all night.

**_The next morning…._**

After folding his bed and blanket, Erb begins to put on his clothing, given to him by his hosts. After strapping the last string around his boots, he then walks out and sees Yuuko and the two little creatures outside in a garden. But to his shock, he finally finds himself and the small house surrounded by tall buildings, and ominous rain clouds pouring down droplets of depressing looking raindrops.

Yuuko then snaps at him, "Stop acting like a fool and hurry on over here!"

Erb did as she asked and walks out to the wet garden.

"So where will I be going exactly, back home or something!?" he inquired.

"Hmmm, well normally I would send you through other universes, but that would mean reliving other worlds similar to your old world; basically speaking, you will be taken to parallel worlds."

"But since you took my memories away, that shouldn't be a problem anymore," said Erb.

"Oh but that would be a problem; like I said before, you will eventually regain your memories back one way or another until you become strong enough overcome your past."

"But I thought you took them away as payment? Hold on, I just realized, how come I know what you're saying, or how to even speak."

"Exactly the point – though it took you long enough to realize. I only took away your past life – you're history; however, your spiritual memory – as well as your muscle memory and certain other skills - are still intact."

"…ooohhhhhhh, I get it now; so if I were to go to a parallel world, I would be able to recognize their faces, thus I would get my past back."

"That is correct; but you would probably recognize them much quicker by sensing their presence through ki."

"Ki…"

Noting his perplexed behavior, she then asks, "Ki or aura or however you call, can be found in all living things, and each being gives off a different feeling or presence. Tell me, can you sense our presence?"

Erb looks around and looks over the Bulbasaur and Modoki. But to his realization, he can sense their presence, their energy. He was also able to get a glimpse of Yuuko's but was taken aback by the sudden amount he found – it was no wonder she seemed so scary to him.

Detecting his startled look, Yuuko then adds, "So since you can sense other people's ki or energy signatures, I will instead send you to different worlds in different galaxies, in the same universe."

Seeing as how the rain isn't letting up, she concludes, "Now I think that's enough chit chat; it's about time I set you two off, now don't be getting into trouble."

Bulbasaur then leaps forward, and begins to protest, "Do I really have to go with him."

Yuuko then assures him, "Oh don't worry my little green friend, you'll be seeing many pretty girls along your journey with him, I guarantee it!"

He then makes a hopeful smile and leaps up to Erb's shoulder. He was reluctantly to let him cling onto him, but he lets it go.

Finally, Yuuko then approaches him, and then hands out a gray color bracelet with several strange engravings on them. "Wear this at all times, this will allow you to travel to other worlds. Unfortunately, you have to wait for this device to recharge until you can use them again to travel."

Erb examines his new trinket, and puts them on, only to be surprised to see them suddenly shrink around his wrist.

Seeing his minor shock, Yuuko assures him, "Don't worry, it won't harm you. Now, this bracelet uses a typical energy source called naqudah to power itself up, and it gathers the necessary amount from the surrounding environment, depending on how much there is of course. Thankfully, there is a mechanism inside the bracelet which will allow you to travel near areas with an abundant amount."

"So it's like an over decorative electronic traveling thingy," asked Erb.

"You can say that, but you do not control when and where it will take you; the bracelet does that randomly."

"Um ok…..but let's say I want to leave a certain world as quickly as possible; is there a way to speed up the recharge process?"

"Yes there is, but I wouldn't suggest on it."

"And why?"

"Because if you do; then it might explode, along with you."

Erb then lets out a gulp sound to show his discomfort and then protests, "THEN WHY AM I WEARING THIS!?"

"Don't worry, you won't be anywhere near that much so soon, and even if you were, you can just quickly run away from the spot. But enough of that, there is something else that I want to give you; Modoki - please bring his weapon!"

The little black rabbit then leaps in the air, and hovers for a few seconds as he widens his mouth open to spit out a long sheathe katana. The blade then hovers down in front of Erb, making him grab hold of it.

"This belongs to you; from your old world."

Erb looks at the hilt of the sword, and then the strange trigger-like case beneath it.

"Uh sure….but wow, this is mine!"

He slowly opens the blade and sees the bright red color iron within - examining his sword out of pure bewilderment. He begins swinging it around, creating gust of winds from just his swings alone and then puts it back into its case.

"Fine sword is it not; to tell you the truth it seems much too good for someone like you to wield, but it is yours so take good care of it."

"…..oh…..thanks a lot!" said Erb depressingly.

He then holsters it onto his belt, and was prepared to embark on his mysterious journey.

"It's almost time you two; I wish the both of you well on your journey," said Yuuko.

Finally, hearing several clicks from the bracelet; out of nowhere, a ring shape gate suddenly appears in front of them, with a pool of liquid like substance spewing out and then immediately retracts in, creating a water-like gate way within the circle.

"What is this thing?" asked Erb curiously.

"An ancient technology long lost since the creation of the universe; many races have called it by different names, but I like to call it, Stargate! Though, the one you have is a small version - the real one is much bigger and unlike yours, you can control where you go and when."

"So you gave me a cheap version of the real thing, is that what you're saying?"

"Incorrect again; but I'll let Bulbasaur explain why later, right now you better go before the gate closes."

He sighs out of frustration, and then says, "Fine…..so…do I just walk in it?"

Bulbasaur instantly answers back, "of course you do, now come on."

He then leaps into the gate, and vanishes within, creating a little ripple effect on the surface.

Erb then slowly walks to the gate, but first turns back to Yuuko.

She responds, "If you still have more questions, then ask quickly or else you'll leave him stranded?"

"Nope, not really, just wanted to say… even though you took away my past, I'm grateful for what you did for me. Don't know if it was by coincidence or some divine providence that made you saved me, but…thanks."

Yuuko then lets out a slight chuckle, and replies, "there are no coincidences in life; only inevitability."

Erb simply responds, "Yeah whatever, thanks anyway."

"But I'm not the one who you should be thanking."

"Who then?" but before he could get an answer, the little rabbit then suddenly kicks him into the wormhole, thus making the gate instantly vanish.

Yuuko looks at her little companion with perplexing look, and then hears him say, "I always wanted to do that."

**_Currently in an alleyway…_**

Several feet above the ground, a wormhole appears in an empty alley way, with Bulbasaur leaping out and perfectly landing on the ground like a gymnastic.

"Well that wasn't too bad, now where is that red lizard….."

Sadly, he gets cut off as Erb lands right on top of him, face first to the ground.

"oooooohhhhhhh, my stomach! What did I land on?" he wondered.

Erb painfully gets up and sees his guide, flat on the ground, with his right hind leg twitching.

"….Oops!"

Then in an enraging manner, Bulbasaur leaps up in the air – instantly puffing his body back to normal - while screaming his lungs out, and says, "AAAAAHHHHHHH WATCH WHERE YOU LAND YOU DUMBASS, YOU ALMOST SQUASHED ME TO DEATH!"

Erb just folds his arms across his chest and spats back, "Well excuse me, but I wasn't the one standing like an idiot in front of a portable. Now how does this thing stop?"

Then unexpectedly, the wormhole vanishes into thin air, thus answering Erb's question. "That's how you simpleton, it does it by itself!"

"Oh shut up!" said Erb, but Bulbasaur quickly replies "Make me tough guy! But before you start thrashing up a new world, let's get out of here before someone sees….."

"Ummmm that's a little too late now," he blurts, staring out of the alley with an unpromising face.

Bulbasaur looks to where his gaze was but to his joy he spots a pretty girl with long black hair staring at them.

But they then both say in a blundering manner, "….uh oh," realizing that they she was their visit visitor; or more like their her first alien visitor.

This is the end of my first episode of my newest fanfic story, CrimZon universe. For all those who are reading this, just to tell you there is a prequel story to this called CrimZon, though it is still incomplete. Please rate, comment, review, favorite, or something. Thank you.

Characters I took from other animes:

1) Yuuko – xxholic

2) Watanuki – xxholic

3) Modoki – xxholic

OC characters I made:

1) Erb

2) Bulbasaur – OC version of a typical bulbasaur from pokemon with a slightly perverted and nasty personality.

To better explain Erb's payment, Yuuko took away his memories from his past life. The only exceptions were his fighting skills and his intellect – such as reading, writing, talking, how to do mathematical equations and having some scientific understanding; but not his historical memory which includes the information of how his friends and family look like, where he is from, and basically everything that includes the use of his five senses - hearing, touching, tasting, seeing, and smelling.

The reason why Yuuko took them away is because his memories were what defined who he was, since he couldn't remember who his real parents were or what he truly was, before being adopted by his human mother in CrimZon.

Love, respect, acknowledgement, and most other nouns, he cherishes them all because without them, he has no other reason to live for. The price was steep, but it has a positive drawback; though the option of having no purpose is obvious, that also triggers the opposite effect. Erb can continue on living, making new memories and finding new meaning for his life while uncovering his old ones at the same time.

Overall, Erb does not know anything about his past life, but can try to find out who he is, through his travel. You'll learn more about him later, unless you read CrimZon.


	2. Episode 2 - Just Sayian

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 2 – Just Saiyan!

**_Midgar…_**

Midgar is one of the many cities across the continent called Izola, containing everyday modern life and full-protection from the outside world's influence.

Within the 100 stories tall walls, millions of humans and beast men live on with their lives in peace – driving cars, working desk jobs, and other daily chores - while outside, there were various dangers ranging from raiders to monstrous beast which can scale or even fly above the walls easily.

Thankfully, there are warriors who're train to protect the cities – they are called guardians.

Guardians are the military power within each city, and one guardian is strong enough to take on a 50 feet tall monster by him or herself, and several guardians can probably hold off an invasion.

One particular guardian, a 17 year old girl with black long hair, wearing a brown vest with a white tang top underneath, a matching color skirt and a cowboy's hat, casually strolls along the streets of Midgar, carrying several groceries bags in a cheerful and innocent manner.

Many of the people who pass her by - men, women, and children - say their thanks to the young guardian.

"Hey Tifa; looking fine as always."

"Good afternoon Tifa!"

"Keep up the good work Tifal!"

Tifa Lionheart returns their kind gestures, with either a wave or a nod or a simple greeting.

"Good afternoon to you too….I will….Thank you for the compliment!"

Out of the hundred guardians stationed in Midgar, Tifa gained the most popularity, not just for her position as one, but because she's one of the prettiest and nicest female guardian among them – everyone loved her.

Arriving to a desolate part of the city, she quickly encounters a group of thugs who also say their greetings – but in a more threatening manner.

One of the thugs – a male - steps forward and blurts out "Heeeyyyyy Tifa! You look as cute as always, how about you play with us today; we'll make sure to….."

Sadly, before he could finish his sentence, a sudden uppercut smashes his chin and launches him in the air like a rag doll.

Shortly after, he came back down and lands on the ground in a painful and cartoonish manner – creating his own imprint of his body on the pavement.

Before the thugs knew what hit their friend, Tifa threw a swift uppercut so fast, no one else saw her move, or even notice their friend flying before hearing a loud thud from his landing.

She also threw her bags up before striking him and gracefully catches them after.

As she begins to lecture them, her cheerful personality quickly changes to that of anger and disgust, "how many times do I have to say this; I don't tolerate men who talk to women so cheaply; if I see anyone of you doing what he just did to any other girl, then you'll end up just…..like….him!"

Tifa points her finger to the unconscious man, making the others quickly run away out of fear for their chins.

Seeing them disappear within the streets, she resumes her march, passing the thug lying on the ground without any regret.

After walking for several minutes now, she then comes across an alley where her sights were suddenly caught within the narrow passage.

In the middle of the alleyway, a bright blue circle of light appeared in midair, and out of instinct, she ducks behind cover and closely observes the phenomena.

_What is that?"_ she thought cautiously.

Then, out of the hole, a little green creature leaps to the ground, like how a gymnastic lands after performing a complicating midair maneuver.

_"What the heck is that!?" _

But what surprised her most is seeing a human size red lizard man carrying a sword falling through the circle, crushing the little green one underneath him.

Now, with widen eyes, and a shock look, she then thinks, _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

She overhears the lizard man moaning in pain and talking to himself, whereas the little green one then jumps up in the air in an angry fit. After that, the two of them begin bickering with one another like two little children, leading her to think, _"They seem harmless, and they can also speak; maybe I should….."_

But before she could get close, the red one notices her thus causing her to freeze. The two strange creatures then look at her suspiciously, silently mumbling words to one another in secret.

Seeing as she has no choice but to say something – hoping that they wouldn't do anything stupid - she nervously greets them, "Uhhhh….hi! Hello!?..."

In Erb and Bulbasaurs point of view, a girl stood by the entrance of the alleyway and became a witness to their arrival.

Unknown on how to approach the girl, Erb gives a slight laugh and says, "Um hey, don't be scared, we don't mean any…."

Unfortunately, before he could finish, Bulbasaur once again interrupts him, "A PRETTY GIRL!"

To Tifa's surprise, she hadn't expected a lizard boy and a cute little green creature to pop out of nowhere, and they both spoke to her language in English.

But caught her off guard was that the green creature then leaps to her with a blissful look on his face and plants his cute little face right between her bosoms.

Now flustered but flattered by the little creature's comment, the girl then replies, "Oh how cute, but can you let go please."

Bulbasaur ignores the girl's plea and continues to fondle her breast with his face without a care in the world.

_"That little perverted son of a…urgh, better make him stop before he does something else stupid,"_ thought Erb.

The lizard boy then sees vines coming out of his guides' bud, which then proceeded to wrap around the girl's waist.

_"Is he a tentacle monster or something," _he wondered.

He sees the girl becoming uncomfortable by his little companions action, and was about to intervene until something shocking happened.

Unable to take the humiliation, Tifa then abruptly shouts, "I said….LET GO!"

Within a second, she vanishes from the spot, leaving Bulbasaur hanging in the air, and immediately brought down her fist on top of his head, thus pummeling him to the ground.

Erb witnessed the entire scene with open eyes, and a frighten look – he thought Yuuko was scary, but the girl proved him wrong. A second before Bulbasaur got beaten down, the girl sucked in her stomach to make her thinner so that she can escape from his vines and quickly jumps straight to the air, bringing her fist in a downward strike quickly after.

_"Whoa she's fast, and strong; I felt that force all the way here," _thought Erb.

He was rather impressed by how fast she moved; he almost couldn't keep up with her astounding speed, but nonetheless he still caught every detail of it.

Bulbasaur grovels on his own imprint of himself on the pavement, while the girl gathers her composure and then looks to Erb – who in turn stood in an attentive stance.

"Ok then…..now if you plan to do the same thing, you will be next."

Erb gulps nervously, understanding what she means – he wasn't going to pick a fight with a stranger on his first world.

She then continues to say, "Alright, so what's your name?"

He cautiously replies, "…Erb."

"You don't have a last?"

"No, not really."

"Oh….well then….my name is Tifa…..Tifa Lionheart."

"Nice to meet you….um…..my little acquaintance who you just punched is Bulbasaur…Say hello to her, calmly!"

Mustering all his strength, the little green blob utters out, "you….can call me…..Bulb….mmmiiisssss!"

Still a little angry by Bulb's action, her good nature takes the best of her, making her say, "yeah sorry for hitting you like that."

"No….problem…happens sometimes…."

"Soooooo I'll take it that you two aren't from around here!"

Erb then says, "Um…you can say that; did you see us come through the…"

"The big blue circle…..yup!"

"Oh just great!" said Bulbasaur.

Erb responds, "Why's that?"

"First rule in space traveling, never let people know that your space traveling! Civilizations as old as…wait, Tifa right!? Have your people reached….the moon yet?"

Still a little confused about what she's seeing – a talking little green plant creature – she nevertheless answers his question. "The moon...um no, it's impossible to reach there…..there's nothing out there anyway….right?"

Bulb and Erb look at each other in skepticism, but the green one asks their new friend a favor. "Ahem, well Tifa, if you don't mind us, we'll be on our way now so."

But she then protests, "Wait a minute, you can't expect me to just let you two walk away; you guys could be here to attack us or something!"

"And what makes you think we're here for that," asked Erb.

"For one, that pretty sharp looking sword of yours."

Tifa points to his katana, and he exactly understands the position they were in.

"So unless I know what you're here for, I won't be letting you guys go anywhere."

Becoming a bit annoyed by the constant questions, Erb blurts out, "Ok, you want to know who we are, then let me tell you about what I went through, in the shortest way possible."

Taking in a long and deep breathe; Erb folds his arms cross his chest and starts to summarize his recent experience in a quick manner.

"I just got saved by some strange lady in a small house, who then makes me go on a journey with this bracelet which can explode on me any minute if I do something wrong but took my past away from me so I don't remember anything about myself. Now I'm stuck with this perverted green freak, got sent to some alien planet by the bracelet, and why do I feel so cold!?"

Erb begins to rub his arms to warm himself up, causing Bulb to explain, "That's because you went through the event horizon, that's what the puddle of water thing is; the gate dematerializes you as you enter, and then takes through space as particles, therefore when you rematerialize after exiting…you will feel cold too."

Sadly, both Tifa and Erb didn't understand a single thing he just said, and so they both say, "What the hell does that mean!?"

Rubbing his temple with his small paws, he then ends his little explanation, "Ugggghhhhh, I'll explain later; but right now, we got to find a place to stay, it'll be a while till that bracelet of yours recharges."

After seeing how they cooperative they've been, Tifa decides to offer them, "You know what, I take back what I said, you two don't look dangerous too me, and since you two are travelers, how about you stay at my place then?"

"You sure, you don't even know us?" said Erb.

"True, but even if you do attack the city, I'm pretty sure my friends and I can take you on."

Erb couldn't help but feel a little intrigued by the girl's comment, and takes her assumption as a compliment.

"You must be pretty confident to say something like that, but whatever, I rather not sleep in the street tonight, are you ok with this Bulb?"

"Sure, why not, I always like a pretty girl's company."

"I'm surprised you're still talking like that despite being pummeled by her; though what's more surprising is that you're still standing from it," remarked Erb.

Bulb just replies, "Well I'm prreettttyyyyy durable; if you know what I mean."

"No I don't," said Erb sarcastically.

The thought of his little green friend and his comment put together made him almost puke.

He then adds, "Don't ever talk like that again, please; for our friend's sake."

"Why thank you, at least you're a gentlemen," she thanked, and then adds, "now follow me, my place is close by."

Erb and Bulb did as she said, and complied with her offer for the sake of at least finding a place to stay and although they don't know much about her, one thing is for certain, she knew too much already.

Along the way, Erb starts asking Bulb his questions regarding the stargates.

"So what the heck is a stargate again?"

Bulb responds with an eye roll and then explains, "It's a god forsaken wormhole, how much simpler can I make this."

"Well sorry for asking, but how exactly does this thing work; I mean, it's supposed to be an advance piece of technology, yet they made it so that it can just turn on by itself at any moment."

"Oh my god!"

Unable to take his bickering, Bulb then leaps onto Erb's shoulder and uses his vines to grab hold of the bracelet.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Erb, freaked out by the vines grabbing hold of his arm

Bulb then answers his question with a hologram popping out of his wrist.

On the projection, Erb sees a set of numbers divided, and from there Bulb continues, "Those numbers will tell you how long it'll take for the next jump; and depending on how much naqudah is in the area; and it says here…..it'll take at least…..9 days."

"You could have just told me what button to push," said Erb.

Then Bulb sarcastically barks, "You're welcome, now are there any other stupid questions you want to ask me?"

"Um yeah, how come you know so much about this stuff?"

"That, I'll answer another time: I'm not comfortable talking about my past with someone I just met."

"Oh whatever!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tifa.

During their private conversation, Tifa could only make out a few words since she had little understanding about stargates, wormholes, and something about their pasts.

"Oh nothing, just…..stuff," Erb said.

"Hmmm, ok then."

Then something hit Erb as he watches his female guide walking in front of him. Something around her waist area made him make a perplex look.

Bulb – still sitting on his shoulder – notices his stare at Tifa's rear area and comments, "Oh, looks like we do got something in common now!"

"Say what?"

"I see where you're looking at, though I can't blame you; she does have a nice figure!"

In a discrete manner, Erb anxiously denies, "…..wait a sec, I'm not looking at her butt you perv! I'm looking at her belt!"

"….Huh?"

The two of them closely examine the belt wrapped around her waist and slowly made it out to be some sort of thick fur. But they then discover the belt continues on through a small gap, right smack in the middle of her skirt.

Tifa – feeling a sudden chill on her back – turns around to find her two companions staring at her butt.

"What do you guys think you're looking at!?" she said in a threatening tone.

Erb snaps his head up to look at her and says, "Oh sorry, I was just wondering….is that a belt you're wearing around your waist?"

"Hm, oh no this is my tail, see!

The furry belt then came to life, unwrapping itself around her waist and then slowly moving in the air in a waving manner.

The two of them look in awe as they now see the tail moving lively like a snake.

Tifa then adds, "I usually don't let my tail roam freely since it bumps into things; so I just let it twirl around my waist."

"So you're not human then?" asked Erb.

"Hmmm, that's a good question; you see I really don't know myself, I don't know much about where I came from or who I am."

Then Erb answers her back with an energetic tone, "You lost your memory too!?"

Tifa answers, "Well, not really; I just never met my parents and I was raised as an orphan when I was only 9."

Disappointed by this fact, Erb then sadly stammers, "Oh, I'm sorry for that; I didn't know."

"Don't be, it's understandable; but the one thing I do know is that this tail…..seems to be a monkey tail, still that's what the doctors told me."

Erb and Bulb then look to one another and then turn to look Tifa with curious looks, both saying, "A monkey tail?"

"Ahuh, but strange thing is; I don't seem to have any fur growing out anywhere else, and no fixation for bananas – thank god for that. Well we're close to my place; you guys should be able to see it from here…guys…guys?"

Erb was in a trance after hearing the phrase "monkey tail" over and over again and struggles to recall where he heard that from.

He then remembers Yuuko saying something about saiyans looking like humans but with one feature they had which humans don't. The idea then hits him, coming to a conclusion that she could really be like him, a saiyan. "Hey Tifa, could it be that you're….."

But he was then cut off by Tifa saying, "GET DOWN!"

She leaps to him, thus pushing him to the ground, and after that, a loud explosion impacts onto a building where they just stood by.

Tifa, Erb and Bulb were several feet away from the rubble but were unharmed and safe. They begin to cough from the dust in the air though, and start to recover their footing.

"What the heck….cough….was that?" asked Bulb, waving his tiny paw around.

Before either of them spoke another word, a large crab-like creature immerges from the rubble and begins to destroy other buildings around them; making Erb ask in a shocking manner, "What in god's name is that!?"

Tifa then curses out, "Just great, it's a crustacean type monster, but how did get all the way here?"

Erb then blurts out, "Um, how about you ask its buddies?"

"What?"

Tifa sees Erb pointing to the air and shifts her gaze toward the 6 more crab monsters flying in like rocks. She then warns them, "Cover your ears! Now!"

The two did as she ask, and watch her extending both of her hands out to form a large blue ki ball. "**Meteor Shower!**"

She launches the blue energy ball up in the air, and then it disperses into several beams, impacting onto each monster and engulfing them with black smoke. But to Tifa's dismay, the monsters came out of the smoke intact and then crash into the nearby buildings; but thankfully, 2 of the 6 died from the resulting blast.

Still, Tifa mutters, "Damn, their shells must have protected them from my blast."

She then directs her attention to Erb and Bulb, urging them, "Stay here, I'll make short work of these…."

But she then gets interrupted as the first crab monster was about to bring down it's claw to crush them.

Seeing as she doesn't have enough time to push her two friends out of the way, she brought her arm up to block the claw; however, she unexpectedly sees Erb rushing past her and leaps to the air, delivering a straight upward kick to the claw.

His agility bewildered her and watching him parry a massive claw with just his kick. But what surprised her even further was that the claw suddenly exploded, spewing chunks of meat all around them – thankfully not on them.

The four other crab monsters then rush to Erb, trying to avenge their comrade, but were quickly dealt with.

The lone lizard boy lands on the ground and turns to the remaining enemy forces with a cold but confident look – knowing full well that he can take them all by himself.

In a pure display of speed, Erb skips to them, leaving behind small craters after each step he took.

Arriving to the nearest one, he gets underneath and swiftly brought his left arm across his body to grab hold of his sword, and places his right hand on the trigger of his sheathe. Then, he pulls the trigger, making a gunshot noise, and the force behind the recoil opens his sword and twists him 360 motions.

He rotated so quickly though, that he made the air cut the monsters leg without even touching them with his sword. Using his momentum, he then twirls towards another one.

Still spinning, he brought himself into a vertical position, and cuts through his third victim thus far, like a chainsaw mowing through a log.

After successfully spicing his target in half, he got himself to land onto a side of the building, sheathes his sword, and performs another leap to his third target.

The crab monster tries to parry the small red creature with his claw, and at first it succeeded; but immediately after, its arm gets obliterated and discovers the red being to be golden now.

Erb threw his fist right at the creature's claw, and at first contact, he couldn't crack it. So he quickly transforms into his golden state – super saiyan – and threw another punch, causing the obstacle to explode in a violent manner.

After passing through what remains of the claw, he steps on top of the crab and skid across it's back, arriving to the end shortly after. At the end, he then jumps down and using just one arm and placing his legs firmly on the ground, he grabs hold onto one of its leg.

In a powerful display, he threw his enemy to the last crab - splattering the both of them - and finishes them off with a well-placed ki blast. Thinking that he disposed of them all, he turns to see Tifa and Bulb in the middle of the street, looking straight at him.

During the entire ordeal, the two of them stood on the same stop speechless; neither of them, never seen anything quite like what Erb just did.

Bulb is the first to let out a comment, "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS HE SOME SORT OF MONSTER!?"

But all Tifa says, "No way…..he's golden…..like….."

She then stops herself after seeing Erb reappearing in front of them, maintaining his Super Saiyan state.

Up close, she can make out his skin being pale gold, his hair bright yellow, and his eyes having an emerald green color.

Erb caught on to their uneasiness due to his actions, so he assures "Hey sorry if I scared you with that, I hope I didn't cause too much of a mess, but those things shouldn't be any trouble at all. Are you guys alright…Tifa?"

Hearing her name, she comes back to her sense and answers him back, "You…you can turn golden…like me!"

Caught off guard by her remark, he lets out, "Huh?"

"Watch me."

Tifa then brought her arms to her side and begins letting out a small growl and then a loud war cry, which lead her too became golden as well.

Her black hair and her natural pink skin tone instantly change into the same color as Erb's, and her aura quickly engulfs her in the same color.

Surprised to see her transform, both Erb and Bulb quickly widen their eyes out of shock, and then Erb says, "So….you are a Saiyan, like me!"

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming," said Bulb.

"A saiyan huh, so that's what I am."

"That's so AWESOME! I FINALLY SEE ANOTHER LIKE ME!" yelped the lizard boy.

"If you think this is surprising; then wait till you hear this. I know two others like me, who can also do this, and there much stronger than I am."

Even more excited, Erb hollers out, "TWO MORE! MAN, I LOVE THIS WORLD ALREADY!"

But then Bulb lets a sudden comment, "Oh great, two more monsters; what else can go wrong?"

Sadly, as if nothing else could go wrong, several other crab monsters then crash right next them; alerting both Tifa and Erb to bring p their guard.

"Me and my big mouth," said Bulb depressingly.

But the female super saiyan then speaks in an arrogant tone, "This is just perfect, now I can show you what I can do; just stand back, I'll make short work out of these guys."

"How about we both take them on together; these things seem to be flying from one direction over that wall. So how about you take care of these guys and I'll take care of whatever is throwing them?" said Erb.

"Sure, you can count on me."

"Good, then lets….."

Suddenly - and once again - he froze on the stop as he felt two other being nearby – roughly around his strength. But before he could find where they are, the crab monsters in front of them explode in a blue fiery blaze, accompanied with one large explosion over the wall.

"What is it this time?" asked Bulb annoyingly.

Tifa and Erb cover their eyes from the passing dust cloud, and as soon as they were clear, Erb detects two large energy signatures standing in front of them.

From there, he opens his eyes to find two boys around his age, standing on top of a mountain of rubble.

One of them had a similar hair style like his – gravity defying hair and all - wearing black shades, blue jeans, a pair of casual sneakers, and a black t-shirt.

The other one had shorter hair with a navy blue color metal piece around his forehead, a visor over his eyes, wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, and also blue jeans.

Both of them however had flowing golden hair just like him and Tifa, along with emerald color eyes, and pale gold skin.

Tifa then dispels the confusion by saying, "Hey, what perfect timing guys!"

The visor boy replies back, "Perfect timing indeed, these guys were coming in by the dozen from the rate that big monster was throwing them."

"But thanks to me, you guys got nothing to worry about; so praise me people!" said the other boy, raising his arms up in a glorified posture.

"No thanks," she answered quickly.

"Oh come on Tifa, don't be like that; are you still made about this morning?"

Tifa then yells at him, "Of course I am, who said that you can come into my room while I'm changing!"

"I said I was sorry, plus how did I know you were in the room at the time."

"It was the girl's restroom you idiot!"

"Ahhhhhhh so who's you're friend here." The boy quickly changes the subject to Erb and Bulb, who were quite skeptic about their little quarrel just a second ago.

Still mad at her friend, she nevertheless introduces, "Ahem, the red lizard guy is Erb, and the little green one is Bulb…..Erb, Bulb, these are the other two I was talking about."

Erb closely examines the two new golden fighters and took notes on the similarity they have with his own transformation – minus his dragon characteristics of course.

Tifa then adds, "This idiot here is Ash, and my friend with the visor is Lan."

Lan and Ash then greet themselves to Erb.

Lan starts out in a cool tone, "Yo, nice to meet you."

"Hey, you can transform like we can," said Ash in a childish manner.

Acting in the same way, he rants, "Yeah, I know; I'm a bit surprised to see other like me….well…sort of like me."

All four super saiyans then turn back to their original state, showing Lan with jet black hair, and Ash with brown hair.

Ash then says, "We saw you handle those monsters earlier, you were pretty awesome out there; the way you sliced up those things with that wicked sword of yours."

After he mentions his sword, everyone eyes then gaze upon it with pure wonder. Wanting to show off his blade, Erb unsheathes his sword and amazes everyone with his red iron blade.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before, where're you from?" asked Lan.

Taken back by his sudden question he tries to come up with a lie, but Bulb then tells them, "We're from outer space."

"Hey, I thought you said…" But he gets interrupted by him, "There's no point now; she already knows, and these guys will learn sooner or later; either way, they're not normal."

Not knowing what to do and what not to do, Erb just lets out a sigh of frustration, while Tifa, Lan, and Ash begin to speak out. "So outer space huh; that's interesting; but if you're from outer space, and you can transform like us…what does that make us then," said Lan.

"I guess we're alien s like him; well that's what I think," said Tifa.

"That's fine by me, I already knew that we weren't from this place; we're the only people who can turn….wait, what do you call this…..is there a name for it?"

"Yeah, um; I'm not pretty sure myself, but from what I heard, the transformation is called Super Saiyan, and we're saiyans."

"Saiyan huh, what a weird name," said Ash.

Tifa then hisses at him, "Hey we can't be choosey of who we are!"

"I'm just saying….HA that's funny; saiyan, saying!"

Unfortunately not everyone shared his joke, and then Tifa brings up her news, "Well these guys will be staying with us for a while, so how about we head on back home; father Gabriel must be worried about us from all the commotion."

"True that, but if these two are staying then there are some rules they need to stand by," said Ash.

But then Lan confusingly replies, "We got no rules you dumbass, stop saying things that aren't even true."

"But there is one, father Gabriel even said so," responded Ash, making his friend question, "And that would be?"

"Everyone in the house has to be assigned with one chore, and since you two will be our guests, you're both in charge of taking out…..the trash."

Hating that rule, both Erb and Bulb gave dissatisfying looks, but Tifa then enforces Ashe's claim "As much as I hate to say it, you guys need to do something; everyone in the house has to pick up their own slack."

"Just perfect," said Erb and Bulb, tilting their heads down in a depress state, but hears her saying, "Dilly dally shilly shally."

The two of them then say, "What?" in a perplex tone.

Ash lends them an explanation, "It means something like, 'stop wasting time and dancing around the truth', and it's a stupid quote she made up! Even we don't get it most of the time."

"It's not stupid, now shut up and carry these grocery bags – making a girl go out all alone…..and you call yourself a man."

Ash then makes a whining sound, causing Lan to let out a slight chuckle; but even he gets scolded, "You too Lan."

He then grogs silently in a gloomy state, giving her a scourging stare, but complies with her demand and grabs one of the bags by a dead crab monster.

Tifa then finally speaks once more, "Now let's go home before guardian HQ gets here and charges us with property damage."

"Fine whatever; and hey Erb, you better keep up!" said Lan, disappearing on the spot.

"Hey wait for us!" urged Ash.

Both he and Tifa gathered their belongings and disappear on the spot as well, leaving Erb desperately trying to figure out what just happened.

Didn't want to be left behind, he quickly picks up Bulb, and also vanishes into the thin air, trailing behind his new found friends through the broken down areas of Midgar.

This is the end of episode 2, I hope you enjoy. Please rate, review, comment, or favorite, but most importantly, please feel free to provide any pointers or some writing errors in this episode, thank you!

Here are some OC characters I put in:

1) Tifa – My OC version of Tifa Lockheart from Final Fantasy 7.

2) Lan – My OC version of Megaman and Lan from Megaman NT warrior.

3) Ash – My OC version of Ash from pokemon.


	3. Episode 3 - Ashes to Asteroids

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 3 – Ashes to Asteriods!

**_Midgar, downtown area…._**

Traversing the downtown ruins of Midgar, Erb and Bulb were being lead to the home of their newest comrades, Tifa, Ash, and Lan.

Along the way, the red lizard boy couldn't help but notice the surrounding were to be in a state of poverty, and was about to ask them about it, until Tifa announces, "We're here!"

Upon their arrival, Erb took notice of their new home to be an old church, with several children running about in the front yard. The five of them - including Bulb – approach the children, who in return, came at them with cheering yells.

Many of them screamed out "Tifa, Lan, and Ash" and started hugging them and carrying their bags.

The trio saiyans embrace their little friends with open arms, and even begun playing with them; leaving Erb and Bulb standing in the sidelines, watching them with joyous looks.

Tifa then calls out to everyone, "Hey kids, we got ourselves some new guests here so say hello to them." The children look towards Erb and Bulb, making them rather nervous.

But just like before, they too showed their excitement to him, asking questions all at the same time. One boy asks him, "Whoa, is that sword real?"

Erb indulges his curiosity by unsheathing his sword once more, showing off his red blade to his young audience.

"Yup, it sure is, but don't touch it; it's pretty sharp."

The children began talking in awe, and some of the little girls began cuddling Bulb – who couldn't help but blush from all the attention.

"Ohhhhh he's so cute, can we keep him mister!?" said one of the little girls.

Erb sarcastically answers her, "Sure, you can keep him, heck I'll give him to you for free!"

But Bulb then protests with his squeaky voice, "Hey I'm not some pet you know!"

He leaps out of the girl's grasp and sat quietly away from them, while sucking on his pacifier. Then another girl makes a remark, "He can talk, he sounds SO CUUUUTTTEEE!"

Seeing the stampede of little children, Bulb lets out, "Uh oh" and began running away from them on all four legs. The scene made everyone laugh, whereas Tifa then asks everyone, "Ahem, alright that's enough 'awe-ing' and 'ooh-ing'….where is father Gabriel?"

"Why I'm right here Tifa my dear."

The group turns to see an old man with fluffy white hair, wearing a black priest outfit, coming down the steps in a slow pace.

Tifa, Lan, and Ash run to his side, while Erb puts his sword away and Bulb lets himself get caught by the girls.

"Father, you should be out of bed, you're still sick," said Tifa with a worry tone.

Gabriel replies in a reassuring manner, "Oh don't you worry about little old me, I won't be dying anytime soon; but what about you; I was worried that those things from earlier would hurt you, so I sent Lan and Ash to find you."

"I'm fine, thanks to a new friend of mine, meet Erb; he just came…..tooooooo the city….and needs a place to stay for a while."

Tifa directs her gaze to Erb, which Gabriel then adds, "A beastman; well Erb, I thank you to the bottom of my heart for helping Tifa."

Happy for the complement, Erb humbly thanks him, "You're welcome mister Gabriel, but in all honesty; I think she had things under control without my help."

Gabriel lets out a small laugh and then says, "True, so true; but you can never be too careful, not everyone is impervious to pain. Oh, and you can just call me Gabriel. If you have no place to stay then feel free to live here as long as you want!"

"Ok…Gabriel….thank you for your hospitality…..Bulb!" Erb hints his little friend to also thank him, and Bulb does so, "Uh yeah, thank you!"

The old man then looks at Bulb with curious eyes and asks, "My my, I've never seen you before, what race do you come from little one."

Bulb provides his lie, "Oh just a rare plant species, we usually live underground, away from all the danger and stuff. I just stumbled upon this guy when I rescued him from being almost eaten by a giant bug."

Erb cocks an eye to his friend, thinking something like that would never happen; besides, they only been together for a few hours.

But Gabriel was amused by his lie and replies, "well you are quite something aren't you, the bug types are by far the hardest to beat in the forest."

However, after saying one last word, he begins coughing rather violently, making Tifa and the rest concern for his health – even Erb and Bulb were a bit worried.

Tifa begins ordering everyone, "Bring father Gabriel his medicine, hurry."

But she then hears him tell her, "no it's alright, just a little winded that's all. A cup of water is all I need, Lan would you."

"Yes Father."

Then, in blink of an eye, Lan vanishes from the spot, flinging a door open, and instantly reappears on the spot with a cup of water in his hand.

"Thank you my boy," said Gabriel, graciously taking the cup from his hand and drinking the water. Soon after, he lets out a contenting sigh and relieves everyone's worries.

Gabriel – now full of life – announces, "Alright, how about we get some supper everyone, we'll have a big feast tonight with today's groceries."

Everyone lets out a joyful cheer and ran up the steps to get inside. "I hope it is alright Tifa, to use most of the things you bought today."

Tifa answers his kindness, "No problem father, I'll just bring Lan and Ash with me next time, and maybe Erb."

"Good idea, oh and can you show him to his room, there should be a vacant space by Ash's room."

"Yes Father; Ash will you take care father for me?" asked Tifa.

Ash immediately accepts, "of course," and took Gabriel off of her care.

"Ok, Erb and Bulb, you two follow me."

"Isn't that what we've been doing the entire time since we got here," said Erb sarcastically.

Tifa lets out a satisfying chuckle and says, "Cute, now come on in; we got to help out with the preparations."

Erb and Bulb once again did as she said, and happily enter their new temporary home, and for the rest of the day, they delightfully enjoyed their supper and everyone's company.

**_Several astronomical units away from the planet…._**

Outer space contains many dangers to all form of life traveling across the cosmos. The risks range from solar radiation to unexpected black holes which may pop out of nowhere. Most of these risks don't happen every so often but they do nonetheless.

Even the strongest ships are never one hundred perfect safe against these phenomena's. One particular danger, a lone asteroid can easily wipe out all life on a single planet depending on its size; and unluckily enough, one just entered the solar system where Erb is.

At first, the lone rock's path was nowhere near the planet he is, and all should be well; except that this asteroid came from a planet which exploded many millennia ago due to two ancient beings, and now one of them was lying dormant within its core.

The being undergone it's hibernation to recover from 'his' last battle, and for years he has been drifting through space; waiting for something to peak his interest.

Then, the being senses four very large energy sources emitting from one planet. This caused him to awaken from his slumber, and redirects the asteroid to wherever the four energy sources are.

The creature known as Thunderwing, belonging to a savage and brutal group of giant armored lizard beings called Kaoticons, was slowly bearing his fangs to his newest prey and sets the asteroids course straight to them.

**_Few hours later…._**

After everyone settled done from supper, they all have begun to get ready to hit the hay – to sleep. As Erb passes the rooms, he couldn't felt but feel relaxed and happy around the kids; their smiles and attitudes somehow remind him of an old feeling he must have experienced during his past life.

He then stumbles to a room, seeing Tifa telling a bed time story to one of the girls, name Marlene.

From there, he can over hear her almost ending the story called the beauty and the beast.

"After the beauty kissed the beast, she undone the curse upon him, making him transform into a handsome prince. All of the servants then turn back to normal, and the two of them then get married; living happily ever after…..the end."

Satisfied by the ending, Marlene says, "That is so romantic! Can I hear it again…please!?"

"Maybe another night Marlene," said Tifa.

"Oh please, pretty please."

The little girl then shows Tifa her puppy eye looks, making her give in to the little girl's demands. "Ok, but just this last time; are we clear?"

The young girl energetically nods her head and Tifa starts telling her the story once more.

Seeing the treatment they show to one another, made Erb think that she would be a good mother, and admires that side of her. But his happy going attitude then gets interrupted by Ash, who was leaning on his door with Bulb on his shoulder, both giving him a mischievous look.

Erb lets out, "What...What!?"

The two duos slowly utter, "Yooooouuuuu lllliiiikkkkeeee hhhheeeerrrr!"

"No I don't," he denied in a humiliating manner.

Clearly seeing their taunt working, Ash adds on, "Sure whatever dude, but it's not surprising seeing a guy getting swept away by her personality, I'm one of them!"

"And me too," added Bulb.

Annoyed by their assumption, Erb asks, "Ugh, whatever, and why do you two care?"

They both then say, in unison, "Because we're just like that."

They then laugh impishly like twins, making Erb rather uncomfortable.

"When did you two get along so well?" asked Erb.

Bulb happily tells him, "Well it turns out, this guy here has the same taste in women as I do; and what's more, he is a boob lover like me!"

"No, not a boob lover…..a boob WORSHIPPER!" They laugh together once more, making Erb staring at them with disgusted looks, reminding himself, _"Now there are two perv I know in my new life, just great!"_

Thankfully, Lan then enters in, "You can be so immature sometimes you know that Ash?"

Lan came walking in with just a pajama and no shirt.

Ash retaliates with, "Hey, I am not immature, I just like acting immature!"

Bulb then approves, "Good one" and then gives him a high five, which he gladly accepts.

"And that is why you'll never bag any girls, and why they will always treat you like a child," said Lan.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that, our bet is still on whether one of us can get one by the end of this year!"

"Well too bad for you because I already got several numbers, including the cute girl from the convenience store!"

"WHAT!? No fair, I told you she's mine."

"I never said I would leave her alone."

"…jackass!" Ash then marches into his room, and Bulb follows behind him.

Lan then directs a conversation with his new friend. "So Erb, how'd you liked the meal, Tifa's a killer cook right?"

"Oh not this again…..sigh….well its alright, though sadly enough it's the first meal I can recall now, ever since I lost my memories."

"I heard about, how did that happen?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I believed that you're from outer space, so bring it."

"True enough, alright where to start….gosh it's only been a day since I left that place."

Erb begins retelling of his short time with Yuuko, the dimensional witch – which Bulb kindly told him – and about having to go on a journey through space to find his new and old life.

His story was short, but Lan understood his position and comments, "that's harsh, you must have done something really bad if she took them away."

"Yeah, but you know, she said I had to pay a price, so I don't get why she would allow me to get back what she took."

"I don't know, but all in all, that tech-bracelet thing sent you here…..so it had to be for something."

"Speaking about tech, how did you get those cyborg enhancements?"

Erb stares at the metal pieces on Lan's head and even on his body – there were circuits grafted all over his body.

Lan then told him, "These…I don't really know myself; l don't know where I'm from or who my parents were."

"Oh….so you don't remember where you got them?"

"Yup, and strangely enough I never have to tune them, they just grow and repair themselves; like some organic machinery."

"Well I hope one day you can find your past…..as for me…"

"You'll find yours as well, don't worry; Now Imma hit the hay so see ya in the morning…yawn"

Erb sees Lan go to his room, and was about to go to his own until he bumps into Tifa, who was quietly closing the door behind her.

Startled by her appearance, Erb greets her, "Oh hi, you're done telling stories now?"

Tifa reponds, "You heard; pretty embarrassing huh?"

"No not at all, I find it cute; seeing you telling stories to her and all."

Flattered by his comment, Tifa blushes and says, "Well that's sweet of you to say."

Hearing her response also made him blush; however, his red skin covers his flush look. Tifa then ask him, "Hey are you going to sleep now?"

"Um….not really…..I don't seem tired at all."

"That's good, because I wanted to ask you something, in private!"

Curious to know what she wants, he complies with her request, and is then lead outside by the front yard.

Tifa then sat on the steps, making Erb do the same. She then nervously ask him, "So Erb…..what do you think of our planet so far?"

"Uh…..well to be honest I really don't know, this is the second planet I've been and the one before it, I never had much of a chance to explore the area."

"Oh, is that right!"

Erb then looks up at the night sky, and tells her, "But you know what, if I remembered anything from my past, the feeling I would get from just looking up to the sky would probably be the same."

She also looks up and sights the moon right above them. "You know, for some strange reason, this moon is giving off a weird sense of nostalgia; like I've done this before time and time again…..or maybe just something else."

"Yeah I get what you mean, its' almost….peaceful and soothing…and yet…..sad and depressing."

"Why is that….bad memories?"

"You can say that; this area used to be full of life before, and this church used to be a symbol of hope and dreams, a place where everyone can feel safe and secure from the monsters outside."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, why do you and the others live here? I saw a bunch of good looking buildings on the other side."

"Because this is our home, all of the children, including Lan, Ash and I, lived here when we were little; when we were adopted by father Gabriel."

She then starts speaking in a cheerful tone. "We were all either abandon by our parents or lost them to death, but father Gabriel open this church to foster us orphans. He cared for us like as if we were his very own children. He feed us, taught us, and even saved us from time to time – he used to be a guardian while being a priest."

Erb forms a minor shocking expression to show his interest on the matter, and continues to let Tifa speak.

"He is a great man, and a great father. He taught us three on how to fight, which is how we became guardians in the first place. But before that…that one night came."

Her tone quickly changes to that of despair and sadness.

"One night, when we were barely 10, a giant ape like monster rose up in the middle of the city, and started demolishing everything around it. I didn't know where I was at that night, but from what I heard, father Gabriel handled the creature and rescued me from within a mountain of rubble. But on that same night, his health began to deteriorate for some reason."

"So he was never like this before?"

"Never, he's actually only 53 years old right now, and yet he looks like he's in his 90's. We tried every hospital in the city and even to other cities; but no one can diagnose what's causing him to age rapidly."

"Wow, I didn't know; it must be tough."

"It is, and sad, which is why we became guardians in the first place, whatever that monkey monster did to him, we won't let it happen again. But you know….strangely enough, whenever I slept, I'm always brought back to that night…seeing the ape destroy buildings and houses…..as if I was looking through its eyes….pretty weird right!?"

He ponders at the thought, but simply says, "I guess."

She quickly says, "Yeah me too."

"By the way, how come you only have a tail, except for Lan and Ash?"

"Good question…..well they say that their tails have been bothering them when they were little so they cut them off. Me on the other hand, I kept my intact, just for memory sake – it's the last thing I have that defines me! I cherish it like how I cherish everyone else."

Admiring her even more, Erb couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to her, making him form a sympathetic smile, which Tifa quickly grasps. "What are you smiling at, you're making me blush."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help whether it's your personality or appearance which makes you…..you!"

"Are you…having a little crush on me!" said Tifa tauntingly.

"Why is everyone saying that…I mean uh….shit…" he silently cursed.

Tifa continues to taunt him even further, "Oh my god you do! But I'm not surprised; no one…can resist…my charms!" She puts her hand up over her head, and puffs out her breast, making Erb rather nervous and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Oh I'm just kidding! But you know you're quite honest compared to most other guys I know; still I know one other who is annoyingly honest! And you already met him."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just like that."

"It's alright though, I don't mind if you like me or not, you can just say it if you want!"

"It's not that, you see; it's complicated!"

"Why's that!?"

"Um, how do I put this…..the more I speak with you, I get a better understanding of something….probably certain feelings I had from my past life. And until I know more, I don't plan on making relationships, especially if I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Oh…that…understandable, but when are you leaving?"

"From what Bulb said, I have less than 9 days left until I can leave…..but in all honesty….I rather stay here for a little while longer."

"Well I hope you do, the kids already like you!"

"That's good to hear, but still, that makes it even harder for me to say good bye."

"Don't worry, they'll manage because their tough little fellas. Now I think it's about time we went to sleep, I'm getting rather tired right now."

Tifa lets out a yawn and begins to walk back inside the church, making Erb do the same. Aside from that, he felt a something tingling his senses and looks back up to the sky. It was only a split second when Erb felt an ominous presence somewhere up above, but it quickly disappears.

This bothered him because he made the same ominous threat when he fought the crab monsters. However, seeing as how it was just all in his head, he dismisses the claim and went back inside the church.

Looking out through a window, Gabriel was observing Tifa and Erb sitting outside, and was relieved to see her making friends. But that wasn't why he was watching them, and remembering the night of the ape made him gasp for air. He quickly grabs a cup of water and some pills, and took his medicine to ease his pain. This then reminds him, _"This isn't good, I'm becoming too weak now; I can't die yet, not yet; for Tifa's sake!"_

After calming down, he too went to bed, and fell asleep, while hoping to stay alive for the sake of his precious foster daughter and to hide a deadly fact from her.

**_The next morning….._**

After everyone had their breakfast, Tifa brought along Lan, Ash, Erb, and Bulb into the uptown area in the city to do some more shopping and are now going back home carrying several more bags of fruits, bread, meat, and other items.

However, on the way back, Tifa decided to give Erb a new makeover, so they stopped by a hair salon and waited outside; this left Ash to start whining again. "Can we just wait at home; I'm tired of sitting around and just waiting out here."

"I second his idea!" said Lan.

Tifa then tells them, "Oh come on, man up, and it's only been half an hour since he got in."

"Spending half an hour means wasting half an hour of my life; but anyway, why did you want to give him a haircut?"

"Truthfully, I didn't like it; his hair looks too much like yours!"

Insulted by her remark, Ash replies, "Hey, he doesn't have a widow's peak like me, and my fair looks nothing like his."

Lan then joins in, "Actually it does, that kinda bothered me too."

"Not you too; ARGH is he done yet!? I'm gonna go crazy."

Bulb then answers him by pointing his tiny finger, "You don't have to…he's done."

The four of them hear the doorbells jingling behind them, and see their red lizard friend with shorter hair, retaining his spikey feature.

Tifa – liking his new look – compliments him, "Now you look great!"

Erb brushes his new haircut, and then says, "I feel shorter now!"

"Don't worry, at least your taller than me still," said Bulb sarcastically.

"Oh that's reassuring!"

"Great, now can we go home!?" said Ash.

"Here's your sword back," said Tifa. She hands back his katana, which he gladly took back, and holsters it onto his side.

But he then directs a question to everyone, saying, "Is it really ok for me to be carrying this around in public?"

"It's fine; as long as your with us, they'll just think you're some guardian member," said Ash.

Tifa then adds, "Just make sure not to cut down any buildings."

Erb expresses his comprehension to Tifa's remark with, "of course I won't".

Now the were finally heading back to the church after a long morning of shopping around the city, but as Erb observes the city life to be a tranquil environment, he notices how peaceful it is despite yesterday's commotion.

Lan notices his friend's behavior and ask, "What's bothering you?"

"…..It's this city….just yesterday a couple of crab monsters flew into the city, and yet no one here seemed bothered by it!"

"That's because they were found in the downtown area; there are hardly any people who live there anymore since it got destroyed, so there's no reason for concern."

"So I heard, but why there but not here though; if they were smart enough to launch giant monsters over the wall, wouldn't they have picked a better spot."

"That's because there are more guardians stationed in the uptown district, there are hardly any guardians stationed in the downtown area except for us; though we do it voluntarily since we live there."

"But you guys showed them from the other day, made them rethink twice on where to land."

"Well we hope that comes true, because it's starting to get really annoying having to fight them off every single time."

Ash then adds to the conversation. "Hell, with the number of monsters we killed, they should be promoting us!"

Tifa then joins in, "Yeah, but the number of buildings we destroyed probably balances out our kills; they still blame us for destroying the dome last month."

"What did you guys do?" asked Erb curiously.

"We accidently demolished the entire dome after destroying a giant mole monster," said Ash.

But then Lan corrects him, "You mean you two destroyed the dome, I was just sitting by, watching."

"Yeah, thanks a lot asshole!" said Tifa.

"You're welcome!" answered Lan.

After walking for a short time, and feeling somewhat bored, he looks to Erb and wonders how strong he was. Curious to learn more about him, he then devises a plan.

"Hey Erb, you wanna do something fun?" he asked.

He replies, "Ah sure…..what do you got in mind?"

_"Good, he took the bait," he_ thought, and then asks, "If you wanna know more about this place, then the best place to learn, is at an arcade."

"An arcade….aren't those places with games and stuff?"

"Yup!"

Tifa then joins in, "Lan, where are you getting at?"

The cyborg responds, "Nothing, just wanted Erb to know that there more things to do here than just shop for food."

Tifa – a little suspicious of Lan – asks him, "You make a good point…..but why an arcade?"

"All of the games in the arcade practically depict our history, so I thought it would be the best place to start off."

"Oh, if you put it that way…..ok then," said Tifa.

"Good, then you three won't mind if we leave early."

"Hmmmmm….fine, you two can go," she said reluctantly.

Erb then cuts in, "Well if we're playing video games while learning things, then I'm in it."

Bulb was about to join in as well, until Ash covers his mouth and spoke for the both of them, "Well in that case, after we drop off this stuff, I think I'll bring my little friend here to some other stores….you know…read some magazines and what not."

"More like perverted things," she muttered.

"Well of course!" Ash didn't even try to hide that fact.

Bulb, suspicious of Ash's remark, whispers, "Hey, I wanna go to the arcade too, I can read those things another time!"

But his friend then indulges him in his scheme. "Oh don't worry, you'll get your fun, and it's not going to be from reading; if Lan is going to do what I think he's going to do, then I think it will be best to show as little suspicious as possible."

"What exactly is he planning? "Bulb inquired.

"Oh you'll see, just follow my lead."

Lan and Erb then walk away, while Lan tells his friend, "Let's go, you better keep up!"

"Right behind you!" responded Erb. The two of them then leap to the air and skip over buildings, whereas Tifa, Ash and Bulb went on back home.

**_Guardian Headquarter…._**

Within the compound of the GHQ – Guardian Headquarters – many of the employees were working around the clock, reporting any activities outside Midgar, and even within, for fear of potential threats arising inside the city.

But they also had one other detection system, which they hardly use since they never expected it. That is the sole reason why, every guardian member in the world are being gathered.

Coming at them from the edge of their solar system, an asteroid about the size of their city was just passing by, going nowhere near their world; but then it suddenly changes its course and is now heading straight at them. Everyone went on high alert and began devising a plan against the impending threat, and wondering why and how it suddenly changed direction.

**_Midgar, outskirts of uptown…._**

Out by the no man's land over the city walls, the terrain was a mixture of old buildings covered by wild plant life. Erb and Lan reappeared on top of the wall, making Erb ask, "Why are we out here, I thought we were going to an arcade…..unless this whole area is an arcade?"

Baffled by his assumption, Lan shot an awkward glance to him and says, "Of course not; the arcade shit is a lie."

"Then why are we out here?"

Erb then watches Lan facing him, with his arms crossed, explaining to him, "Because I really just want to have a match with you….I'm curious to see just how strong you really are."

Intrigued and even a bit excited by his proposition, he forms a confident grin and accepts his challenge, thinking the same thing for some time now.

"Sure, truth be told, after yesterday's little skirmish, I'm also wondering whether or not you strong, seeing as how you took all those crabs out with just a few blasts."

"Good…."

After that, the two warriors then warps away from the wall and deep within the forest, where Lan adds, "no one will be disturbing us all the way out here; we can fight as much as we want."

"That's good to hear, alright then, if you're ready, let's start!"

Erb then takes his sword out, and throws it away from where he stood, making Lan ask, "You sure that was a good idea, you might need it soon!"

"Don't worry; I think I'm plenty strong without it."

Erb shifts his body to the right, facing his chest away from him, positions his legs to be shoulder width apart from one another, bends his knees a little, and extends his arms out to his side.

Lan on the other hand, faces him, brought his left leg forward, bends his knees as well, and brought his left arm to his side, and his right above his head.

For the next few seconds, they carefully studied each other's stances, thinking up the best way to approach one another.

_"He seems to be completely open, and yet why do I get the feeling he isn't. I'll just have to outsmart him somehow,"_ thought Lan.

In Erbs mind, _"from the way he is, I can tell he got some experience in hand to hand combat; no thanks to Tifa and Ash most likely. But that doesn't matter right now; first I have to figure out what his traits are."_

Erb was the first to make a move, and he immediately warps himself right in front of Lan, and threw a straight punch at him.

But Lan instantly dodges his punch, and threw his own in response – also missing.

The two of them start to exchange punches with one another, blocking and countering in an almost instantaneous pace. Their fight quickly escalates them going up in the air and demolishing through ruined buildings one after another.

As they crash into another building, they both smash their fists with one another, forming a shockwave strong enough to obliterate their surroundings, forming a large sphere made up by the shockwave itself.

From within the large dust clouds, the two of them then leap out, and position themselves back to their old stance.

They were breathing heavily now, drench with sweat, but were smiling nonetheless; their little sparring match was just beginning.

"I didn't think there would be someone as strong as you; let's kick this up a knotch." Lan then charges himself up and becomes a super saiyan in mere seconds.

"Then let's DO THIS!" Erb does the same, turning himself into a super saiyan, and charges him in an energetic manner.

On top of the wall, Bulb and Ash were enjoying their front row seat as they watch a free fight match between two saiyans. Bulb had a bag of popcorn, which Ash happily gave him to eat, and starts commenting on the fight. "Wow, look at them go; never thought I'd see a match as good as this on my first travel."

"I never thought I would see Lan actually having a hard time; and Erb's actually pretty fast, maybe even faster than me!"

"I haven't seen you fight though, but if you say so," said Bulb, happily devouring his popcorn.

He then wants to know, "so out of the three of you, who is the strongest?"

Ash simply chuckles silently and tells him, "That would be Lan."

"Hmmm, well that seems obvious."

"I don't blame you if you think that, but know this; out of all the guardians in the world, us three…..we're the strongest team there is. Hell, each of us can take on anyone within the guardian core…even the highest rank among them."

"Really, then how come your still…oh nevermind, that's probably not important!"

"Diddo!"

For a while now, the two bystanders did just that, not batting an eye for a second. But then Bulb breaks that silence and mentions, "I wonder if Tifa believed us when we left."

"She believed us; if she just lets us go, then that means she trusts us."

"But what if that was just a ploy for her to follow us. You know, using us to lead her to where ever we're going without her knowing."

"Nah, you're just thinking too much my little man, she ain't that smart!?"

Sadly, to their surprise, they hear Tifa saying behind their backs, "Oh really now!"

"…..uh oh!"

Back to the fight, Super saiyan Erb and Lan are now shooting energy balls at each other, but Erb was losing the shootout.

So far, he has just been throwing one ki blast after another with just his hands, but couldn't land one blast on him.

Lan on the other hand hasn't move from the spot, and was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Instead of using his hands like Erb, he was actually able to form ki balls in midair with just his mind.

Using his latent ability, he blocks Erb's ki attack by colliding them with his own, and whenever his opponent gets close, he plants energy mines near him and set them off automatically.

After taking one last blast, Erb then tries to gain some distance away from Lan, but he keeps getting pushed forward from the resulting explosions placed behind him.

He was now trapped by Lan and start to become rather reckless. Erb then thinks, _"Shit, I can't move anywhere without having to set off those mine, but how the hell is he doing that!?"_

Then, as if Lan read his mind, he says, "If you're wondering how I'm doing this, then let me say this; unlike Ash and Tifa, I have the ability to control my energy freely, thanks to my cyborg enhancements! I call this technique, **Energy Belts!** And I can do a lot more things than just form energy spheres!"

He then shapes three large golden spheres and then changes them into laser beams. With an almost prefect precision, the beams hit Erb and triggers a chain reaction with the other energy mines around him.

"I call that move, **Lancers.**"

Seeing no sign of movement within the smoke cloud, Lan relaxes his arm but still stand on guard, until he hears something peculiar from the smoke.

"**ka….me….ha…me…**"

He then felt a sudden ping, urging him to move, and so he did - just in a knick of time.

"**HAAAAA!**" The black smoke was quickly dispersed by a gigantic blue energy beam soaring through the sky and barely grazing the wall – luckily the blast didn't destroy it.

Lan lies on the ground, with a bewildered look, and sees Erb standing in the middle of the pile of rubble with both of his arm extending forward.

"What the heck was that!?" Lan hollered.

Erb replies back in the same manner, "That was my technique….I think…..I don't really know actually; the idea just came out of my head from somewhere."

He then observes his own handiwork and whistles in response. "Good thing I knew how to control that blast, I was afraid that I might hit the wall."

He then brings his arms back up to resume the match, making Lan quickly get back up to do the same.

"Hit the wall!? You almost hit me with that!" said Lan.

"Yeah, but I knew you'd dodge…sort of! But now I know how to deal with your….**Energy Belt** and **Lancers**. I know your weakness."

"I like to see you try! COME AT ME!"

The two of them finally charge at each other one last time, and were about to resume their duel…..till the both of them get smashed to the ground by a pissed off Tifa.

"YOU DUMBASSES!" she yelled, using both her fist to knock them to the ground face first.

Erb and Lan both lay on the dirt ground with agonizing looks, and their they were twitching disgustingly; yet somehow they still retained their consciousness despite being put down by Tifa.

She then decides to lecture the both of them on proper behavior.

"Who the hell fights in the middle of the day right outside of the city walls!? Of all the people, I would expect that Ash to be the stupid one, but you two – especially you Erb – I am so disappointed! And you two knew about this!"

Behind Tifa, Ash and Bulb were standing in an attentive manner, with large bumps on their head and bruised faces.

"We just wanted to see them fight!" said Ash pathetically.

"Just shut it! Now we're all going back home and when we do, you have a lot of explaining to…..huh?"

Tifa hears something ringing from her pocket, and reaches inside to find her pager blaring out of control. On the screen, she reads, "Level 7 Red Alert, all personal, immediately gather to HQ for mission briefing."

Ash's and Lan's pagers also rang loudly, and they too read the message.

Erb stands back up, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain and ask everyone, "What's happening?"

Tifa then says, "HQ is calling all of us, something big must be coming!?"

"Just great, guess we'll have to postpone our fight some other day then….duty calls," said Lan.

Ash then adds, "But I don't think I've ever seen a level 7 warning before, and that's the highest right!?"

"Which makes all the more reason for us to get there, now let's go, I'll settle all of your punishments later!" ordered Tifa.

"Wait, what do I do?" asked Erb, still rubbing his head.

Tifa then tells him, "We'll bring you along, they'll let you in as our guest – we might actually need your help if this case is as bad as it is; we have to hurry."

She begins running to uptown, followed by Ash and then Lan.

Erb quickly grabs his sword, and was about to follow them, until he remember Bulb being here and swiftly picks him up along the way.

This is the end of episode 3; please rate, review, comment, or favorite.

Here are some characters I took from other contents:

1) Marlene – Final fantasy 7

Here are some OC characters I made:

1) Gabriel


	4. Episode 4 - Asteroids to Dust

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 4 – Asteroids to Dust!

**_Yuuko's shop…._**

Inside the mysterious shop of where the dimensional witch resides, Yuuko has been carefully monitoring Erb's progress thus far in her secluded room through a glass orb.

The orb projects him running through the streets of a city in another world with his new found friends.

"It looks like things are about to get interesting; but I hadn't expected a being such as him to arrive so soon. Was this an inevitable result of my interference, or was this is really….by pure coincidence?"

Ever since he left on his journey, she starts to notice many events from this universe and others have begun to change or have moved forward much quicker than anticipated. She was starting to believe that maybe saving Erb from his demise wasn't such a smart move, but she needed more observation to see it were true.

Watanuki then enters the room, holding a tray of tea and snacks, ordered by Yuuko.

"Here's your tea and rice cookies, just like you wanted them. Hey, what's that orb you got there?"

Yuuko answers him, "Come see."

Taking her permission, he approaches the orb and eagerly observes through it, only to discover Erb to be in a state of worry.

"It's that red lizard guy; what's gotten him so riled up?"

"He just came out of a battle with another like him, but so far the world he's in is expecting some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The evil kind; and not your typical evil; to be perfectly honest, even I don't think Erb is even ready yet to confront someone as powerful as him."

"Him…well then he'll need help, can't you do anything about this?"

Yuuko assures him, "No, I cannot Watanuki; but even if he cannot defeat it alone, the chances of him winning or at least surviving the battle with the help of his new friends, are good; though not very high either."

"So we're just going to sit by and watch!?"

"No, I'm going to be sitting down and watching, while you prepare lunch!"

"Oh, well that's nice!" replied the Asian boy in a sarcastic tone, bearing his teeth at Yuuko.

"Don't worry, he won't die and neither will he lose, as long as he wants to pursue his quest of self-discovery, he will do his best to survive."

"Speaking about self-discovery; I still don't get why you took away his memories as a price, but then led him to find both his new and old life?"

But she simply tells him, "Because I did and that's all you're going to learn."

"But was that really the price?"

"Sigh….if you really want to know, then answer me this; who wanted the wish?"

"That's easy he did."

"Are you sure?"

"What, you mean someone else did….wait a sec."

Watanuki finally understands what Yuuko meant, making him remember, _"Who did ask for the wish; was it Yuuko or him? If it were Yuuko, then she should be the one to pay a price…..but if it's that guy – Erb – then the price would have been some more severe than just taking away his memory temporary – Yuuko isn't that nice. Though, if someone else did then – a third party…ugh this is too confusing!"_

Seeing her servant seriously having a hard time finding the right answer, she then says, "not so easy is it!? Well don't worry, you'll figure it out soon. Now make lunch please, preferably pizza!"

Frustrated by her confusing intentions, he did as she asked, and left her alone in the room.

Yuuko then resumes her observation of Erb arriving to a huge building and then talks to the orb, "I don't know if you're either the luckiest or unluckiest man ever."

**_Midgar Headquarter…._**

As red lizard saiyan walks into the lobby of GHQ with Bulb hanging on his shoulder, he spots a wave of men and women, wearing strange clothing and carrying equally strange weapons running around in a minor panic.

Lan, Ash and Tifa were by the front desk, checking themselves in, and then wave Erb to receive a guest pass.

Tifa then orders him in a cold tone of voice, "Wear this, it'll allow you to be here with us."

Erb just nods quietly as to not further destabilize the atmosphere around them – he could tell she was still angry at his actions.

The three guardians then showed him the way to a very large meeting hall, filled with an even greater number of people and a large stage with several chairs at the end of the room facing to them.

Imitated by their presence, Erb asks, "Is everyone here a guardian?"

Ash answers him, "Yup, from every city nearby our own; there are probably around a thousand of us in total, maybe a tenth of them are A class."

"A class; you guys have a ranking structure?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you understood that quickly. Here's a quick guardian 101…..GHQ has 4 classes divided amongst the guardians, going from D to A."

Ash then performs a hand gesture, pointing his index finger upward.

"D class guardians are assigned for local affairs such as burglaries, arm robberies, and such and such."

He then indicates the second class with two fingers.

"C classes handle minor monsters issues – the weak kind - and also some local problems. However, B and up handle bigger matters, either inside or outside the city; like the crab things we fought yesterday."

Stopping his hand gestures, he then speaks normally.

"But usually, people who are A class are task to protect the city from invasions and are stationed as guards by the wall. But for special circumstances, there is a rank above A, and those are the Knights; and there are 8 of them in total. But what's even more interesting is, all eight of them are stationed here in Midgar."

Hearing the end of his explanation, Erb then says, "Strangely enough, all of that made sense, Knights and stuff."

Erb starts scanning around the room, getting a good reading on how strong the other guardians were – using his ability to sense energy – and was surprised to find them….weak.

"Um quick question, what rank are you guys?"

Lan gladly says to him, "We're A class!"

"And who else here is an A class?" asked Erb.

Lan then points out, "Those two over there are."

From where he was pointing, Erb spots a giant muscular black man with his hair braided, and has a robotic right arm. He then sees him talking to a young girl wearing a ninja get up.

Comparing their power levels with his friends, Erb comes to his conclusion and says, "Really…..I find that hard to believe."

Ash then replies, "This is probably a stupid question, but why do you say that?"

"Simple, you guys are much stronger than most of these guys, even when you're not super saiyans."

"And how do you know that," ask Ash.

"Because you're power levels are much higher," said Erb.

But he then wonders to himself as to why his friends gave him a strange look as if he was speaking a native language. The fact then came to him, "….wait…you guys…..really can't sense energy?"

The three guardians look to another to see if they knew what he meant; but they all just gave each other blank stares.

"What do you mean sensing energy?" Ash asked.

A little taken back by their reaction, Erb then ask, "You mean you guys can't…how have you guys been able to use energy attacks if you haven't even learned how to sense it!?"

Lan then answers for his friends, "We just thought it was our thing; you know, a special power or something."

"…wow!" Is all Erb could say to describe his response.

Tifa - taking his response as an insult – responds, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sensing her hostility flaring again, Erb tries to explain, "I'm just surprised, I'd thought you guys knew about that stuff since you're all strong," and then remembers, _"yet somehow I already know this stuff."_

"Well sorry if we made you think we're stupid or something," said Ash simply.

"That's not what I meant; you guys are able to use your energy or ki so well, and yet you were never told about what it is?"

Tifa then asks, "Hold on, are you saying there are more people who know how to use this….ki?"

Erb was about to answer her back until Lan suddenly interruptedly cuts in, "How about we hold the questions for later, the meeting is about to start!"

The room with a thousand or so fighters became completely silent as they all spot 5 men and 3 women, each of them varying in age, wearing different style clothing, began walking onto the stage and settle themselves on their chairs.

In the middle of the group, a beautiful girl around Erb's age with long blonde hair accompanied by a green hair band and wearing black and sage green clothing, announces to everyone in a commanding yet sincere tone of voice.

"I will make this announcement short and clear for those who are wondering why we have all gathered here today. GHQ's space detector has just discovered an asteroid – the size of the city itself - heading in our direction and will arrive within the next day or so. I believe you all know what the outcome will be."

On a wall behind her, a holographic projection of a chart with both the flight path of the asteroid, and the amount of time remaining, instilled a chilling fear among most of the guardians – except for Erb's group.

Within the crowd, a class B guardian then speaks out in a frighten tone, "But, why are we here; I get the fact that A class guardians are called in, but I'm just a B class and there are some of us who are even lower. What do we got to do with any of this?"

Then, another man in the crowd supports his claim, "He's right; we may be able to handle monsters, but an asteroid the size of the city itself is way beyond our capability."

Soon after, everyone else began mumbling to each other in a loud manner, making the blonde hair girl yell out, "Everyone, settle down!"

They all complied unconditionally and await her response.

"Now I know some of you – if not – most of you are having doubts on what role you play in, but the reason why you were called is to provide you the truth, which the general population does not know yet; and since you are all here, we now have a record of who is and isn't. So do not even think about leaking this information out or else you will be punished severely."

Another guardian speaks out, "But why can't we, the people need to know about this!?"

The girl then spoke again, "If the people knew about this, then chaos and confusion will run amuck throughout the streets of Midgar, and by the time the asteroid arrives, we would all be too busy protecting the citizens from each other. Which is why every B class member and below are here will be assigned with handling crowd control, whereas all the A class, including the eight of us, will deal with the asteroid. Is everyone clear on that?"

Hearing her logic, everyone went back to acting normal, creating an opening for her to reveal their counter measure.

"Alright, since everyone is in agreement, we will move on to explaining our counter measure."

The holographic projection behind her then shows a part of the planet's surface with the asteroid's path on top of it.

The girl then calls out, "Guardian Lan, please step forward!"

Hearing his name, Lan moves up, leaving Erb and the others wondering what he has to do with any of this.

As he approaches the stage, he looks up to the girl and asked, "You called Roza?"

The girl instantly replies back in a discouraging tone, "That's Knight Roza to you!"

"Whoops! My mistake," said Lan, letting out a casual chuckle which further antagonized Roza – the blonde girl.

She was about to retaliate back at him for his improper behavior towards her, but she quickly stops herself from doing so; that would be out of character.

Roza clears her throat, recomposes herself, and resumes her briefing.

"GHQ has calculated the time of impact to be roughly 0700 hours from now, making it roughly at night. The impact site will be several miles away from the city; however, the aftershock is said to be strong enough to wipe every neighboring city off the face of the map and maybe the entire planet. Which is why, for the next hours, we will be establishing a post within the area of impact and fire a laser beam at the asteroid as it enters our atmosphere. Unfortunately we do not have any weapons strong enough to perform that, so Guardian Lan will have to do."

The crowd once again converse over the newest development, until they hear her resuming her plan.

"As some of you may know, he is the only one who is able to produce a laser beam strong enough to wipe out an entire legion of monsters with one fell swoop, and many of you probably have seen him done it…..for example, less than an hour ago you all may have seen a rather large blue beam of light soaring over the city!"

Everyone look to Lan as a response, making him ask, "What do you mean?"

"There have been reports and sightings of a large energy based attack blanketing the sky above the city from over the wall, and our radar detected you and two other guardians within the region. We will not punish you as of now for reckless endangerment but…"

But she is then cut off by Lan, protesting, "Oh you mean that laser beam…..weeeelllllllll sorry to break it to you but…..that wasn't me."

Then an Orc man from one of the chairs objects, "How dare you speak while the commander is talking; know your place, you simpl….."

However the man stops as Roza raises her hand, hinting him to cease his pointless bickering.

"It's ok Knight Yadar, I will let it slide this time. Guardian Lan, I think it's pretty obvious that you're lying to hide your tracks but it won't…"

Yet again, Lan stops hers once more, "No really, it wasn't me, that blast actually came from my friend."

Roza cocks an eye from his claim, but dispels it, Will you stop interrupting me Lan….I mean…..urgh…never mind; the point is, I find that hard to believe…..there isn't anyone else who can do that within the guardians; not even amongst us Knights!"

Lan then replies in his usual casual manner, "but he isn't from either group. He's actually over there, the red lizard guy!"

The knights and the guardians then look over to Erb, causing Tifa and Ash to slowly step away from the attention.

Confused by why everyone is looking at him, he replies restlessly, "Uhhhh…hi!"

Roza – not impressed by the red lizard boy's appearance – checks through the registry on her pad, and found him to be a guest ; which later made her yell, "Who let in a civilian in here!?"

Lan answers her, "He's a guest under my permission, and if you intend on destroying that hunk of rock, then I suggest you let him stay."

"Oh…and why should I take your advice," said Roza.

Lan then tells his reason while pointing his thumb behind him, "Because if you're asking me to destroy that rock with my **Incinerator Cannon **then we're all doom. That attack is a wide range move; I haven't perfected it to be long range yet. But he on the other hand…he can definitely pull it off. Oh yeah just to let everyone know, he's the one who took out most of those crab monsters from yesterday's incident."

Hearing his claim, many of the other guardians start to mutter to one another once more, but in awe from the newly revealed information behind Erb; but there were still some who are not impressed by what Lan claims - the orc man for one.

"HAHAHA, like that means anything; any A class guardian can do that, even a B class; and especially a Knight such as I."

But Lan quickly reminds him, "and he is the one who shot that huge ass laser, remember Knight Yadar! That's pretty hard to forget."

"Sure he did, but if that little chameleon did, then I like to see him do it again!" said Yadar.

Sadly for him, just as he continues to laugh, a blue laser beam zooms over his head, and to his shock, the laser incinerated most of his hair.

With widen eyes, Yadar then looks to where the blast came from, and sees the palm of Erb's hand emitting residual smoke after firing his tiny ki blast – this made the orc stumble back onto his seat, and everyone dumbstruck – besides Lan and Roza of course.

Realizing what he did, Erb begins apologizing, "Oh uh, ahem, sorry about that, the word 'chameleon' made me suddenly do that...weird."

Roza – still being a bit skeptic - calls out to Erb, "You, come forward!"

Erb hears the girl ordering him to come in a daunting tone, so he eagerly complies with her demand and left Bulb to Ash and Tifa.

Arriving by Lan, he then asks the girl, "Uh, yes, you called miss, I mean Knight, or commander….knight commander!?"

Roza then leaps over the table and jumps down to him, startling everyone to the point of backing away from her – except for the two saiyans in front.

She then takes a good long look at Erb, making note of his muscle tone, his sword, and his appearance in general. For someone she sees to be frail and a little short, seeing him close made him appear much bigger than she initially thought.

His sword also peek her interest as its design and shape seem unique and elegant. And though she sees some part of him being a lizard man, she had never encountered a red one with an almost human-like body – ten fingers, human eyes, ears, and limbs. But not only that, as she looks at him as a whole, she can vaguely sights a faint white outline all over his body, which made Erb seem much more interesting than she had thought.

Though, while she was studying him, Erb was also studying her; sensing her ki flow.

Compared to every other guardian in the room – besides his friends - he now knew what a knight is and why she is considered one; all 8 of them were strong and the girl in front of him is probably strong enough to force him to become a super saiyan, if needed be.

However, finally noticing some of her….assets…he became increasingly uncomfortable standing in front of her and tries to not make eye contact with her – Roza is by far the prettiest girl he has met thus far since his journey began.

He later sees Roza's extending her hand in front of him, saying, "I am Knight Commander Roza Vanling of the Eight Knight of the Guardian core; please to make your acquaintance sir….."

The red saiyan then fills in the blank, "Erb, just Erb!"

She then resumes, "Well then, Sir Erb, if you are able to produce something similar to the one earlier on, then I beseech you to provide the city of Midgar your assistance. If you get us through this crisis in one peace, then as acting Commander, I will reward you with anything you want."

Everyone heard her offer to Erb and couldn't believe what they were hearing from her; she basically begged some stranger on the spot, – whom they have never seen nor heard of before – for his help.

But instead of ridiculing her actions, they all understood the situation and from what they've seen – his little laser show – the stranger is obviously, way above their league. Even the knights knew this, and were beginning to feel a bit hopeful of their chances of avoiding this crisis.

A bit uneasy on how to respond back in the same manner, Erb gladly shakes her hand and accepts, "You don't have to tell me, I'll help out in any way I can, and you don't have to worry about rewarding me….I don't want any."

Upon feeling his grip, Roza eyes showed a hint of surprise, and replies, "Strong and humble, a rare trait among men; thank you Sir Erb, I hope to see you in action soon."

But as soon as she gives her gratitude, somehow Bulb sat on top of Erb's head, and quickly asks her, "Hey miss knight, since he doesn't want anything but still saves everyone here in the end, can I get something in return in his place; I'm practically this guy's coach and all?"

Surprised by the appearance of a little green creature, instead of answering him, she was about to snatch and hug him in a childish manner – she has a weak spot for cute little creatures!

Luckily, Erb grabs him by his bud, making Bulb ask anxiously, "Hey what are you doing?"

Erb then throws Bulb over his head, sending him to Ash for him to catch.

Seeing as things were getting a little off topic, Lan reminds Roza, "No disrespect Commander, but if we're all done here…..what are your orders?"

Getting reminded by Lan, she resumes her knightly duties and barks out, "Ahem, to summarize today's short briefing, Sir Erb will contend with the asteroids, with guardian Lan as back up; the rest of the A class guardians and knights – including myself – will take care of whatever remains of the asteroid if needed be. Every B class and below will be stationed near the shelters and the wall in case any monster decides to attack us. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone in the hall then plants their feet on the ground, put their arms on their side, and hollered in unison, "Yes Commander!"

Even the knights followed suit, leaving Roza to end, "Then get to work everyone, all knights and class A guardians are to await by the northwest gate within the next half hour. Everyone else, report to the front desk to receive your assigned duty. You are all dismissed."

Everyone in the room immediately left, while Erb ran back to Ash and Tifa, but Lan stuck around with Roza.

"What are you still standing around for Guardian Lan, get to the gate on the double?" order Roza.

Lan retorts back, "I will, but there's something I like to discuss with you; in private."

Erb notices Lan being with Roza, and ask his two other friends, "So what's the deal with him, does he know that girl; they seem pretty close?"

Tifa quickly answers back, "that's because he's her boyfriend; yet they keep their relationship a secret for some reason - probably for the best!"

"Damn lucky bastard!" cursed Ash and Bulb.

Amazed by this fact, Erb couldn't find any words to give a feedback with, and decides to change the subject, "So are we going to the gates already?"

"Nope, we're gonna head back home first to get some gear, and then head on to the northwest gate. Lan will probably do the same," said Ash.

"Enough talk, let's get a move on quick," she ordered.

As the hundreds of guardians flood out of the GHQ, the city went into an uproar, but in a good and control fashion, as their hope continues to increase.

**_Less than a day's worth of travel through space….._**

As the asteroid floats towards the bustling planet, inside the rock, Thunderwing counts the number of high power levels gathered in one area, and makes note of the same four he had sensed earlier to be among them.

But out of the four, one of them brought a sense which he had long forgotten of, ever since he had last met one.

The first thing that came to mind was his last battle with a great being, known across every world and every galaxy to be the most mythical and powerful creature that had ever existed since the age after the forerunners and ancients.

He could remember the beast to be just as big as he is, with metal-like scales covering its entire body, and wings large and wide enough to blanket him three folds. The creatures burning glare, razor sharp teeth, horns, and claws, and its deafening roar, gave him shivers of excitement.

After piecing together all of the puzzle, he finally got the picture of the creature and began reveling at the thought of fighting another.

As his anxious desires start to overwhelm him, he utters the name of the beast, whom everyone called them to be, in a maniacal and cold screech, "dddrrrrrraaggggggooooonnnnnn."

Thunderwing was born over hundreds of thousands of years ago, and has experience many battles and hardships he went through to become an all-powerful being of mass destruction; but his urge to fight strong beings such as himself, has always overridden his bestial instincts. This is due to the fact of a long war which was sparked after the death of his god, Unicorn.

After the war between the forerunners and Unicorn's flood army had ended and the sudden disappearance of the forerunners; the flood spores that have remained since then, have slowly begun to evolve into independent and intelligent beings, thus eventually giving birth to the kaoticons. But this evolution did not only just apply to them; the forerunners – protectors of the universe - have also left behind their own legacy, as well for another race, much like the forerunners.

The second race has also persevered over the long course of evolution; and in today's generation, they were known by some as the Ancients, the builders of the stargate. For the ancients, humans have now taken their place as a technological space faring society among other races throughout ever other universe.

But for the forerunners, what they left behind was only at first, just three individual creatures. As time moved on however, the first three then became 9 only after only a hundred years, then 81, 243, 729, 2187, and so on and so forth. Both the newly founded kaoticons and humans; have named them to be dragons, and like any story portraying these creatures, they were a force to be reckon with.

And like the battles between the forerunners and the flood, even the kaoticons waged their own against the dragons, leading to a second war, just as equal in scale as their predecessors; though the of knowledge of this war and the information regarding their legacies have stayed hidden from the universe, except for several powerful kaoticons and dragons – Thunderwing was one of them.

The experience and thrill of fighting a dragon again, any dragon for that matter, caused him to leak out a demonic aura so threateningly, he unknowingly begun to crack open his little home from the inside out, and making the asteroid drift much quicker to the lively planet.

**_Midgar, downtown area…._**

As Tifa and Ash stay at the church to gather their gears for their departure, Erb went along with Father Gabriel and the children to guide them safely to a shelter in the city. Gabriel drove everyone into the city in an old worn out van, whereas Erb sat on top since there wasn't any room inside. Bulb stayed behind with Tifa and Ash to help on their packing, so the rest went on to the city.

Spotting the shelter from a distance, accompanied with a million or so people waiting outside, Erb slaps the metal underneath to indicate to Gabriel that they have arrived. The old priest, noting on the possibility that they might not get in, says to him in a loud tone, "It looks like we'll have to ditch the van and go on by foot."

He replies, "But by the time we get to the shelter there probably won't allow any more people to get in."

"True, a single shelter can only hold around 50,000 people. We'll just have to look for another then, but that'll probably take too long as well."

Understanding the predicament they're in, Erb offers an idea, "Then we'll just have to fly to another."

Garbiel then asks, "Wait, fly?"

But all he gets from him was, "Everyone better hold on tight."

In the next few seconds, everyone in the van began to feel like they were being pushed up, but to their surprise, they looked outside to see the van they were to be flying over the crowd.

The citizens who spot the hovering van also spot Erb lifting it over his head with just his two hands.

Bypassing the traffic and people, Erb began to survey the city to sense for the shelter with the least amount of people. In a few minute he finds one in the middle of the city and quickly lands himself and the van in front of one, startling everyone inside in the process.

Gabriel and all the kids cautiously step out of the van, but were thrilled to see a shelter, and by Erb's newest trick. All of the children began huddling around him, asking him whether to know how he did or if he can teach them.

Gabriel, forming a joyous smile, expresses his gratitude to Erb, "Thank you for bringing us here Erb; you're bags of tricks have really made things easier for us."

"No problem Gabriel, now if you can bring these guys inside, I'll be on my way to the northwest gate, everyone's counting on me," he replied.

"Of course…kids form a single line and wait by the gate."

All of the kids did as he said and start to march into the shelter in an orderly fashion – pretending to be soldiers. Though, the next thing Gabriel says is directed to Erb.

"Erb before you leave, can you do me one other favor?"

"Uh what is it?"

"Please…please will you take care of Tifa."

Understanding his position as being a father to the orphans and trying to be protective, Erb tells him, "I will Gabriel, don't worry."

But the priest then reinforces his worries, "No, I mean it; you must protect her when the time comes and I'm afraid it will be soon."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something you should know about Tifa's tail!"

A bit skeptic as to why her tail is involved, he requests of him, "What about it?"

The priest then takes a more serious stand, tilting his head down as if he was ashamed of what's going to come out after.

"You heard about the incident from 7 years ago, when a giant ape arrived?"

"Yeah, but I only know a little about it; is this going to take long because I really need to get a move on?"

"Please bear with me for a few more minutes; actually, this won't even take more than a minute. Even though I've only known you for a day, I rather tell this to you, a stranger, rather than my children; because I know you're able to do it."

Having no choice in the matter, Erb did as he asked, and waits to hear his explanation. "Alright, I'm listening!"

Among the children who were waiting by the shelter door, Marlene noticed Erb and father Gabriel discussing something, and decided to get a little closer to tell the red man something that bothered her for a while.

But as she gets close enough, Erb begins to start walking away, making her scream out, "Wait, mister!"

Erb hears Marlene calling out to him and turns to ask, "Uh yeah, do you need something?"

Marlene then speaks in a worry tone, "No, I just wanted to ask; will…..Tifa, Ash and Lan….comeback…..after all of this is over?"

"What's this all of a sudden; why….you worried?"

"Well, I just seen a lot of guardians acting strangely today and….I heard something about today being the end of days. I don't know what their talking about, but I don't like it. So are the three of them going to be safe?"

Sensing her concern, Erb forces up a smile and reassures her, "You know the answer to that already, they'll come back, laughing like happy idiots, you'll see."

But he then hears her ask him, "Then will you come back as well!?"

A little taken back by her sudden question, and a bit glad that she was also worry about him, he then puts up an even bigger smile showing his pearly white teeth, while confidently tells her, "Of course I am, I'm pretty strong you know!"

Taking his cheerful attitude and words as a good enough answer, Marlene also puts up a grand

smirk and says, "Good!"

As a gesture of good faith, Erb give a thumbs up to Marlene, which in return, she did the same.

"Alright then I'm off to save the city, see ya later!"

Waving his farewell to Gabriel and Marlene, he runs off through the streets and quickly engulfing himself in a white and blue blaze of aura, he lifts off the ground and flies across the city, leaving the two of them watching in bewilderment and hope.

Even though Erb had only known them for a day, the amount of time he spent enjoying their company gave him more than enough reason to protect their city and their world; if he couldn't even protect one city from an impending doom, how was he going to protect the universe like Yuuko said.

**_Midgar, Northwest gate…._**

Tifa, Ash, and Bulb were still making their way to the gates, hoping over buildings to arrive there on time. Bulb – sitting on Ash's shoulder – brings back the topic of their ranking.

"Since you guys are A class for so long, why haven't you guys risen up to knights yet?" asked Bulb.

Ash simply answers him, "Because no one knows about our strength yet."

Tifa adds into the conversation, "That super saiyan stuff you told us about, no one knows that we can do that."

"What; but why and how?"

"Because we're too strong; if they knew we're strong enough to take on every Knight in the guardian core, then they would label us as potential dangers to the public. That's why we guard the downtown area since there aren't many prying eyes to witness us transform when we need to," said Tifa.

"But why the hell would they do that, wouldn't they be happy to know that there are three super saiyans to help protect their city? That just doesn't add up!" asked Bulb.

Tifa further explains to him, "It's because their scared….GHQ put up the ranking system for a reason; to balance out the amount of power between each class in case a revolt occurred within the core. But if someone or some people disrupt that balance, they start to immediately limit their capabilities for fear of being turned against by that outbalanced power. Which is why we kept it a secret…..for Gabriel and the kid's sake; they would be put under constant surveillance and will be stripped of their citizenship. That means they can't go to hospitals, shelters, and schools until the city reinstates them."

Applaud by this news; Bulb says in a distasteful tone, "What kind of system is that, that's just plain stupid and ridiculous"

Ash then comments, "That's the way it is on our world, we live every day in fear of the outside dangers and even inside…and now were being attack from the one place we never thought of; space! But GHQ isn't all that strict…..hell; the only other person who knows about our transformation is Roza!"

"The blonde chick, how does she know?"

"It's a long story Bulb; know this, Lan had no choice in the matter and accidently showed her. Thankfully she has kept it a secret for us since then," said Tifa.

Ash then cuts in with a remark, "Though, I don't think she'll be able to keep Erb a secret, and now that I think about, why the hell did Lan blurt him out? Now everyone going to think he's some sort of threat if he does destroy that rock."

"Ok that, I already know the answer to," said Bulb.

"Enlighten us then," ask Tifa.

"Simple, we're not going to be here very long, remember!"

Tifa then remembers her conversation with Erb last night and says, "Oh yeah…the gate thing."

"I told Lan about us leaving soon, so he knows this fact…he probably knew we'd have no trouble escaping this place either if it comes down to it; and even if they do try to restrict us, what the heck are they going to do to someone who can take out a rock the size of the city with just one blast?"

"That's definitely true…hey I see the gate," Tifa mentioned, pointing towards the huge door by the city walls.

The three of them arrive to the gate, meeting up with several other guardians and Knights who have also just arrived. Waiting by the gate, they all spot Commander Roza with Lan beside her, barking out orders to them.

"Is everyone accounted for, is Sir Erb anywhere to be found?" she asked.

Knight Yadar steps in to say, "Maybe the little coward ran off; but I wouldn't be surprised if he did!"

Then another Knight – a little kid wearing a metal backpack - joins in, and ridicules on Yadars assumption, "That's not funny Knight Yadar, he's our only hope of escaping this crisis!"

But Yadar just simply laughs in mockery of the young knight and says, "Don't worry your tiny head, Knight Arum, I'll bet I can smash that thing into a million pieces with just one swing of my mighty hammer."

Unfortunately, not everyone shares his enthusiasm, but even Roza was starting to doubt her decision on putting all their hopes on him.

She then looks to Lan, asking him, "Are you sure he's reliable? Will he come?"

But Lan quickly puts her worry at ease in his casual but agnostic manner, "Why don't you ask him yourself…is he flying!?"

A little baffled by his comment, she turns to the sky and to her surprise, she see him, flying here. Bulb detects Lan attention being drifted elsewhere, and also shifts his gaze to where, only to say, "What the heck!?"

Everyone heard his comment, and they also said the same thing, only after seeing Erb land in the middle of the crowd.

Tifa – confused about whether she was just imaging things – asks her two friends, "Did he just come from the sky?"

Ash believes her, "I think he did….huh…that's new!"

"No kidding, I didn't even know he can do that, wonder what other tricks he knows," said Bulb.

Finally arriving at the gate, Erb brought himself to Roza and ask her, "I'm here, so where do we start!"

Roza - seeing as how he's clueless of the fact that he just flew here unexpectedly – reluctantly briefs everyone with a loud voice, "From here on, we will be going by airships to the site, and when we get there we will quickly clear the vicinity of any neighboring monster in order to commence our operation with little difficulty. And sir Erb, since you can fly – miraculously - you will be tasked to move on ahead of us and take of as many monsters as best you can until we arrive; however if they prove too much for you to handle then you can fall back to the airships. Are we clear!?"

Erb quickly replies, "Head on first, clear some bad guys/monsters and wait for the cavalry…easy as pie!"

"Good, then you may go ahead! We will be behind you!"

"Alright, guess I'm…..what…."

Erb's confident attitude, quickly gets replace with doubt after feeling a dark presence falling upon him like a ton of bricks.

Wanting to know where it is, he looks up to the sky in the direction over the gate, and spots where the dark aura coming quickly. Hoping that it wasn't where he think is it, he ask Roza, "Commander Roza, where exactly is the asteroid coming from!? Do you know!?"

Wondering why he begun to act strangely, she answers him, "From where we're standing I believe GHQ had reported it to be coming from the west, why, is there a problem?"

Lan also takes notes on Erb's behavior and took the time to use his visors to hack into the GHQ monitoring system; but what he saw made him worry to the point of blurting out, "The asteroid is almost here!"

"What, but how!? It was supposed to arrive tonight!" asked Roza.

"I don't know, but from what I'm reading off of the space detection radar – which I'll apologize later for hacking into it – the rock just increased its speed; and what's more surprising is the fact that it's now detecting a heat signature inside the rock! Erb you need to go now, before it's too…."

Hearing all he needs to hear, Erb immediately flew up to the air, over the wall, and takes flight into the clouds, while harboring a sinking horrible feeling which plagues his mind as he understand what it is.

_"This energy, it's overwhelming and dark, yet familiar somehow; have I experienced this before, but when, and what is it?"_

Passing over the clouds, Erb stops himself and quickly sights the asteroid coming into view. From his view point, he can see a purple haze covering the asteroid as it soars across the emptiness of space, and this made him even more restless - the asteroid isn't the problem anymore, what's inside it is.

_"I have to destroy that thing while it's still out there in space, but why am I getting this bad vibe of a sudden. Whatever, I'll do it in one blast."_

Taking his position in the atmosphere, Erb charges himself up to his super saiyan form and begins to chant the same words he spoke from his duel earlier today.

"**KA….ME….HA….ME…..**"

Pouring as much energy he could inside his tiny energy orb, he then lets out all of it out in one loud thundering roar, "**HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The force behind the massive release of energy blew away the clouds surrounding him, thus allowing everyone at the bottom to see his **Kamehameha wave** piercing through space.

In mere seconds, his beam collides with the asteroid, and from there it was a battle of which side would give in – the asteroid or Erb.

However, to his dismay, the purple haze surrounding the asteroid was acting like a coating – a shield - thus reducing the power behind his attack to only produce little damage.

In response, he pours more energy into the beam, hoping to break through the barrier, until he sees the rock beginning to crack. Purple light began to ooze out of the tiny fissures on the asteroid, but Erb knew better than to think that he was the one that caused it to crack; something from inside is trying to get out.

In one final effort, Erb charges himself up to the point of his muscles slightly increasing, and his short golden hair became slightly longer and spikier as well.

His entire body began to produce a tremendous amount of energy and a series of blue electricity began crackling around him as if he were a thundercloud. The result of this sudden change causes his blast to increase exponentially, practically becoming four times the size of what it originally was.

_"I….can….do…this….I can…do this…..I….CAN!" _

Screaming from the top of his lungs, he lets out a final "**HA!**" and in a fantastic display, he obliterates the asteroid into dust; but not the content inside.

_"Not yet…just a bit more and…."_

Still pouring blue beam of light, he then spots a shadow within the blast, and became horrified as he sees a pair of red glowing eyes staring down at him like how the eyes of nocturnal animals pierce through the night.

In the next few seconds, he slowly watches what he believes to be one of the being's hands going to its chest, opening it up like a lid and hearing it say, "**Megasmasher!**"

Then out from its chest area, a purple beam of light quickly overwhelms Erb's attack, thus engulfing him in a gigantic explosive display of black smoke, and knocking him out cold as he fell back to the planet in cinders.

This is the end of episode 4; please rate, review, comment, or favorite. And please make note on any errors I made, whether it is grammatical or something else.

Here are some characters I took from other content:

1) Thunderwing – Transformer series; I generally like the version of the Transformer Prime the Video game, but he has more of a dinosaur feature. I'll try to draw him up as best I can with the rest of my OC characters for you – the readers – to better imagine.

Here are some OC characters I added:

1) Yadar – Imagine the orc from world of warcraft, that's how I depicted him as.

2) Roza – My OC version of another Roza in a manga called The Last Ranker; sadly she will not have much of a solid role in this story.

3) Arum – Another OC version of a character, Child Emperor, from a manga called OnePunch man; I have no idea what his real name is – probably Japanese – and he will only have a brief exposure. But I suggest you guys to read the manga, it's pretty good, for a badly drawn manga that is.

Side note: Ok, there are several references in this episode which many of you – if not – some of you may have heard from various other mangas, anime, tv shows, and/or movies, so here's a list of them.

1) The megasmasher attack came from a show/manga called Guyver, but has no direct connection with each other; I just thought the name would go well.

2) The mythology behind the forerunners, the flood (both from halo), the ancients (from stargate), and Unicron (from transformer), in my story are obviously NOT true; but I made them so, to better fit my story. So please don't hate if I exaggerate certain details and facts about the history behind each of these references, which are generally fiction in the first place.

For future notices, all of the content I will be using will be somewhat different than what they are, so please DON'T HATE! Now if there is some confusion with how the story is progressing then please leave a comment or something, thank you!


	5. Episode 5 - He's Here

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 5 – He's Here!

**_Midgar, Northwest gate…._**

The guardians and knights of Midgar observe the huge spectacle hovering far above their city, and were beginning to become hopeful as the beam of light represents their hope of evading an asteroid collision.

Lan however, can see that something was amidst and uses his visor to scan the sky above him.

Thanks to his cyborg enhancements, along with the capabilities to control his ki flow freely with just his mind, he can also detect energy signatures electronically, and can measure power levels to an unbelievable scale, even people's emotional level through their respiration and residual energy fluctuation.

A typical A class guardian's power level is averaged to be around 100,000; a knight would be in the millions; and among the three of them – Ash, Tifa and himself – are each above 300 million in their base state. But in their super saiyan form, their base strength increases by 50 fold; the highest Lan could bring up as a super saiyan is above 17 billion.

However, after observing and comparing himself to Erb, he can read his power level to be way above the tens of billions and the numbers keep getting higher and higher. A little shocked by this fact, he also noticed the asteroid finally crumbling away, but inside it, his visor detects another energy signature climbing far above Erb's.

Within the blue gigantic beam of light, everyone could make out the shadow of a colossal being with red glaring eyes piercing out of the light.

The next second after, an even bigger beam came out of the mysterious being, quickly engulfing Erb's and shooting him out of the sky. There, they spot his blacken body fall out of the black cloud of smoke and later, crashing in the middle of the forest far outside of the city.

Terrified by this revelation, Tifa leaps over the wall while screaming his name out loud, "EERRRBBBB!"

Trying to stop her, Ash also does the same, "I'm coming too!"

But Lan immediately stops him, "W, let her go on her own, we got a bigger problem now!"

Quickly understanding his point, he and the rest of the guardians take up positions over the wall and prepare themselves against the mysterious threat.

Emerging from the cloud, Thunderwing makes his appearance and quickly descends to the forest, causing a large earthquake to erupt upon his landing.

The large gray and purple armored kaoticon stretches his limbs from his thousands year slumber, and starts to spot several energy signatures in front of him and one moving away.

He recognizes three of the four high power levels he felt, and was displeased to sense the one going away to be one of them. And what's more, he could not sense the dragon presence anywhere on the planet now, making him even more disappointed.

But seeing as how he still had three left, he decides to start with them first; beginning with the one running away.

Thunderwing gathers up a large amount of energy inside his mouth and was about to shoot it until two yellow energy disks zoom towards him. Withdrawing his attack, he allows the attacks to hit him, and both disks were quickly dispersed after making contact with his armored skin – leaving nothing behind to indicate any damage.

Letting out a monstrous growl, he looks to origin of where the disks came from, but to his delight, the other two he detected earlier are now here.

The two energy disks that were thrown before came from Ash, and standing beside him was Lan. The two of them stood their ground against the alien monster on the ground, whereas the knights and guardians stood behind them in the forest.

From their view, they can make out the creature having two pairs of horns – one pair attach across its forehead leading upward along the side of its head, and two individual horns sticking upward on the back – two large shell shape shoulders, a muscular upper body covered with armor plating, a pair of dinosaur like legs, and two large arms accompanied with claws - surprising to them, the creature had no eyes, nose and ears.

A bit intimidated by how large the monster is – seeing its dinosaur/robotic body – Ash comments, "What the hell is that thing; another alien or something?"

Lan answers him back, "Whatever it is, it just took out Erb with one shot, and it looked as if it was going to fire something again in his direction. Good thing you stopped it in time."

"Yeah, but I had hoped those disks would have sliced it in half….guess I needed to put more power behind them. What does you visor read about it?"

Lan checks the stats on the monster and quickly gave Ash his answer, "His current power level is 4 billion now but its slowly climbing."

"Only 4 huh…..Wow, this thing is a lot stronger than any monster we've encountered; but still not strong enough for the two of us to handle. I call dibs on fighting it!"

"You sure you can do it alone?"

Ash replies back, "Don't underestimate me bro, I'll just give it the run around! You'll see. And if push comes to shove, then I'll try and force that thing to reveal its bags of tricks for you handle later."

"Whatever then," said Lan.

But they soon hear the creature letting out a sudden and loud roar, strong enough to cause a sudden shockwave to flood around him. Using themselves to shield their comrades, Lan and Ash erect a barrier of ki around them, and blocked the brunt of the shockwave.

Unfortunately, their barrier wasn't big enough to protect the northwest wall behind them, which came down crumbling like a stack of cards from the roar itself, leaving the city wide open.

After it passed, Lan looks to Roza and tells her, "Bring everyone back inside the wall, we'll take of the freak here."

Seeing his point, Roza complies, "Good luck then Lan, everyone else; retreat back to the wall, immediately!"

All of the guardians did as the commander ordered them to and begun to return back to the city, relieving Ash and Lan of the burden to protect them.

The two saiyans then hear the monster speaking out loud as if it were talking out of a large microphone.

"I AM THUNDERWING! ALL THOSE WHO DARE CHALLENGE ME, COME FORTH! I WILL GLADLY TAKE YOUR LIFE, ALONG WITH THIS WORLD! COME AND FIGHT ME!"

A little impressed by Thunderwing's short out roar, Lan comments, "So it can talk, in our language no less – pretty surprising."

"But what a loud mouth, let's see if I can shut…..him….up this time; try dodging my **Shredder Wheels** again!"

Ash starts off by throwing two more energy disks back at Thunderwing, but quickly forms another pair using his feet and kicks them forward.

Seeing, one of the fighters throw back four more disks, the kaoticon decided to parry them by shooting four energy balls from his mouth.

But much to his astonishment, his energy balls were cut in half by the disk, thus exploding soon after. Now, seeing as how he had no time to dodge, he then erected a small barrier around him by increasing his energy output, and lets the disk hit him.

The disk then shatters into million pieces, allowing Thunderwing to dispel his barrier.

"WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HURT? YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO SCRATCH MY ARMOR!"

But he then realizes that the pieces did not disappear and was wondering why, until he sees his opponent standing on the ground with a smug look on his face.

Ash stands confidently as he says, "Oh but that wasn't even it at all, just watch!"

Then in an instant, the tiny yellow fragments begin to swirl around the giant, enveloping him in a yellow storm of sharp razors made up of his own ki – finely polished.

Ash could hear Thunderwing roaring out loud, and sees no way for the giant to escape. He begins taunting at him, "Not so tough no how, Thunder….whatever….you'll be ripped to shreds by the time I'm done with….."

But his hopes are quickly put down after another shockwave came bursting out from within the razor storm, pushing Ash back by several meters as a result.

However what's even more worrisome was the fact that he sees the big monster without a single scratch on him, and hears him saying, "YOU WERE SAYING LITTLE BUG!"

Ash lets out a simple remark, "This…isn't good!"

"I AM THUNDERWING! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

In a display of power, Thunderwings charges himself up, producing a purple wall of aura around, and begun shooting out laser beams from the wall in random directions.

Parts of the forest around the two of them were annihilated from the blasts, forming crater after crater; Ash had barely enough time to dodge them completely.

Despite how weak the beams were individually, they're speed made up the difference and putting them together could seriously hurt him; and what's worse, he can tell the beams are starting to become more accurate over time.

Then finally, all of the beams surround Ash, and hastily impact him, engulfing the area in a purple cloud of debris. Satisfied by the outcome, Thunderwing lets out a maniacal laugh, sounding out his victory roar.

However, he suddenly senses a life sign within the crater, and sees the cloud being blown outward by a swirling yellow sphere. The sphere dissipates to show Ash also unharmed.

"This is my **Shredder Sphere**! I don't normally use this technique as a defensive move; more like a trap for my enemies to be ensnared in; like this!"

Ash then instantly wraps from the spot and reappears on top of Thunderwing, and sticks his hand out to form the same move in a much bigger scale.

Within the next second, the giant being was now caged in by his **Shredder Sphere** and slowly becomes smaller and smaller, crushing and shredding him to pieces – the sound of metal being ripped apart indicated his attacks to be working.

"Let's see you can get out of this one, I made this technique to withstand monsters twice your size. So give it your best…"

Unfortunately, he gets proven wrong yet again after a single giant blast penetrates through the top of the sphere, taking out Ash in the process. The sphere then disappears with Thunderwing being completely fine and resuming his triumphant laugh.

He then looks to his downed opponent, to only find him being held by a blue little being.

Lan has Ash under his arm and quickly tells him, "You did great man, everyone would be proud of you; now it's my turn to finish the job."

Showing off his confident smirk, Thunderwing then says, "DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A GO NOW, LITTLE BUG!?"

He then tells the kaoticon, "Yup, but wait here a sec till I come back."

The next thing Lan does was instantly warping back to the City and appearing before Roza who then says, "Lan you're back!"

He then asks her, "The fights not over yet, and Ash is down for the count; please take care of him for me Roza, and bye!"

Throwing Ash to Roza, he quickly warps back to where Thunderwing is, and speaks to him in a sarcastic manner, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"I'M STARTING TO GET BORED NOW, HURRY UP AND ATTACK ME OR ELSE I'LL BLOW THIS PLANET INTO SMITHERINS!" he demanded.

"Hey if you do that, you'll blow yourself up along with us," replied Lan.

"OH BUT THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG! BUT ENOUGH TALK, LET'S FIGHT, SAIYAN!"

But hearing him say saiyan made him ask, "So you know about us, then I guess it is true."

"I SAID ENOUGH TALK, NOW FIGHT!" yelled back Thunderwing.

Impatient and angry, the kaoticon spits out an energy ball from its mouth, and straight to Lan.

However, the "little bug," simply takes the attack head on, and using all of his strength, he quickly repels it back at him. The end result was the kaoticon receiving a face full of his own medicine, but then resumes its laser barrage, aiming them all at Lan.

Sadly, he in return just simply evades them around the forest, thus keeping the kaoticon's attention focused on him and forcing it to follow him.

Then finally, having created a big enough distance between the giant from the city, Lan starts his assault.

"Alright, if you want a fight; then you asked for it!"

As Thunderwing sees the saiyan lifting his arm up, he is quickly bombarded by a series of beams and explosion, made by Lan.

Roaring in pain, he tries to move away, but the explosions keep coming.

Watching the light show, Lan begins talking to him over the sound of his own explosion. "You may have a pretty durable body, but that doesn't make you immune to my attacks. And from what my visor can read, you're max power level seems to be only that of around 30 billion. Mine however…."

Releasing a large amount of energy in one go, Lan's hair become spikier and his power output increases exponentially. Letting out an aggravating cry, he reveals his trump card, which happens to be his ascended form – Super Saiyan 2.

He then resumes his explanation, "My max power level is 60 billion; so have a bigger helping of my new and improved **Energy Belt**….**Blitz storm**!"

He then begins moving his arms to make his attacks move much faster with greater precision, and his blasts were given a considerable attack boost.

The entire area outside of the northwest gate began to tremble from the explosions, making everyone go into a panic as to wonder who is causing it.

Roza – standing by the open gate with Ash's arm over her shoulder – looks in bewilderment at how destructive the battle is becoming, and then hears Ash telling her, "Pretty amazing huh…..Lan's not pulling any punches now."

Roza returns his remark with, "I know, I remember how strong he was when I first met him; but this seems different, I've never seen him perform this much destruction before."

The first time he had seem Lan transform into a super saiyan was when she first became the commander of the Knights and they were under siege by a colony of giant ants in an outpost, several miles outside of Midgar. She had ordered everyone to fall back and left herself behind to hold them off, but that proved to be difficult when all of the bugs came after her at once.

At first she was afraid of dying so just before the ants got within reach of her she shut her eyes closed out of fear. However, she then felt a swift series of explosions and bright lights in front of her, and as soon as she opens her eyes, the entire colony was quickly obliterated, with a three individuals with golden hair standing on top of them like dominating beasts.

Soon after that, she discovered the trio to be Tifa, Ash, and Lan; and as a way to repay them, she hid the fact about them handling the ant colony for their safety since GHQ would deem them potential threats against the city.

Finished with her flashback, Roza then hears Ash answering her statement, "Well, that's because he pulled out his trump card."

Not knowing anything about a trump card, she simply questions him, "His trump card!?"

"No one can beat him when he's like that, because all of his techniques, power, and speed, have all increased to a level far beyond what me and Tifa are capable of. He'll beat that monster for sure."

Noting on how determined he sounded, Roza believes him and waits for the battle to end; however she then detects someone missing amongst the group and is then reminded, "Hey, where's the little green one?"

Ash also realized Bulbs absences and replies, "Huh? Now that you mention it, where is he? Oh shit, did we leave him behind!?"

Back at the battlefield, Bulb was observing the fight from afar and choosed to stay behind to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Amongst most of the races he knew of, the one who terrified him the most were the vicious kaoticon's, especially powerful ones.

From what he knows about them, and noting on the fact that the kaoticon in front of him has both horns and skin color, Bulb knew he was obviously above a level 3, and most likely a level 4 - the highest officially recorded level thus far; unless the monster is unable to open its eyes. If the monster can't, then he is simply a very strong level 3.

In his mind, Bulb begins to think, _"Out of all the monsters in the known universe, why did somebody like him have to come by; why couldn't it be just some hot alien chick! Well at least Lan is making quick work of him, but I wonder how Erb is doing? I hope he isn't dead, because he's my ticket out of this place if things go banana's!"_

Leaping out of his cover, Bulb then squeaks out loudly, "GO GET HIM LAN, BEAT HIS ASS TO DUST!"

**_Midgar, northwest forest….._**

Tifa finally arrives to the crash site where Erb fell, and immediately begins digging through the rubble to find him. Spending the next several minutes turning over boulder after boulder, but not finding him, almost brought her to the point of shedding tears.

"Where are you, please be alive, please!" cried Tifa.

Though hardly knowing Erb for less than a day, she already considers him to be a friend because he understands the position she and her other friends are going through – not knowing where they came from and who brought them into this world.

Erb even tried to protect their home, and now the sheer thought of losing him after trying, was like hearing a tragic ending of a hero in a fairy tale story – only this is real.

But as she digs, the memories of being trapped underneath piles of ruined buildings plagues her mind. The thought of dying alone with no one nearby to know you're there, haunts her even to this day, and she's thinks Erb was also thinking of the same.

This gave her more than enough reason to swiftly move through the rocks.

"You better not die Erb, you have to be alive; you have to be. You wouldn't die right off the bat on your journey to find yourself!"

Below a hundred feet of rock and dirt, Erb lies unconsciously in an underground ruin, with his sword in hand and his clothes in ruin.

Deep within his mind, he finds himself walking through a completely white and black empty burning city, devoid of any life and even color for that matter. He felt like he has been walking for ages, wondering through the streets aimlessly, hoping to find a way out.

He soon arrives to what he believes to be a mall and decides to walk inside, only to find the interior to be in ruins as well. Walking down the steps, he takes notes of the broken pillars and black flames surrounding the bottom area, but out of the corner of his eyes he spots a moving shadow.

Hoping to have found someone, Erb begins to increase his pace, gradually beginning to go on a full sprint. He then turns around the corner only to find the shadow standing at the end of a hallway.

"Hey wait, please wait!"

But Erb's pleas did nothing, but scare the shadow to run into another hallway. Continuing to catch up to the mysterious shadow, he finally arrives outside of the mall and caught up to the shadow. But to his shock, taking a long good look at it, he finds the black shade to be him, standing frighten and confused in front of a much larger black being.

"What the heck is that?" he wondered.

He couldn't make out the face of the figure, but quickly sees its blood red smile and going after his other self.

"Oh no you don't!"

Trying to get between him and h, he threw a kick straight at it; yet, to his horror, he just simply went through, feeling nothing but air.

Jolted by his inability to stop the menace, he then tries to pursue it, only to be led back inside the mall. For some reason he could only run which bothered him because if he could fly then he could be able to catch up.

Spotting his self however, things took the turn for the worse as both shadows then evaporate, making Erb both confused and a bit frightened while continuing to run through the mall complex.

Finally, arriving to what he thinks to be a food court, he spots his shadow looking up to the second one in the air, and fearing for the worst, Erb tries to get in the way again in a full dash, thinking, _"I won't make it in time!"_

He then begins to see the mysterious shadow slowly taking shape, exposing a white armored lizard monster within.

The lizard then descends upon him, opening its mouth wide open as if it was going to chump off his head.

In a desperate attempt to save his other self, Erb extends his grasp to his other self and screams at the top of his lungs, "RRRRRUUUUNNNNNN!"

**_Midgar, several miles outside of the northwest gate…._**

As Lan continues his assault on the kaoticon, he can no longer hear it screaming except the sound of his own shots impacting on him.

Then, his sudden kickoff finally takes its toll, as he now starts to become exhausted from energy consumption. He eventually retracts his arms to his side and then forms one basketball size ki ball in midair; launching it into the creature, and creating a large blue dome encompassing the entire area.

"That should be enough, by now he must be burnt to a crisp from that; though I should learn how to control my power output more efficiently next time, still can't use to using my hands!"

Though using his arms grants him more power, speed, and accuracy, the amount of energy he uses up dramatically decreases his stamina, thus he hardly uses them; except on occasions such as this.

As the smoke dissipates around his target, Lan sees the motionless kaoticon towering above him in a dormant state. He then says to himself, "I guess I over did it a little bit; oh well I better help out Tifa."

However, just as he turns away from his supposedly unconscious opponent, he then hears him moaning out loudly, and turns back to see Thunderwing cracking his neck and moving his limbs like as if he just went through a massage session.

Finally having time to stretch his limbs completely, Thunderwing looks to Lan and speaks out normally, "ARE YOU DONE? I WAS STARTING TO GET TIRED OF YOUR LITTLE LIGHT SHOW, BUT THANKS TO THAT, MY BODY GOT A BIT OF A JUMP START."

Horrified to see him unharmed yet again, Lan curse at him, "what the hell, how are not hurt after all that!?"

Thunderwing happily answers him back, "IT IS SIMPLE….YOU ARE A LITTLE BUG…WHEREAS I AM A POWERFUL CREATURE….BUILT FOR WAR AND DESTRUCTION."

Slouching his shoulders, and slowly stomping his way to him, he continues on.

"BUT I MUST COMMEND YOU ON YOUR SUDDEN POWER BOOSt…..FROM THE WAY YOUR ENERGY IS FLUCTATING…YOU MUST HAVE ASCENDED ABOVE A REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN. IN THE END HOWEVER, YOU ARE JUST A BUG, AND LIKE A BUG….I WILL SQUASH YOU!"

As soon as he finishes talking, he leaps forward and tries to stomp Lan under his feet, but clearly misses.

Lan quickly ran past him, ducking behind the sea of forest that hasn't been blown up yet. He then stops behind a tree and pokes around the corner to see if the monster was looking for him.

The monster was, and clearly showed that he lost sight of him.

Lan then thinks, _"Alright, I should be safe here for now, but I better think up a plan quick before…."_

But his train of thought quickly gets interrupted as he sees the monster disappearing, making him wonder anxiously on where he went.

However, he instantly gets his answer as he hears his grueling voice in a sadistic manner, "I FOUND YOU LITTLE BUG!"

Lan turns around and looks above to discover the large creature hovering over the forest like a huge airship. The next thing he sees was the monsters mouth opening up and a purple light beaming down on him, obliterating Lan's cover.

Thankfully, the cyborg saiyan barely leaps out of the blast in time, though half of his upper body took the brunt of the blast. Having a hard time understanding what just happened, he thinks to himself, _"How can that over grown tank move so quickly like that; sure he's big, but that should hinder his speed…unless he was born that way! FUCK; I underestimated him."_

He then checks his visor to reread Thunderwings stats and still finds it to be 30 billion.

_"This can't be right; he should be much higher than that….unless he also knows how to hide energy…which also fucking explains how he's able to find me! I really screwed up this time, but I better bring him away from the city – any city for that matter; there's no telling what he can do, and if I can't stop him here, then no one can."_

**_Midgar, northwest gate…_**

The guardians have sent out scouting drones to survey the current situation, and using the onboard cameras on each drone, they were able to watch the battle taking place through their portable pads. However, watching Lan being overwhelmed by the monster, they all begun to panic and start to act apathetic on their chances of winning.

Ash was clenching his fists out of frustration and curses out, "just what kind of monster is that thing, both my **shredder sphere** and his **blitz storm** did nothing on him."

Roza also agrees, "It's hard to believe someone as strong as Lan is being pushed back so easily; but that's to be expected from a being from outer space; we have to help him!"

"There's no point now because if he can't beat it, then there's no hope for us," said Ash.

"How can you say that, he's your friend isn't he, you can't just leave him out there alone," asked Roza.

'I know that; don't think you know him better than I do just because you two went out on a couple dates!"

Hearing him say that caught her completely off guard; she knew Ash to be a child sometimes, and a womanizer, but hearing him bring up their relationship hurt her pride a bit and he was right.

Ash - realizing the fact that he just barked at her in such a rude fashion - retracts what he said in a humble manner.

"I'm…sorry….I know I shouldn't have put your relationship up there like; I just know that he has to continue fighting alone without any obstruction from us. Just look at him, he's bringing that monster away from the city, what does that say about him?"

Roza answers him, "He intends to continue fighting alone!"

"And that's why we have to trust him, don't worry he won't die by that thing!"

Roza completely forgets their little argument and agrees with Ash's assumption. But she then hears one of the other guardians calling out to her. "Ma'am we're receiving a video feed from the crash site where Erb landed."

Finally hearing s little piece of good news, she and Ash went over by the monitor and spot Tifa digging through the rubble, still trying to find Erb.

Ash then suggests, "Damn, she still hasn't found him yet, I better go and help."

Roza also agrees, "Alright, you do that; the rest of us will try to formulate a plan of attack from here."

"Sounds good to me, I'll be back then." Still wearing his worn out clothes, he begins to run to Tifa's whereabouts, in hopes to find Erb still alive and kicking.

**_Unknown….._**

After trying to save his other self, Erb quickly realizes that he is yet again, wondering through another city, only this time the buildings around him were in shambles and from what he can make out in the distance, large and towering walls seem to have been erected all around the city.

_"Is this Midgar? It looks…different," _thought Erb, continuing to walk on the empty white streets of nowhere and taking careful inspections of the buildings around him.

Though he only seen the city once as a whole, he distinctly remembers GHQ to be the most recognizable structure, and also the downtown area. But as he takes a closer look at around himself, the stores, shops, and even automobiles seem different than the ones he'd seen.

He was starting to think that he was in another city in another world maybe, and his theory became true as he arrives upon the wall. He had remembers the walls being much curvy and less solid looking – decorative; The walls he sees right now were the complete opposite, and they seemed to have risen out of the ground rather than being built on top of dirt.

Then all of a sudden, waves of explosions from within the city caught his attention, making him run towards the commotion instead of away. From there, he discovers more shadows from before, fighting amongst themselves, or as a group.

But out of the shadows, he sees himself in his super saiyan state, fighting alongside another shadow – a girl from what he can tell - and against a bigger one.

At first he sees himself winning the battle, performing recognizable moves and pushing back the being with ease alongside with other shadow. He watches a **Kamehameha** **wave **impacting on the bigger being. But he then sense the being that was blown back to be still alive, whereas his self and the other one are thinking that they had won.

Feeling the urge to help them, he yells, "HEY TURN AROUND IT'S NOT FINISHED!"

Sadly, like before, his words meant nothing, and in the next second he sees a spear made up of energy piercing the other shadow beside his own. Feeling defeated and hopeless, Erb falls to his knees and start crying out, "How could you let that happen!?"

Repeating the same question over and over again, slamming his fist to the ground and shutting his eyes to block his tears, the next thing he asks himself is, "Why am I seeing these things? What is this all supposed to mean!?"

At that instant, he opens his eyes to see someone lying on his arms, and quickly grasps that he is now in his shadows position. Thereupon, the black smoke covering the shadow then gradually goes away, unveiling the same blue hair girl he'd seen before when he first woke up in Yuuko's place.

This time, he finds her wearing a blue suit of light armor instead of a white elegant dress, but her hair is obstructing her face. Too scared to even brush her hair away, the girl instead brushes his with her hand and places it on his left cheek. But to his dismay, he could neither sense her presence, the warmth of her hands, nor her body weight at all.

Now unable to hold back his tears, he begins crying depressingly out of sheer frustration; he wants an answer to all of this.

Later, he finally sees the girl's lips moving, as if she was trying to convey a message to him; sadly nothing enters his ear. So instead he tries to read her lips, but even that proved to be in vein.

"What are you saying, please speak louder; I need to know!?" said Erb, hoping to hear at least a peep of her voice.

However, the girl's hand then slowly falls off his cheek and lands on her chest, where she then brought her face up to his, barely touching his lips and making him freeze on the spot.

Not knowing what happen, he tries to fill in the blanks of how her lips would feel on his own, but then, she starts crumbling away, forcing Erb to holler, "NO WAIT; STOP PLEASE! WHO ARE YOU!?"

Trying to grab whatever was let of her, he desperately gathers her remains, only to see it drift from his grasp, and thus bringing him back to nothing.

Wanting to know the answer to all of this, he screams out loudly in pure rage, making him transform to his super saiyan state and beyond, dispelling everything around.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARDS!?"

**_Midgar, northwest forest…._**

Still running and planning, Lan is doing his best to make time for himself, while evading Thunderwings pursuit; which proved to be next to impossible. Not only is the giant fast, but he can also sense him and fly; which Lan sorely lacks.

Firing his **lancers** at him did not slow him down nor did it hurt him; he's starting to seriously believe himself to be a bug trying to run away from the footstep of a child.

Charging up to a Super saiyan 2, he performs zig zag maneuver throughout the forest, trying to confuse the giant, which actually worked for a time. But all Thunderwing needed to do to stop his little maneuver was just blow up the entire area, which he did.

Unfortunately for him, while stopping in the air to shoot the area below him, he became wide open for Lan to launch his last resort.

The lone guardian leaps straight to Thunderwing, extending both his arms forward, and transforming them into two large cannons, allowing him to produce a large energy burst, toppling all of his other attacks in terms of power. "**Incinerator Cannon**!"

In one final effort, out from his cannons he fired a wide blue energy wave, pushing the roaring Thunderwing up into the clouds. The blast quickly ceased, allowing the giant to fall back to the ground in a painful display.

Exhausting all of his energy, Lan could no longer run and waits to see if his attack did the job; joylessly, it didn't.

Thunderwing immediately gets back up and shakes off his attack as if it were a minor headache.

He then roars at him, "THAT WAS PATHETIC; IF YOU'RE DONE SCURRING AROUND LIKE AN INSECT, THEN LET ME SHOW YOU A REAL ATTACK LOOKS LIKE!"

Again, he charges his entire body to produce a purple aura around him, and the sight and sound of lightning crackling around him became even more frequent. Lan checks his visor once more, and finally sees his number rising at an exponential rate.

Letting out one final roar, Thunderwing then opens his chest armor to reveal twin organic spheres and says, "**MEGASMASHER**!"

A dark purple energy wave which took out Erb, almost took Lan as well, but thanks to his visor he was able to predict when the shot would come and how fast. However, after dodging his place, what he didn't predict was seeing a huge explosion taking place far beyond the end of the end. Battered and weaken, Lan is now running on fumes, having no more tricks to use.

Bored and somewhat disappointed by his little opponent, Thunderwing decides to prolong the battle, "TELL ME LITTLE BUG, WHAT DOES YOUR VISOR SAY ABOUT ME NOW, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY YOU SAID IT WAS AT 30 BILLION!"

Lan didn't answer his question since he already sees it blinking over and over again; the number read 97 billion.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE STRONGER THAN ME BEFORE, BUT TRUTH BE TOLD, I WAS HAVING A HARD TIME TRYINGTO CONTROLLING MY ENERGY AFTER SLEEPING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. BUT THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE ATTACK, I FINALLY GAINED A GRASP ON IT AND NOW YOU ARE SEEING JUST A FRACTION OF WHAT I CAN DO. AS A WAY TO THANK YOU FOR ENTERTAINING ME, I WILL INDULGE YOU BY SHOWING HALF OF MY FULL POWER!"

Once more, Thunderwing flexes his muscles and starts to let out a slow, grueling growl which then leads to a deafening roar. The sky turns black, tornadoes take shape, and the entire world starts to shake uncontrollably as he slowly becomes the new center of mass.

Lan's visor begins blinking rapidly as it tries to keep up with the changing environment, but eventually he turns it off and focuses on keeping himself planted on the ground. Thunderwing then lets out a final roar, producing another shockwave large enough to clear the entire area into a flat barren wasteland.

Lan held his ground against the wave, but was now too weaken to run and has nowhere to hide.

Thunderwing then tells him one last thing, "YOU SHOULD BE PRIVELEGED TO BE KILLED BY NONE OTHER THAN ME. NOW I WILL RIP YOUR BODY LIMB BY LIMB STARTING WITH YOUR TINY HEAD!"

But just after taking a one step forward, Thunderwing suddenly senses a massive power level emitting from where the first one he sensed earlier was, and instantly recognizes the massive presence to be the dragon.

"IT IS HERE, FINALLY A WORTHY OPPONENT!" HE declared.

Over by where the presence was, he watches a golden pillar of light burst out of the ground and into the sky like a gigantic geyser.

Lan also spots the phenomena and quickly remembers Tifa being over there where Erb crashed. But what surprised him the most was that the source of the golden light is from Erb; and from what he's reading off of his emotional statues, he's very angry.

Thunderwing levitates up and made his way to the pillar, leaving Lan a chance to move, but he can no longer walk – much less stand. But as if all hope is lost, he sees the pillar disappearing, and watches a large golden ball of light pummel the giant kaoticon head on, thus slamming him to the ground.

Confused by what just happened, Thunderwing struggles to get back up from the ground to see the dragon, but instead he spots a lizard super saiyan hovering above him, calling out the name of his race in a vengeful tone of voice.

"KAOTICON!"

This is the end of episode 5, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please rate, review, comment, or favorite it; thank you!


	6. Episode 6 - Awaken! Level 5

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 6 – Awaken! Level 5!

**_Midgar, heading to the edge of the northwest forest….._**

Running through the forest like a bullet, Ash makes his way to Tifa's location while trying his best to not get blown away by the shockwaves, produced by Thunderwing.

Trees, dusts, rocks, and even the wind kept getting in his way to reach his objective.

He curses at his own luck, "Will you stop for a god damn minute you! Can't you give me a break?"

But his plea didn't quell the ever changing landscape, so instead he transforms to his super saiyan state and forces his way through the obstructions.

Using his speed to dodge and weave through the falling trees and rocks, and cutting through dust storms and tornadoes, he finally arrives to a large hole in the ground, where he sees Tifa still digging as if her life depended on it.

The saiyan girl did not pay any attention to her surroundings and was primarily focusing her efforts to reach Erb, until she hears Ash calling out to her from above her hole.

"TIFA!"

Tifa looks up and spots Ash in his super saiyan form, sliding down towards her; asking her in a tired tone, "Did you find him yet!?"

But she responds coldly, "What do you think!?"

"I'll take that as a no; well stand back, you did a good enough job, so I'll take over here, you should rest and…"

But then Tifa steps in with, "No I can still go on; he's close by, I know it."

She continues to frantically dig through dirt and stone barehanded, piercing the earth itself, until Ash pulls her away and tells her, "Tifa, look at yourself; look at your hands!"

Noticing his frightful tone, she did as he asked, and took the time to examine herself.

She then horrifyingly realizes that her body is covered with cuts and bruises, and her hands were colored in her own blood. Ash tore off both his sleeves and wraps them around her hands and orders her, "You can't continue like this, you'll kill yourself before finding Erb. Just rest for now, I can dig a lot faster than anyone in the world so please! I'm asking kindly."

Struggling to get her act together, she stutters, "A…alright…I'll just…stand over there."

"Good, thank you Tifa," said Ash, showing off his reassuring smile and proceeds to take her place; when suddenly, the entire hole is now undergoing what he believes to be a cave in.

"What now!?" said Ash annoyingly.

Then the ground beneath him begins to crack open, unleashing a violent golden aura as if the two of them discovered a geyser.

But out of caution for the both of them, Ash quickly grabs Tifa and leaps his way out of the hole, and a second after he got to the top, the two of them were blown out as a golden pillar emerges.

Dazzled by the light, Tifa snaps out of her depressive state, and looks around to ask her friend, "What's going on, what happened!?"

Ash replies, "Shit happen, that's what!"

But that wasn't the answer she wanted.

"No, I meant what happened to the forest?"

After digging for the past hour, she hadn't really notice the environment around her to have changed so dramatically, which left Ash in a tight spot.

"I'll explain later, but now, RUN!"

The golden pillar was starting to widen itself, and Ash didn't want to be in it when it touches him or Tifa; so now the two of them ran off to safety, away from the pillar.

But Tifa suddenly stops as she looks back to find a shadow within the pillar, rising out of the hole.

Knowing that Erb was still somewhere in the hole, she concludes that the shadow is him and tells Ash, "Hey, it Erb! He was alright this entire time!"

Ash also turns around to see his friend to be correct, but for some odd reason, he was still acting cautious despite that fact.

"Wait, something's not right?" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Tifa.

"I mean Erb! How is he able to produce this much energy after getting hit by that blast!? He should be half dead."

But just after his explanation, they then watch the shadow moving, accompanied by a loud and resounding roar, creating another strong wave, much stronger than what Thunderwing had produced thus far.

The two saiyans and the surrounding forest were then pushed back by the seismic wave, making Tifa scream in the air and Ash remembering a certain scene from his past. From all his experience from hunting monsters and whatnot, he has only heard of one beast that could make a sound similar to what Erb made, and that was the giant ape.

The roar was recognizably similar and yet, more dreadful than what he remembers, leading Ash to believe there's a connection between the two.

Grabbing hold of Tifa with one arm and using his **shredder wheel** to cut through the strong gust of wind in front of him, he was finally able to safely land back down on the ground while holding his ground against the strong pressure.

Tifa – having her eyes closed the entire time – peels them open to find the pillar still going, and asks Ash, "What happened? Where's Erb!?"

"I don't know, but we should just stay put for…aaaahhhhhh SHIT!" Ash looks back to find the kaoticon in the air, and flying to their location.

Tifa spots the giant and now ask, "What is that!?"

"You're full of questions today aren't you? Well long story short, that thing came out of the asteroid after taking Erb out, and now it's coming to us; and it probably beat Lan as well if it's coming this way," said Ash.

"No way, Lan was beaten; then what are we going to do!?" questioned Tifa.

"Yup, sad to say, but we're the only fighters left to stop that thing."

She knew that Lan was much stronger than both herself and Ash combined, so she starts to doubt their efforts as she wonders how the two of them were going to handle a being stronger than Lan, until she remembers the pillar.

"Wait a second, wheres…" But her questions is suddenly cut short after the pillar vanishes from the spot, but out from it a golden flare flew straight to the kaoticon, thus pummeling the giant straight to the ground.

From where they sat, Ash and Tifa finally spot Erb in the same state as Lan's super saiyan 2 – noting his spikier and longer hair and the sound of thunder crackling around him – but knew something was wrong after hearing him call out to the monster in a vengeful way, "KAOTICON!"

**_Midgar, what's left of the northwest forest…._**

Lan couldn't believe what he's seeing both from his visor and the explosive scene between Erb and Thunderwing. From his visor, he read Thunderwings power level to be 174 billion – almost 3 times his own – but getting Erb's current stats; he discovers his power level to be at a whopping 310 billion and still climbing.

Now from his view point, he can see his friend to also be an ascended Super Saiyan just like him, but clearly much stronger, and his eyes were completely red instead of emerald green.

"Whoa," was all Lan could describe the spectacle, but then hears someone else telling him in a exaggerating tone, "Whoa would be an understatement!"

He shifts his gaze to whatever was behind him, and sees Bulb sitting behind a small rock with his shocked face peering out of his cover.

"Bulb!? Why are you here, I thought you went back with the others?" asked Lan.

"I was, but I wanted to make sure that thing wasn't what I thought it was, and sadly…it is," said Bulb.

Lan then asks about his comment, "Wait, you know what that thing is?"

"Huh...oh oops."

Realizing he just said a bit too much already – about them being aliens and all – Bulb then adds, "Well, like Erb and I, that thing is also what you refer to as an alien; but their kind are called Kaoticon."

"I figured the alien part out long ago, but what the heck is a kaoticon!? Are they all this strong!?" asked Lan.

"Not all of them, but there are a few; though I guess this planet was unlucky enough to have encountered one such as him out of the blue."

"You guess!?" said Lan frustratingly.

"Hey, I'm just saying that for someone like him to come here, there must be a reason why; a kaoticon as strong as him wouldn't bother coming to a planet if there are being weaker than it…..oh crap!"

Bulb then slaps his forehead with his paws in pure stupidity, leading Lan to ask, "What did you do?"

"Sigh….it's not what we did, but what that monster said. Did you hear what Thunderwing said just after the pillar appeared?"

"Yeah, something about…a dragon!"

"For some reason, out of all the beings the Kaoticons fought with, the dragon race were said to be the only other race to have towered above most of them; and if what I'm thinking is correct, then Thunderwing thinks…"

Lan then finishes his statement, "That Erb is a dragon!?"

"Exactly, which also means…..that we….oh double crap!... we're the ones that he's after!? Since we came to this world, he probably sensed Erb's presence and made his way here! Oh no, it's our entire fault!"

After saying that, Bulb expected Lan to yell at him and throw hateful remarks, which is understandable in their point – they have the right to be yelled at for bringing such a menace.

But instead, he unexpectedly hears him say, "Don't go blaming yourselves little guy, no one's dead yet and I'm sure as hell no one will. But, if you're really sorry about making all of this; then can you do me a favor….and warn Tifa and Ash about what you just said."

"Huh?"

"Those two are where he is. I wish can go to them, but I can't move my legs, and it hurts just to stand; I want you go and warn them. Now….if you're up to it, then I'm just gonna let my body fall."

Lan then falls to the ground, making Bulb run to his side, hearing him say, "My visor picked up their presence at least 10 miles in front of us, go to them and tell them to run back to the city. Just leave me here for now, I'll be alright."

Hearing his request loud and clear, Bulb nods his head and did as he asked, except for one tiny thing. Lan – thinking that Bulb had started running by now – instead felt something slithering around his waist, which lead to him being picked up.

"What the heck!?" alarmed Lan.

Bulb uses his vines to pick up Lan and tells him – in a tough but squeaky tone, "You're coming with me as well!"

"I said just leave me here," argued Lan.

Bulb then tells him, "if I left you behind - injured no less - Tifa would hate me, and I don't like pretty girls hating me! I'm a gentleman after all."

"But how are you going to run and carry me at the same time, you're…vines….are already quivering from just holding me up?"

"Who said anything about carrying you," replied Bulb. The bud on his back then begins to glow, and slowly opens up to reveal something that made Lan say, "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL SHIT!"

To where Thunderwing was lying, as he struggles to understand why he sees a saiyan lizard in the air, in place of a dragon, his entire body gradually became numb from the sudden shock.

But what's more, he couldn't fathom how the little creature put him down so easily.

In a pure display of will power, he brought himself back up to his feet, only to receive a punch to his face by Erb.

Faltering back, Thunderwing tries to swat him, but misses and then receives a punch to his gut, then to his chin, the back of his head, his legs, arms, and then finally – once more – his face.

Unable to keep up, he continues to be barraged by the lizard super saiyan – unguarded; hearing him roar out, "DIE, DIE DIE DIE!"

Erb was blinded by a misplaced rage, only thinking about killing every single kaoticon he could find.

From what he experienced in his dream, he only found bloodshed and death, all made by the armored lizard beings known as Kaoticons. The name kept striking his brain like a nail and he was going crazy because of it. And from his dreams he gained a grasp no how their energy signatures are and in fit of pure madness and instinct, he starts pummeling what he believes to be a giant kaoticon with powerful and swift punches and kicks, flying around him like a hornet stinging its prey to death.

After each successful hit, he can hear the kaoticon roaring loudly in agony, and he relished at it.

Erb wanted to make the giant pay, wanted the kaoticons pay; but for what he doesn't know. All he believes right now is that they were somehow connected to him; so he's going to take his frustration out on the single being.

Thunderwing – unable to withstand the beating – went down on his knees and breathes heavily in pain, while still getting a beating of his life. But no thanks to Erb delivering an uppercut to his chin so hard, his entire body up got lifted off the ground and lands back on his feet.

Leaping up to a hundred meters in the air, Erb brought his hands to his sword, and pulls the trigger to recoil himself straight down on Thunderwing in a chainsaw fashion; delivering a huge cut vertically down on the kaoticon's left chest.

But he wasn't finished there, upon landing on the ground hard, he then leaps through the giant's legs, sheathes his sword back and pulls the trigger again to turn himself in a 360 motion, slashing both of Thunderwing's legs repeatedly.

The kaoticon once more fell on his knees, while purple blood spewed out of his exposed chest and legs.

In his agonizing state, he kept asking himself, _"HOW IS THIS LITTLE SAIYAN BRINGING ME TO MY KNEES? AND WASN'T HE THE ONE I TOOK OUT EARLIER? WHERE DID HE GET ALL OF THIS STRENGTH? WHY DOES HIS PRESENCE SEEM THAT OF A DRAGON? WHAT IN UNICRONS NAME IS HE!?"_

Making one last stand against the insane saiyan, Thunderwing brought his arms out to produce an outgoing wave all around him, pushing Erb away.

He then declares, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LOWLY SCUM, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM; I AM THUNDERWING! AN AGENT OF OUR GOD UNICRON! I WILL RIP THE VERY LIFE OUT OF YOU AND OFFER IT…"

But he is quickly silenced after seeing Erb spinning towards him like a top, along with a devastating golden aura trailing behind him. Upon arriving mere inches away from Thunderwing's chest, Erb threw his fist while letting a roar which deafened even the giant's ears.

"**Dragon's Fist!**"

A powerful red and gold - hardened - energy blast spewed out of his fist, and through Thunderwing's chest, obliterating everything in its path. The blast travels above where Tifa and Ash sat, and soars through the sky for everyone else to spot in awe.

No one has ever seen anything quite like it; it was as if they were watching a move made by gods - a move that can mostly likely obliterate the heavens themselves.

As the energy begins to dissipate, Thunderwing flew back from the blast and was left with a gaping hole in his chest; thus falling to the ground motionless.

**_Midgar, edge of Northwest forest…._**

Watching Erb put a hole in the once invincible Thunderwing, made Ash leap in the air out of pure joy.

"ALLLLLRIGHT! ERB WON! YAHOO!"

Despite not being able to beat the creature himself, Ash still revels at their victory, cheering for Erb's success; but Tifa on the other hand, is now concern for Erb's sanity.

Ash notices her uneasiness and tries to cheer her, "Why look so down, we should be celebrating; sure most of the forest is gone and a part of the city wall is destroyed, but we can fix all that up later. Come on, Tifa cheer up, no one died so don't look so down; just hear his war cry, he must be really happy after beating that monster."

Hearing his attempt to enlighten her, Tifa nonetheless makes a worried look and corrects him, "that isn't a war cry."

Preplexed by her remark, Ash ask, "Huh!?"

"He isn't roaring like he won…..he sounds as if….he's letting out all of his sadness….he's…. crying."

When she first heard him roaring, she instead describes his outcry to be that of despair, confusion, and pure rage, rather than victory.

In an act of involvement, Tifa then dashes to where Erb is, leaving Ash to desperately stop her, "Hey wait, Tifa!"

But before he could run after her, his attention is then directed at the sound of a large engine coming his way. He directs his stare in the direction of where the sound is coming from; and to his bewilderment, he discovers a large black vehicle and the sound of a high pitched squeaky voice telling him, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Doing what the voice said, Ash ducks forwards just before the vehicle passes him and then sees it skid on the dirt after stopping. Recollecting himself, Ash dusts off the dirt on his body and sees a large and slender black and bronze motorcycle with Lan on the driver seat and Bulb sitting on the front. The two of them then say, "Yo, how's it hanging!?"

Ash angrily responds in a cartoonish manner, "HOWS IT HANGING MY ASS!? YOU ALMOST RAN ME OVER WITH THAT MONSTER!"

Bulb then says, "You mean Fenrir, she isn't a monster, she's a beauty!"

"A beauty. Nah, she's a goddess in my mind; I've never driven a motorcycle so fast and smooth like her," said Lan.

"Oh great, now you're being friendly with him; what happened to the boobs and stuff! I thought we had something special Bulb," said Ash pathetically.

Bulb tells him, "I liked pretty girls don't worry, but I equally like fast cars and vehicles; but speaking about girls, where's Tifa!?"

Ash then tells him, "She just ran off to where Erb is! But more importantly…"

He then takes a good long look at Lan and notices something off about him until he quickly realizes, "Hold up, how are you not injured anymore!? And where in god's name did you get this bike?"

Lan just gives a smirk and happily answers him, "if you want to know then ask this guy?"

Ash then looks to Bulb for an answer, but then hears him say, "Enough dilly dallying, we have to stop Tifa first!?"

"Why?" asked Ash in a simple manner.

"If she's going there, then she's in danger!" replied Bulb.

"I don't think Erb will hurt her; sure he's going a little crazy but…"

However he gets cut off by Bulb with, "I'm not talking about Erb, I'm talking about Thunderwing; he isn't dead yet!"

Hearing his response, both Lan and Ash then let out a frightening, "WHAT!?"

This left Bulb further explaining the situation, even though they had little time left.

**_Midgar, what's left of the northwest forest…._**

After finishing off Thunderwing, Erb stays hovering in the air, but was now breathing heavily while retaining his beastly attitude. His body was burning all over, as if he was standing right next to the sun. His sweat poured like rain, his muscles felt like popping out, and his brain was going haywire.

Though he had defeated his opponent, the scenes he'd seen from his dream continue to repeat in his mind without his permission, making him go mad and even shed tears of despair.

Watching the girl dying before him on his hands over and over again made his mind break down, and he starts to insanely crave for more power, more blood.

Upon landing on the ground, he then charges himself up even higher, letting out a scream that caused the entire planet to shake once more. His body starts to rip itself apart from just the sheer amount of energy he's producing.

As he continues to power up, his skin begins to peel off, and his body undergoes a painful chain reaction as his cells explode one after another. Right now he just wanted to disappear and rid himself of the memories, so he unconsciously allows his body to deteriorate.

Having no oppositions in his way, he continues to let out more energy and was at the point of no return until he felt a warm and gentle presence clench on his back, with a female voice telling him, slowly, "Don't Cry Erb!"

Hearing the single phrase made all of his sadness and frustration quickly flush away, and for a strange moment, he plays the phrase over and over again; trying to figure out where he had heard someone telling him that.

But the scene with the girl then pops up, and carefully places the words on her lips; to his astonishment, the words fit, causing him to shed one last tear and stop soon after.

Now he knew what the girl was trying to tell him, and now that he thinks about it, everything made sense; he believed that on the spot where he held her, his other self was probably thinking the same thing he did – why didn't he save her, why did he act so stupid and careless?

But the girl knew that he's blaming himself for her death and graciously told him to not cry with her last words, hence giving him a kiss to seal his sadness away.

Though the kiss still eludes him, he finally comprehends what she meant and that was enough to make him snap back to reality.

Feeling as if it's been ages since he calmed himself down, he looks at himself, and realizes his energy to be stabilizing now.

At last, he sees two arms wrapped around his chest and looks back to discover Tifa all battered and bruised up, while clenching onto his back.

_"Tifa?...I get it now…..you were the one telling me not to cry; thank you!" _thought Erb happily, yet dismally at the same time.

She went through much pain in order to get through to him and convey her message, since she had to overcome the pressuring aura he emitted in her weaken state.

Now that he finally stops, she opens her eyes to see Erb looking back at her with a worried look, and says to him, "Good, you've stopped crying!"

Losing all of her strength, she finally loosens her grip and falls to the ground, but was quickly caught by Erb who then says, "Tifa, Tifa! Wake up!"

Concern for her wellbeing, he tries to wake her up, but quickly discovers that she was simply sleeping out of pure exhaustion. He sighs in relief from this fact, and was about to power down until he felt an evil aura emitting in front of him.

There he watches the kaoticon, known as Thunderwing, rising back up with a gaping hole in his chest and bearing his teeth in an enraged manner.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT….LITTLE…..INSECT!"

Deafening every ear nearby, Thunderwings lashes out a gigantic amount of aura and continues to roar out loudly, which later led to a bizarre twist.

"AWAKEN!"

After saying one last word, the kaoticon then opens his eyes, showing its red abominable glare and hastily covers his entire body with a pitch black aura; creating a black pillar much like Erb's.

But within the black pillar, Erb can make out the same red glare he had seen before when he tried to shoot the asteroid.

Feeling Thunderwing's ki skyrocketing, he had to land on the ground and decided to place his friend somewhere safe, until he detects three other presences arriving to his location. Nearby, he locates Lan and Ash riding on a single motorcycle, with Bulb sitting on the front of it.

Finally, all four saiyans have regrouped since they've last met after leaving GHQ.

Lan, Ash, and Bulb hop of their ride, Fenrir, and run to their friends with looks of worry and confusion plaguing their minds.

The cyborg saiyan asks Erb, "What happened to the monster…and Tifa….is she alright?"

"Tifa is just tired but she needs medical treatment now; as for the kaoticon, I have no clue, but it's nothing good that I can tell you for sure," he said.

But then Bulb asks him, "Hold on, you knew that it was a kaoticon!?"

Erb replied, "Uh yeah, sort of; the name just popped up in my head for some reason."

_"That's strange, everything he knew from his old life should be gone, and yet he knew what Thunderwing is…did fighting that monster trigger a small part of his memory somehow,"_ thought Bulb.

Ash then tells him, "Well never fear, we're here to help you out; hey Bulb can you heal up Tifa and Erb for us?"

"Heal?" asked Erb curiously.

Bulb complies with Ash's request, "Fine, fine, but I'm doing this for Tifa since I like her."

The little green creature then leaps off the bike and then his bud begins to glow while sprouting out into a flower. It then releases tiny green and yellow lights, which then hover around Erb and Tifa.

Within a few seconds, both of their wounds have healed and Tifa quickly wakes up to finds Erb carrying her on his arms.

"Whoa!" was all she said after accidently tumbling off of his arms and fall to the ground out of surprise.

Tifa then says, "Ow, what happened, what's…that thing!?"

But the next thing Erb asks, "I didn't know you could do that Bulb?"

Bulb replies, "and I didn't know even know you can fly, no less go ape shit on a level four; but enough of that, things are about to get worse now!"

The four of them then see the dark pillar vanishing and out from it, they spot Thunderwing staring down on them with gigantic eyes, ready to strike at any moment.

At the end of his transformation, they spot significant differences all over his body.

For one, he now has wings coming out of his back – both being at least twice his original width – his shell shaped shoulders now have twin cannons sticking out, his chest is now completely healed, has several long blades sticking out of his arms, and at the end of his tail is another mounted cannon.

Lan checks his visor to measure the newly formed Thunderwing, but trembles by it.

"Guys, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but, this thing's power level is now at 3 trillion!"

"3 TRILLION, are you kidding me!" yelped Ash.

"Hey is it just me or is he missing a hole through his chest?" Tifa called out.

"That's one of a kaoticon's special abilities; when most evolve into a level 4 they gain incredible regeneration ability, making them almost impossible to kill unless you destroy them entirely; but this I've never seen, this is completely different," explained Bulb.

"Whatever, who cares about all of that, he still standing and we're also here too; alive and kicking," said Erb.

But then Lan asks him, "I wish I can agree with your enthusiasm, but I'm afraid you're just as useful as me now; that power you had before, can you bring it out again?"

"Uh…no...I can't….that's weird, where did all of that power go!?"

Lan then adds, "As I thought, you can't; guess it was just a one-time thing. I can read your power level to be around 70 billion, but that's probably the highest you can reach right now."

Erb dwells on this fact for a while, but regardless he then strengthens their resolve by saying, "That doesn't matter right now, all we have to do is beat it to the ground and that's what I intend to do! Sure he may be strong, but who else is there that can beat it! If we lose, then all of the people of Midgar….no…everyone across the world will die. So stop worrying and let's get this bastard already!"

Hearing Erb give out his short speech left Lan to say, "I can't believe I'm hearing the words of someone who isn't from this world…lecturing us who've been here since birth…but you know what…..you're sure fucking right, and power levels don't mean shit anymore! So I'm sure as hell with you!"

Ash also complies, "hey if the worlds going to end, then let's see it go in style!"

"I don't care much about style, I just want a whack at him; I haven't even fought him yet!" said Tifa.

Erb then sees, "Then let's kick his ass!"

Then his new found comrades yell in unison, "Right!" and they all powered up to their maximum level.

Though Bulb on the other hand continues to worry, as he just realizes what he just seen could shake the very understanding of the kaoticons.

_"I've heard of the kaoticons to go as far as level 4's before, but for that thing to have wings now, this isn't normal. Plus Lan said Thunderwing's level is above the trillions, and yet a little while ago, his power level was about 170 billion, half of his supposedly maximum power. Now either that thing sucks at math, or this is a new level! And if that's a new level, than he's no longer a level 4, but maybe a level 5! And what's that thing saying about Awaken, this is too confusing! What a way to start a new journey by encountering something insanely strong as this thing, thanks a lot Yuuko!"_

Nonetheless, he still places his hopes on the four saiyans, but immediately gets behind the motorcycle for cover.

**_Midgar, city shelter…_**

Within the shelters, everyone was currently watching the televisions, showing the four golden warriors and the gigantic purple beast. Amongst the crowd, Father Gabriel and the oprhans were huddled together and rooting for Erb, Tifa, Lan, and Ash to prevail against the new menace.

Father Garbiel then overhears Marlene not cheering and asks, "What is the matter my child? Is something wrong?"

The little girl quickly replies to him, "It's just that….I'm afraid!"

"Afraid….afraid of what Marlene?"

"I'm afraid that they might lose, and if they lose then Tifa, and everyone else will die…we will die! I don't want to die father!"

The little girl then begins to cry out of despair, whereas Gabriel tries his best to comfort her, "Marlene, there is nothing to be afraid of, and do you know why?"

Wiping away her tears, Marlene asks, "Why, because their strong!? That's what Erb said, but look at them now!"

"No, not because of that my dear; anyone can be strong; it just all depends on their resolve and will. If someone is strong but his or her resolve is weak, then they will lose. But as you can see…in my eyes…I see their resolve burning brightly like a torch and that is why I believe in them….and so do the people of Midgar and every other city. In their minds, there is no other group who can save us from this catastrophe beside them, so all hope isn't lost. Believe in them Marlene, believe they will win."

Gaining a little of her courage back, she replies confidently, "Yes father! I believe in them!" Marlene then cheers their name with her newly found motivation, making Father Gabriel proud.

However, all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain penetrating his chest, and belles over to the ground, causing everyone around him to go into a frightful panic. All of the children stop their cheering, and look to father Gabriel with dishearten stares, asking him to wake up.

But in his mind, all he thought about was the events from when the giant ape appeared, and silently utters out, "No…not yet….please….not…yet…"

This is the end of episode 6 so please leave a comment, review, reply, rating, or something down below where ever I post this onto. And please favorite it if you want, thank you!


	7. Episode 7 - Victory and Tragedy

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 7 – Victory and Tragedy!

**_Midgar, GHQ…._**

Guardian headquarter is in an uproar after the many recent events which have surfaced over the past hour, such as the fact that Guardians Lan, Tifa, and Ash, along with their accomplice Erb, have made their presence very clear.

In the entire history of the Guardian core, no one has ever attained a level of power like they have, and no one has ever faced an adversary such as Thunderwing – none of the monsters in the entire world could compare.

All of the higher ups within the core have gathered themselves in one big conference room, discussing what they would do if either the four super saiyans prevailed, or the kaoticon.

They have learned of their origins from their drones, fully equipped with the latest audio recording device and were shocked by their findings. From the conversation about Erb and Bulb being from other space, and the two alien races known as Saiyans and Kaoticons, have both intrigued and frightened them.

All this time, the city of Midgar has been harboring three aliens - who are fully capable of annihilating their city or even the entire planet in a matter of seconds - another of their kind coming from space no less, and an evil beast who just flatten the entire forest from just his scream alone.

One of the officials, a bald old man wearing a formal suit, addresses the matter in a discouraging tone.

"How in god's name have we not known about this until now; aren't the guardians supposed to oversee their records and findings? Why is it that we just learned about aliens living among us from one of our drones, I would like an explanation….Commander Roza!"

In the middle of the room, standing behind a podium, the commander of both the knights and the guardians - Roza - speaks out, "The guardians only serve to protect the city, not investigate our own out of pure suspicion of whether or not they are aliens. That job belongs to the local police, mister Mayor!"

The mayor of Midgar, also known as Mayor Hatric, then tells her, "But is it not the responsibility for the guardians to quell any potential threats within its core. Do you not remember why we placed the ranking system for this particular reason!?"

She then unexpectedly barks out, "Of course I do; I know the whole reason behind the system better than anyone else within this room. My grandfather, Alexander Vanling, is the one who even made it and implemented it. The role of each class is to balance out with one another which are why there are only 8 knights in total; in case there was ever a revolt amongst the ranks. So do not think for a second that I, his granddaughter, do not know what the purpose is for! Are we clear mister Mayor!?"

As a response, Hatric just grits his teeth out of pure frustration and hatred, giving Roza the opportunity to add, "But enough about this petty talk, we have to decide here and now on how to deal with that monster out there. We must do something to help Lan and the others win!"

Troubled, and appalled by her attitude, Hatric then says, "You dare change the subject; I decide when to change the subject, not you young girl!"

Insulted by his cocky behavior, Roza was about to lash at him once more, until another man agrees with her.

"She is correct you know mister Mayor, there's no point in dragging on this agreement about whose fault is who and who is what; we should concrete our time and resources on how to deal with that monster, known as Thunderwing."

Now knowing that someone else is taking Roza's side, the mayor then reluctantly ask, "Then what do you suppose we should do then, Mister Shinra?"

Rufus Shinra, current president of Shinra electric power company – the biggest electrical industry in the entire world – then speaks out for everyone to hear.

"For the past several years, my company has been secretly developing a weapon for such an occasion such as this. Observe the screen behind me."

Just as he said, everyone looks behind him and quickly discover one giant plasma cannon, the size of an air ship. Though everyone was impressed by this new development, Roza however, then asks, "Why haven't you released this information before, we could have used this weapon to wipe out the asteroid along with Thunderwing in it from the beginning?"

Rufus then explains, "That can be easily explained with four words commander; it….is…..not…..finished. But never fear my engineers are close to completing the cannon within the next half hour, and by then it should be ready to fire!"

"But has it been tested yet," asked Roza.

"No, it has not, but do not worry, this cannon uses clean, and pure energy, which is harvested from our very own planet, Gaia."

Piecing together his riddle, Roza discovers a terrifying truth and questions him, "The planet….no….you couldn't be using the lifestream; that energy is Gaia's life force, not for us to tamper with!"

"Oh but on the contrary Commander, so far we have been using the lifestream for a while now to power most of the cities, including Midgar; and there have been no adverse effects.; there is no risk involved in using it!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to use it, and why has your company, an electric company no less, been secretly building a device such as this without our consent?"

"Tell me commander Roza, if I had told you about this earlier, would you accept the project?"

"….I see where you're getting at mister Shinra; but still, putting the planet's life force into a weapon will still bring about some sort of long term consequences, there's no telling what'll happen!"

"The guardians are too dutiful when it comes to the protection of the city, but equally too strict when it comes to developing weapons such as this; which is why I kept it a secret until now."

Mayor Hatric then enters with, "Well I approve of your actions mister Shinra, but would it be strong enough to wipe….all of them out!?"

Roza immediately protest against Hatric, "Wipe them out, how could you say that; what is the council thinking? Those four heroes are putting their lives on the line to protect us, and this is how you repay them!?"

Hatric replies back, "We cannot take the risk of letting them live on; what do you think they'll do after this is all over, surrender peacefully under our laws. I don't think so."

"We wouldn't have to let them surrender, they can continue on living normally!"

"They can never live a normal life any longer; everyone knows this fact by know from just listening to their conversation. No we must put them down before they become a threat to us all! Mister Shinra, is it possible?"

Shinra answers him, "Yes, maybe with one shot, two just to be safe."

"Good, then it's settled, after the completion of you cannon, we will immediately open fire on the aliens; does everyone agree on this verdict?"

All of the hands in the room – besides Roza's – are then raised, indicating a unanimous vote. "It is decided, this meeting is adjourned."

"No it is not adjourn; please, I urge everyone here to rethink on this decision, if we allow this weapon to fire, it would mean the end of this planet!"

"Silence commander! You do not have a say in this matter due to your relationship with Lan; and yes we know. So if you continue to argue, then I will gladly relinquish your position as commander, are we clear!?" ordered the old man.

But Roza then surprises everyone with her response, "You won't have to, because I quit! If everyone here is too blinded by fear – a fear that will never come true – then there is no point for me to be here anymore!"

Annoyed by her defiant attitude, Hatric makes a remark, "What a little brat, how dare she treats us like fools?"

Even though she marches out of GHQ in a furious fashion, she calmly quells her emotions after noticing her fellow knights to be trailing behind her. She turns around to tell them, "My fellow knights, you do not have to follow me any longer, I am not your acting commander so please…"

But she then hears Yadar cutting her off, "Well sorry to disappoint you commander, but speaking on behalf of everyone here, we will still follow you no matter what! Those higher ups are pricks if you ask me."

All of the knights then gave a salute to their leader who in return says, "Everyone…..thank you!"

Then one of the knights, Arum, asks, "What are you orders commander?"

She immediately orders them, "First, I want you all to gather as many sympathizers to our cause, and have them gather by the down town area in the next 15 minutes; after that, we will march to Shinra's power plant, where they will fire the weapon from, and use it to help the super saiyans. However, if the cannon proves to be unneeded, then we are to destroy that weapon; one way or another, this weapon cannot be used unless completely necessary. Are we clear knights!?"

"Yes ma'am," replied everyone.

"Then move out!"

**_Several Hundred miles away from Midgar…._**

What used to be a haven for monsters and raiding tribes, was now reduced to a barren wasteland full of craters and thunder strikes, due to the constant battle being waged between the four saiyan warriors and the awaken kaoticon.

Tifa, Lan, Ash, and Erb have done their best to bring Thunderwing far away from any city within several hundred miles, whereas Thunderwing, now in his prime, roars out to the saiyans, saying, "FEAR MY WRAITH PUNY SAIYANS, NOW YOU WILL WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF A KAOTICON, BE HONORED TO BE KILLED BY NONE OTHER THAN ME, THUNDERWING!"

Out of the four saiyan standing on the ground, Ash lets out a sudden comment. "You know, for such a big ass monster and a bad guy, he doesn't seem all that threatening anymore now that you take a better look at him!"

Lan then adds, "And he talks too much for one. Doesn't he ever stop gloating about himself?

Tifa then joins in on the conversation. "Well I for one haven't seen him in action, so I got nothing to say."

Sadly, Erb doesn't share their relax behavior, and points that out in a cartoonish fashion, "HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS, WHAT HAPPENED TO WANTING TO FIGHT HIM!?"

Lan simply tells him, "Because that's how we always act, there's no point in rushing to a fight; though I would love to shut him up for once!"

"You can say that again, and I think I can smell rotten eggs coming from his breathe, disgusting!" added Ash.

"I wonder how everyone's doing back at the shelter though; hey Erb, were father Gabriel and the kids able to find shelter?" asked Tifa.

Still unable to understand why they were acting this way, regardless, he answers her, "Yeah they should be fine; last I checked, their hold up somewhere in the middle of the city."

"That's good, thanks!" said Tifa.

"You're welcome…I guess."

"Alright I think it's about time we get this show going, our big friend there seems to be getting a bit restless," said Ash.

He then kicks his feet up swiftly, only to reveal two semi-circle rings coming out of his shoes. Catching them as they land, Ash then whips them open, only to turn them into circles, and whips them again to expose four energy swords coming out of the circles like giant shurikens.

Surprised by the new weapons, Erb asks, "You were hiding those in your shoe the entire time!?"

Ash then simply says, "Not all the time, only when I leave the church; just in case."

"Well if you're whipping those out, then I better bring out mine!" said Lan.

His two arms quickly transform back to cannons, which made Erb ask, "You too…..how about you Tifa?"

Tifa just puts on a pair of black gloves and shows them to Erb; though he wasn't impressed.

Lan then starts to explain the battle plan, "Ok, if everyone's ready, here the plan; Ash and I will bombard that thing from afar while you two go up and personal."

Everyone complied with the formation without question, and so Lan continues, "Ash, I want you to aim for his upper body to confuse him, and I'll take out his footing."

"Right, leave it to me," said Ash.

"Erb, since you got a sword, try your best to open up as many wounds as possible, if you do that, then we'll be able to inflict more damage in his insides, better than his outside."

"Sure thing," agreed Erb.

"Tifa you'll run decoy and annoy the hell out of him. When you see an opening, you take it, and throw your strongest punch to where ever you want; hit him in the balls...if he has a set."

"Haha, why not," said Tifa.

"Alright then….let round 2….begin!"

Thunderwing was becoming increasingly impatient as he waits for the four saiyans to make a move, but he takes this time to reevaluate what he said before, realizing one critical error in his awakened state.

_"WHAT IS GOING ON…MY POWER…THIS CAN'T BE…I SHOULD BE MUCH STRONGER THAN THIS….WAIT…IT COULDN'T BE…DAMN THAT WHITE DRAGON, HE MUST WEAKENED MY AWAKENED FORM BEFORE THE PLANET BLEW UP….CURSE HIS POWER TO HALVE OTHER BEINGS…..BUT NO MATTER, THIS POWER SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO…."_

Bad news for him, Lan lands a direct hit in his mouth, thus breaking his train of thought.

Taking advantage of his stunned state, Erb closes in quickly in his super saiyan 2 form, and begins slashing away at Thunderwing – running all over his body while inflicting cuts at the same time.

Tifa begins punching and kicking his legs in order to get him off balanced, which actually made him stumble for a bit.

Ash threw a flurry of his **shredder wheels** at his face, blinding his eye sight entirely while dishing out damage on his face as best as possible.

Lan positions himself by a high hill and starts shooting away while making sure not to hit Erb and Tifa - thankfully his precision is spot on.

Though Thunderwing may be stronger than before, he is still unable to keep up with their tiny movements since they were crawling around him like bugs, making them much harder to hit, especially if he doesn't want to hurt himself in the process.

Erb flies around Thunderwing's back, and tries his best to open his armor up, but is unable to cut through it; Tifa, though dodging his gigantic legs perfectly, couldn't land a solid hit thus far; Ash's **shredder wheels **were starting to haveno effect on his senses, since he can just sense their energy; and Lan is unable to impair his movements since his armor is much thicker than before.

Erb - noticing their plan not going as well as thought, - then thinks, _"Shit, I can't cut him, Tifa can't hit him, Ash can't blind him, and Lan can't hurt him…..how the hell can we stop a monster like this!?"_

Seeing as how things couldn't get possibly worse, the red saiyan was then reminded of his short insights after Thunderwing lets out an energy shockwave, pushing everyone outward.

After that, he then unfolds his wings and starts shooting out a massive number of lasers in every direction. The four saiyans did their best to evade the shots, but they were nonetheless hit by a few of them.

As Ash continues to dodge, he spots Lan to be right beside him and says, "So far, this plan is going to shit; got anything else in mind mister strategist!?"

Lan then tells him in a sarcastic manner, "How about you get inside his belly and shred him from there, how's that?"

"Oh real smart…..hold on…."

Ash then ponders at an idea thanks to Lan's suggestion, but he was getting a bad feeling from his pondering.

"You're not seriously thinking of actually doing that are you?" asked Lan nervously.

"What, of course not; who do you think I am? But remember how that thing opens its chest before when it shot that **megasmasher-thingy **at you?"

"….I'm starting to get your idea!" said Lan gladly.

Ash then continues to add, "And if Erb can cut through his chest like that time, only at a greater speed and velocity…"

"Then we got a chance; never knew you were this smart, why can't you be like this when you try to pick up chicks!?"

"Oh shut up! And just for the record, I can pick up any chick without using my brain!"

"Maybe on pc games, haha! No wait you still need brains for that!"

"ARGH!"

Ash proceeds to make a hateful stare to Lan, but quickly reverts attention back to the battle as he felt several aftershock behind him.

"Enough kidding around, I'll distract that son of a bitch for you tell Erb and Tifa the plan!" order Lan.

"Ok then, just make sure not to die!"

"Hey…who the hell….do you think I am!?" said Lan. He then receives a childish grin from Ash and then says, "Thought so!"

Ash did as he asked, whereas the cyborg saiyan turns around, and parries the beams with his **lancers**. Thunderwing continues to approach them in a slow pace, but then detects the one of them coming at him – it was the cyborg.

"HERE FOR ANOTHER THRASHING, THIS TIME I WILL MINCE YOU TO DUST!"

Lan then argues, "Don't you ever shut up you stupid…UGLY…SON OF A BTICH!"

Warping himself right at Thunderwing's face, Lan unleashes his **Blitz storm**, making the kaoticon open its' mouth to spit out a blast as a counter attack. But unfortunately for him, Lan quickly directs his attacks into his mouth, thus causing a chain reaction to erupt in his body.

The cyborg saiyan then pries his mouth wide open and continues to aim his shots directly into his throat. "I…..HOPE…YOU'RE…..FUCKING….HUNGRY!"

However, Thunderwing eventually spits out an energy blast overwhelming his **blitz storm**, and almost took out Lan in the process; luckily, Ash and Tifa quickly pulled him back before he was vaporized, and then took his place.

Ash threw his shuriken blades - laced with his energy - and begins cutting away at his armor, while controlling them with a pair of strings – also reinforced.

After the shuriken blades make one final lap around the kaoticon, the monster was then trapped by a by the threads, allowing Ash to surf around his body by using the strings like railing - inflicting quick strikes at the same time.

Tifa then begins to shoot her **Meteor Shower**, getting the monster's attention. Sadly, both of their efforts did little, and made Thunderwing even more enraged.

"Tifa, back off for a sec," asked Ash.

"Ok," replied Tifa swiftly.

"Let's see if this works, **Chain Blades**!"

Leaping to the air above the kaoticon, and using his strings to channel his energy, he forms energy blades along the tiny threads and pulls them in to tighten around the giant; then moving the strings like a chainsaw, the oversized barbwires made satisfying grinds, causing sparks to be produced on Thunderwing's armor.

But in response, the kaoticon quickly breaks free - shattering Ash's **chain blades** – and fires three energy shells from his cannons.

Ash dodged the first two, but had to use his **Shredder sphere** to protect himself against the third, though still received significant damage from the blast.

He stumbles back to recover but the giant didn't give him the chance; instead, the giant threw a punch to the ground so strong, he made a fissure wide enough for Ash to fall in. Thankfully, Tifa grabs him just in the nick of time and leaps out of the fissure with him on her shoulder.

"Well that plan didn't work!" Ash remarked.

"Come on we have to keep moving."

"I know I know….oh shit! Leap Back!"

Tifa did as he said, and the both of them leaped away from one another just before an energy slice zooms past them. They look to where it came from, and were frightened to find Thunderwing throwing several more using the blades on his arms as mediums.

"So that's what there for."

She responds, "I don't think this the time to be impressed!"

Thunderwing stomps his way towards the two saiyans, while throwing his energy blades at them.

But after taking one last step, something immediately immobilizes him. Unable to move forward, he looks down to see several blue ki balls surrounding his legs.

Lan set his **Energy Belt** around Thunderwing's legs to block his movements to let his friends take advantage of this opportunity.

The monster quickly spots him though, and aims the cannon on his tail to him.

Ash foresaw his actions and prepared a counter. Raising his hand to form multiple **shredder wheels, **he then compresses all of them into one.

"Oh no you don't big guy! **Destructo Disk**!"

His newest technique was able to slice off his entire tail just in time, making Thunderwing scream out – in annoyance. He then finally opens his chest armor to fire upon his attacker, but was met with an unexpected punch.

Leaping up to body and then proceeding to run up to his chin, Tifa then follows up with her strongest attack.

"**Final Heaven**!"

Gathering all of her ki into her left fist, she throws an uppercut against his gigantic head, and was successful in knocking his head back.

Receiving the uppercut made Thunderwing dazed for a few seconds, but to his surprise, he was able to stumble back – he can move again.

Seeing his chest unguarded, Lan let go of the giant and quickly smacks his arms together to form one large cannon..

"Eat this, **Megabuster**!"

A blue beam then pierces through the air and into his upper body, leaving another gaping hole for Thunderwing to roar over.

The three saiyans regrouped and closely observe their opponent stumbling backwards and gawking in pain.

But to their dismay, Thunderwing then proceeds to regenerate his missing chest area, and indicated his revival with a rush of aura pouring out of him.

He then screams at them, "DO NOT THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOU WON JUST BECAUSE YOU DID THIS; I CAN EASILY REGENERATE THIS WOUND. NO LEVEL OF DAMAGE COULD YOU POSSIBLE PRODUCE COULD EVER HURT…..WHAT!?"

Noticing that one of the four is absent, he quickly tries to sense his presence, but that proved to be in vain after he spots the fourth one already passing him after being cut in half from the waist.

For the duration from when Lan started shooting Thunderwing's mouth, Erb has been charging up all his ki into his sword, coating it to the point of making it glow a mixture of red and gold. While doing so, he dug his feet to the ground and was preparing an instant dash, flexing his legs to the point of almost pulling a muscle.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, since he can tell the monster was completely unaware of their plans – Erb was going to cut him in half.

Facing his back with no tail present, Erb took this opening and flew like a bullet towards his target.

During his flight, he pours the rest of his energy into his katana, which then extended to form an extremely long red blade.

Twirling his body like a fast moving top, he lets out his war cry, and cuts him from the waist down.

After passing the kaoticon, and then upon landing, he quickly dug a trench with his feet and propels himself back to him, throwing a vertical slash with his long blade. The end result was the monster splitting into four's – hacked from across and then from top to bottom.

The three other saiyan watch in awe as the remains of their enemy crashed down in chunks of flesh and bone.

Feeling his legs to be exploding in pain, and breathing uncontrollably from pure exhaustion, Erb kneels to the ground and utters, "oooooowwwwwwwwww, ugh….I'm….never….doing…..that…barf!"

Standing back up was a bit too much for him to handle since his mind became so disoriented, that he started to puke, which made the others respond in a disgusted tone, "EEEWWW!"

But despite the creepy scene, the trio then leap in the air out of triumph, and hurried over to congratulate him.

"You were awesome man, I can't believe you can spin that quickly," said Ash.

"But man oh man, the way you cut him was like a work of art; remind me to never piss you off!" said Lan.

"YOU WERE AMAZING ERB!" hollered Tifa, wrapping her arms around him in a delightful manner.

Overwhelmed by their appreciation, Erb simply says, "Oh it was nothing! Now Tifa can you let me go, your bear hug is killing me!"

The four of them then laugh once more as they relish their victory…..but Bulb quickly gets of his cover and reminds them in a horrified manner, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!? FINISH THE JOB ALREADY!?"

Confused by his request, Erb replies, "But we already did; he's right there so don't get your tentacles in a twist!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? HE'S NOT DEAD YET! DESTORY THE PIECES THAT ARE LEFT OF HIM!"

Now a little concerned, Lan then says, "I don't think there's anything to worry about little guy, there's no way he could regenerate from being like that; hell Erb just chopped his brain into two."

However, Bulb continues his best to urge them, "BUT HE CAN REGENERATE, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HIS BRAIN IS DESTORYED; UNLESS YOU DESTORY THE PIECES THAT REMAIN, HE WILL COME BACK NO MATTER WHAT STATE HE'S IN!"

Now a bit frighten, Erb continues to speak in a nervous tone, "You're just pulling our chain aren't you, haha good one. You got us so enough kidding around and…."

But the presence of a gigantic black pillar – very much like the one before - then reappears behind them, where Thunderwing's remains lay. From there, the group watches their hope quickly crumble, as an ominous colossal shadow begins to form in the middle of the pillar, and quickly disperse to show a completely healed giant.

Frightful beads of sweat then slowly travel down their heads, making them regret ever doubting Bulb's assumption, and for being so stupid to have let their chance of victory slip away due to one simple mistake.

Completely whole again, Thunderwing stretches his new limbs and for a moment he looked calm and emotionless; but as if he held all of his rage inside him since the start of their battle, he then yells upward and engulfs everything around him into one huge explosion, almost taking out Midgar and every other city in the process.

**_Midgar, shelters…._**

The entire area above the shelters was now either in ruins or completely destroyed from the resulting blast – made by Thunderwing not too long ago - making the temporary public bunkers the only place still functioning and intact. Most of the people who were above were also either dead or injured, but some of them have taken refuge in the nearby bunkers.

One particular group, the ex-knights, was lucky enough to dash into an open shelter just before the blast could take them out.

Roza, the current leader of the now ex-Knights, speaks out, "Everyone…cough…sound off!"

She receives 7 other voices replying to her roll call, which gave her some comfort – no one in her group died. But she wished she could say the same for those who were weren't so lucky.

Now her plans to take over the shinra cannon became much harder to accomplish since most of the guardians were stationed by the wall – which was destroyed now; so she has to rethink their approach now.

She then takes notice to the civilians in the bunker with them, all looking worried and frighten. From what they've seen so far in the battle, the fight looked as if it was over, but that all changed after the giant unleashed a devastating explosion, taking out everything – including the drones – within a large radius.

Then all of a sudden, all of the civilians then pour out their doubts to the Knights, asking them, "Are we all going to die? What happened to the golden fighters? What are the guardians doing to stop this?"

Roza could not give a definite answer after watching Lan and the others disappear within the explosion – she hopes they're safe and alive. So instead she tries to calm everyone down, but they were at a point where petty talk meant nothing to them; they were scared shitless.

Some of the knights tried to assist her, but even they were at a loss; hope seems to be drifting away further and further as the destruction continues.

Roza then felt someone tugging her right arm and looks down to find a little girl wearing a red ribbon on her hair, urgently asking her, "Miss knight, can you please help me, our father is feeling ill, please!"

Though she didn't know who she is or who her father is, Roza couldn't say no to a little girl.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Marlene miss."

"Marlene, a fine name, can you show me where your father is."

Marlene gladly nods and quickly drags her away from the upset crowd to a bench showing other children and an old priest who was in agonizing pain. But after taking a careful look at him, the old man seems dangerously familiar to her, and asks Marlene, "What is his name?"

Marlene replies, "We all call him Father Gabriel. Please, you have to help him!"

_"Gabriel…Gabriel….no….he couldn't…..or could he…..oh my god!" _

Roza then takes out a pendant she wore, and opens it up to see a picture of man she once knew and then compares the old man's face; and sure enough, they look identical. And to further prove her hypothesis, she also discovers the same looking pendent around the man's wrist and cautiously opens it up to show a little blonde hair girl sitting on a chair.

Marlene sees Roza closely examining the pendant which Father Gabriel cherishes very deeply, and then noticed her shedding tears.

She then asks, "Miss, is father Gabriel going to be okay?"

Roza tries to hold her tears back, but the crushing feeling of finding the one she holds dear is right before her eyes.

"Father….will be alright Marlene, can you and the kids…gather some water and blankets please?"

The kids did as she said and immediately went off to gather the items, leaving Roza alone with her long lost father.

"Father…..father…please wake up…it's me, little rose! Please….dad….please wake up."

Hearing a familiar and warm voice calling out to him, Gabriel slowly peels his weary eyes to find a blonde hair girl laying her head on his chest, slowly crying her heart out for him. But he too quickly realizes who she is – he has been watching over her for some time now while taking care of his other children.

He finally replies back weakly, but clear enough for her to hear, "little…rose!"

His voice sparked a nostalgic feeling which she hasn't felt for the past 10 years, and now her old self is starting to resurface through her tears. She looks to see his smiling face, and then cries out, "Daddy!"

Sitting upright now, Gabriel embraces his daughter's joy and in return he starts to shed his own.

For as Long as Roza could remember, her father used to be the former commander of the knights for 20 years, and he was the only family she had. Her mother died after giving birth to her, so she could only look up to her father, Gabriel Vanling, for support.

But for some reason, after the great ape incident, GHQ had reported him MIA or missing in action, which lead Roza on a personal mission to find him; by becoming the new commander of the knights.

Achieving her statues as commander at the age of 15, and being perceived as the most talented, wise, and youngest knight to ever be nominated, she had then begun her secret search on where her father could be. But for the past 3 years she found no such clue, and she began to think that her efforts would lead to nothing. However, out of all the places to find him and at the worst possible timing, she finds him lying on a bench with several other children, and looking as if he's twice his normal age now.

After crying the last of her tears, she then let's go of him, kneels by his side, and looks to her father with a straight forward question, "Where have you been all this time? I thought you were dead or worse!"

"I am so sorry for keeping you in the dark…..that I left you all alone," said the old man.

"You should be…..I have struggled so hard to find you, hoping that you were alive. I went to become a guardian and then to a commander in order to know what happened to you. But no matter how hard I tried, I came nowhere close to where I am now, no thanks to you!"

"And for that I am proud my little rose…I am so proud to know that you've risen so high at such a young age….your mother would have been equally proud, maybe even greater."

"BUT WHY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME; WHY HAVE YOU BECOME A PRIEST, WHY HAVE YOU BEEN TAKINGCARE OF OTHERS BUT NOT ME, WHY WHY WHY!?...why!?"

Again, Roza resumes her sobbing, clenching her fist on his robe, and making him explain to her, "It is a long story my dear…a lot has happened after…..the giant ape incident."

She then asks, "But…what about it…what was so significant about that monster!?"

"The giant ape is not what's important, but what I did in order to…stop her….that monster….is no monster all."

"Her….you mean…..that thing was a human?"

"No….not human…..but she is remarkably close, as well two others. You might know them actually; they're the ones who are fighting to…protect us."

"….No…..you couldn't mean…..Tifa…..but how….and why have you kept it a secret?"

"If I had let her existence - along with the others - to be exposed…then the higher ups would immediately dispose of them on the spot."

"I don't think that'll be a problem anymore?"

"What?"

"Either the officials who order the cleanup are dead by now from the explosion or….Tifa and the others…were already killed by the monster."

"No…no you are wrong, the children are still alive!"

"But how do you know, all of the monitors have been taken down from the blast. We're practically blind now."

"I know because I am still alive…Roza, the reason why I have relinquished my duty as commander is because….OHH!"

The same pain he felt before came back again, only much more severe than last time.

Seeing him in pain made Roza cry out, "What's wrong father, are you having a heart attack? I'll ask one of my men to…"

But Gabriel stops her just in time for him to say, "I've put….a spell….on her tail! It's her tail and the moon that made her do it…she's not to blame….she mustn't look at the moon."

"Spell…no…you didn't…then that would explain why you look so old. But why did you use it, on her especially?"

"I….had….no choice…." Gabriel then went back into a comatose state, making Roza call her medic over to help heal his afflictions.

**_At the crater site…._**

Death and defeat filled the atmosphere around the crater which Thunderwing had made not too long ago. Though he wished he had done this before since he was just cut up into pieces by the lizard super saiyan; being able to do it now seemed more than adequate.

But just the thought of it made him furious and humiliated; despite being at such a high level – only having a fraction of what he used to have - he allowed the saiyans to cut, blast, and smash him up.

But now that he sees nothing but dirt all around him, he begins to laugh demonically over the deaths of his annoyance; sadly he was quickly proven wrong.

Within the sea of dust he senses the four saiyans, to be very much alive; but barely. Ticked off by their persistence, he yells in the air saying, "RRRAAAHHHH WHY WON'T YOU INSECTS DIE ALREADY!"

Ash, Tifa, and Erb were recovering themselves from his initial blast but we're knocked back to their normal state now.

"Ah….ah shit that hurt!" exclaimed Ash, suffering burn marks on his cheek and arms.

"I…I can't believe…we're still alive," blurted Tifa frighteningly, while having minor cuts and bruises.

Erb – feeling sore and bruised all over, and losing his sword from the explosion – tells his friends, "You can say that again…cough…..hey Lan you alright….Lan….oh no!"

Standing before them was Lan pouring out aura in his Ascended form, sticking his arm out and using his body as a shield to block most of the blast for his comrades. The three remaining fighters then examine the multiple cuts and bruises all over his body, along with a steady stream of blood flowing down to the dirt he stood on top of.

Slowly tilting his head to see everyone fine, Lan utters out, "G…goo…d…..i..m….glad…..yo….ur…."

Tragically, Lan reverts back to his normal form and falls to the ground face first, unable to convey his message to them.

Watching their friend fall, they all beckon his name out loudly, leading Ash to ask, "No way, you can't be dead man; yo wake up….Lan…..bro…"

Tifa then grabs hold of Ash and tries her best to keep him calm while keeping herself from going insane, "Ash let him go, please; don't make this harder than it should be."

As the two saiyans let out their anguish, Erb sat speechless, and begins to process what could have happened if he had listened to his guide - if he destroyed what remained of Thunderwing, then he wouldn't see Lan lying on the ground, dead.

If he had been stronger, then none of this would have happened.

If he had just died before all of this had happened, then no one on this planet would have died because of him.

From what Bulb had told him before like he did with Lan; the only reason why the kaoticon came to this planet was because of him, and so all of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't bothered to take Yuuko's journey.

Upon his self-bickering, he then sees Tifa landing beside him and watches Ash run towards Thunderwing in a fit of rage.

Tifa sits back up and begs him, "STOP ASH!"

But Ash ignores her plea and curses at the kaoticon, "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHRED YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Producing a **Destructo Disk** on one hand, he threw it violently at Thunderwing; but in response, the kaoticon simple shatters it with just a swat and brought down a hail storm of lasers down on Ash.

As soon as the explosions cease, the last two fighters spot Ash's body – surprisingly still in once piece - lying on the ground with a dead blank look across his face and burn marks all over him.

Terrified and crying, Tifa grovels on the ground, uttering her friend's name over and over again, wishing for them to comeback alive – wishing for all of this to be just a bad dream

Finally finishing off two of the saiyans, Thunderwings hollers out loudly, expressing how please he is of his own work. "TWO BUGS DOWN; TWO MORE TO GO. IT'S TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE!"

Thunderwing – wanting to end the lizard saiyan as quickly as possible – covers one of the blades on his arm with his purple aura and then throws it right at him.

Seeing the attack coming, and not having his sword around to deflect it, Erb was prepared to use his bare hands to catch it and protect Tifa.

But to his horror, she then shoves him out of the way, making him see the attack slashing her back and cry out loudly in despair, "TIFA!"

**_Yuuko's shop…._**

Inside her room, the dimensional witch Yuuko Ichihara, was currently watching the battle unfold through her crystal orb, and was rooting out for Erb and his friends to win.

"Give him a left punch …..then a kick….no not a slash….why does he make things so difficult?"

Her fun is then interrupted by her servant and partial apprentice, Watanuki – poor dude.

"Yuuko…oh Yuuko…..Yuuko….YUUKO!"

"Oh what is it now, can't you see that I'm enjoying this show; it's a once in a life time special," said Yuuko whiningly.

Watanuki responds, "Well maybe if you bothered to record it then it wouldn't be a one-time special. That guest you were calling for is here though, and he's pretty…..pissed."

Her interests have finally drifted elsewhere from her orb after telling her servant, "Why didn't you say so, bring him inside."

"He's actually standing next to me," said Watanuki, sliding the door open to show a muscular boy – slightly older than him - with short purple hair, wearing just a purple blue jacket, a black tang top and jeans, and carrying a sword on his back.

The mysterious boy enters the room and settles himself on the mat, leaving the Asian boy to say, "I'll leave you two be….good luck!"

Yuuko turns around to face the boy, and he in return sat quietly with his arms folded. The witch then starts off with, "You do know why you're here correct?"

The boy didn't respond back, so Yuuko then adds, "The silent type huh, well not surprising; you must be pretty angry at me after….I dragged you out of your home. But really you should blame your mother for building such a device in the first place; being able to travel back in time is quite a feat. But for that, you need to pay a price."

She sees the boy flinching a bit, so she continues to press on, "I could have taken your mother and force her to pay up, but unfortunately she has passed away from your time. Now the price I'm about to bestow upon you will be a bit harsh, but at least this way you might have the possibility to return back home, and maybe even visit some old friends. So before I move on, do you have any questions you like to ask me?"

At last, the purple hair boy lets out both his response and his resolve, "Yeah, I have two; what do I do and when can I go!?"

Yuuko smiles at him and simply says, "Tough and handsome; well listen closely because I'm only going to say this once - there isn't much time left before the evil in your time comes true."

This is the end of episode 7; I hope you enjoyed it; though I find this episode to be somewhat depressing. Luckily things will get better soon…I hope!

Please leave a comment or something down below, or down anywhere for that matter. Thank You!

Here are some characters I put from other contents:

1) Rufus Shinra – Final Fantasy 7

Here are some characters I put which are my own:

1) Mayor Hatric


	8. Episode 8 - Great Ape

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 8 – Great Ape!

**_Shinra power plant….._**

The Shinra power plant is located deep within the a large region of mountains which are several hundred miles away from any city - making it an ideal spot to conduct experiments and research projects without any prying eyes from the public.

Within the complex, a group of scientist and engineers were making the final adjustments on their new cannon based on the lifestream energy source, thanks to Rufus Shinra's permission.

On the top most office room in the entire facility, the president himself – Rufus Shinra - is in his office overlooking the cannon's preparation, after arriving back from Midgar; just before the city was almost flatten by the explosion.

Speaking through his office telephone, he calls the head of the project and receives a feedback. There he says, "When is the weapon ready to fire?"

The scientist replies back quickly, "It'll be ready within the next few minutes, but sir there are still some concerns about the power readings."

"Don't worry about, it's just the seismic activity that's causing it, continue on finishing whatever is left."

The scientist then urges him, "But sir!"

However he is quickly cut off by his boss, "No buts; do you want this planet to be destroyed by that monster or do you not?"

"Uh…no sir!"

"Then finish the cannon, we need to fire it immediately before things get out of hand out there."

"Yes sir!" said the scientist nervously.

The call ends shortly after, and Rufus looks towards a monitor showing satellite video feed of the crater's activity, spotting Thunderwing and the four saiyans beaten and battered. Though the idea of taking all of them out seems logical, he felt somewhat sorry for the young teenagers due to the fact they were still young. In all honesty, he had the same compassion for them as Roza showed from their meeting not too long ago; however, he still thinks that the lifestream can be used for humans to harvest, and in order to prove that, he plans to show the world that his cannon can prove the risks to be false – nothing more than just speculation.

Yet, he then speaks to himself with some doubt in his tone, "I hope I'm doing the right thing; though these kids aren't normal, they have risked their lives and secret to protect city….no, not just the city, but the world as well. However, this is also for the sake of Gaia, for our sake as a species. I hope they will forgive us of our sins, but more importantly, will the people they know forgive me."

A few minutes after pondering on what the potential outcome would be, he then receives a phone call from the head scientist and for a moment he hesitated to even touch it. Regardless, he eventually picks it up and says, "what is it?...Good, but do not fire it yet until I arrive."

**_The crater….._**

After seeing Tifa heroically push him aside but received a grave wound on her back in his place; Erb underwent an eternal feeling of guilt and pain, wondering, _"Why did she do that!? I could have…..no!"_

For once since he set off his journey, he found himself to be useless and weak despite his great strength and speed – he couldn't protect a single person nor heal them.

He immediately ran to her side, only to find her eyes closed, her breathing becoming much slower, and finding her blood stained on his clothing. His mind quickly went into a total blank, unable to comprehend on what he can do; but the screeching laughter from a single being brought his attention back.

Almost letting his insanity take over once more, he lays her body down, and looks to Thunderwing with maddening eyes, and gritting his teeth to the point of almost breaking them.

The kaoticon marvels at his progress thus far, and was smiling blissfully as he watches the last of the saiyan warriors glaring at him with utter resentment.

"THOSE ARE GOOD EYES, I AM IMPRESSED TO SEE SUCH VEROCITY IN ONE SO SMALL; BUT I SHOULD NOT EXPECT LESS FROM A BEING CLOSE TO A DRAGON."

Not wanting to hear any more words, Erb powers up to his ascended form, lets out a war cry so loud, the cloud quickly disperse around the area, showing the clear moon of the planet Gaia.

"You will pay…you will pay….YOU WILL PAY!" he hollered.

"Wait just a second you moron!"

Just before Erb charges at Thunderwing, the motorcycle - Fenrir - came bursting out of the ground with Bulb making a miraculous appearance and smacking some sense into his red companion – he literally smacks his head.

Completely surprised by his friend, all of his hatred and vengeance were quickly suppressed as he directs his attention to him.

"Bulb, where have you been all this time!?"

The little green creature replies, "Where have I been; I've been stuck underground, trying to dig my way out with my life on the line; and is this the thanks I get after trying to stop you from killing yourself?"

Erb then tries to say, "But he…."

Until Bulb cuts him short with, "WHAT HAPPENED TO TIFA!?"

Bulb immediately went to work, whereas Thunderwing resumes making his move on the two travelers.

Wanting to spend no more time on Gaia, Thunderwing prepares to fire his strongest technique into the planet's core just out of spite on all of the inhabitants.

"IT'S BEEN A THRILL KILLING YOU BUGS, BUT NOW I BID YOU AND THIS WORLD FAREWELL!"

However, oddly enough Bulb had already placed a trap for him.

"A yeah um….take this! **Solarbeam**!"

Aiming the top of his bud to Thunderwing, a bright beam of solar energy detonates on his face, making him yell out, "YOU STILL DARE TO TRY AND DEFEAT…..ah….."

But within a few seconds after, he felt drowsy and even tired, eventually letting his body crash to the bottom of the crater.

Shocked, and dumbstruck to have seen Bulb take him out with a single shot, Erb then hollers at him in a cartoonish manner, "YOU KNEW A TECHNIQUE LIKE THAT THIS ENTIRE TIME!?"

Bulb hollers back, "YES I DO NOW QUIT BITCHING AND PUT THEM ON FENRIR, THEY STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO SURVIVE IF WE GET THEM SOMEWHERE SAFE SO I CAN HEAL THEM."

Erb, making a blank look, blinks his eyes rapidly out of disbelief – Bulb can still save them. "Wait they can be saved, are you sure!?"

"What am I, a medical examiner!? Just hurry up, get on, and drive!"

Happy to learn that they can be saved, Erb did as he said, and quickly gathers Lan and Ash onto the bike, whereas Bulb starts to heal Tifa on the spot.

Shortly after, her wounds have fully healed and her skin tone begins to slowly return back to normal, bringing relief to Erb.

"Alright, I've applied first aid on her, now get on the bike and drive us somewhere far and quick!" ordered Bulb.

Erb was a bit nervous at first when he got on the vehicle, but to his surprise he has some experience in riding a bike – though he couldn't remember where except that what he rode use to be something smaller.

Reeving up Fenrir back to life, he drove everyone away from the crater, feeling somewhat lucky - they've been given a break for once. But seeing as how Thunderwing isn't getting back up, Erb asks his friend, "If you could take him out with just one blast, then why didn't you do it before!?"

Bulb then explains to him, "Didn't you hear the name of my attack…..**solarbeam**….it's basically an attack that utilizes sunlight as an energy source; and do you want to know how long it took me to charge that sucker up!?"

"Uh, yes!" replied Erb cautiously.

"That one blast just now took me a whole week to gather! And sadly, that was nowhere near enough power to hurt him; thankfully I added a sleeping compound which should knock him out for at least less than half an hour."

"Oh great…well at least he'll wake up feeling refreshed. Shit I should have attacked him while he was down!"

"It wouldn't have made a difference; I don't need to sense energy to know you're took weak now after surviving a blast like that. I was lucky enough to have taken cover behind this beauty." Bulb then pats the seat as to refer the beauty as Fenrir.

Erb then retorts, "Well you're not wrong about that, but still how are we going to beat him? He's too strong now! None of our attacks will hurt him!"

"Sigh….well either way there's was no way you guys could have succeeded anyway, even if you destroy his remains. As long as a sufficient amount of his cells remain intact, like at least the same volume of a single blood drop, then he can regenerate just from that, without even losing a single memory. The kaoticons are a race to be fearful of," said Bulb.

Erb then asks, "How do you know so much about them?"

"I've been traveling from galaxy to galaxy for a long time now, and these guys have been around much longer; you pick up on this stuff quick though, there a pretty simple race to understand."

"How so?" questioned Erb.

"Well for one, these guys don't grow like we do; they actually evolve, from level 1 all the way to 4; though that's just galactic common knowledge by now. But since that guy proved that there is a level beyond 4, I guess its 5 now."

Bulb crosses his small arms and shuts his eyes to resume his explanation.

"Upon each level they have certain characteristics which indicate how strong they are. At birth they start out as level 1, a plain white lizard humanoid – barely having a battle level of 500 or so. A level 2 is almost the same as a 1, but has a horn or horns sticking out from their heads – the horns varied however from each kaoticon. Then there's the third level's, they are the one you should worry about since their battle level is at least above 200 million. They have color and look much more intimidating then the rest. And finally level 4's are like Thunderwing, only smaller and less scary. The only characteristic they have however, that differ from the other levels is that they can open their eyes; and their battle level is comparable to that of your own when you go super saiyan 2. So there you have it, a complete lesson on kaoticon 101…Any questions?"

Sadly, Erb stop listening to him after he went on about level's one, making him say, "Say what now, I wasn't paying attention."

Bulb – angry at the fact that he wasted his time explaining – barks at him in a childish manner, "YOU….argh! Nevermind…..stupid asshole."

He then sees a perfect spot and asks his driver, "Hey, park right there, by that rock formation."

Erb sees the spot and shifts the bike into the same direction.

**_In the middle of nowhere…._**

Bulb was taking his time, trying his best to completely heal Ash and Lan, but with little success. Both of their injuries were a bit too severe for him to completely heal right away, but he did his best with whatever he could muster up. He had finish rejuvenating Erb and Tifa so he now has less to worry about.

Erb on the other hand was building a small fire while observing how Tifa's condition is progressing; so far he can see her breathing normally and her ki level was slowly rising.

However, now that he knows she and the others are going to be fine, he starts to mope as he realizes that his katana is missing and asks Bulb, "By any chance did you see my sword anywhere? I lost it after Thunderwing blew us away."

Busy with his own job, Bulb unwillingly says, "Actually I did, but I didn't pick it up."

A little mad by his comment, Erb demands, "Why would you leave it behind, how lazy could you be!?"

"Oh stop whining at me like I'm your mom or something; and for you information, I did try to bring it with me but it was heavy as a stone - and it wasn't even stuck; how the heck can you people carry that thing," said Bulb.

"Alright geez, sorry I asked….but it's not that heavy," added Erb.

Then a moment of silence covers the atmosphere around them, as they both did their own thing without even saying a peep to one another.

For the past five minutes, Bulb has been healing Lan and Ash, while Erb was guarding them in case Thunderwing comes back up from the crater.

Finally, Bulb breaks the silence by saying, "what a way to start out our journey huh Erb?"

He happily replies, "You can say that again, so much for becoming stronger."

"No kidding, though I don't think Yuuko expected you to fight a being like Thunderwing, that's just some really bad coincidence."

"There are no coincidences in life, only inevitability."

"HAHA, did Yuuko tell you that?"

"That's the last thing she said to me before we got here."

"That's so like her; but you know, maybe she is right after all."

"About there being no coincidences and whatnot?"

"No not that….about you!"

"Me?" Erb points his finger at himself to further express his distrust.

"Yeah you; who else do you think! Ahem…..maybe she was right about you having a bigger purpose in life, being this change and all that'll save this universe and every other from this...impending darkness."

Bulb then waves his arms around in a cartoonish gesture.

"I don't know about that; if I'm supposed to be this….hero….then so far I'm not doing a good job."

"Yeahhhhhhhh, but this is still the start of your quest…hell maybe meeting Thunderwing is like fighting a mini boss…you know, from those rpg games."

"Um did you forget that I don't have memories of my past except for the last few days?"

"Oh yeah, uh sorry…well in any case, maybe this is a test for you to overcome…..so that you can face someone like Thunderwing again later on – fully prepared and stuff."

"Well for a test, this sucks; and so far, I'm failing. What kind of monster can regenerate with its brain destroyed?"

"The kaoticon kind….Sigh…but yeah you're right about that…the faiing part I mean."

"Oh thanks for the encouragement," hissed Erb.

"I just wish there was some way to kick his ass, or for you guys to have more power!"

"Yeah more power…more power...wait a second!"

Erb suddenly has an epiphany, recalling what Bulb said about absorbing sunlight as an energy source, and the fact that he can produce so much power from it.

He desperately asks Bulb, "Hey, I just had an idea….."

However he hastily halts himself after sensing a massive presence rising above the crater, accompanied with a terrifying outcry.

Erb and Bulb watch in fright as Thunderwing flies high above the crater, and quickly spots them.

"I AM GOING TO MOUNT YOUR BODY ONTO MY FINGER YOU BACTRTIAL SCUM!"

Bulb knew the insult was directed at him since he was the smallest thing around, and begins to sweat nervously after imagining his carcass on his finger.

Erb the steps up to confront him one last time, but notices Tifa quietly standing back up, staggering everywhere.

"Hey Tifa, you're ok! And just in time, I want you to bring everyone away from here as quickly as you can while I stay back and distract, and don't think about helping me…..uh….Tifa?"

Her answer to his request was letting out a menacing growl and tackling him to the ground.

Upon being mounted on top, he sees her trying to bite his face off like a bizarre animal, forcing him to shove her face away.

Confused and bit scared, Erb tries to calm her down, "Tifa what's the matter with you, snap out of it!"

He then detects her eyes turning completely blood red, her teeth becoming fangs and her tail's fur shivering wildly like a cat's reaction to a threat.

Bulb was also wondering the same, until he now remembers the one thing that saiyans were capable off - transformation.

_"How could I forgotten about that, of course this would happen if she still has her tail and with the moon up. But…why now!" _thought Bulb.

In an attempt to free himself, Erb the kicks Tifa away from him, and quickly recovers his footing. There he sees her groveling at the ground, and undergoing a transformation he had never seen before – she became bigger and bigger after every second. Her worn out clothes were torn apart due to her increasing size, her bare skin quickly starts to grow black fur, and her face slowly disfigures to resemble that of a primate.

Thunderwing quickly flies towards the saiyans and was to blast them into smithereens, until one of them caught his eyes. The female amongst the group has been acting strangely for a while, but he notices a rapid increase in her power and a transformation he had long lost forgotten which can only be achieved by saiyans.

Within the next minute, Erb and Bulb are now at the foot, of what they believe to be, a giant and angry ape.

The kaoticon sets himself down near the giant Tifa, and watches her pounding her chest away like any ape would do.

"INTERESTING, I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE THIS SPECTALE AGAIN, BUT EITHER WAY YOU HAVE NO FULL CONTROL OVER YOURSELF. SO ALLOW ME TO END YOU QUICKLY…..LITTLE BUG!"

Thungerwing thrust his hand in the form of a knife towards her chest, until his arm was quickly caught by her - practically mere inches away from his target.

"ARGH LET GO YOU STUPID MONKEY!"

Quickly freeing his arm from her grip, he then uses his other arm to throw a punch to her face this time, but misses soon after. The oozaru – Tifa - shifts her head away from his punch and delivers a devastating head-butt to his face.

As the kaoticon falters back, the giant ape then unleashes a golden aura around her, changing her fur color to gold – indicating that she is now in her super saiyan form.

Still in awe from what their seeing, Bulb exclaims, "Holy mother of…..banana's! She became an Oozaru!"

"A what!?" asked Erb shockingly.

"An Oozaru, that's what the saiyans call their transformation; beside the super saiyan state, every saiyan is born with the ability to transform into that thing. And the only way to achieve that is to have both a monkey tail, and a planetary body that can produce a large amount of blutz wave. Normally a moon is more than enough, and since we got one high above us, that would explain why she transformed."

"How do you know so much about this shit Bulb, and why didn't you tell us that until now!?"

"One question at a time; but before that, let's RUN!" said Bulb.

Agreeing with his decision, Erb quickly picks up Lan and Ash and hops back onto the bike with Bulb. From there, the two of them drove off to safety, whereas Thunderwing has his match with a rampaging Tifa.

The look of being proven wrong time and time again finally caught up to Thunderwing, so in an annoyed fashion, he tackles the Oozaru to the ground and begins punching away in a mounted position.

Laughing with each punch, he had the upper hand when it comes to fighting others just as big as him despite his power decrease; however the Oozaru then blasts his face with an energy attack from her mouth, thus knocking him off her.

The great ape then leaps up and starts throwing her own punches, but in a beastly way. She just pounds her fist repeatedly on his head for a while, and then lifts his body up over her head.

From there, she threw him to her feet face first, and then begins stomping on top of him while pounding her chest away out of spite.

But just as the Oozaru leaps in the air, Thunderwing rolls away, gets back up on all four, and then lashes his tail around her neck. Then using all his might, he drags her around, whips her up in the air, and slams her back down to the earth. Giving no time for her to recover, he then rapidly fires his cannons from both his shoulder and tail to finish the job, creating a sea of smoke as a result.

Though, after stopping to see if his target was dead, gave the great ape the chance to leap out and lock her fist with his. For the next few minutes, the two giants begin squaring off with one another in a contest of strength – so far neither one of them gave in.

Finally reaching a safe distance, Erb and Bulb hop off the bike to observe the battle, leaving Ash and Lan behind on the bike, only to wake up soon after.

The feeling of the planet rumbling through the bike made Ash become the first to awaken from his little nap. Still, the first thing he felt upon his awakening was a huge headache and his body all sore and bruised up.

As he shakes off his migraines, he slowly recalls being almost annihilated from the energy bombardment and seeing Lan go down.

Despite that, Ash moans out painfully, "Ahhhhhh ssssshhhhiiiiiitttttt…..ooowwww, why does my neck hurt!? And where am I?"

"Don't…..ask me….but more importantly what happened?" Lan grunts out and begins to cracks his neck sideways, as well for his joints.

His friend however, seeing his friend well and alive, immediately begins to hug him while crying out loudly in joy.

"LLLLLLAAAAANNNNN!"

Ash stutters his namely out loudly while continuing to weep in a childish manner.

Lan – now creep out by his friend's strange behavior – tries to wriggle his way out of his arms.

"Get…off…me!"

He then punches his friend to snap him out of his delusion and then adds, "No one should ever endure…the kind of hug that you….just….pulled."

Rubbing his cheek, Ash replies, "Well…since we're both dead and all - and most likely in heaven - we can stay as best buddies in the afterlife, so let's go bag some pretty angel chick's hehehe!"

But Lan then says, "I don't think we're in heaven dude, and I don't even think we're even dead, I feel…sore! OW my head!"

"Hold on, if we're not in heaven…OH MY GOD WE'RE IN HELL!" yelled Ash in a horrified manner.

However Lan then reminds him, "I SAID WE'RE NOT DEAD YA MORON, WE'RE STILL VERY MUCH ALIVE?"

The two friends then hear a familiar voice calling out to them, "Great, you two are alive now!"

They look to see Erb staring them with Bulb on his shoulder.

Lan then resumes to say, "See, told you!" Whereas Ash comments, "Well either way I bet hell girls are much sexier looking!"

However, just as the two of them were getting to familiarize themselves with the new scenery, the sight of Thunderwing fighting a giant ape spooked them senseless – practically made them hop to their feet.

Quickly recognizing the black primate – except this one is gold - Ash blurts out, "Why is that thing here?"

Bulb indulges him with an answer, "that thing you're referring to is actually Tifa in her oozaru form!"

"Tifa! But how, and when!? How long have we been out!? And what's an Oozaru?" asked Lan.

"Only around a half an hour," said Erb.

Ash then says, "shit, that short….I mean….so how though!?"

Bulb then lets them in on some details.

"Ahem….regarding the ape…for one; it's because of her saiyan heritage; two, her tail; and three the god forsaken moon!"

Hearing his brief explanation, Ash and Lan curiously look to one another, and then looked back to Bulb with, "The moon?"

Bulb continues, "A saiyan has the ability to transform into that, an Oozaru, as long as those three factors are present."

He then points his tiny paws up to the sky where the moon was displayed – partially visible in the evening sky.

"So…she's the monkey monster from back then….damn she's hairy….and gold!" retorted Lan.

"Yes she is, and thank god you two don't have tails," said Bulb.

"But how come she's just transformed all of a sudden, for the past 8 years she has been fine – looking at the moon and all with her tail. The reason why we don't have ours is because they were burdening us and shit," said Ash.

Bulb than questions him, "That's what I want to know? How have she been keeping her saiyan side suppressed for so long!? It's basically a biological instinct!"

"It's not that she suppressed them herself…..someone else is – well more like - was doing that for her," said Erb, quickly catching everyone's attention.

Not liking where his friend is leading the subject, Bulb nervously asks, "And who might be this person?"

Deciding whether or not to reveal the fact behind Tifa's sudden transformation, he begins to relay a secret the priest had told him, "….It happened before I left Father Gabriel and the kids at the shelter."

**_Few hours before…._**

Back before the city still had some hope left, father Gabriel asked Erb about a particular incident involving Tifa and the others. "You heard about the incident from 8 years ago, when a giant ape appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, but I only know a little about it; is this going to take long because I really need to get a move on?"

"Please bear with me for a few more minutes; this will only take a few minute of your time. Even though I've only known you for a day, I rather tell this to you, a stranger, rather than my children; because I know you're able to do it."

Knowing that the old man is correct to suspect him as a stranger, Erb decides to hear him out. "Alright, I'm listening!"

"Thank you….now where do I start…..Ah yes! As you might already have heard, I used to be a guardian when the three of them were around the age of 9. But you probably didn't know that I actually used to be the commander of the knights."

"Commander, no wonder those three are so strong; they had a strong master to begin with!"

"And they were my first disciples I took under and the first children I fostered – and for a good reason."

Gabriel lets out a short cough to clear his voice and continues on, "One rainy night, I was patrolling the downtown districts to rid myself of my paper work – too much writing involved. I soon arrived on top of the south gate to watch the scenery outside the wall, but there I witnessed a single small blue flaming meteorite, falling from the sky and impacting somewhere in the forest. It was raining so hard though; I believed I was the only one to witness it before GHQ had time to detect the crash."

Erb then cuts in with a subtle comment, "I can guess where this is going."

The priest then took a very short breather and resumes his past experience, "Upon arriving to the scene before anyone else, I discovered the bottom of the craters to hold nothing, but three naked young children with monkey tails; you already know them as Tifa, Ash, and Lan."

The lizard saiyan then ask, "Hold on, there was nothing else down there, not even a space ship or a pod?"

"Not a single scrap metal could be found in the entire area, and I've checked three times. But oddly enough, none of them were injured, not a scratch on them. Though, I still don't understand where Lan received his cybernetic enhancements, they were far more advance then anything we could develop and far too complex to be from this world. Tifa and Ash didn't have any of that, and from my eyes, all three of them could be passed off as human - without the tails of course.

"Weird," retorted Erb.

"Weird indeed, and I was about to take them into custody until my father instincts have taken over me. If GHQ had found them, they would have performed a numerous number of tests in order to find out what they were, and if they can be used as weapons to further protect the city – and it's clear now, I made the correct call. So afterward I took them to an underground bunker outside the wall which used to be part of the city before the walls were erected. That way, both GHQ's and the monsters from outside could not touch them, and whenever I get the chance I would give them food, clothing, and spend some quality time with them - no one, not even my family, knew of my secret life…..At first, when I began taking care of them, they were a bit hesitant and confused; Ash tried to bite my hand once, which was a painful experience. But within a few days they began to trust me….and I in turn trusted them to keep their existence hidden for a while – for their protection from the outside world."

_"I know there's a 'but' in all of this,"_ wondered Erb.

"I didn't realize it at the time but I have made them live underground for almost a year; I felt bad for them. So one day, I choose to bring them into the city to meet my daughter and to enjoy life outside the bunker. That was the first time I've seen them make smiles so wide and so big, I couldn't help myself from smiling; though sadly because of their excitement I was never able to even reach the uptown district – they were enjoying themselves a bit too much. Soon after, so I treated them to dinner and everything was going perfectly fine….until I lost sight of Tifa."

Erb stood silent as to hear what happens next, while Gabriel tilts his head down and expressing a sorrowful look.

"After I came back from the men's room with Lan and Ash…..Tifa was nowhere in sight so we scurried all over the restaurant and asked the waiters if they had seen her. Luckily one of them spotted her leaving the establishment through the back door, so I did the same and found her in the alley, feeding a tiny kitten. She said she heard a kitten crying out of hunger, so she fed the little creature with a plate of some of her own food….I told her to come inside and she obediently did, but for some reason her sights have glued to the moon for a while – and that was a mistake…..a very big mistake."

He takes a breather once more and continues telling Erb, "Lan and Ash also came out to see Tifa, but even their eyes have stuck to the moon as well. But all of a sudden, the three of them began roaring out like enraged beasts and began turning. You can imagine into what."

"The…..giant ape!?" said Erb shockingly.

"Yes….but before they were fully transformed, Lan and Ash began to attack me, and for a while, I was beginning to lose my hold on them, until I grab their tails tightly by accident and noticed them to act much weaker. So out of hast, I decided to chop of their tails with my magic, and to my surprise they turned back to normal."

Erb then interrupts him to ask, "Wait, magic!?"

"I can use both defensive and offensive type magic to enhance my physical stature and certain other spells. Now, after cutting of their tails, I then went after Tifa and her's came off just as nicely. But then suddenly her tail instantly grew back so I then tried squeezing her tail, but that made her just angrier. Then finally, her transformation stopped, becoming a giant ape in the end. I tried to cut her tail again and again but her's kept growing back almost instantaneously."

"How did you stop her then!?" asked Erb.

"The only way I could….magic. After I safely placed Ash and Lan somewhere far away, I then sealed away her tail's functionality with a sealing spell, which robbed her ability to transform. Thankfully, soon after the spell was placed, she turned back to normal, and I've placed another spell on all three of them to replace the memories they had thus far, with fake one's I've implanted. From there on, I've adopted them and relinquished my old life to protect them, not only just from everyone else, but of themselves as well. It was a painful decision to make, I had to leave my daughter behind and my position of commander, but it was for the greater good of both the city and for the three of them."

"But why did you do all of that for them, why leave your life as a guardian and a father!?"

Gabriel quickly stomps the ground with his cane and says, "Because I had no choice…..if GHQ had learned about the three of them and the fact that I have been hiding them…then they would kill them on the spot…..strip me and my daughter of our citizenship….just because I was involved…and be left outside the city to fend for ourselves…..I did not want to drag her into my mistake, so I had to leave her. But there is another reason why I left; I didn't want her to see me die of old age at such a young age."

"You're age!?"

"Though the seal around Tifa's tail still exists, the amount of magic needed to maintain it was much more difficult than I anticipated. As you can see, I look to be in my 80's but I am actually 53 years old. I have underestimated how taxing the spell is, but I do not regret my choice, just like how I didn't regret not turning them in."

"But why are you telling me this now?"

"…To tell you the truth, I see a little of myself in you; young and naïve, but full of promise and confidence…..I can also tell you've gone through great hardships in order to be here, alive and standing. My time is almost up….by the end of today, if this spell continues to go on, then I will die of heart failure, and the spell around her tail will fade - allowing her to turn back into the giant ape."

Lifting his head to look straight at Erb, he then pleas to him, "Erb…..when I do die, can you…no…will you take care of her; maybe even bring her, Ash, and Lan along with you on your travels to other worlds?"

"Wait, what!? How do you know that!?" said Erb.

"How do you think I knew magic!? My spells are not from this world, but from another…and I knew from the moment I met you that you are also not of this world."

Gabriel then shows Erb a tattoo on his forearm, a red emblem resembling some sort of a fairy with a tail on it.

Father Garbiel then continues to add, "I am a mage, and I was born in a world with many mages such as I, but much more powerful compared to me. So please…..will you accept this old and humble mage's dying request, and help them find their past?"

"Hold on…..isn't there another way to stop the spell without you having to die, what'll happen if I were to cut her tail off or maybe blow it off!? Maybe I can blow up the moon instead?"

"Cutting it off won't do you much good, but I never had a chance to blow off her tail, for fear of hurting her. Now I am not fully knowledgeable about their physiology, but I do know the moon has something to do with their transformation, and the presence of a tail - luckily for me, both of the boy's tails haven't regrown back. However, I would not suggest destroying the moon, our planet's ecological system depends on it, and….I think removing her tail…is out of the question regardless."

"Why not, time!?"

"Because it is the last thing she has that defines her; where she came from, who her parents were. Look what I did to Lan and Ash, they believe the reason why they cut their tails off was because it was a bother to them; yet I was the one who made them think that. I did it out of panic, without even considering their feelings…I do not want Tifa to lose a part of herself, her history; because without it, it would mean losing an arm, or leg, or anything for that matter."

"I don't think she'll be like that Gabriel, Tifa's one tough cookie to crack…..and besides, I think she would want her tail be gone rather than see you gone."

"I always wonder on that outcome, but it is impossible to be certain on how she would react, especially if she finds out about all of this."

Gabriel's body then starts to tremble as he begins to shed tears down his weary cheeks.

"I've tried to be a good father for them, but not only have I failed being one, I have left my own daughter behind because of myself. I am the one responsible for their sins, so if I have to die in order to atone myself, then so be it."

But after saying his dying will, Erb then yells, "DON'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY SO HOPELESSLY!"

Stopping his tears, he then hears Erb speak, "if you think you're a bad father then fine. But killing yourself because of it is not the answer. I don't remember the kind of life I had or what I did to get here; but I do know for a fact that I am still alive, and I was brought here for a reason. Sure, I've only been on this planet for a day or so, but that's more than enough time to figure out that my old life used to be like this in more ways than one. So no Gabriel…I will not take care of them…..you know why…..because you'll be here, alive just like me…taking care of them like how a real father should do!"

Gabriel couldn't believe how right Erb is; though deep in his own heart he knew Erb would say it – he is very much like him.

He then resumes sobbing, but out of gratitude for his encouraging words, and began to think that god may have definitely brought him for a reason.

Erb then faces his back to him and ends his lecture, "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to her; because she's the first friend I made on this world…..ever! So stay alive Gabriel, or else….your children will cry like you! So keep on smiling for them!"

He then makes a child-like happy expression, which made the priest also show his own.

Finally getting his composure back, Gabriel then tells him, "thank you, still this wasn't how I originally predicted; the people and I…..owe you our gratitude, if we all survive that is."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be fine; they'll be nothing to worry about after I'm done with that thing," said Erb.

**_Back to the present…._**

Concluding Erb's flashback story, the rest of his friends then stood silent on the spot, watching the battle waging on with their Oozaru against Thunderwing.

Ash then breaks the silence with his remarks, "I can't believe that all happened back then."

Lan then says, "I would love to say 'why Gabriel kept this from us and told you instead,' but that seems irrelevant now; but just know this, we also want to save both Gabriel and Tifa, so let's try and remove that tail pronto!"

"That's what I'm planning to do, but the problem is, when should we do it and how? I don't have my sword anymore," said Erb.

Ash then points out, "I think I lost my shuriken blades somewhere in the crater."

Soon after, Bulb comments, "Well this is just perfect, don't suppose you can change your arms into blades." Lan just shakes his head, indicating a no for an answer.

The four of them then look to the battle, realizing the two giants were evenly matched with one another; however, that quickly changes after something unexpected arises.

Despite having more power than the Oozaru, Thunderwing was getting nowhere close to finishing their fight. With each punch he lands, she returns the same force back and without fail; her anger seems to push out any pain he's dealing her.

But he then senses a large amount of energy being built up over by the mountain region, and began to wonder who was forming it. However, the next thing he felt was the energy dispersing to his direction; which gave him an idea.

Letting the great ape land one punch to his face, Thunderwing falters back and taunts at her, "YOU MONKEY SCUM, YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH, I DARE YOU TO TRY AGAIN!"

Hearing the great ape roar and leap at him, his plan succeeds after a large green energy blast impacts on her back.

Seeing her stunned and in pain from the shot, Thunderwing then delivers a surprise punch to her, grabs her by the throat, and lifts her up to make.

**_Shinra Power Station…._**

After they had fired their cannon, all the monitors were blaring out of control as they indicate the weapon to be overheating but quickly stops as the temperature levels cool down.

Shinra, along with several other scientists in the room, were making sure to ready the next shot without fail this time; they had hoped to hit the Kaoticon, but instead, the ape got in the way.

One of the scientists tells him, "Our last shot impacted on the giant ape, but the kaoticon is unharmed! The next shot will be ready within 2 minutes sir."

Then another one speaks out, "Reporting in, we are no longer able to aim a shot at the kaoticon; he is using the ape as a shield."

Rufus then says, "Do not fire yet until you do we want a clear shot on the metallic dinosaur."

But someone else then overrides his orders, "Belay that order, and continue firing until they're both dead."

Rufus shifts his gaze to discover Mayor Hatric coming into the room, with his own set of guardians protecting him and a group of other GHQ officials.

He says in a shock tone, "Mayor Hatric, why are you here, how did you get in, and how did you survive the blast?"

"Just before the city was almost wiped out, several other government officials including myself have secluded ourselves in an underground bunker - luckily we all survived. We then decided to head to your company and here you are, with your cannon as promised. But the reason why we can here is because we believed you were not up to this task, and clearly, after hearing you hesitating to destroy the both of them, we were right!"

The president of Shinra then protests his order, "We must conserve our shots on the bigger threat; there is no point in killing the giant ape if it is already weakened."

"But that is precisely the point; we have to take care of both threats as quickly as possible. And that giant ape was the one that demolished half the city over 8 years ago. I can't believe it was that girl too, damn aliens! Wipe them all out," cursed Hatric.

Rufus then tries to reason with him, "No don't she may be the only hope we have in stopping him, and if we waste the energy just on her, that'll give him enough time to destroy us."

Sadly, his attempts failed, and Hatric just become frantic with fear, "Just kill the damn things, I don't care what it takes. I don't care if you kill the president of this nation, just do it!" Many of the officials also agreed on his proposal.

Seeing as how talking to him was getting nowhere, Rufus orders his guards to subdue him, however, he could never issue the orders since they were easily overpowered by his A class Guardians.

"Now I am in control of this station, so do as I say or else," said the psychotic old man.

Unable to do anything, Rufus just clenches his fist out of frustrations and silently stood on the spot, whereas one of his scientist announce, "the cannon is fully charged sir."

"Then Fire!" said Hatric, making Rufus beg him, "NO STOP!"

But the sound of his voice was quickly drowned out by the firing his own cannon, producing a destructive, yet beautiful shade of green across the barren wastelands.

This is the end of episode 8, hoped you enjoy, please leave a comment down below…or somewhere for that matter. Thank you!


	9. Episode 9 - Third Times the Charm

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 9 – Third times the charm!

**_Several miles east of Midgar…._**

The once luscious yet dangerous landscape outside of Midgar – filled with a variety of beasts, rouge tribes, and other murderous elements – was now nothing but rubble and death. Despite the past actions of the creature's attempts to invade the city in order to devour its inhabitants, they were all either killed off or scared off by the appearance of Thunderwing, a beast they have never encountered before. But their animal instincts strongly urged them to dare not get any closer to the mysterious being. Some were curious enough to stay and observe him, but were welcomed by the explosions made from his energy attacks; dying a pointless death.

Even across the entire planet, all hostilities made by the creatures quickly cease, and are now focusing on getting as far away from the battle as possible, for fear that they would meet the same fate as the ones who were stupid enough to be even near it.

The giant insects burrowed themselves into the ground, the large flying predators of the world migrated over the ocean, and the land creatures either ran or swam away.

For once, today was the day when all of the monster who have plagued the citizens of each and every city, have fled like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs.

Far off where the now ruined city of Midgar, a large transparent droplet suddenly drops out of thin air and splashes on top of a hill. Out of the large dew, a boy with purple hair, wearing a blue color coat, a black tang top and pants, carrying a sword on his back, emerges out in a new world with a new goal in mind.

Taking a quick survey around his new terrain, the boy could only see a path of destruction in front of him, and a city half destroyed in the far horizon.

After taking in his new surroundings, he says to himself, "What could have caused this much destruction; the only other beings I know who can do this were Cell and the androids, but…"

He then closes his eyes to concentrate his senses, and picks up several power levels, differing in size. He could detect 3 energy signatures either as high as or higher than his, several hundred miles away, but also notices two enormous energy signatures right beside them.

"….these readings are off the charts, especially this incredibly dark aura. Whoever's power level that is, it's comparable to Broly and Hatchiyack….I don't know if I'll be any help…..but I have to try."

**_Site of the battle…._**

The sound of a thundering explosion, impacting on the giant ape's back caused the smaller fighter's to widen their eyes out of horror, and form a hateful grin to whoever shot her.

Ash was the first to burst out, "the…..THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"

"The blast looks as if it came from over the mountains," Erb pointed out.

Lan mentions, "That's over by the Shinra power plant….don't tell me they've made a weapon over there!"

Ash then yells out, "THOSE SONS OF BITCHES, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM PAY!"

But just before he starts running and anyone could stop him, his entire body suddenly felt stiff and his legs gave out, making him fall to the ground without even making a sprint.

"The….fuck…..why can't….I move!"

The hotheaded saiyan struggles to get back up his feet, but his body was refusing his demands, until Bulb indulges him with an explanation.

"Don't strain your body any further; sure I healed your wounds but I haven't restored your stamina and your body's too fatigued to even do anything."

"Shit, I can sense a large energy build up coming from the same direction," said Erb.

But then Bulb asks him, "Hold on; how are you able to sense that?"

"Huh, how should I know," argued Erb.

Though the situation was dire for them, Bulb couldn't help but say, "If you can sense that…then that means….their using the natural energy!"

Lan then immediately says, "The lifestream! They've weaponized it! How could they!?"

"So that's what it's called here. Anyway, if their charging up, then their planning to fire it again; but that also means we got time to stop them," said Bulb.

"We…have to stop them! Before they kill Tifa!" said Ash painfully, desperately lifting himself off the ground.

"Alright since we got nothing to cut her tail with; then let's blow it off," suggested Erb.

Lan nods in agreement to his idea and so the two of them began to charge up their attacks until their fatigue finally subdues them.

"Damn it, not now; if I can just gather enough energy to burn it off, then maybe," cursed Lan.

"Wished I had my sword," his lizard friend added.

He then detects the energy build up to have halted and suspects the worse to come.

"Oh no, I think their done charging it!"

Lan then says, "And Tifa is in the line of fire still!"

"Let go of her you bastard," yelled Ash; aiming his curse at Thunderwing as his claw grips around the oozaru's neck.

Erb then pleas to his guide, "Bulb, can't you do anything!?"

But Bulb declines, explaining, "I wouldn't be able to make him flinch with my **solarbeam **after gathering several minutes worth of sunlight!"

"Damn it, I won't let this happen!"

Pushing his body to the very limit, he powers up to a super saiyan 2 again, only to be greeted by a sharp straining pain. His muscles felt as if they're being either ripped apart or popping off of the bones they were connected to. All he could now to ease the pain was slowly treading over to Thunderwing's position without letting himself fall unconscious from the pain.

The kaoticon, Thunderwing, held his grip around the Oozaru's neck, making sure to not let his meat shield go.

"PATHETIC CREATURE, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEST ME IN A BRAWL; NOW YOU WILL DIE, NOT BY MY HAND, BUT BY THE ONE'S YOU PROTECTED."

He then sees the same green light twinkling in the distance so he held the great ape between himself and it.

"FINALLY, SAY GOOD NIGHT! MONKEY SCUM!"

But he then detects another energy signature coming to his direction; and just before he could get a good look at who it is, something golden then hits his elbow so hard, he let out a yelp and loosens his hold around the ape's neck.

The ape's body lands on her knees in a weary state, making low growling sounds from the shot she received from before.

Thunderwing, confused and furious, roars out, "WHO DID THAT!?"

Setting his sights on the golden figure hovering in front of him, he quickly makes out another boy but recognizes the form he is in and yells out, "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

The next thing he watched was the boy making hand signs and then says out loud, "**Burning Attack!**"

Out of his hands a powerful ki blast immediately impacts on his face, temporarily blinding him in the process.

Seeing the giant now startled, the boy took the chance to deal with his monkey issue. He flies by where the ape's tail is and performs the procedure which Yuuko had instructed him to do.

_"Now if I recall, that women said to cut off her tail first and then blow off the root area so that it doesn't grow back…..let's see if she's telling the truth!" _thought the boy.

Taking his sword out, he first tries to cut her tail completely off, and then shot a ki blast at the root of it. Then to his surprise, he sees the ape shrinking, and then all the black fur disappeared, only to show one naked girl plummeting to the dirt – the plan worked.

In a flash, the boy takes of his coat and then catches her onto his arms, quickly wrapping her with his coat – out of embellishment.

"Now that's over and done with, where are those guys….ah there they are!" said the boy to himself.

But he overhears Thunderwing calling out to him, "YOU PERSISTANT MOSQUITO, YOU WILL PAY FOR…."

Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten about the green blast and pays for it by getting hit dead on, enveloped in a large dome of pure and violent energy.

Back to the group, the three fighters and their guide watch the explosion taking place and spot's the mysterious warrior flying to them with their friend in his arms.

Ash then asks, "Who the heck is he…. And is he flying!?"

"I don't care; all that matters is that Tifa is safe now," replied Lan.

Bulb then points out, "More importantly though, is he a super saiyan like you guys?"

"Why don't you ask him for yourself," suggested Erb.

The boy then lands in front of the group and says, "Is she with you guys!?"

"Yeah, but who are you!?" asked Bulb curiously.

"My name is Trunks; if you're wondering what I am, I'm a saiyan," explained Trunks, powering himself down to his normal state and laying Tifa on the ground with his coat over her.

Bulb immediately runs to her side and says, "Let's see…good she's fine…..but I better give her some new clothes, she'll freak out if she wakes up naked."

His bud then opens up and blankets her body in a green mist which then materializes into the same clothing she wore before.

This made both Ash and Erb ask in a dumbstruck manner, "You can do that!?"

Lan simply answers them, "He sure can, that's how he got that thing out."

Pointing to fenrir, Ash and Erb's curiosity over the vehicles sudden appearance was somewhat clear, but they were now wondering what Bulb really was and what other abilities he had.

But continuing on, their new friend had their attention.

"So you're saiyan like us?" asked Ash.

_"Well that answers my question,"_ thought Trunks, wondering the same thing – whether or not the fighters were also - somewhat - like him.

He replies, "Well, not exactly, I'm half saiyan and half human."

The fighters then took closer look at him and saw why he was only half – he had purple hair; though they were no different with their own little uniqueness.

Erb is the first to say, "Well thanks for saving our friend!"

"No problem, but by any chance…..are you Erb!?"

Puzzled that he knows him, asks, "Uh yeah that's right….but how do you know my name?"

"Yuuko sent me to help you on your journey."

Then both Erb and Bulb yelp, "Yuuko," leaving Trunks to responds, "it's a long story, but so far this battle seems a bit one sided."

Though Trunks saw the giant fall down, he can tell that the dinosaur-like being is still alive and gaining more strength as time passes.

Erb then says, "Actually, I think I got an idea on how to beat him; but that all depends on whether that…."

Then suddenly, the monster got back up his feet and immediately roars out an energy shell towards the mountain region.

**_Shinra Power Plant…._**

"Direct hit, the monster is down, but we missed the giant ape. There also seems to be a fifth golden fighter present now; should we fire on them as well Mayor Hatric?"

A scientist directs a question to the now newly appointed head of the operation, Mayor Hatric, and he hastily responds, "Annihilate them all with the next shot."

Rufus – now stripped of his position – pleas to them, "You don't have to do this, Thunderwing is down now but he will get back up; you shouldn't waste any more energy on them, just use the guardians you have with you to apprehend them instead."

But the insane mayor declines, "I am not going to risk the safety of this planet by not killing them all, direct the cannon to their position."

The scientists did as he said and shifted the barrel of their weapon to the saiyans positions. However, another one of them then spoke out in an alarmingly tone, "Sir, the kaoticon is getting back up!"

Hatric, now scared out of his mind, commands, "What, then….uh….aim the cannon back to him!"

But the scientist quickly replies, "It's too late sir, he's firing on us."

A purple beam of energy instantly destroys the entire base of the mountain – practically making a huge hole right through the middle.

The entire complex violently shook as the building's integrity was now unstable, causing the Mayor and the other government officials to go into a state of panic. They stumbled and screamed out of fright for their lives and started to run out of the room.

Sadly, just as some of them exit out, the entire hallway quickly collapses on them, crushing them all to death in the process.

The entire room then went up in a fiery blaze, and many of the scientists died from tiny shrapnel explosions after every single monitor blew up on their face.

Mayor Patric frantically crawl's across the room in a pathetic attempt to flee, whereas Rufus stood by as his foundation crumbles around him. Though he was going to die, he wasn't afraid of death, and for some reason, he knew he had it coming.

Within the last few seconds he had for himself, he concludes his thought, _"So this is how my life ends….I guess this is what I deserve for tampering with the lifestream…..oh well, it's for the best…..I hope those fighters…..make it out alive…."_

Soon after, the entire facility came crashing down, and went up in flames; leaving behind a black mushroom cloud in its place.

**_Back to the crater….._**

"No no no no NO!" cried the lizard boy, stomping the dirt away out of frustration.

Bulb cautiously asks, "What's wrong!?"

"I was planning on absorb that energy and use it to take him out."

"SAY WHAT!" said everyone who was conscious, in unison.

"If I can gather energy like how you did Bulb, then maybe I can use to blast him away."

"But that's crazy though; and besides whatever made that blast is now destroyed after!"

"True that, so far that idea went down the drain," said Ash.

But Lan begs to differ, "Not really, my visor reads the upper facility to be destroyed, but the sublevels are somewhat intact, and if I'm right and those cannon using lifestream energy, then the reactor should be all the way at the bottom level – closest to the planet's core."

After knowing his idea is still possible to pull through, Erb then says, "Then let's hope you're right!"

"But it's still a stupid idea!" insisted Bulb but was quickly told by Erb, "It's an idea at least."

Then Trunks cuts in, "No, this might actually work! I've seen someone who done the same thing by using the energy of the planet to power himself up; but the after effects of that stunt were risky!"

"…..How risky?" asked Erb.

Trunks recalls the time when his friends had to fight a being known as Super Android 16, and the only way they beaten it was there leader – Goku - fusing himself with his own technique, the spirit bomb.

"Well, to put it simply; if he hadn't been able to take full control of that energy, he would have died."

"See! Crazy talk!" retorted Bulb.

"But it's doable right!?" asked Erb.

Trunks worryingly answers him, "yes it is, but from what I know, utilizing external energy into your own is deadly, and the fighter I knew even said so."

"Well if it's possible then I'm going for it; but first…..Trunks, can you do me a favor and try to distract that guy."

"Sure, no problem, that's what I'm here for….sort of."

"Hold on, we're gonna help him on that!" said Ash, hanging onto Lan's shoulder for support.

Lan also agrees, "Yeah, we can still fight!"

Bulb was about to stop them for their own safety but then Trunks offers his assistance once more.

"Hold up, I got something that'll heal you guys quick."

He then proceeds to take out a light brown pouch and then opens it to show several green beans.

"Each of you take one, you should be back to a hundred percent!"

He threw two of the beans to Lan, where he passes one to Ash. The two of them looked at the little bean out with perplex looks but regardless they ate it eagerly.

At first the taste was bland, and it was strangely crunchy for a bean, but within seconds, their entire body became momentarily bloated and reverted back to their original state; along with their stamina completely restored and their fatigue removed.

Ash is the first to say, "Whoa, I FEEL GREAT!"

Lan follows with, "For now on I'm eating vegetables with my meat!"

Bewildered by the sudden rejuvenation, and the familiarity of the bean's special effects, Bulb asks Trunks, "What the heck were those beans!?"

"Their called Senzu beans, they can restore anyone's stamina and health back to normal, and for a saiyan it's like holy water. Yuuko gave them to me, but I was pretty shocked to know that she had some; I only knew one other person…..well….more like cat…..that can grow these."

"Hmmm…nifty!" Bulb commented.

Trunks then looks to Erb and threw another bean his way; which he happily catches.

"Now you better take one as well! If you're planning on absorbing that energy, you need to be at your prime," said Trunks.

Erb simply nods and ate the bean in one gulp. Like Ash and Lan, he too instantly became revitalized, and shows it by powering up to super saiyan 2.

Watching a familiar form instantly appear before him, Trunks remembers, _"What power, Gohan was able to achieve this state when he was just a kid, but this guy's power level is clearly higher than his; how does that lady expect me to help someone who's already this strong?"_

Ash and Lan did the same, going to their maximum level, leaving Trunks to transform as well.

Bulb then suggests, "I'll bring Tifa as far away as I can; you guys…give him hell for us!"

The four boys gave thumbs up to show their resolve; and so Bulb took Tifa onto Fenrir and drove off by using his vines, while Lan, Ash, Trunks, and Erb went to work.

Erb begins to tell his friends of his battle plan.

"Alright, you three try to distract him long enough for me to get that energy; all I'm asking for is at most 15 minutes…I think!"

"You think!?" blurted everyone else.

"Ok look, maybe a little longer?"

"Just make it quick, we won't stand much of a chance if he decides to blow up the planet," Trunks advised.

Erb then says, "Fine then…..let's go for round 3!"

Lan then assures them, "And let's make sure he stays down this time!"

Everyone else then said, "Right!"

Erb flew off towards the mountains, leaving the three super saiyans behind to contend with Thunderwing; who is now fully healed but bored…and angry – not surprising.

Ever since the kaoticon arrived on the planet, he had expected to have a long a glorious battle with another dragon, like the one he had fought on the last planet – though as a result of the battle, the both of them blew it up and he was stuck in hibernation in the cold empty void of space.

But after being sliced into pieces, receiving a hole in his chest – not once but twice – and getting hit by random energy blasts, made him think that nothing else could surprise him, except seeing the two saiyans he had taken down are now up and about.

In an aggravating tone, he then says out loud, "YOU LITTLE MISCREANTS ARE LIKE ROACHES THAT WOULD NOT DIE NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU SQUASH THEM!"

Ash then yells back, "OH YEAH, WELL UH…..FUCK YOU!"

"Smooth move, ya dumbass," replied Lan.

_"How in the world did these guys survive this long against that monster?" _thought Trunks nervously, unable to tell if the two boys were just skilled, or dumb lucky.

The new trio stood firmly by one another, and waited for Thunderwing to attack, and hoping that Erb would save them in time before they get wiped out again.

**_What used to be the Shinra Power Plant…._**

After arriving above the smoldering site of what he believed to be the Shinra power plant, Erb surveys the area to find an entrance to the lower levels.

"Wow, that bastard did a number on this place," he said.

Immediately spotting a clearing within the mountain, he descends to the spot, only to be welcomed with burned corpses.

"Oh man….despite the nerve of these guys trying to shoot us, I can't help but feel bad for them."

After careful examination, Erb decided to blast his way to the bottom and preps an energy ball with his hand, until he senses a faint energy signature somewhere near him.

Locating the life force underneath a piece of what used to be a ceiling, he quickly lifts it up, throws it away, discovering a man wearing a white formal suit stained by his own blood.

Hearing the man cough painfully caused the lizard boy to tend to his injures.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here and…"

But the man cuts him off, "No, don't! Don't….cough….bother with me….my injuries are too grave for me to even be….moved…"

"But I can help, just don't talk anymore; I'll come back for you after I find the reactor."

"The reactor; do you mean the mako reactor….what for!?"

The main power source used to power the cannon was the lifestream, but the reactor used to convert the energy is called the mako reactor.

Erb answers him in a confident tone, "To beat the kaoticon, do you know where it is?"

For a while he didn't know what the red lizard boy meant, but realizing the fact that he's still alive to even see him face-to-face could only mean one thing.

"It's at the very bottom of this complex; at least 120 levels below here – sub-level 7 to be precise; there's an elevator shaft over there, if you can open that door…cough…..you can …"

"Alright, alright! Thanks for the info, you should just rest for now, I'll be….WHO'S THERE!?"

Erb senses several high power levels behind him and turns around to find Roza with her knights, leaping into the crater site.

After landing, the knight quickly recognizes Erb and says, "Oh it's you!"

"Roza? Well good timing, can you help this man? He's in serious trouble." asked Erb.

She looks beside him and blurts out, "Rufus Shinra!?"

"Fancy meeting you here…cough…..miss former commander!" said Rufus wearily.

Hearing som familiarity between the two of them, Erb then says, "Good, since you two know each other I'll be off to the reactor."

As he was about to leave behind the rest to get down to the bottom levels, Roza then asks, "The reactor, what for?"

"For something alright, Now I'm in a bit of a hurry so…"

"Then wait Sir Erb, I will come with you!"

"Uh well…."

"I won't take no for an answer! I too have business with the reactor," said Roza quickly.

"…..Ok fine, just make sure to keep up!"

"Thank you; knights, you are all to stay here and survey the area for any more survivors. While I'm gone, Yadar is in command."

All the knights did as she ordered, allowing Erb to finally blast open the elevator shaft, creating a satisfying boom.

He offers Roza a hand, "You need a lift down?"

She takes his offer and clings onto him.

Unfortunately for our hero, as Erb levitates all the way down to sub level 7, he had to muster all his will to not get tempted by his unwanted thoughts right now – due to the fact that Roza's was tightly hugging him and her abundant chest kept pushing against him.

_"I bet Lan would have loved this…maybe Bulb too…..definitely Ash!"_

Reaching to the bottom floor, Erb and Roza plowed through the rubble around them and finally made it to the mako reactor.

The machinery was big and shed green light with red markings all over, giving it an ominous look. The boy quickly approaches it and asks the former commander, "I don't suppose you know where the door is into this thing?"

Roza then hastily says, "Are you saying you want to go in there; that's suicide – you'll die from the amount of energy radiating in there."

"Don't worry, I won't die from this…I hope," he muttered, making a gulp sound soon after.

He takes a good quick look at the reactor, still unable to find a means to enter. He then resumes, "but either way if I don't do this, then we'll all die by Thunderwing's hand, regardless!"

She was hesitant to answer him for his own safety, but she eventually points a finger at a latch by the reactor and discloses, "If you go in there, you enter a chamber which will lead you to the inside of the reactor. But before you enter, make sure the doors are shut completely behind you."

"Thanks Roza….is It alright if I call you that?"

"Whatever suits you sir Erb."

"hehe good…..here I go."

Just for safe measures, he transforms to his ascended state as a make-shift protective barrier against the radiation from within, and proceeds to enter the chamber. Roza closes the door behind him, giving him no choice but to continue his way deeper. But after opening the second door, a rush of green energy instantly blows past him, and almost knocks him to the ground.

Luckily he was strong enough to hold his ground and resumes his path, but was now a little frightened.

Finally - believing to be in the core of the reactor - he then begins to gather the energy around him, relaxing his body and his aura.

At first he simply lets the energy flow over his body, thinking that the absorption process would kick in automatically. Thankfully, his theory was correct, but now he was beginning to have some trouble controlling the amount that's fusing into his skin.

As things progressed, a mixture of emotions began coursing through his body; sadness, anger, disgust, terror, panic, and so on and so forth.

His constant changing state was slowly bringing him to insanity, leading to him display agonizing pain with horrific screams.

Eventually he falls to his knees and continues to yell out in pain, groveling on the ground as his mind was being filled with random images. Then for some strange reason, he begins to see flashes of Midgar, other cities, and the forest area; it was as if he's gaining memories from someone else or some people.

There were good scenes, sad scenes, battle scenes, and almost everything he could imagine.

Not knowing what they mean, Erb cries out, "STOP; SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!"

Now, wanting to just get out, he couldn't help but get angry from his predicament, and his body felt like he was going to explode.

But then he hears the same gentle female voice from before within his dreams calling out to him.

"Don't cry Erb!"

Hearing her voice once more, all the pain slowly goes away, but he quickly finds himself in a white desolate void. Turning around to find the voice, he gladly faces the same blue hair girl wearing the same white elegant dress. But like last time, he was unable to make out her face, and he tries to get closer to get a better look. However, he then hears many other voices calling out to him, both male and female – adults and children.

Several figures then materialize out of thin air and were appearing like ghosts to him. But to his surprise, he hears them saying, "Help us! Help the planet! Help our family!"

Unable to comprehend what he's seeing and hearing, Erb then says, "Who are you people?"

A woman then steps out of the crowd of white husks, and spoke to him.

"We were just like you, alive and happy; before our lives have fused with the lifestream, our planet's life force. But our planet is in danger from the alien being known as Thunderwing, and the only way to stop him is for you to defeat him."

Erb turns his gaze to his speaker, perceiving her to be a few years older than him, with a brown pony tail hair style and green eyes; wearing a red light jacket and white dress.

He then replies in a hopeless state, "But I'm too weak as I am; I only came here to gain the energy needed to stop him, but so far my body isn't going to hold out much longer – I can feel the pain gradually getting stronger."

"That is because you unknowingly were trying to forcibly gather energy from this planet, Gaia. As response, Gaia retaliated, thinking that you were some sort of a virus. But thankfully, we were able to persuade it to stop and instead, help you. Now, allow us to do just that; take our energy!"

All the figures then slowly gather around him, and disperse into green dust, quickly forming a green vortex. His body was currently brimming with power, and he whispers to them all a thank you.

But before he forgets, he shifts his gaze back to the blue hair girl and asks out loud, "WHO ARE YOU? PLEASE TELL ME!"

However, much to his dismay, he can see the girl forming a smile to him and quickly disappears like before, leaving his question unanswered, but feeling more powerful as each second passes.

**_Several hundred miles away from anywhere…._**

Trunks, Lan, and Ash were barraging Thunderwing with energy attacks in all direction and angle, not letting up an inch.

As Lan dishes out his **Blitz Storm**, and Ash fires his flurries of **shredder wheels**, Trunks flies around the kaoticon throwing out his **Burning Storm** – shooting devastating blasts from his hands in rapid succession.

Sadly, their efforts were swiftly blown away after Thunderwing lets out another shockwave, knocking them all back. The kaoticon then proceeds to fire all of his cannons in every direction and spat out several energy waves from his mouth and wings.

The trio super saiyans barely dodged the explosions, whereas Bulb was having a hard time avoid the craters made by the blasts, while driving away.

"THIS IS A WHOLE LOT HARDER THEN I THOUGHT," yelped Bulb, struggling to drive the motorcycle with his vines.

Lan and Ash then try to get a closer shot to their target, but were blocked by the explosions - forced to resume fighting him from afar. Trunks however – using his aerial mobility – easily got within range of his back and brought his hands together to form a yellow energy ball.

"**Super Buster Cannon**!"

He then let out a large golden energy wave from his hands and aims it to the giants back, but the monster quickly turns around, catches it with his bare hand, and threw it over to another area, creating a huge yellow dome encompassing the landscape.

Giving no time for Trunks to dodge, Thunderwing uses the same hand and blasts him out of the air.

In response, the purple hair boy used his sword to cut through the blast like water, but was still left battered and tired.

_"This guy is no joke, he's way tougher than Cell, but I still have to try and hold him off!"_

Taking no chances, Trunk charges up to his Ultra state, making his own hair grow spikier, his muscles dramatically increasing in size, and his strength almost tripling. Letting out a satisfying yell, Ultra Trunks resumes his attack, despite knowing that the risks of his transformation.

Lan's visor picks up the fifth super saiyan's strength to have increased, but was still nowhere near as strong as Thunderwing's, even when he didn't evolve. But in spite of that, he believes their odds of winning are still better than none as long as Erb does his job.

The Cyborg saiyan increases his power output once more, trying to break his maximum limit as a super saiyan 2 even by a little bit. Then in a devastating display of firepower, Lan transforms his arms back into one cannon, and begins dishing out his **megabuster** in rapid fire mode.

Ash did the same thing; though he cannot ascend like his other two companions, he still does his best to help.

Forming at least a hundred **shredder wheels **at a time, he compresses some of them into a fleet of **Destructo Disks**, and flung his arms around swiftly to control all of the disks and maintain their form so that they wouldn't break as they attack Thunderwing from all directions.

Trunks detects the recognizable changes bestowed upon his new allies, making note of Lan's second super saiyan state, and seeing Ash perform a technique completely similar to that of another fighter he knew - Krillin.

Still annoyed by the persistence of the super saiyans, Thunderwing thinks, _"WHERE ARE THEY GETTING THIS MUCH POWER FROM, THEY WERE NO WHERE THIS STRONG BEFORE! AND THAT FIFTH SAIYAN, WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" _

For once, he felt overwhelmed by their assault despite being stronger than they were. He put them down twice already and yet they still pursue to fight him. This left him with no choice but to resort to a more permanent method.

Expanding his wings outward, the kaoticon took flight and hovers above the saiyans like a hawk stalking its prey.

"Damn it; is he trying to escape!" said Ash.

Lan replied, "No, I think he's up to something; but now I can't hit him – he's out of my range."

Neither Lan and Ash had no means to get up to him, but Trunks on the other hand continues to pursue him.

"You won't get away that easily!" hollered Trunks.

But he hears the monster correcting him, "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ESCAPING!"

Trunks immediately fallen to his trap and paid for it as a storm of purple ki balls formed from his wings quickly descends upon him and his allies. In a last ditch effort, Trunks warps himself around the blasts, whereas Ash put up a **Shredder Sphere** around both him and Lan as a barrier.

Soon after the bombing halted, the three of them regrouped and were gradually getting weaker as time passes by. Thunderwing on the other hand was still going, and stop his attacks just to see the three of them panting from exhaustion.

"NOW TO FINISH YOU WORMS OFF!"

He hastily resumes his bombardment in order to do just that, but just as he shot energy shells towards them, a large blue circle of light blocks the path of his shot, thus shielding the three saiyans, from the resulting shock.

The fighters spot the circle with astonishing stares, wondering where it came from. They then hear footsteps walking up to them and shift their gaze to spot a middle age man wearing a knight commander uniform.

Lan and Ash however quickly recognizes him and call out his name, "Father Gabriel!?"

Gabriel stood in front of them looking much younger than he used to, with a head full of brown hair and beard. He was no longer the old man Lan and Ash saw just this morning and now he's standing before them like his old self again.

"Hello kids, it's nice to see you again," said Gabriel, in a gruff but tough tone of voice.

"What ah….you….look….younger!?" Ash remarked.

Gabriel snickers, "Yes I know."

Though seeing him alive and well, Lan was a bit cautious to him even after saying, "Uh….hey we know about Tifa condition and about what happened back then."

Gabriel replied, "I can tell, and for that I am sorry; but I'll give you two – and Tifa - a proper explanation after we beat this monster; send it back to where it came from!"

Ash and Lan agreed, however Trunks then says, "It's nice that you're here to help, but I don't think one more fighter would make a difference, he's just too powerful."

But Gabriel then says, "Oh but I am not alone; I have brought back up."

Then over the horizon, a fleet of airships flew over them and several tanks and vehicles arrived with many other guardians onboard from the neighboring cities.

Bewildered to see an army and sensing most of them to be somewhat strong, Trunks just responds, "I'm so glad I'm wrong!"

Seeing the fleet passing them by, made Gabriel take the time to recall the events that have transpired less than an half an hour ago.

Father Gabriel was in the shelter still, gasping in pain as the seal around Tifa's tail began to take the last ounce of life he had left. Roza and all the children were crying out to whatever was killing him to stop; but incidentally, just a few seconds after Trunks was able to permanently destroy Tifa's tail, Gabriel's agony instantly disappears, and was replaced with new found life.

Everyone was then shocked by what happened next, as the weary old man who looked as if he was going to die at any minute, was standing back up, and gradually looking younger. His grey hair became bright brown, his boney limbs became big muscles, and generally, his entire body reverted to his proper age. No one – not even Gabriel – knew how anything of this made sense; but now, being back to his prime, the priest thought of only one thing; and that was to join the battle.

Gabriel made haste and took command of the crumbled city Midgar – everyone made no objection to his position; from there he made several quick calls to every city nearby and even far off the horizon - calling for a large gathering of arms.

After a short few minutes passed by, He and everyone else, besides Roza and her company, quickly fled to the scene of the battle, hoping to get pay back – it was time for the people of Gaia to take a stand.

Back to reality, Lan then points out to everyone, "Hey is that Bulb in the front?"

Bulb was standing on top a large tank that was leading the charge, whereas Tifa slept soundly in a far off camp with the refugees.

Several minutes ago, while Bulb drove away from the battle, he met up with the army of guardians and surprisingly spots a younger Gabriel taking charge.

There, Gabriel went on ahead while Tifa and Bulb were taking care of, but Bulb decided to lead the army to the battle site; and now, the army began firing all of their weapons at the flying kaoticon, surrounding him in a storm of fire and metal.

Thunderwing tried to fight back and successfully destroyed a few of the vehicles with ease; but he was quickly welcomed with a greater number of blasts, coming from above the sky.

Utilizing all of the satellites in orbit, the guardians used the orbiting laser cannons stationed above the planet to bombard him.

The giant then shoot several energy shells in all direction but they either keep getting blocked by the blue circle of light or get shot down by the saiyans. Now irritated from the constant interventions, he finally decides to destroy them all with one single blast.

He starts to make low growl and quickly elevates to a loud war cry, obliterating everything around him with just the sound of his roar. Letting out energy waves in all directions Thunderwing hoped to destroy them once and for all; but thankfully, Gabriel was able to erect a shield in front of the army to reduce the shockwave's strength.

Though they suffered minimal causalities, even Gabriel had a hard time maintaining his spells due to the kaoticon's overwhelming power – for a minute he believed his spells would have broken.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Thunderwing quickly leaps up in the air, and opens his left chest plate to reveal a single purple color orb glowing violently like a star.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BLOCK THIS!"

Gabriel detected something big was coming and orders out loud, "EVERYONE, GET BEHIND ME NOW!"

He then displays a multilayer shield big enough to shield everyone.

All of the guardians – including the three saiyans - willingly hid behind the magic circles, and await their fates.

A flash of purple light swiftly descends on top of them and annihilates the surrounding area with one swoop.

Gabriel struggles to keep the barrier up but his body alarmingly blares in pain since maintaining the force behind the attack was pushing him down, and his body wasn't fully recovered from his previous trauma.

After the attack dissipates, everyone held their ground but nonetheless, it took all their strength just to keep themselves from getting blown away from the wind alone.

After the blast had stopped, the army looked around, only to made grim looks after noticing the area they were standing on was surrounded by a large man-made crevice.

Thunderwing then spoke out again, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT WASN'T BIG ENOUGH; I SHOULD HAVE USED IT ALL TO WIPE YOU SCUM OUT; I WON'T MAKE THAT SAME MISTAKE TWICE."

However the mountain area over the horizon quickly erupts with green pool of energy spewing out of it, catching everyone's attention.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" questioned Thunderwing, halting his attack to figure out what had caused the eruption.

He recalled destroying whatever was there before – obliterating whatever shot him - but now that he takes a better feel of the energy, he can detect a large number of different energy signatures emitting from the mountain.

But within the sea of energy he can sense the lizard saiyan to be among them, so he decides to take him out first, once and for all.

**_Former Shinra Power plant…._**

All of the knights have gathered at the base of the mountain with Rufus being the only one alive from the site, and their attention was quickly caught by the eruption of the power plant.

A green pillar of light shot out of the opening of what used to be the cannon, and saw their commander – Roza – falling to them in a frighten manner.

Yadar quickly catches her, puts her back on the ground and asks, "Commander, what happened in there!?"

Roza replies, "The reactor blew up right after sir Erb went inside, but I don't how I survived the blast."

After she'd seen Erb go inside, she heard him screaming in pain for a short time and then only the humming of the reactor. Then, in a flash, the reactor explodes, and she thought that she had died; yet instead she was just carried away from the win current and arrived out of the mountain – it was as if nature saved her.

The knights then spot a small black figure within the pillar, and were a bit afraid of its presence.

Erb rose up the through the pillar and was bathing in pure energy while fighting to gain control over it. His mind was going blank after being drunk with power; but he has kept himself going with the intention to kill the monster for good now.

After a short time, he began flying to Thunderwing while roaring out in pure rage, causing the air to shake like never before.

Just as the shining green and gold light closes in, Thunderwing tries to swat him out of the air with his right arm; but the lizard saiyan flew across his arm like the wind, spinning rapidly like a rolling barrel and cutting his arm up in the process. Erb used his bare hands to claw the giant's entire arm, and then arrives to his face, striking him head on with a punch.

Thunderwing stumbles back but instead of getting dazed like before, the kaoticon forces his body to recover, and just laughs off the pain.

In spite of all that happened, his excitement quickly comes back to him after he finally finds someone worth brawling with.

He then slams his fist onto the small target – pummeling him hard enough to knock him straight into the ground.

Erb however blasts his way out and continues to assault him like a hornet – punching him repeatedly with full force. As the fight prolongs itself, the kaoticon couldn't believe he's being pushed back and wonders how the single saiyan keeps getting stronger and stronger – where did he get the energy to fight like a monster?

The rest of the fighters watch as the two titans collide with one another, cheering for Erb to be victorious. But Trunks and Lan knew otherwise; the way they view he was fighting seemed more animal like – he was going berserk.

"Things aren't looking too good right now, sure Erb has gain more power but he just wasting it; he isn't regulating his powers," said Trunks.

"My visor is detecting his battle level decreasing rapidly, and his heart rate is skyrocketing; if he keeps this up he's going to get a heart attack," retorted Lan.

However, Ash then says, "Come on guys, don't give up on him now; he can do this!"

Gabriel agrees with him, "He's right, we must have faith in him, or else we already lost."

Trunks and Lan were reluctant to be optimistic and their worries return after they see Erb crash to the ground once more.

Though Erb started out with an abundant amount of energy, he quickly realizes he was becoming weaker, whereas the kaoticon wasn't. After getting knocked back to the ground, he struggles to stand back up, which gave his opponent the opportunity to stomp him seneslessly.

The cheering gradually stops and was slowly replaced by Thunderwing's laughter and the sound of his large feet stomping on top of the lizard boy.

In his excited state, he laughs, "HAHAHA WAS THAT IT, WAS THAT THE POWER YOU WANTED TO BEAT ME! HOW PATHETIC…..I WILL FINISH YOU OFF HERE AND NOW SO DIE YOU BUG; DIE DIE DIE!"

Under his crushing stomps, Erb lies in his own imprint of himself, motionless and unconscious, dreaming of the ones who gave him his power.

_"I'm sorry….I wasn't…able to beat him….I…..I…."_

_"Don't give up…..don't give up….don't give up!" _

The sound of various voices then echo in his mind, and he finds himself lying on a white barren land once more, surrounded by the same group of people he had seen from within the reactor. But strangely enough, they all gathered around him and picked him up, eventually making him stand back on his two feet.

Shocked that his body is no longer in pain, Erb looks around him and saw their faces, smiling at him. His body felt lighter than before, and his power felt more stable now; he felt like he can win – he felt empowered, confidence.

Thunderwing continues to grin while stomping on his victim, but after planting his foot one last time, he felt something puncturing him.

Erb stood up with a single hand up in the air, holding onto his feet with little to no effort. All the energy he lost before has returned to him and in greater quantity and quality.

Thanks to that, he utilizes it to increase his strength immensely, thus he was able to hold onto the giants's feet from lifting off the ground.

Now feeling frighten by the sudden display of power, Thunderwing mutters, "WHAT….WHAT ARE YOU….YOU ARE NEITHER AN ORDINARY SAIYAN…NOR A DRAGON…..JUST…..WHAT….ARE YOU!?"

He then felt his presence disappearing under his feet and felt something hitting his abdomen so hard, he couldn't breathe anymore. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he steps back and spots Erb hovering in the air with his arm sticking out as if he just punched him.

He then hears him ask, "You really want to know who I am!?"

Erb then warps himself again in front of Thunderwing's face, and threw a punch so strong, his opponent tumbles backward.

Now gasping for air, the giant felt something grabbing hold of his tail, and swung him up to the air.

Erb tosses him up, and watches him plummets back down, only to say, "My name is Erb…and I am a saiyan!"

Thunderwing heard his answers, and picks himself up, only to receive another punch across his right cheek.

The lone saiyan warrior then says one last sentence before he finally brings an end to all of this.

"And this Saiyan…..IS GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG…IN HELL!"

This is the end of chapter 9, please provide any insight or just compliment on it. Comment's reviews and favorites are most welcomed.

No new additional characters.


	10. Episode 10 - Last Hope

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 10 – Last Hope

**_Midgar City….._**

As the red orange sun which Gaia orbits around of dips over the horizon, darkness quickly covers the landscapes within mere minutes, blanking what used to be the homes of monsters and raiders into a black canvas.

The sound of thunder striking the earth and the constant earthquakes that have plagued the already ruined city Midgar, have been ongoing and ever so frightful – forcing the citizens who reside there to forever stay in the safety of their bunkers, until the time was right for them to leave.

Families huddled together, lovers comfort one another, enemies befriend each other, and everyone sat quietly, hoping for the disasters to halt, and for them go on back with their lives.

Now all that remained outside Midgar was a no man's land, a place where no one has ownership over; except for the two titans battling out in the open, reshaping the landscape with every blow they throw.

**_Several hundred miles away….._**

The guardians - who so bravely charged in with the intent to save their world – stood far away from the battle and watch their fight from afar - until one of the titans give in, they await the fate of their world.

Thunderwing, weaken and damaged, growls loudly as he tries to stand back up and roars at the red saiyan, "DON'T GET SO COCKY YOU LITTLE INSECT!"

He lashes out at his nuisance with volleys after volleys of energy shells, but all of them were easily evaded by Erb - warping through the air like a mirage.

Wearing his worn out and ruined clothes, the green golden warrior, Erb, instantly kicks back one of the blasts to Thunderwing, enshrouding him in black smoke; however, the abomination easily came out of it unscathed, and slams his hand around Erb to crush him.

The red saiyan sped away from his hands, and quickly warps to right beside him, and delivers a devastating swing with his small arms – creating a large dent onto his armored skin.

The kaoticon was easily stunned by the attack, giving the lone saiyan the time he needed to land behind his left leg and perform a kick, strong enough to knock him off his feet.

Now, seeing the giant lying on the ground, he hastily flies above him and plunges his fist straight to his front midsection.

In an incredible display of power and speed, he began rapidly pounding away at Thunderwing's metal abdomen, causing the entire planet beneath him to shake from just his fists alone.

The kaoticon began to cough out blood and roars painfully; trying to recall a time when he first felt like this – but to his horror he never has. He fought and won all of his battles, but has never been beaten, until now.

He tries to think of a reason why, trying to figure out what kind of monster he was facing; then it hits him – he was no ordinary dragon.

Like the ranking system amongst the kaoticon species, the dragons also have a similar hierarchy. There were recorded to be five classes, and from the lowest to highest, each dragon differs in power, intelligence, and abilities.

The lowest amongst the dragons were simply called dragon – basically the same as any animal or creature, with the same amount of intelligence as a human.

The second lowest were called High dragons, much stronger and more intelligent than compared to the lower ones.

The one he fought long ago was an Ancient dragon, a class above the High's, and were said to have the power to destroy a galaxy.

Then there was another class much higher and much more terrifying then the rest, which are named the Elder Dragons - beings who possess the power to destroy or even rule countless galaxies. Thunderwing has never met or seen one, though he knew they exist; and if he were to ever meet one, even he wouldn't be able to hold a candle against them, not in his state. It was pure luck that he has never faced an elder dragon, since separating the dragons based on class was almost next to impossible – except through power levels.

But among them all, there have only been one dragon – one who rules them all; a being closest to god; and like a god, it was said that a dragon of that caliber could either rule or destroy countless universes – a Dragon lord.

After the end of the war between the Forerunners and the Flood; the kaoticon and the dragons continued on their battle; and during the battle, there had been three dragon lords ruling the multiverses.

It was because of them, that the kaoticon's have lost the war; their powers were also said to be equal to that of the three forerunner leaders, and each of them are just as powerful as their god, Unicron.

But for strange reasons unknown, after the war ended, the three who ruled the universe have disappeared like the forerunner, within each generation there has only been one dragon lord, and their existence still remained a mystery to everyone except for a few individuals.

Thunderwing had only faced several dragons and after sensing the lone super saiyan having the same presence, he believed that he should awaken from his hibernation and test his power.

At first glance he was surprised to see a saiyan in the first place, especially a lizard saiyan – it was unnatural. The last saiyan he met was considered to be a legendary super saiyan, powers equal that of his own - he was beginning to believe that the red saiyan was one.

But after what has happened to him so far, he was beginning to believe that he was fighting something much stronger – stronger and more persistent than anything he had faced; and now, he's losing.

Back to the fight, Thunderwing – still on the ground – flexes his abdomen to produce a shockwave, which stopped Erb's assault.

But in retaliation, Erb lands beside Thunderwing, and kicks him up to the sky, only to fly after him quicky later. However, the giant quickly recovers in the air, and violently swats the super saiyan back to the earth.

Thunderwing then roars out loud, "YOU THINK ONLY ONE OF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, I DESTORYED ARMIES, PLANETS; ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEMS. I CAN DESTORY A GALAXY IF I WANT TO…..ONE LONE LIZARD….WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!?"

However, he clearly hears a response coming from within the dust cloud and a tremendous buildup of energy concentrating on one point.

**"Ka…me…ha…me….."**

Thunderwing, sensing the incoming blast to be powerful enough to kill him, immediately retaliates by opening both of his chest plate and quickly preps his final attack.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU FIRE…..**GIGA…SMASHER!"**

**"HHHHHHHAAAAAAA!"**

On the surface and in the air, both titans shot out their strongest attack and upon impacting one another, the force behind their collision brushed everything away from them - leading to a desperate struggle for dominance.

The planet shook much more violently now as the two opposing blasts were generating enough mass to shack the planet apart – forcing Gabriel to erect a barrier around everyone around him.

His friends and the army took shelter behind Gabriel's magic shield, while watching the last seconds of their lives hanging in the balance.

Within the crowd, Lan, Ash, Trunks, and Bulb, were cheering for their friends success, believing in him with all their might.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"DON'T GIVE UP!"

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"WWWWIIIINNNNNNN!" Bulb yelled at the top of his lungs, while flapping his arms like a bird.

Everyone else soon did the same, giving their words of encouragement to their only hope, Erb.

Despite the sound of the wind gushing around him, Erb was able to distinctly detect everyone cheering for him, which gave him the motivation he needed to end this battle for good.

Screaming with all his might, and bringing out all the power he can muster in one go, Erb's **Kamehameha wave** quickly expanded in size and was pushing back Thunderwing's **gigsmasher **with more ease now.

The kaoticon on the other hand, was busy thinking to himself, _"DAMN THAT MONKEY…IF I HAD ALL OF MY POWERS…I WOULD BE ABLE TO PUSH THIS BACK WITH JUST A FINGER…..THIS IS ALL THAT DRAGON'S FAULT…..CURSE YOUR HALFING POWERS…..CURSE YOU ALBION…..CURSE YOU!"_

Fueled by anger, the kaoticon pours the last ounce of strength he had remaining, giving him the edge he needed to overpower Erb.

The purple beam of light quickly became the same size as it's opposite, but was slowly gaining ground, nearing towards Erb as each second passes by.

Desperate to get more power to end this struggle, the super saiyan wished to himself, "I…need more…power…please…..someone…anyone….GIVE ME MORE POWER!"

_"If you want power, then I will give it to you!"_

Surprised to hear a clear answer from such a frightful voice, Erb sensed something was coming his way and to his surprise, his right arm was moving by itself.

Over by the army, the ground beneath them suddenly explodes, revealing Erb's red katana quickly ascending and then twirls its way over to him. The group were baffled by the scene and wondered what force was behind its movement.

Letting go of his **Kamehameha wave**, Erb unconsciously caught his sword just in time right before the purple beams descends on top of him.

Using his sword, he then clashed it with the beam and out from his blade a red and golden aura spews out, quickly engulfing the attack.

Not knowing what was going on, Thunderwing was eyes were wide open with shock, seeing his own attack being stopped.

"WHAT….WHAT IS GOING ON…..WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Feeling the weight of the monster's blasts pushing him down, Erb tries to push it back with his blade, making him grip the hilt of his sword so strong, his hands and arms were bleeding. The ground below him was starting to crumble under the weight of the blast, and the blast itself was starting to spew out around him – destroying everything in its path; but that didn't bother him a bit.

He finally swung his sword with all his might - letting out one last triumphant scream - and rebound the gigantic beam back up with an even bigger one, produced from his sword.

A gigantic golden red energy blast quickly pushes back the purple mass of energy like an umbrella pushing back a waterfall, and was traveling towards the bewildered kaoticon.

Unable to maintain his attack, Thunderwing quickly met Erb's attack head on, holding it off for dear life.

Observing the red gold blast ascending above the skies of their world, everyone in the army stared up the night, hoping for the fight to be end with this one last attack.

Lan, Ash, Trunks, and Bulb, then let out one last yelp, making sure for Erb to hear, "DDDDOOOO IIIITTTTT!"

The lizard super saiyan yells out the last of his strength, hollering at Thunderwing, "GET…OFF…THIS…PLANET!"

The blast became even bigger, practically covering the sky above him, and despite the monsters effort, he was eventually pushed above the atmosphere, and was sent flying into space.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo…."

Enveloped by the attack, and unable to move, the kaoticon roars out curses in agony, while traveling to the stars in light speed – becoming nothing more than a shimmering light over the dark skies of the barren land.

On the ground, the torn up Erb looks up to the clear night skies, spotting a twinkling light fading away in the distance, and the sound of the silent yet gentle wind brushing over his red hair and skin gave him comfort; the battle…was finally over.

Exhausted and tired, the battered saiyan warrior fell on his butt, smiling in triumph, but panting so hard, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"It's…..over…..I finally….did it…phew!"

Then out of the blue, he hears the sudden cry of a thousand people standing several meters behind him, waving their arms and throwing their hats in the air and blasting their guns up in bliss. They then cheered his name in unison, making Erb quickly stand back up, and scratch the back of his head while chuckling nervously – not knowing how to properly respond.

Thankfully his allies came in to rescue him once more, but with pats on the back and victory cheers

Lan was the first to congratulate him, "Alright, way to go Erb!"

Ash yelps out, "Yeah, you put the super in super saiyan bro."

Bulb then finishes off with a hysterical cry, "YOU DID IT, YOU WON!"

Trunk didn't say anything, but simply shows him thumbs up and "a job well done" pat on the shoulder.

The saiyan lizard then says, "No…I didn't win…we all won….the people of gaia won…if it weren't for them and the energy they gave, I wouldn't have been able to beat him…"

Everyone just showed their grins in response, understanding what he meant. To Ash and Lan's understanding, the lifestream was the collected pools of those who have passed away but have continued to support the planet and its inhabitants – it was there heaven.

Erb says one last comment, "In the end, I'm glad that we all survived….that's all….that…matters…."

Then all of a sudden, his eye lids became heavy and his time perception was getting slower. His body somehow felt heavier than normal, but it was relaxing somehow; his shoulders felt lighter – he never knew they were so heavy.

Eventually his vision became black, and all he can hear were echoes of his new found friends urging him to wake up.

**_Unknown…._**

The sound of his ears ringing annoying wakes the napping red saiyan up from his slumber, but was quickly welcomed by the same eerie white void he had encountered frequently before; but this time, he was in a strange yet familiar bedroom – he think he's been here before.

Lying on top of a bed, he then proceeds to survey the room to spot several other furniture and some smaller items placed neatly beside his bed.

Wondering where he could be, Erb just plainly stutters to himself, "Where….the fuck…..am I?"

Hopping off the bed, he further inspects the room for any clues, but to his shock he was unable to move anything, not even a pencil from a cup – not even the cup itself. Aggravatingly trying to move the objects, he quits soon after, and went to the door. He was able to move the knob, but then discovers a window right beside his bed so he went there instead.

However, as he looks out the window, he was scared out of his wits to see a short wall, with a barren flat land right over it – stretching over the horizon.

"What is this place?" he asks himself.

Curious and a bit frightened by what could be outside – despite there being nothing out there - Erb turns around to open the door, to discover a small hallway on the other side – his mind quickly concludes that he was in a house in the middle of nowhere.

For the next several minutes, he explores the entire complex, finding what he can make them to be five other bedrooms, a living room, a dining room and even a bathroom – but no water. Outside, he discovers the house to be surrounded by the same short wall – completely surrounding the house - and a small sand garden beside the house.

Having no other place to look for, Erb wanders around, yelling out loud, "IS ANYONE HERE…HELLO…ANYONE!?"

But the skeptic lizard boy soon receives an unexpected reply, "Hello Erb, it's been a while."

Excited to hear a response, he looks around to find an attractive girl with long green silky hair, golden brown eyes, and pale skin, wearing a loose white straight jacket.

The suit clearly lines out the shape of her body, revealing her slender and lustful figure, making the boy become aroused by her.

Shocked by how beautiful she was, Erb plainly utters, "…..wow….you….."

The girl responds in a seductive manner, "Beautiful, stunning, elegant, gorgeous, yes I know….your head says it all."

"….say what?"

The girl ignores his question and tells him, "It's really good to see you again…I missed you."

Startled by her response, he returns her kind gesture, "um…..yeah…I ah…..well yeah…"

Once again, she tells him, "You don't know me, but I know you…..your other self that is."

Her words quickly struck his brain and he asks, "My other self…wait…do you know who I am…what I am? Please tell me!"

Erb begs her to tell him, but after blinking his eyes once, she disappeared, only to reappear behind him and hugging him from behind.

Caught off guard, Erb had no time to react and just lets the girl hug him, while hearing her mutter, "I'm glad you are ok though, I was worried that you might have died from that battle….but I guess my worries were for nothing."

"What do you mean?" he asked, wondering if she meant his fight with Thunderwing.

But she finally lets him go, allowing to turn around and see her face brimming with a shining smile.

"I was right about you….you are the one…..the one who will save everyone."

Confused by her meaning, he urgently requests, "What the heck are you talking; who are you!?"

The girl gave her answer, "My name is C.C, and I am a part of you; I am the one who saved you and gave you a new life."

"You….you did this….but why me?"

"Because you are special Erb, but what you were going to do in your pervious life would have ended you…destroyed who you were supposed to be."

"Well what the hell am I gonna be, tell me please!?"

"…the crimson king."

Now, even more perplexed than ever, he wanted to know more and walks up to her for information – what was a crimson king?

But after taking one step forward, she took one step back, and her feet quickly crumbled away into dust.

"Hey, your feet….your…."

C.C hastily assures him, "Worry not, I am a part of your conscious, but you are not a part of me."

"What do you mean? I don't understand any of this!? What did I do!?"

"Like I said, you have nothing to fret over, you will soon learn of your true purpose, but as of now, your consciousness is returning to you, so I must bid you fare well Erb."

From her body, rays of bright light shower him, blinding him to the point of grunting out in pain – it was as if he was staring at the sun up close.

But regardless, he was unsatisfied with her response, so he then pleads, "No wait, don't go yet, I need to know more!"

"…..I'm sorry that we cannot talk much further…..I would like to say some words as well but….I am afraid our time….is up."

In the end, he hears her voice echoing away, and he was soon left deaf once more; but the annoying ringing sound soon came back, making him open his eyes once more to face the light.

**_Midgar, general hospital…._**

Abruptly awakening from his hospital bed, Erb pants quickly as the ringing in his head gradually reaches its climax, but quickly stops in a matter of second, bringing his senses back to normal.

His vision also comes back, allowing him to look around at his new surroundings, only to perceive the room to be some hospital of some sort – strangely enough he knew how a hospital looked like.

"What a weird dream…..ow my head!"

Feeling bump on the back of his head, Erb shifts his hands to scratch it; but in an instant, his entire body was blaring out in pain – his entire body was sore.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Shit….why is my body so sore," he grunted, slowly flexing his limbs and muscles to ease the pain.

Then out of the blue, the sound of a door slamming open, and several footsteps running in, caught the poor lizard boy by surprise.

There he sees the faces of his comrades - Ash, Lan, Trunks, Bulb, and Tifa - expressing plain yet shocking looks; eventually, Tifa then ran to his side and embraces him with a hug, saying, "I'm so glad you're ok! We were all so worried about you!"

Sadly, her heart felt hug felt more like a bear hug, causing Erb let out silent cry in agony – his tired body almost felt like he was being crushed by a trash compactor.

"Tifa….your….killing me…..let…go…..blah….."

Within a few seconds, Erb lost consciousness, which everyone quickly realized and frantically did their best to bring him back.

After a few minutes have passed – and thanks to the senzu beans Trunks provided – Erb was back on his feet, but was still in pain.

Feeling guilty for her un-lady like behavior, Tifa apologizes, "Sorry Erb…I was…just happy to see you awake….how are you feeling?"

Cracking his neck sideways, Erb tells her, "Sore…..but alive…I can see everyone else is fine, phew…..what about you Tifa… have you experienced any…..uh?"

Standing behind Tifa, the three saiyan boys performed silent gestures behind her to tell Erb something important without letting her know – however, he couldn't understand them at all.

"Experienced what?" she asked, but Erb was too distracted by his friend's encrypted message to give her his question.

Ash was performing some sort of monkey dance, scratching the top of his head and his stomach while hopping in one foot.

Lan was shaking his hands quickly in front of his neck, whereas Trunks crosses his arms to form an X and shakes his head sideways.

After a short time of deliberation, Erb finally understood what they meant and let's go of the question, "Ah never mind, its nothing."

"Huh…ok then," she said, allowing the boys to let out sighs of relief.

She then backs away and leaves the room while saying, "I'll leave you boys together for a while, I'm going to get some drinks….Erb do you want anything?"

"Uh yeah, can you get me some water?"

"We'll get some cola!," Ash requested.

"Ok, I'll be back then."

As soon as she left the room, though, Erb immediately asks his friends, "Alright…..what's going on…does Tifa know about…that?"

Lan provides an explanation, "She knows about her transformation; Gabriel told her everything."

"He did…..wow she looks as though she took it pretty well."

Ash then joins in with a regrettable tone, "not really, she cried and cooped herself up in her room for three days after the day you beaten Thunderwing."

"Oh….." Hearing how she reacted to all of this made Erb understand why his friends desperately warned him not to mention that to her, she was still down about it. If he was the one who tried biting someone's face off, and transformed into an angry ape, he too would feel the same – minus the crying.

Ash then blurts, "Yup…"

"But she got over it…..right?"

"Sssssssssort of…she isn't completely back to normal."

Bulb then cuts in to say, "but she will be soon…..when we leave that is?"

His remark made Erb then ask, "Leave?...ah shit! How long have I….."

His guide squeaks to him, "For at most a week."

"Oh, a week….wait, A WEEK! HOW LONG…" His eyes widen in a cartoonish fashion, only express how frightful he was by the news.

"Don't worry my dumb lizard friend, you haven't been asleep for a week, more like 6 days and a half….we still got a whole day left."

Relieved by his assurance, Erb says back, "Good, you got me worried there….but what about….."

Bulb once again cuts him off, "Oh yeah, and the others want to come along on our journey."

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" he yelled, completely missing the part about Tifa, Lan and Ash wanting to join them.

"…hold up, THEIR COMING WITH US!?" he finally asked, making the others express blanks looks.

Then Bulb hollers back in the same fashion, "STOP GETTING SURPRISED FOR NOTHING!"

"But…but why…don't you guys….want to stay here, your home!?"

Understanding his worry, Lan offers to explain their reasoning to leave.

"We would like to stay here….but to be frank; we think it would be a lot more fun to go with you."

"….is that it…..you just wanna join me for the fun of it…."

"That's what I thought too," said Trunks, finally saying something.

Ash then says, "And besides, we also want to find out more about ourselves, find our real homes….our parents for one."

As soon as he finishes, Tifa walks back in with a bottle of water and juice, and walks over to Erb to give him his drink.

"Here you go Erb," she said.

"Uh thanks," he said nervously, still worrying over how she felt.

She then points a question to the others, "So you guys told him yet? About that?"

"We were just talking about that…..so Erb, you still want us?" Lan asked.

He took some time to think about and then asks Trunks, "Well what do you think, since Yuuko sent you to help me, do you think it would be a good idea to bring them along."

He too ponders at that thought, and just says, "Sure, I think brining these guys would be a good idea; some extra man power would be nice if we're going to face enemies like that monster on our journey."

Taking his advice, Erb then accepts, "Then its official, you guys…are coming with us!"

Lan and Ash immediately gave each other high fives, whereas Tifa tells him, "We'll make sure to help you out the best we can."

Bulb then concludes the conversation, "Well that's over and done for, there's something that's been bugging me for a while….."

He looks to Trunks with eyes that show interest in his sudden appearance, and everyone follows, pressuring the purple hair warrior to give them a short story.

Sensing their interest in him, Trunk indulges them, "I was brought to Yuuko's shop to pay a price for disrupting the flow of time on my home planet. I did it for a good reason, but apparently that wasn't good enough for her."

"So how did you disrupt your…time?" Ash inquired.

"Well….this may come as a shock to you guys….but I'm not of this time period….I'm from the future."

"…YOU ARE?" they all yelped in awe – first aliens now time traveler.

"Yuuko was able to pull me back to this time period; I don't know how she did it, but in the end, I'm here."

Everyone expressed their interest in his history, and commented, "Ohhhhh!"

"In my timeline, there were two android that have run amuck, and have destroyed everything in their path – they were monsters disguised as human, and I was too weak to stop them. My mother made a time machine so that I can travel to the past – to this time – and change the course of history. At first it went smoothly, but things went to hell after the timeline changed for the worse, and another android pops up, one that's even more terrifying than the two I know. In the end though, the warriors of that timeline were able to beat the android, and I became strong enough to destroy mine."

"Wow….cool story bro," Ash commented.

"Now - truth be told - she wanted my mother to pay for it since she built the machine but sadly…..she…passed away."

"I'm so sorry for your lose," said Tifa in a despairing manner.

Trunks took kindly to her statement, "Thank you Tifa, she was a smart woman….if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have become the man I am today,"

He then resumes saying, "So I took her place instead, and as a price, I have to tag along with Erb and help him on his journey."

They were all impressed by his conviction and resolve throughout his story, and showed their respect by giving him simple smiles.

He receives their smiles graciously, but their little time together quickly changes after two other people walked in – Gabriel and Roza were entering.

"Oh, fath….I mean… what are you doing here?" asked Tifa.

"We wanted to see if Erb woken up yet but I guess our timing couldn't be more perfect; how are you feeling?"

At first glance, Erb couldn't tell who he was or where he met him, but after sensing his presence, he instantly figured it out and replied, "Wow….Gabriel…..you look young."

In response, the commander laughs out loud, "Good, that's good; you seem well…..for both of us that is."

Bulb hops in the conversation to ask, "How so?"

"Why….to begin the celebration!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed the three guardians, leaving their friends to ask, "Oh yeah….what?"

Lan tells them, "We sort of planned on holding a party in your owner….with just us though…and the kids of course."

Ash enters in, "good thing no one else besides all the guardians in the world know about what really happened….no one knows about Erb beating Thunderwing so we won't be disturbed."

"Then what are we waiting, for…I WANT FOOD; sleeping for a week with nothing to eat is already bugging me."

"YEAH!" everyone screamed.

Roza then concludes their meeting, "I've already asked the doctors to discharge you, so let's get a move on."

The gang soon left the hospital, Erb got some new clothing, and they all left to the church, where a party was set up outside, in celebration for their victory. For the next several hours, Erb, Trunks, Lan, Ash, and Tifa all ate like kings, devouring every plate they could reach for, causing an atmosphere of terror to both the kids, and even Roza – Gabriel however just happily cooks more food.

Everyone else ate, drank, and danced until they were too tired to even move. The kids went to sleep early, whereas everyone else discussed with one another, telling each other stories of their past experiences, and becoming anxious for tomorrow morning to arrive.

**_Midgar, next morning….._**

Early in the morning, Gabriel, Roza, and the children, stood outside the church in board daylight, waiting for their travelers to come out.

After spending much time to put on their new gear, Erb and the others finally show themselves.

Everyone stared in awe as they carefully examine the five saiyans strolling down the steps of the church, with their new clothing.

Unlike his old clothing, Erb wore a long black trench coat with red outlines and shoulder pads; on the back was a drawing of a red dragon's face. Underneath, he had a gray color light armor chest and wore flexible black loose pants.

Lan, Ash, and Trunks wore similar clothing, but instead of red, Lan had blue, Ash had yellow, and Trunks had purple. They also didn't have a dragon drawn on their backs, but three other figures.

Lan's was a blue cog shape, Ash was in a shape of his giant shurikan in yellow, and Trunks had a capital C in purple.

Tifa on the other hand wore a completely different outfit, wearing black bloomers, light chest armor tang top, and a black, sleeveless, long jacket, with white outlining and a white fist on her back.

Bulb wore a green full body light armor that fits with his tiny body – specially made by Roza.

All of their outfits were made by Roza and Gabriel, and were made by the strongest yet lightest material they had in the entire world. Gabriel also added some little adjustments himself, infusing a bit of magic in all of them, making them more durable.

Reaching the foot step of the front yard, Erb's group gets greeted by everyone else, allowing Erb to say, "Thank you everyone, for taking care of me for all this time; I really appreciate your generosity everyone."

The priest answers for all of them, "No, we have you to thank for everything you did for us; saving our world from total annihilation….i don't think theres nothing in our world that would be fit of an award for you."

"Ah don't think about that, I'm not interested in rewards for doing something like that…..I'm just thankful that we were all able live through all that….and I'm happy that you got to reunite with your daughter."

"Still, I can't believe you're his daughter," Ash commented.

"I can't believe I'm dating his daughter," said Lan quickly.

Roza then slips in, "Was dating….I can't go with ou and having a long distance relationship spills disaster."

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you."

Lan and Roza exchange glances with one another, but Gabriel then intervenes, "Ahem…..well I think its about time; is everyone ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be," Ash blurts.

Erb and Trunks nod in agreement, as well for Lan and Bulb; but Tifa wanted to say one last thing.

"Gabriel…I mean…Father Gabriel!"

Not knowing what she's thinking, he simply asks, "Yes what is it?"

I just wanted you to know….that…..sigh…all three of us – Lan Ash and me – graciously thank you for your hospitality, and we are forever in your debt if it wasn't for you looking after us. Thank you so much for being a father to us!"

Tifa bows her head down with her arms placed on her side, and her two saiyan brethren follow suit.

Gabriel put up a soft grin, seeing them all grow up and so mature now; he was going to miss them. Roza did the same, but the children quickly burst into tears, and ran to the three of them, blabbering out, "Don't leave….please stay….don't go…."

Tifa then assures them all, "Don't worry everyone, we'll be back to visit sometimes whenever we can, so don't cry…please."

All the children withheld their tears as she said, but were still whimpering nonetheless.

Suddenly, as Erb enjoys the last moments he has in this world, his bracelet beings to shine, making him gasp, "It's time!"

Out from his bracelet, a ring side light blue gate appears, and out from within, a gush of liquid spewed out and quickly retract back in to form a water-like surface – the gate finally opens.

Everyone was bewildered by the gates appearance and were tempted to touch it, but at the same time, they were somewhat afraid of it.

Bulb, Lan, Trunks, Ash, Tifa, and Erb, stood side by side, and readies themselves to jump, before telling their friends their last good byes.

The others did the same, and then finally, Erb rag tag group of warrior, leap through the gate, leaving behind the world, Gaia, and into the next one.

"Are you sure they'll be fine father?" asked Roza.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be fine…..if they have each other….then they will persevere…I just hope they won't get into too much trouble."

"That's for sure."

As everyone yell out their last farewell's the gate quickly vanishes, only to show the church on the other side, standing tall and renewed with hope.

**_Unknown place and time….._**

"OW!"

"OUCH!"

"ARGH!"

"HEY!"

"OH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH MY TAIL!"

Upon exiting the gate, everyone landed roughly to the ground, moaning in pain - sadly for Erb, he was unlucky enough to experience his tail being stepped on.

Ash was the first to recover, and had accidently stepped on Erb's, leading him to order as quickly as possible, "GETYOURFOOTOFFMYTAIL!"

"Oh, sorry about!"

He did as he said, and saw his footprint, imprinted on his tail. the lizard boy tucks his tail in, and rubs it ever so gentle to ease the pain.

"So uh…where are we?" wondered Tifa.

Lan took a quick survey of the area with his visor and concludes, "Well obviously in a city, we seem to be on top of a building…the atmosphere seems identical to that of ours…..but the technology….."

"Isn't…." Trunks ended.

Everyone took a good look around and to their disappointment, all they see were old fashion cars that the rest would find in history textbooks – vehicles based on fossil fuel and such - and the people who reside in it seem to wear equally old looking clothing.

Bulb was the first to point out, "Well this place seems….pretty normal…too normal."

"This place makes Midgar look like some advance society," said Erb in a disappointed manner.

But there attention quickly goes to Trunks after hearing him say, "I don't think that's considered normal."

He points up to the sky, where everyone else just looked up and spot several black holes – all of them looking very eerie.

"….I'm not the only one here that sees black things in the sky am I?" asked the perplexed lizard boy.

He receives from his friends, "Ahuh," and replies, "Good."

But something bizzare than caught their eyes, as strange looking monsters began emerging out of the holes, wearing white masks and having holes in their chest.

Ash then mentions, "I don't think those things aren't normal either."

"You think," she said

Then, as if things couldn't get even weirder, the monster began roaring out loud, and they could make out drool pouring out of their mouths, causing the five saiyans and their guide to blurt out in a worrisome manner, "Uh oh!"

Finally done with episode 10, I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Episode 11 - Uh Oh! (Bleach Saga)

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 11 – uh oh!

**_A stranger's shop…._**

A shop found in a back alley between two rather large buildings, was home to an odd but mysterious shop owner, a man who many people call him as, Mister Hat n' Clows.

Going through various merchandises, the mysterious man was organizing them for sell; but during his filing, he instantly picks up six presences he has never felt before; each had considerably large amounts of energy – or spiritual pressure (reiatsu).

"Well this is odd…and new….could it be soul reapers…..no their reiatsu are much too different….hmm, maybe I should investigate this matter….after I put these up!"

And he did just that, whistling away a fine tune while fixing up his shop.

**_Karakura_**** Town…..**

In the peaceful city of what is known as Karakura, the citizens who inhabit it go on with their daily lives in peace and tranquility. The sound of automobiles passing by, the sight of the city life, the looks on everyone's happy face, and the smell of good food filling the air, makes it hard to believe that nothing bad ever happens here.

Children attending schools and adults going to work…..life in Karakura town is ideal for any family to live in, except for the numerous unexplainable accidents which occur almost every day – especially one that's occurring right now.

In the streets of a busy district, many of the people who were walking by quickly - but vaguely - spot five figures running in the streets, and picking up a dust cloud behind them. They were all hollering out stupidly in the air as if they were being chased by someone – or something.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Running through the bustling roads, sidewalks - or anywhere for that matter - Erb, Lan, Ash, Tifa, Trunks, and Bulb were all running away from several monsters who have the intent to eat them – Bulb was clinging onto Erb's shoulder for dear life.

Rapidly moving their legs in a cartoonish fashion, there were able to lose their pursuers for a short time – gaining some time to take a breather; however, more and more of them quickly pop out from thin air, each appearing either in front of them or behind.

In less than a minute, as the saiyan gang quickly run through the town, they've accumulated a crowd of the masked monsters tailing behind them, roaring at them with terrifying sounds of delight - though the monsters had some difficulty trying to keep up with their prey's speed.

Erb, trying to retain his composure while under pressure, hollers to anyone who hears him, "THE FUCK WERE THOSE THINGS!?"

Bulb quickly answers him, "HELL IF I KNOW, I NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THEM!"

"LESS TALKING, MORE RUNNING!" Tifa blabbered, swinging her arms frantically.

Seeing the group somewhat scared out of their minds, Trunks asks the three former guardians, "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS TOOK CARE OF MONSTERS FOR A LIVING?"

But Lan hastily tells him in a nervous tone, "WE DO, BUT NOTHING AS SCARY AS THOSE THINGS! THEY LOOK LIKE GHOSTS!"

"DON'T SAY THAT; DON'T SAY THAT!" cried Ash, while flapping his arms around in a hysterically pathetic show, expressing a frightful expression.

"WHAT'S UP WITH HIM?" Erb wondered.

Lan and Tifa quickly - and bluntly - express, "HE'S TERRIFIED OF GHOSTS!"

"Oh ok…..so uh Bulb….WHY EXACTLY ARE WE RUNNING AWAY!?" he inquired loudly.

"REMEMBER THE FIRST RULE OF SPACE TRAVELING…DON'T LET THE PUBLIC KNOW YOUR SPACE TRAVELING! WE HAVE TO ACT DISCRETELY AND MAKE OURSELVES LOOK NORMAL TO THE PUBLIC."

"YOU CALL RUNNING THROUGH THE STREETS, NORMAL!? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT 'NORMAL' IS IN THIS WORLD!?"

"JUST BE QUIET AND KEEP RUNNING FOR NOW…..IF THEY SEE US FLYING THEN THAT'LL CAUSE US PROBLEMS."

"BUT CAN'T WE JUST….."

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN…EVERYONE, DUCK INTO THAT ALLEY!"

To there right, they quickly spot an alleyway and immediately ran in; but as soon as they turn around, the monsters quickly disappear, as if they were never there.

Taking the time to recollect themselves, Trunks was the first to mention, "Those people…..they didn't seem bothered…..by those….those things."

Lan also noticed the same thing, "yeah….they seemed….to be focused….on us….phew."

"To me it would seem that…they didn't even see them at all…as if there weren't even there," said Erb.

Tifa then inquires, "But where are they though…..did they leave us alone or something? Ash, are you alright?"

The rest look to him, and quickly find his face staring up to the sky, expressing a comically horrified look. They too did the same, but to their horror they spot the monsters glaring down on them with hungry expressions.

They all instantly made blank, but eye bobbling looks, and hastily holler out, "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Exiting out of the alley through the other direction, the gang fled into the streets once more, leading a crowd of the mysterious beings to only hover above them once more.

"WHY WON'T THEY JUST LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY!?" Ash hollered.

Trunks then wonders, "Why can't we just blast them; they don't seem that strong."

Bulb then tells him, "we can't risk causing a bigger scene as it is; until we can find somewhere secluded than….."

Upon hearing his suggestion, Erb slowly notices one thing about the city's inhabitants, and figured out one of the puzzles that has been plaguing – why weren't the monsters paying any attention to the humans of this world, and vice versa.

Erb quickly suggest, "I got an idea, but Trunks I'll need your help!?"

"Ok, you lead, I'll follow!"

"Lan, take the others somewhere else, we'll attract those monster's attention."

"Fine, but how are you going to do that!?"

"Just leave it to us!"

Erb then diverts from the group, and ran into another alley – Trunks quickly follows, and with no prying eyes around them, they both ascended to the air, leading many of the monsters away from there other friends.

Lan, Ash, and Tifa went into another alley, and arrived in front of a store –panting out of hysterical fright; they turned their gaze and now spot the monsters going after Erb and Trunks up into the skies, and they wonder why.

However, within a matter of seconds after stopping, they soon hear the voices of two children chatting behind them; one was a girl and the other was a boy.

"Hey who are people?" said the red short hair boy, wearing a white shirt with weird symbols written on the front, and wore blue short jeans. He spoke with a rude and arrogant accent, whereas the girl spoke in a more timid manner.

"Ginta be nice, they might be paying customers?"

"Be quiet Uraru, I'm the one interrogating here!"

Ginta, the boy, then smashes his knuckles onto the side of her head, twirling them around and causing minor pain to the girl, Uraru.

"Owowowow stop Ginta that hurts!"

Watching their little squabble made the three bystanders express blanks looks, not knowing how to respond for one clear reason…they couldn't understand a thing the two children were saying.

But they then hastily watch the front door sliding open to reveal a rather large dark skin man – wearing a plain old white t-shirt and blue jeans, with an apron, and his hair was braided – marching out to the children children and held the red on up by his collar.

"Ginta, you know better to be doing that in front of new customers."

"ARGH, let me go Tessai!" growled the red head boy.

Tessai, the large man, shifts his glance to the three saiyans with a neutral expression, but gave off an awkward vibe to them, making them all wonder, _"who is this guy?"_

Then as if thing couldn't get even stranger, they saw the door slide open again, but this time there was a man wearing a sage green kimono, and a green hat with white vertical stripes all around it.

Kisuke Urahara, the owner of the shop, spoke out in a weary but lazy tone of voice.

"Hey now, whats the rack it out here…oh! We got customers!"

Unable to understand a single word the strange group was muttering, Tifa, lan, and Ash, finally let out a single and simple term that sums up their confusion, "…..huh?"

**_Rural_**** Area of Karakura Town…..**

Leaping over the rooftops and street lights, Ichigo Kurasaki – a 15 year old boy with orange color hair – was traversing through the rural districts of Karakura Town to where all of the hollows have gathered – monsters who used to be humans but were mutated to become the beings they are now; wearing white masks with a hole in their chest.

However, he was having a hard time getting due to the extra baggage that's on his back.

Ichigo wore a black samurai outfit with a large sword on his back, and had a girl clinging onto his back – a girl who used to be one of the many caretakers of the dead – a soul reaper; her name was Rukia Kuchiki.

Several weeks back, she was assigned in Karakura town to assist the dead in passing over to the afterlife - the Soul Society. But after coincidentally meeting Ichigo, getting mortally wounded by a hollow, and was on the brink of death; she had no choice but to transfer her soul reaper powers to him, thus making him a sort of substitute soul reaper.

Rukia, a girl with short black hair girl - wearing a gray color uniform - was effortlessly clinging on her friends back while focusing on pin pointing the hollow activities on her cellphone, but was also figuring out an explanation on what the two strange spiritual signatures were within the vicinity.

"This is strange, I've never seen spiritual reading like these before….." said Rukia wondrously.

Despite being too busy traversing his way on top of the rooftops, Ichigo slips in a question, "What's wrong, is there a problem?"

Rukia wanted to fill him in, but decided that it was not important and instead says, "It's nothing, but be prepared for any trouble, there seems to be a large number of Hollows up ahead."

"How many are we talking?"

"I'm reading 9 hollows, all of them up above the town."

"9! Why are there so many of them this time?"

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, you still have to deal with them."

"Ok then…well hang on; I'm going to go faster!"

Landing soft on a roof, Ichigo makes a short sprint and leaps off into the air once more, further above the rural streets, whereas Rukia just nonchalantly sits on his back while guiding him and counting several more blips appearing on her phone.

**_Karakura town, the sky….._**

High in the sky, as Trunks and Erb continue to fly higher, they were evading the monsters grasp in order to gather as many of them as they can and then quickly lose them with their incredible speed.

But executing that plan was almost becoming next to impossible as more of them began to appear all around them, cutting off their escape – they were surprisingly persistent. As the two saiyans try to escape the monster, the monsters in return became much more aggressive as time passes by – making voracious growls.

Whiling dodging their clutches, Trunks sneaks in a question, "How did you know these guys would come after us and not the others?"

Grabbing hold of one of the monster's arm, Erb effortlessly tosses his attacker to the rest, and then tells his friend, "I saw one of these monsters take a short look at one of the humans here….but it then looks away, it wasn't showing any interest in attacking them."

Flying over a charger, and gliding his way around the horde, he continues, "Then it hit me, after I sensed the people's energy signature - they were low, but ours were the highest ones I can sense from anywhere….I'm guessing these guys are attracted to our high power level."

Trunk delivers a punch to one of the monster and was able to back away while saying, "But that doesn't explain why only us two; Lan and the others are just as strong."

"I'm still thinking something up, but it's probably because we're emitting more energy than they are now…..maybe it's because we're flying."

"Well I really don't understand any of this, but I would really like to get rid of these guys…."

Trunks then proceeds to unsheathe his sword but, was quickly stopped by Erb.

"Hold on, we don't even know if these guys have intelligence or if they mean us no harm."

But his friend didn't think the same, "I think we're past the point of talking these guys down."

"But we got to try; heck, for all we know, they can talk like us…"

But then suddenly, fast blue streams of light, zooms pass Erb's face, cutting off his sentence in the process. Using his enhanced eyesight, he was able to observe a glowing object in the shape of an arrow soaring right past his face and eventually striking one of the monsters in the head.

The monster then instantly evaporates into nothing, leaving the poor red saiyan skeptic and taken aback by surprise.

"The heck was that?" he yelped, turning around to see who fired the arrow, but was welcomed by several more similar objects, zooming pass him and his companion.

In the next few seconds, all of the monsters were shot in the face with great precision, and quickly faded away like shadows. Erb and Trunks still had to dodge some of them for fear of getting struck and that they were flying so close to them – too close for comfort.

Trunks shifts his head to evade a stray shot, but quickly discovers it to have killed one of the monsters behind him, making him wonder who could be firing these blasts with such accurate aiming. From what he can sense, the arrows were completely made of energy – molded into looking like arrows – but he has never sensed energy quite like them - they were truly alien; and not only that, he couldn't even pinpoint where the shots were coming from, nor the person firing them, if there was a person.

Erb thought the same thing for a while, until he could no longer hear the cries of the monsters that once surrounded them.

Seeing only clouds around him, he lets out a sigh and looks down to see if he could find the person responsible for helping them.

"Well that…unexpected….lets go check out the area," he suggested.

Trunks hastily agrees, "Right behind you," and so the two of them quickly descend from the skies and landed gently in a clear rural area filled with rows of houses.

The two of them examined the area for a while, but Erb points out, "Where did those arrows come from?"

"I have no clue, I wasn't able to pinpoint the shooter; whoever it was, they have really good aim. We were up like more than a hundred meters, yet each arrow I saw hit their target – all in the head," replied Trunks.

Erb lets out a sigh and adds in, "well anyway, we better find the others and regroup, there's no telling if those monsters will come back…..we better hide our energy levels too just in case."

"Good idea….huh….hey we got some locals here."

Hearing his friends remark, Erb looks pass Trunks and spot two young girls with backpacks walking across an intersection but abruptly stops after spotting them soon after. One of the girls had black hair and wore boyish clothing, whereas the other one had brown short hair and regular girlish clothing.

The red saiyan turns around and was a bit pleased to see some of the locals in the area – maybe he can get some information regarding where they were.

"Uh hey, excuse…I was hoping that…."

But to his shock, he hears the two girls screaming in horror and ran away from the scene, stunning him from shock.

"What was that about!? Was it something I said?" Erb then proceeds to put his hand in front of his mouth and puff out air to smell his breath.

"Was it my breath?" he wondered confusingly.

However, he hears his friend telling him in a cautious manner, "Um Erb…I think we should get out of here?"

"Why is that?"

"Because I think everyone here…is scared of you?"

"Huh!?"

Erb turns his head quickly to find several other people with horrified looks in their faces, causing him some great discomfort. The next thing he then hears was a mother carrying her child away while screaming in some foreign language.

Taking a gander that she was terrified of him, Erb concludes, "Oh shit…..let's get out of here!"

Running away from the scene, Trunks quickly follows, and the two of them were once again running away – running to find their friends while avoiding the locals.

"This is just great…just great…we were just chased by monsters three times our size and these people have the nerve to call me one…haven't they ever seen a lizard boy before!" said Erb angrily.

"Apparently not," Trunks blurts out bluntly.

"Damn it I wish we can just fly on out of here, but that'll catch too much attention if they spot us."

"We'll just maintain our speed and bypass anyone we come as quickly as we can…hopefully they won't be able to catch sight of us…but just to make sure, I think you should put on the hood to cover your face….and lower your power level as low as possible."

"Huh, a hood; this thing has a hood?"

"There's a zipper behind your collar; if you open it, you'll find a hood."

Erb stops to do as he said and to his surprise he did have one - hastily discovering a black hood large enough to cover his face.

"Well this is convenient…..got to hand it to Gabriel and Roza…"

Trunks watch Erb put his hood on and gave him a thumbs-up to indicate the disguise effectiveness; although he found something odd about him – something was missing. Then the realization hits him like a stone and made him holler in panic, "Where's Bulb!?"

Taken back from his question, Erb confidently tells his friend, "Well he's clinging onto my….shoulder…"

Looking to his right side, all he sees was a faded outlining of his guide, leaving him in a state of dismay. For a short while, the surrounding area went silent as night, and the two boys ponder with black expression on how to react from their current dilemma.

"…."

"…."

"…..OH MY GOD WHERE IS HE!?" they both hollered.

Erb hastily looks around to find his little green friend, but he was nowhere to be seen and sensed.

"Oh no…..I probably flew to fast for the little guy to hang on…he must have fell off," said Erb in a upset manner.

"YOU LET HIM FALL OFF!" Trunks yelled in a comical fashion.

Erb then tires assuring him of Bulb's safety while not incurring his friends anger over his stupid mistake, "Don't worry, that guy is surprisingly resilient, and durable….he wouldn't die from a fall from that high…probably."

"Probably?"

"…..ahhhhh either way, we got to find everyone so let's pick up the pass."

The two of them ran once more, and were about to increased their speed, until Erb accidently tips something over after passing by and stops to see what it was.

Trunks noticed him stopping and requested, "Hey, why are you stopping, come let's go!"

"Oh hold on just a second."

Erb ran back over a tall pole and sees a spilled bottle on the pavement with several flowers scattered. Later, he shifts his gaze to find a picture of a little girl with two pony tails sticking out from the side, smiling; upon his examination he quickly figures the flowers and the bottle to be some sort of offering to a deceased.

"Could this be…poor little girl….no one has to die that young…I better fix this up quickly."

Feeling responsible to have tipped the thoughtful offering, Erb picks up the flower, and place them back in the bottle. Next, he took out a canister full of water he had from within his jacket, and poured some into the half empty bottle. Finally he puts it neatly beside the pole and stood up to only bow and say, "Sorry for disturbing you little miss, I hope you find peace in the afterlife."

Although he was shortly grieving the girl's death, Erb was thrown into a loop as he senses someone standing behind him and turns around to find the very same girl on the picture, standing before him – with no feet.

Shocked and feeling a bit insane, he quickly looks to the picture, and back at her, then at the picture again and back at her, until he finally mutters, "You…you….your…."

Again, he looks down to discover a chain embedded on her chest, but he sees her smiling nonetheless.

The girl suddenly spoke to him in a gracious manner, "You're the second person who fixed this….thank you for taking the time mister….lizard."

Not knowing what to say since he couldn't understand a single word from her, he then sees her bowing to him, so Erb returns the gesture with a cautious bow – thinking that she was thanking him for fixing her offering.

Then in a quick fashion, Erb turns his back, and quickly walks away, arriving by Trunks side who was also baffled. From Trunks's view point, he just watched the girl instantly appear behind his friend back while he was fixing the flowers and bottle, and after that she fades away – like she never existed.

"Uh….did you see…what I jus…"

Trunks was about to tell Erb something but was cut off to hear him reply, "Walk away Trunks….walk away!"

Immediately, the two boys nervously took small steps for a while, but quickly resume their sprint out of panic – they just seen a ghost.

"THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS WORLD!? WHERE IS BULB!?" Erb hollered.

**_Somewhere in Karakura town….._**

Bulb was slowly waking up, blinking slowly for a while and then rapidly to clear his vision, but was instantly greeted with an excruciating pain that was hammering his head like crazy.

"OW my head…argh…..where…am I!?" he muttered in his adorable squeaky voice.

Prying his new environment, he finds himself enclosed in a large room with two doors, a window, and some closet door. Looking below him, he also discovers to be lying on top of a twin bed that looks like a girl would sleep on and upon his survey he spots a table, a drawer, a television, and a small shrine with a picture of a man in it.

"Oh boy…..where exactly did I wake in….what happened to me?"

Thinking back, he recalls his friends were running away from white masked monsters and he was clinging onto Erb's shoulder during the whole fiasco; but as soon as his host flies upward, he remembers losing his grip, and started plummeting to the ground from high above the buildings. He tried his best to glide his way down, hovering over a rural area of the city, but regardless, he landed hard on top of something. He also distinguished a girl yelping out in pain soon after, but after that he lost consciousness.

Now angry by the fact that he was left flying in the air and fell in the end, experiencing the same pain he received after getting knocked out by Tifa from their first encounter, Bulb mutters to himself, "Damn that lizard, a little bit of warning would have helped….but at least I ain't dead; got to hand it to my head."

He then proceeds to pat his head a few times, but doing so caused the pain to come back, forcing him to shed a single tear from one eye.

"How am I going to get back now…..I'M LOST! And I have no clue where the others are…what am I….."

Then out of the blue, he hears one of the doors cricking open, and leaps in the air out of fright. But to his shock, his puppy dog eyes were set on a beautiful maiden with long light brown hair, a slender body, big breasts, and the face of an innocent angel, wearing what he believes to be some sort of school sailor uniform – white button shirt with a red bow tie and a gray skirt.

His eyes were sparkling in delight as he couldn't take his eyes off her and wondered if she was his savior sent by god.

The girl however stood in front of the door with a surprised look – holding a bag of groceries - and said, "Oh good, you're awake! I was worried that I might have to take you to a vet or something; are you feeling alright now?"

But the girl's words were just blurs to Bulb; he couldn't understand her language at all.

_"Oh crap, this girl doesn't speak my language…and she probably wouldn't understand a single thing I would say…"_

He watches her knnel down on the floor so he leaps down from the bed, and took a few steps forward to say, "Hello, can you understand me?"

Sadly all he receives from her was eyebrow cock and her head tilting sideways to show her confusion.

Yet oddly enough, the girl finds him irresistibly cute and proceeds to approach and pet him like a dog.

"You are so cute….I don't know what you're saying, but you are sssoooo CUTE!...ahhh but what are you anyway?"

She then lifts him but under his armpits like a dog and examines her little discovery.

"….hmmmm maybe a new animal species….no that wouldn't explain that bud on your back, or the strange…clothing you have….maybe I should ask…..no not yet, I'll keep you here for now, if that's all right with you….do you understand what I'm saying little guy?"

Despite being treated like an animal - and being picked up like come house pet - Bulb allows her to continue, and just purrs in response – like a cat or whatever the animals do here. Sadly, the next sound he makes was a short and small yelp after the throbbing pain on his head came back.

The girl notices his distress and did her best to ease his pain.

"Uhhh there there, your head must hurt a lot after hitting my head….stay still while I bandage that booboo."

She proceeds to take out some ointments and bandages from the bags she just brought in and applied it on his head. After some time passed by, she ends his treatment by placing two bandages on his forehead, forming an "X," and places him on her lap while stroking his back, which she finds Bulb to be enjoying a lot.

Feeling delighted to be pampered by a beautiful young girl, Bulb thought, _"Nice, pretty, and smart…..my kind of girl…."_

But he then ends his thinking with a sour remark, "I just wish I knew what she was saying though."

The girl hears him say something unusual and says back, "Did you….saaayyy…something?"

Bulb ears twitch in response, and was lifted up again, bringing him to face her. He didn't understand what she said, so instead he tries a different approach.

"Bulb….Bulb….Bulb!"

He kept repeating his name in hopes to establish a line of communication with her and to hint her that "Bulb," was his name.

The school girl hears him repeat the word Bulb several times, and after piecing together the clues he's given, she replies, "hmmmmmm…..Bud?"

Instantly cocking his head back out of stupidity, he responds, "No, Bulb, not Bud!"

Unfortunately his response made things even harder for her to comprehend.

"Uhhh….No…budnitbu?

Seeing her little friend performing a face palm to himself, she comments, "I guess that's not your name either….if what you're trying to say is your name….."

Slapping his forehead out of frustration, Bulb resumes blurting out his name several more times with more aggression, until he hears her say, "Oh….Bull! Is that your name?"

Cocking his head forward this time, he gives up and just lets her think his name was Bull. Shaking his head up and down, he hopes to tell her that she was right…sort of.

To his joy, she understood him that ime, and began blurting out words of her own.

"Orihime….Orihime…..Orihime is my name."

"Or….ri…..hima…..Ori….himu…Orihime!?" he said perplexingly, wondering if she was trying to tell him her name.

He also sees her shaking her head up and down, recognizing that to be a yes – which then lead him to believe the universal yes and no applies here as well.

"Now I'm getting somewhere," he mutters to himself.

Orihime, the 15 year old school girl, happily tells him, "Yes that's correct, wow…you learn quickly."

She resumes hugging him heartwarmingly, rubbing her cheeks with his, and comments, "Ohhhh you are so soft too….I'm going to keep you here until you're all better."

Despite not knowing what she was saying, Bulb was coincidently thinking of the opposite thing.

_"Wow this girl is cute….but I better not stay with this, Orihime girl for long; I don't even know how long till the next stargate appears…..ohhhhhh where are you guys!?"_

**_Karakura town, city district… _**

"Bulb….where the heck are you?" Erb muttered to himself, while running and hiding his way back to the others with Trunks.

For the past several minutes, the two saiyans were dashing in and out of cover whenever there were locals around them, while avoiding the white masked monsters at the same time - making sure to not attract any attention. However, because of these restrictions, they were limited to running on foot; going by air would catch everyone's gaze, and going out in public would be even worse since it was apparent that they considered Erb's appearance to be abnormal and monstrous.

Taking a peek around a corner, Trunks comments, "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, going all stealth mode and all."

Erb replies, "No kidding, we don't even know what these people are saying, where we are, or where Bulb is?"

Leaning his back on the wall and crossing his arm, Erb then adds in a remark in a tiring fashion, "The fuck is the manual for space traveling when you need it!?"

Knowing that his friend was asking a rhetorical question, he instead tells him, "Cheer up Erb, at least we weren't eaten by those things….and from what I can tell we're pretty close to where the others are at….but…."

"…but what?"

The purple hair saiyan was picking up several other signals near their friends whereabouts – four to be precise - but two of them were hiding their presence; though to him, it didn't even seem like they were trying to hide themselves at all – more like their hinting to something.

"…uh…nevermind; forget I said anything."

Detecting some his worries, Erb nonetheless did as he said and lets the subject go.

Looking at his bracelet, Erb says next, "Ok then, let's just hurry up and regroup; from what this bracelet is telling me….."

The red saiyan clicks a button on his bracelet and discovers the same screen with the numbers on it, and read out loud, "We got…..less than 3 days….uh oh!"

Realizing they only have less than 3 days until the next gate opens, Trunks inquires him anxiously, "Is that enough time? It'll take a whole day just to find Bulb in this city, maybe even more! I can't find his location at all!"

His companion responds in the same manner, "I don't have the faintest clue either, but we might be able to sense him out if he's nearby, all we got to do is just fly over the city and scout out the place for his energy signature among them. It's pretty distinguishable if you know what you're looking for."

But Trunks then fills him in on another realization, "I don't think our sensing abilities are the same…I can't distinguish anyone here – they all have the same power level."

"Say what!?"

"I can only sense energy, but to me it seems like you can sense individual presence, like remembering names and such only in the form of ki or something."

Upon hearing his friend statement, Erb took some to ponder at the theory and quickly replies, "Yeah, I guess so….since I could first recall, I can tell who is who by remembering their energy signatures, like remembering names as you said."

"Exactly, I can only tell you guys apart from how high your power levels are."

"This is going to be a problem then…maybe Lan could use his visor gizmo to find him…I clearly can't go around flying in the open anyway…we better get to them now before our time here runs out."

"Hey….what does happen if we don't go through the portal in time anyway…do we get stuck here or something?"

"I uh…I really don't know….we got to ask Bulb about that…after we find him of course."

"You two stop right there!"

But their conversation quickly comes to a halt after the two saiyan sense two other beings nearing to them – one of them had a strange aura - and heard a girl's voice calling them out in a strange dialect.

Looking back, they find a boy with orange hair, wearing a black kimono and a large sword on his back, gently landing behind them, with a girl wearing gray clothing leaping off his back soon after.

Turning their bodies completely to face their newest locals, Erb asks Trunks, "…..the heck are these kids?"

"We don't have time for this, let's just go to the other already; we have to find Bulb as quickly as we can; there's no telling what danger he's in," urged Trunks.

Hearing gibberish from the dark clothed strangers, Ichigo tells Rukia, "Who the heck are these clowns; and who carries swords with them in public…heyy rukia do you know what their saying?"

His companion quickly answers, "Of course not, what makes you think I can understand…that!" Watching the two dark clothed boys talking in a strange dialect made them both skeptical on how to approach them.

But Ichigo then sneaks in his response for her statement, "Well I was thinking that…since you were here to help spirits pass on to the soul society…..you would have learned some different languages or something just in case they couldn't understand you."

Rukia returns his comment back with a sour look and mutters, "We're not translators, we're soul reapers….does it look like we have the time to be learning different languages…..maybe you should have taken some language courses in your school….you simpleton."

Offended by her remark and causing him to pop a nerve on his forehead, Ichigo growls at her, "Who are you calling a simpleton; and shouldn't you have done the same too - we are going to the same school you now, remember!"

His answer struck her brain like a rock, and made her realize that he was somewhat correct; but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning their argument.

"says the boy who just ran from school after being lectured for recklessly trying to stop a live public show and make a fool out of himself on television!?"

"Uh…..uhhhh…..well you were also there too so ha! And that Don…something…..fella…..was making things worse! But if you call that reckless, then you really got some bad memory because I recall having to save your butt from that one hollow that you decided to fight alone, but you still brought Chad in it!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that Chad got involved, he was just there at the wrong time. And I would have been able to take care of that Hollow you know."

"Oh sure you would, miss 'soul reaper who lost all her powers;' please, you needed my help!"

Ticked off by his constant back talking, Rukia finally yells out, "Take that back right now!"

Ichigo returns in kind, "Make me!"

However, as the two of them bicker with one another, Erb and trunks stood by, watching a pathetic soup opera taking place right in front of their eyes.

"….What in tarnation are these two saying…..is this a lovers quarrel or something?" Erb asked.

Trunks simple shrugs an "I don't know" gesture with his shoulders and says, "Anyway, since their busy and all, maybe we should…."

"Slip away….sure thing."

In an instant, the two saiyan warp away from the spot, catching their two bystanders by surprise.

"What the….where did they just vanish too?" the boy said shockingly.

Seeing the two suspects disappear, Rukia dismisses their argument and reports, "They went north of us…their signals are faint, but I can still track them on my phone; come on, we have to catch them!"

"But why, what's so important about those two?"

"Do I have to ask? They just disappeared right in front of you; isn't that reason enough!?"

"Uh….sigh…you make a good point for once…..fine let's go!"

But before he lets her on his back again, he then comments, "but you know, we wouldn't have lost them if you didn't whine like a child."

"Just be quiet and chase them!" she hollered back childishly.

Rukia hops on his back, and so Ichigo leaps up in the air once more, towards where his guide is pointing him.

However, as she tracks their two suspects on her phone, she thought to herself in a concern manner, _"whoever those two were they were obviously not normal; their spiritual pressures were so….different….they were massive…..massive enough to have attracted so many hollows…..I need to know who they are, before they bring unwanted trouble to us."_

End of episode 11, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review down below, I would really like one - no matter what it is - thank you!


	12. Episode 12 - The heck, say what?

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 12 – The heck, say what?

**_Karakura town, Kisuke's shop….._**

Eerie…quiet…old…..dirty….unattractive, those words cycled through three saiyans thoughts – Tifa, Ash and Lan - who were idly siting side by side before a round table, observing their caretaker's every move.

The man sitting before them was pale, had white wild hair, seems around his late 20's, wore strange garments resembling a kimono, only in two different shades of green, and wore a hat that covered his eyes which gave him a mysterious look to his presence.

The former guardians had no idea why the man took them in, why they were sitting in a room, and what he or anyone else for that matter, were saying.

After the white hair man brought them in to his home, the large tan man – Tessai - offered them what they believed to be tea, and for the next several minutes the three of them have been sitting patiently with the man in hopes to find out his motive. But during that time, they watched the man mumble to himself in a secretive manner, covering his mouth whenever he muttered a word or two – or whatever spouting out of his mouth.

Unable to take the silence, Ash finally pouts out in annoyance, flinging his arms upward, "God, I can't take this silence anymore!"

Tifa hears him clearly and loudly, but urges him, "Be quiet Ash, don't be rude to our host."

"But I can't take this awkward silence anymore….I'm a man of action not patience…..I need to take a dump!"

Disgusted by his comment, she replies, "Really!? You need to go now!?"

"Yes now...ugh, Imma see if they got a restroom around here."

Ash sat up before Tifa could stop him.

"Ash, wait!"

Lan then interrupts her, "I think I saw a restroom sign to the left of us! Just make sure to clean up after yourself ok."

Forming a sour look in response to his remark, Ash sarcastically says back, "Yeah yeah whatever; have fun 'talking' you two!"

Sliding open the door, Ash walks to the left and slides the door behind him, enclosing the room once more with just the three of them now.

Urahara – the white hair man – carefully observed one of them leave, and after hearing his footsteps stop and the sound of a door opening, he quickly concludes to himself, _"So he went to the bathroom huh, I'm surprised he knew where that was."_

During the time he spent sitting in front of them, Urahara was just simply taking in information regarding their appearance, and their spiritual pressure. Taking a gander at their equipment, he quickly figures that they were clearly neither human nor soul reapers due to the fact that he'd seen them have some hardware that were pretty advance for modern day technology, and that they all produced a unique energy he had never detected before – leading him to think they must be from somewhere else entirely.

Respect to his spiritual analysis, from what he knows, every human and soul reaper have one soul ribbon attached on him or herself; humans were colored white, whereas soul reapers were red – he knows this because he too is a soul reaper in disguise. However, his three mysterious visitors had neither color, and were all gold, including the two he sensed to be nearby.

He spent the next several minutes pondering on a conclusion, until he noticed two other odd factors they all had – one, he doesn't recognize their language from anywhere; and two, their spiritual pressures were high, too high.

_"Oh boy, this is going to be a doozy; not only do these guys don't understand me, I can't seem to understand them…this is getting nowhere. But what's even more puzzling is there presence; I can tell that their hiding a tremendous amount of reiatsu, but how much do they have, and how are they doing it?"_

Crossing his arms and focusing his efforts on finding an answer, he instead found more questions.

_"If my estimates are right, then there shouldn't be any human - not even regular soul reaper – that could produce that much reiatsu in there body; maybe a captain rank…hmmmmm well either way I don't think they'll cause any problems here, they seem nice folks."_

He shot them both a smile to show them that he means no harm to them, and they return back with smiles of their own – cautious one though.

_"But I wonder what the other two are doing….they seem to be coming here…..can they sense reiatsu as well…..but first things first, I have to make a line of communication with them if I'm going to get anywhere…..hmmm….maybe…"_

Lan and Tifa were still wondering how to approach their host and to break through the language barrier between them in order to get a move on with their exploration of their new world.

However, at the same time, Lan took it upon himself to conduct his own studies, analyzing the man with his visor for any clues he can pick up; but for some strange reason he was having a hard time getting any information – Tifa on the other hand was simply drinking her tea in a delightful manner.

_"I have to get this recipe from that man,"_ she thought wondrously.

In Lan's mind, _"Who is this guy, my visor keeps telling me that he's not human….yet he looks like one…..and what is this unknown element this thing spatting about, it's interfering with my power level gauge. Well thankfully Erb and Trunks are nearby...looks like they gave those monsters the slip…wait a sec…where is…"_

But his train of thought was cut short after he spots the man bringing out a sketch book from within his shirt, and immediately scribbles on it.

Curious to know what he was doing, both Lan and Tifa inched their heads forward to take a peek, but the man quickly indulges their curiosity with a drawing, expressing a delightful grin across his face.

But to their dismay, what they found were as cartoonish depiction of themselves as cute tiny bears – expressing their disappointment with silence and blanks looks. One of the bears had long black hair – Tifa; another with a rectangle on its forehead – Lan; and the last was obviously Ash due to the fact that the bear had his gravity defying hair style.

Letting out a slight chuckle Tifa comments, "This drawing….looks terrible."

"This looks nothing like me," said Lan.

"I don't know; yours seems pretty close."

Lan mumbles annoyingly to her remark.

On top of each bear though, the two of them found lines on top, which lead them to believe the area to be a blank spot in place of their names.

Tifa eagerly responds, "Tiiiiiffffaaaa, Tifaaaa, Tifa!"

"Tifa, why are you talking like an idiot?" asked Lan bluntly.

Puffing her face, she explains bitterly, "Well how else could I tell him my name?"

To Urahara's perspective, he could barely make out what the girl was saying, but knew that she was trying to tell him her name.

"Tiipa….Tifa?...TIFA!"

After a few tries, he believes his pronunciation of her name was correct, and celebrates his breakthrough by quickly taking out a fan and happily points it to her while loudly blurting, "TIFA!"

Surprised by his reaction, but happy to hear him correctly pronouncing her name, she nods to him and says, "Yup that rights."

But her acknowledgement gesture gave Urahara a big clue, realizing that she was giving him a yes – another breakthrough.

Seeing as how she was successfully able to tell him her name, Lan tries to do the same, but in a rough fashion.

"Lan….llllaaaaannnnn…..LAN!"

Urahara hears him, but due to his own rough accent, he came up with, "RAN!"

"No not Ran…Lan!"

"Raannnn….dal?"

"No!"

Frustrated by his failure, he forms a grumpy expression and detects Tifa silently laughing at him, while looking away.

The white hair man hastily found out that he was pronouncing his name wrong, and tries his best to apologize. However, now he knows several things about things about them; for one, beside their different languages, their gestures seem to be similar in meaning to what he knew; two, they know how to laugh – which was a good thing in his opinion; three they have similar speech patterns; and four they clearly understood what he was trying to tell them through his drawings – they .

_"Alright, I guess it's my turn now!"_

He quickly resumes drawing on his sketchbook again, catching Lan's and Tifa's attention once more, and this time he cheerfully shows them a depiction of himself – as a cartoonish bear - and says, "Ura…hara….Urahara…..Urahara!"

Instantly knowing the man was giving his name, Lan was the first take attempt at deciphering his message, but failed miserably.

"Uhhhhhhhhh….Ura….hula?"

Urahara Kisuke's cheerful look instantly turns that of disappointment indicating that Lan was mistaken, until he then hears the girl correctly pronouncing, "URAHARA!"

In response, he flicks his thumb up, and replies, "Bingo," causing the girl to form a smile.

But his attention immediately drew elsewhere as he sensed two other spiritual presence outside, making him think, _"Ah, there they are?"_

**_Karakura town, city area…._**

The two straggling saiyans, Erb and Trunks, just entered back into the city area, hoping over building after building, getting closer to their friend's whereabouts.

However, along their way, Erb senses his friend's mind to be plaguing him and after looking back to see his face expressing the same emotion, he inquired, "Is something bother you Trunks?"

The purple hair saiyan quickly replies, "Yeah, there is…ah hey I know this might sound counterproductive but, can we stop for a second…..there's something I want to ask you."

"Uhhhh yeah that does sound counterproductive in our current situation…but sure."

Erb and Trunks gently land on a rooftop of a building, and from there the red saiyan asks, "Here's good enough, so what's up?"

Gathering his thoughts together, he request of him, "This is a bit late to ask but…when you were fighting Thunderwing…..what was that attack you used?"

"Uhhh which one?" he wondered, scratching his head confusingly.

"The big blue one you shot right before you blasted him into space."

Now, gathering his own thoughts to answer back, Erb shut his eyes closed to memorizes the event while explaining, "Ummm, if you mean that….I guess….to my understanding I-I….called it…..**kamehame…ha**? Or something along those lines; what's it matter to you though?"

Recognizing the name of Erb's blast instantly, Trunk unveils some new information regarding that attack.

"I thought so; that's technique I've heard of before on my home planet, Earth!"

Widening his eyes from shock, Erb urgently asks him in hopes to have found a clue in his past, "You do!? Then could it be that I'm…."

However, Trunks cuts him short and continues, "Hold on, that's where I was going…..ok…now just to point out, you technique is remarkably similar to the one I know of….but I don't think you couldn't possibly be from my world, sorry!"

His hopes were instantly shattered from his statement, leading Erb to chuckle sadly, "Oh….well…that was a waste of hope."

However, Trunks continues on, "But that's not all I wanted to say, just hear me out."

"Ok….fine."

"Ahem…..alright this may not come as a shock to you but the entire population on my world is quite similar to this world – humans; but in my world, the only saiyans I knew were my father, a man name Goku, his son, Gohan, and my younger self. Any other saiyans to have existed on my world – let alone a lizard saiyan – is remotely impossible."

Trunks then folds his arms across his chest, and adds in, "And even if by some chance you were artificially made from saiyan cells, I doubt that you would have any of the ones I mention, because I would be able to sense them – thanks to a certain android I knew…also, any other saiyans wouldn't fit the bill either, because you're a super saiyan; my father and Goku were the first, full blooded saiyans to achieve that state, so for you to be a super saiyan yourself, you must have one of their cells – or both. But like I said before, you couldn't possibly have them – though I do know another one saiyan; but he too wouldn't fit the bill."

He then unfolds his arms and points his finger at him while saying, "and to top it all off, you wore an equally similar martial arts uniform, closely resembling Goku's."

Erb quickly thought back to how his old clothing resembled; his red and dark blue uniform that was torn up after the battle against Thunderwing.

Sadly, he was barely able to keep up with Trunks's logic, so he finally enters back in to say, "Soooooo…..what you're saying is that I'm not artificially created….well that's comforting."

"Yeah it is; which leads me to conclude that you learned that move from somewhere else. What I'm trying to say is…..your world could be very similar to my own in some way. Maybe you're from a parallel world where saiyans are lizard instead of ape-like…people?"

Thinking long and hard on his theory, Erb recalls the short events he underwent after leaving Yuuko's world; his first time transforming into a super saiyan, using the **Kamehameha wave**, and his uniform.

However, he also recalls what Yuuko told him, and relays that to Trunks.

"You may be right about our worlds being similar Trunks…but the parallel idea doesn't add up."

"What, how come?"

"Yuuko told me that saiyans are what you just describe – ape people - and that I was one of them. She also said that I'm also part human too, so that can only mean that I am part human and saiyan – not a lizard saiyan."

"Well….that would sound plausible if you were, but clearly you're not…..you're a lizard…saiyan….."

"Yuuko explained about that as well; the reason why I look like this…..is because….sigh…I'm a host of…..an 'all powerful' dragon….."

"…..that does make more sense…wait? Then that would make you…A DRAGON!?"

"Yup, shocking isn't it!?" he replied sarcastically.

"Umm….truth be told, I'm actually not."

"Huh?"

"You see, I've seen a dragon before, and the one I know of dwells inside 7 crystal balls so it's not that 'shocking', just surprising I guess."

Erb adds in his own sudden comment, "Wait, you've SEEN a dragon?"

Trunks indulges him, "Yeah I have; but only once. His name is Shenron, and he's a pretty big, green serpent-like dragon; heck I was revived from the dead by him once."

Bewildered by what he just said, Erb just silently gawks at his friend – revived from the dead was clearly not something he hears every day.

Trunks then slips in another question, "…so…how does yours look like?"

"Ummmm…...mine? I really don't know…..but I think mine is a she….or something?"

"A she? How do you know it's a she?"

"Because she looked like a regular girl; except with green hair. I think she calls herself C.C and I saw her in my dreams after I lost consciousness at the end of the battle….I think….. she was really pretty though."

"….are you sure? I think you were just purely dreaming her."

"…..yeeeeeeahhhhh, maybe your right."

However, Erb truly believed she was real for several reasons; and truthfully, he wishes that she was because that would mean the other girl he had seen – the blue hair girl – must be real as well; someone that could connect his past.

Thinking about the girls then lead him to ask himself one important question, concerning about when he fought with Thunderwing, _"Hold on, if I do have a dragon…..then could that voice from before be….."_

Looking at his own hands and sword, he distinctly recalls hearing another but demonic voice, a voice he wishes to never hear again.

_"What was that attack anyway…..I don't even know the name of that attack I used with this sword."_

Learning the **Kamehameha wave**, and the **dragon fist **– a move he used once before – he instantly called out their names with great confidence; but oddly, he couldn't figure out what the name of the last attack he used was, leaving him vent his stress with a deep sigh.

Trunks was dwelling on another theory for his friend, but sadly he gives up just after Erb hisses at himself.

Both boys let out sighs, and Trunks summarizes, "So all in all, we're still back to square one on where you came from….I was sure that about the parallel world idea because I'm from a parallel future from the world I live in."

"Nah, don't beat yourself over it, I think I can rest a bit more easy now knowing that I'm not some artificial being or whatnot."

"Yeah…and we also know one thing."

Cocking an eyebrow curiously, Erb asks, "And that is…."

"You're definitely something; a saiyan being a host of a dragon spells a force to be reckon with," said Trunks in a humorous manner - Erb laughs in response.

"Alright, with that said, let's hurry over to our friends; they don't seem to be in any danger from what I can sense."

"Good," said Erb simply.

Resuming their trip to their friends, they hastily arrive on top of another building, and peered over the edge to find a small worn out store at the bottom.

"Do you think they could be in there?" asked Trunks.

Erb suggests, "I don't know, let's ask those kids…oh wait, they probably wouldn't understand us…damn it, I wish I had a dictionary for….for…..something!"

Walking around in a worrisome manner, Erb then spats, "I wish Yuuko would have given me something useful for my journey….no offense Trunks."

"Uh none taken," replied Trunks; yet suddenly, hearing him say that sparked a memory he forgotten, and began behaving in a regrettably manner.

_"Oh my god; how could I have forgotten that," _he thought, and was about to tell his friend the crucial information given to him by Yuuko, but was too late as he watches him simply leap off the rooft and down to the store.

Erb was planning on approaching the two children directly, hoping to get any answer he could find.

Sadly, just as he lands in front of them, his hood came off, and right before he was about to say anything, one of them immediately attacks him.

**_Orihime's house….._**

"….ho…..how….how did thing end up like this?"

Bulb was wearily expressing his concerns to himself, as he was lying on his stomach and being scrubbed from top to bottom in the bath tub by Orihime - the young beauty with her hair now tied up into a pony tail.

Rewinding back half an hour ago, Bulb was being treated like royalty by her, getting pampered as if he was some v.i.p; but as soon as he realized it, he finds himself in the bathroom, being cleaned by her.

Though he loves beautiful women, he hadn't anticipated to be cleaned like royalty; this left him in a flustered state of panic but pleasure.

Thankfully, she wore a plain white t-shirt, brown shorts, and a pair of pink rubber gloves; but at the same time, Bulb had sort of hoped that if he was going to be cleaned by her, she would at least clean him while naked; though strangely enough he wasn't bothered by the fact that she took his clothes off without his permission.

Hearing the girl humming a fine tune behind him, Bulb tries to inch away from her, but she hastily brings him closer saying, "Hold still Bull, I can't wash you properly if you keep squirming. The faster I clean you, the sooner I can clean myself."

Orihime decided to give him a bath for one clear reason, he smelled like garbage. When she first found him, he squarely hit her head with his own and saw him bounce towards a pile of garbage. Digging through the trash, she found him, with a round yellow pacifier in his mouth, and in a green light armored suit, all dirtied.

Before giving him a bath she took his clothes off without any resistance, but after attempting to take his pacifier he quickly dodges her, and expressing a look that said, "Don't even think about touching this!"

Gently scrubbing his bud, she then takes a bucket full of water and ours all of it over him, making him quickly shake off the water like some dog crying its fur.

"There, all finished; now isn't that nice, you're all clean now!" she exclaimed.

Bulb retorts back, "Ohhhhhhh that was good, a nice hot bath and a pretty girl to do the cleaning for me…..but this would have been a lot better if she was naked."

However, he instantly snaps out of his own fantasy after remembering his primary objective – finding the others.

In a hysterical manner, Bulb leaps to his feet and blurts, "WHAT AM I DOING, I GOT NO TIME TO BE BEING PAMPERED! I have to find the others soon, there's no telling how long we have until the next jump occurs!"

Watching her cute little guest acting frantically, Orihime wonders to herself, _"What's gotten him so worked up….was it something I did?"_

Within a few second though, she hears her door bell ringing, and calls out to whoever was outside, "Oh ah…I'm coming so….."

She looks to Bulb who in turn looks back at her, and she tells him, "Just stay here, don't come out of the bathroom ok….do you understand me Bull!?"

Unfortunately he didn't, and simply tilts his head side ways to show his confusion. And yet, she somehow mistook it as a sign of, "Yes I do understand," and retorts, "Good boy, now I'll be back so stay!"

Leaving the bathroom, Bulb was left alone, asking himself, "The heck was that about? And was that a door bell ringing?...aaahhhh who cares, I better get out of here and get changed!"

Orihime hastily stood by her door, and peers through the eyeglass to find her best friend standing outside with an angry expression.

Energetically opening the door, she greets her friend her warmhearted and excited voice.

"Tatsuki! Hi! What are you doing here?"

Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend and schoolmate, answers her in an aggressive tomboyish manner, "You really forgot about it didn't you!?"

"Huh?"

"Our math project…the one that's due tomorrow!"

Her friend had short black spiky hair, strong glaring eyes, and wore a simple sky blue tang top with blue short jeans and sneakers.

After a few seconds of mental struggle, – trying to understand what her friend meant – Orihime notifies her, "…Ohhhhhh that…..uh oh."

The ginger bombshell immediately remembers that she was supposed to go and meet up with Tatsuki at her house, but because of her recent dilemma she went off track and left her friend waiting.

Furious but composed, Tatsuki sighs out her frustration and resumes, "Whatever, luckily I was kind enough to come by and bring our project to you…..what were you doing anyway, cleaning?"

She examines Orihime's attire, and presumed that she was doing some sort of spring cleaning, and then hears her saying, "Oh uh, I was…yeah I was cleaning….um can You come back later though, I'm pretty…."

However, despite her best attempts to make an excuse to her, Tatsuki cuts her off, "In that case, how about I help you out, then we can finish our project!"

"No no no, its ok, I can do…."

"Oh don't worry about it, I don't mind at all."

Tatsuki just lets herself in, walking past Orihime who was now going through a mental breakdown.

_"What am I going to do now? I can't let her spot Bull and if she does how would I explain all of this to her…well at least I told him to stay in the bathroom so….."_

Tatsuki, the tomboy, looks around the area and figured that Orihime must have been too busy fixing her place – there were spots of dirt on the floor and the room smelled like garbage.

"Hmmmm, well I can see why you forgot….did an animal come in here or something? This place is a mess"

Locking the door behind her, Orihime retorts, "Ahhhh why do you ask?"

"Well for one these spots here, on the floor…they seem like foot prints…..but never mind that, let's get clean…"

However, hearing a door creaking open behind her and looking back to see it close, made her skeptic. Sadly, her skepticism soon escalated after looking down to find a pair of big eyes looking back at her, a little green creature stood by the door with a towel on its back.

Expressing a blank look of confusion and spending to process what she's seeing, Tatsuki simply said, "….huh?"

Orihime, forming a ghastly horrified look, lets out a short yelp, and utters silently to herself; unable to form words just out of fear for how her friend would react in Bulb's appearance.

Bulb, now clean and dried, exited out of the bathroom to get his gear, but stops to look up to another girl – Tatsuki. He took a good long look at her, and after a quick body analysis, he declares, "hmmmmm…..ehhhhh 6 out 10."

Walking past her on all fours, Bulb happily went to the side of the bed to be away from their view, making squeaky footsteps along the way which echoed throughout the deafened room.

After observing the little green thing walk by and hid behind the bed, Tatsuki was still speechless; processing her thoughts in over time, but eventually came up with space aliens as a result.

Orihime however, wonders to herself whether she should just say something, or leave the house entirely. Unfortunately for her, Tatsuki erupted in an instant.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" she yelled, displaying an eye popping moment.

Frightened by her reaction, the ginger head girl tries to calm her down, "Tatsuki please calm down…I can explain, you see…"

But she stops right as soon as the hysterical tomboy made eye contact with her and swiftly places her hands around her shoulder.

"Please Orihime….do explain why A LITTLE GREEN MARTIAN JUST CAME OUT OF OUR BATHROOM AND IS IN YOUR HOME!?"

"He's not a Martian Tatsuki…..I-I think?"

"NOT HELPING," she yelped hastily, and then hollers, "BUT IF YOU DON'T CALL THAT A MARTIAN THEN WHAT IS IT!?"

"Well I don't know…..but would it help if I said….he was….harmless?" she asked in an innocent manner.

Tatsuki replied, not in kind, "HARMLESS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT THING IS HARMLESS!? AND HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT THING IS EVEN A 'HE'; FOR ALL YOU KNOW IT COULD BE A 'SHE', OR JUST AN 'IT'!"

"He sounds like a 'he', and he hasn't done anything bad….."

Dissatisfied by her friends response, the tomboy scratches her head furiously and exaggeratingly urges Orihime, "Either way, that thing is definitely NOT normal…do you know why it's here, how did it get here, where it came from?"

Processing several answers to her friend's multiple questions; she just came up with, "Um, I think he came from the sky."

Orihime hoped her answer would be sufficient for her, but was quickly proven after Tatsuki declared, "…it's official….we're calling the cops."

Shocked by her reply, the ginger girl urgently requests of her, "No wait, don't, please! Please don't call the cops, I swear, he's harmless! I can vouch for him."

"Stop calling 'IT', 'HIM'; you don't even know what is?"

"But it's not like he eats people, or probes them with tentacles or whatever Martians have that they probe with!"

Sensing her sincerity in her claims, Tatsuki was still believed that calling the cops was the correct course of action to take; but in the end she reluctantly did as her friend said and lets the idea go.

Sighing from her defeat, she then says, "Ok fine…I won't call them… and you might be right about…'it'….not eating people, since your still here…..alive and well."

"Completely here!" she yelps joyfully.

Tatsuki then points out with her normal voice, "And I guess that thing can't….probe…..people with its tiny paws."

She brought her hands up to show a humorous depiction of Bulb's tiny arms which made Orihime laugh.

"And even if he does, what's it going to use, a straw! Haha!"

But as things were about to revert back to the way things were, both girls turn back to see Bulb walking out of his cover with his green light suit on, but made out what they believe to be vines sprouting out of his bud, carrying the towel he used to dry himself, over his head. Then as if matters couldn't get worse, their eyes made contact with his, and hear him make two clicks sounds with his pacifier, shattering the last bit of normality they had.

Seeing as how fluent his tentacles were moving, and being reminded of probing and stuff, Orihime went back to her innocent self, and urges her friend, "Um, Tatsuki….don't freak out…don't freak….."

However, before she could finish, Tatsuki silently but frantically grabs hold of her hand, exits the house as fast as her legs could allow while dragging Orihime away, and slams the door behind her, loudly; leading Bulb to wonder with emphasis, _"the heck was that about!?"_

**_Kisuke's shop….._**

Ash had finally finished his business in the restroom, feeling refreshed and purified, and was about to head back to Lan and Tifa.

"Phew, that was nice….running away from those things while holding 'that' wasn't such a good idea."

Startled by the sudden appearance of the monsters that he and his friends had encountered not too long ago, he quickly shakes away the thoughts and just wonders when and where they could find some food.

Entering the hallway, he was about to open the sliding doors to see how everyone else was doing, but stops as he hears the floor he was standing on making a suspicious squeaking noise.

"The fuck…..could it be…am I really standing on top of a trap door!?" he told himself excitingly, wondering what could be underneath.

The entire floor was made up of tatami mats, and seeing as the whole hallway to be vacant – other than himself - Ash decided to lift the one beneath him, and his eyes glittered in joy after discovering a make-shift ladder leading down a deep hole.

"Whooooaaaaaaa….wonder what's down here?"

He walks around the hole in glee, with the tatami mat in his hand, and stops soon after, placing the object standing beside him.

"Hmmmm…..why not, Imma explore this suspicious hole; that hat fella seems suspicious enough to make me start my own investigation….hehe!" he said with a mischievous grin.

Stepping down the ladder, he places the tatami mat over his head, and was about to commence his investigation, until he heard the door sliding open and someone roughly stepping on top of the mat, making him somehow bite his own tongue in the process.

The sound of his scream was muffled by his own hands covering his mouth, but because he let his hands off the ladder handle, he was almost about to fall.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo!" he yelped rapidly but quietly as possible, using his leg strength to keep himself in place.

After a few seconds, he eventually got himself balanced with just his legs, and wiped away his nervous sweat with his free arms, while telling himself, "Hehehe, good thing I did those reverse leg pull ups, or else I would have fallen."

Though he said that, fate was inclined to play a joke on him, and did so by allowing the handle bar his legs were strapped on to break.

"….Huh!"

Plummeting down the dark hole, Ash lets out a comical holler, expressing his bad luck.

"WWWhhhhhyyyyyyyy…."

Rewinding back, just before Ash decided to go down the ladder, Urahara was congratulating Tifa on her attempt at saying his name, but Lan than told her that Erb and Trunks were outside so she went out of the room first to see them; accidently, she stepped on top of the mat where Ash was.

But what she saw soon after brought her to a state of shame as a pathetic scene between a child and a much older child were arguing and fighting amongst themselves.

"The fuck is your problem you little brat!" Erb cursed, stretching Ginta's cheek which made him shed tiny tears of agony.

"You damn red monster, let go!" mumured Ginta, pulling Erb's cheek as well.

Tifa couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she could see Trunks simply standing beside a girl – Uraru - both expressing embarrassments to their fellow friends.

"Trunks, what's going on here?" she asked.

Spotting Tifa calling out to him, but ashamed by Erb's behavior, he tries his best to explain, "apparently, from what I can tell, Erb wanted to ask these kids where you guys were, but because of his appearance, the kid probably thought he was a monster or something. The kid with red hair threw a broom at him, so now he's pulling the kids cheek for pay back."

She then hears Erb quickly point out, "he attacked first….OWOWOWOW!"

Shifting her gaze back to her red friend, and saw him flinging his arm around with the boy biting down on his right hand – not letting up an inch

But what ticked her off was when she saw Erb biting the top of the boy's head, while hearing him mumble, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH!?"

The boy yelps as well, in a language that the young adventures couldn't understand, but continues to bit down harder, switching the fight into a biting contest.

Face-palming herself, she switches to her serious state, doing what she did best - stopping stupid children from fighting.

Lan and Urahara came out soon after and watch the scene with utter confusion; Lan wondered how a kid was hurting his friend whimper like some idiot, and Urahara wondered how Ginta picked a fight with a red lizard boy who was twice his size.

The squabble between the two red heads quickly began to spiral out of control as they were now fighting one another, kicking up a dust cloud around them.

Hoping to end the feud, Lan orders Erb, "Come on Erb, stop this nonsense."

Within the cloud, he replies, "I ain't stopping until this kid apologizes!"

"But what if he is apologizing in a way you don't understand?"

"If he is then why is he still biting me….OW THAT HURT YOU LITTLE…RAH!"

Urahara coincidentally order Ginta the same thing, "Ginta, stop biting the poor…boy?"

Ginta replies in the same manner as Erb, "I ain't stopping until this freak apologizes for hitting me!"

"But what if he did….and are you sure you didn't hit him first?"

"I didn't hit him first!"

Uraru suddenly but simply mentions her boss, "Ginta threw a broom at him out of fright."

"Be quiet Uraru!" Ginta growled angrily.

Growing tired of the scene, Urahara then suggests, "I better get Tessai out here and stop this, where is he anyway?"

But his eyes soon wandered to the girl who calmly walked toward the cloud and smoke, but to his shock he observes her reaching her hand into the cloud, and pulled out Ginta and her red friend ith little effort.

Then unexpectedly, she violently slams her friend's face into the ground, thrusting his entire head inside the concrete pavement, and then performed a knuckle grinder on the Ginta's head, making him beg her, "AH PLEASE STOP, OW I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

As soon as she hears the boy whimpering, she lets him go, angrily stands tall before to the ruffians, and sharply turns her head around to everyone else, making them frightened.

"…wow…..she's just as monstrous as she is…..good thing I'm on good terms with her," the man remarked cautiously.

Recollecting herself from her short outburst, she turns to Erb – who was still stuck in the ground – gradually announces, "I hope you're head is comfortable in there Erb, because if I ever…EVER…..see you behaving anyway like that…EVER AGAIN…..then I'll bury you straight into a planet's core! Do you understand!?"

Erb agonizingly struggles to flick his thumbs up to show his understanding, and despite his face covered with dirt, he tries his best to mutters, "lo…..loud…..and clear…..ma'am…"

Exhaling out her anger, she flaps her hand together but quickly adds, "This goes to the rest of you guys too."

Trunks and Lan immediately and obediently assure her, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good…so I take it you guys were able to lose them…the monsters I mean?"

Trunks reports to her, "We didn't really lose them; more like got them…..terminated."

"Terminated? By you guys?" Lan inquired.

"Nope, someone else got to them, we couldn't find out who; oh but before I forget, there's something I need to show you guys; have a look."

Tifa and Lan approached him closely, and Erb quickly follows after finally getting his head out of the dirt.

Urahara, who was equally curious, first told his two little helpers, "Uraru, Ginta, go back in the shop."

They did as he asked with no complaint, but stood silently by the door, wondering what their boss was going to do.

Lan, Trunks, Tifa, and Erb huddle around – with Urahara peering over their shoulders – and observed Trunks taking out his pouch with the senzu beans and from within the pouch he brought out a single eye glass.

A bit let downed by Trunk's discovery, Erb bluntly wanted to know, "And what's so important about….that?"

Urahara said the same thing, only in his own language; leading the purple hair boy to happily indulge them, "The answer to our language problem."

"….saywhat?" they all said rapidly.

"This eye glass here is said that have been imbued with the knowledge of almost every language in the entire known universe…..so she said."

Erb was the first to mention, "She….you mean Yuuko!?"

"Right, just before I came to your worlds, Yuuko gave me this eye glass along with the senzu pouch, just in case we were ever to arrive to a world where we couldn't understand their language."

"And you bring this up now?" asked Lan bitterly, feeling down from his recent failed attempts at communication.

"YYeeeaahhhh, sorry, I sort of forgotten about this little trinket because of the fights and that I didn't have to use it to talk to you guys."

Erb, relieved to know that Yuuko was thoughtful enough to provide his group a means of communication, tells Trunks, "Ah who cares about that…..so how do we get this knowledge anyway?"

He took some time to ponder what her instruction were in activating the item, and as soon as he does he immediately tells them all, "She said that all we have to do is look through it."

Without a second to think, they all did just that for the next several seconds, but they felt no different after some time passed by. They then look to the man peering behind them, and hear him say something in a perplex manner; indicating that they were still left uncommunicable.

Tifa then offers up her thoughts, "Maybe we were supposed to look through it individually instead of all at once."

"In that case, I call dibs!" said Erb, snatching the eye glass off of Trunk's hand.

He brings it up to his right eye and stared through it for a while until he hears trunks utter, "oh but, she also said that it was going to painful too so be careful."

Not knowing how to react, Erb just rapidly answers, "…..saywhatnow, AAHH!"

A short electrical current swiftly ejects out of the eyeglass and straight into Erb's eye, producing a sharp and shocking pain to courses through his brain, forcing him to look away from the item and drop it by accident – thankfully Trunks catches it in time.

Thrashing his body all over the dirt and screaming in pain, while pressing his hands on his face, his mind was undergoing what felt like a brain freeze and a migraine at the same time, only much more intense.

His friends watch in fright, afraid to even look at the object for fear of experiencing the same pain.

Trunks immediately regrets ever bringing up the trinket and didn't even want to hold it anymore.

"Ah here Lan, hold on to this will ya?"

But Lan quickly refuses, "Um no thanks, my hands are….pretty occupied."

He quickly transforms his arms into cannons, creating an excuse to Trunks's request.

Trunks then looks to Tifa wearily, but she instantly waves her hand across her face to indicate a "no."

But their anxiety slowly eased down after Erb stopped his yelling as a lunatic, and helped him stand back up on his feet.

"Ahhh shit…..ah…..aaaahhhh that…ahh man!"

"Hey are you alright fella that looked pretty painful."

"Of course that was painful, but thanks for asking," said Erb, turning around to face his friends, thinking that Lan or Trunks said something to him.

However, he instead saw their faces looking confused and whatnot, making him ask, "what, what is it?"

Lan then tells him, "Ummm, Erb…..we didn't say anything?"

"Huh, then….who said that?"

The same voice then enters his ears, making him look to the man wearing the green attire say, "Well well well, seems like I can understand you now, that's good, I was afraid that I would have to entertain my guest with charades, haha!"

Flabbergasted from beyond belief, Erb couldn't believe what he was hearing, and that the eye glass really worked; but still he couldn't help but ask the man, "What…..how…..who are you?"

Taking his hat off like a gentlemen and slightly tilting his head down to express a greeting gesture, he tells his astonished guest in a humble manner, "Sorry for the late introduction my friend…..my name is Urahara…Urahara Kisuke…but you can call me mister Hat n'clows if you want…it's nice to finally your acquaintance stranger...now then, shall we get talking."

This is the end of episode 12; please leave a comment down below, thank you!

I forgot to do this on my last episode, so I'll do it now….here's a list of characters I took from other animes/games/shows/mangas:

1) Ichigo Kurasaki – Bleach (The rest of the characters down below are also from bleach if you didn't know.)

2) Rukia Kuchiki

3) Urahara Kisuke

4) Tessai

5) Ginta

6) Uraru

7) Orihime

8) Tatsuki


	13. Episode 13 - Soul Reaper's and Quincy's

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 13 – Reaper's and Quincy's

**_Few blocks away from Kisuke's shop….._**

The afternoon streets of Karakura town were busy as usual, packed with blue collar workers and office clerks going back to work from their breaks, women and children spending time with one another in the shopping districts, and students who stayed late in class were beginning to walk back home with weary and depressive looks.

Up in the sky, Rukia and Ichigo were still leaping over buildings, trying their best to trail behind their speedy suspects with the best of their abilities – Ichigo's abilities to be exact.

Hearing her phone continuing to beep in a constant rhythm, Rukia suddenly commands her ride, "Ichigo, land on that building over there."

Without saying a word, Ichigo did as she ordered, and gently steps on the roof, whereas his passenger immediately leaps off his back and ran to the edge, peering over to find a familiar shop.

"The signals stop here but I know this place…..what is he up to?" she whispers to herself. Her train of thought was quickly cut short after three more signals began blipping on her phone, causing her to stutter, "What, three more similar signatures….what's going on here?

Taking her uneasy mumbling to be a bad thing, Ichigo asks, "Is something the matter? Are they in there or not; and if they are, what are we going to do now?"

Conjuring the best course of action, Rukia simply answers him back, "….we're going back home, come on!"

Slightly taken back from her new orders, Ichigo retorts, "Wait…just like that; wouldn't we…you know…."

She then interrupts, "I know this store and the owner, and if my hunch is correct then this is probably something we shouldn't meddle in….so let's just head back home for now. And don't worry about it; I'm going to come by here tomorrow to get some things, so I'll ask about the owner about those….."

He cuts her off soon after, "Um…ok, but what if…"

Once again, she interrupts him, "I said don't worry about it, I'll take care of it; now let's head on back, we got our math project to finish, remember."

Giving up on his attempt on pushing forward on their investigation, "Alright fine…I hope you know what you're doing."

Sitting on his back once more, Ichigo swiftly leaps away and heads on back to his home, while Rukia figures up her approach for tomorrow regarding the store owner who she only met several times during her entire stay in Karakura town.

_"First the unexpected increase in hollows, and now these strangers – and what's worse there are three others; that man better have an explanation for all of this."_

**_Kisuke's shop, half an hour before (before those two arrived)…._**

All together now, Erb and Trunks sat down with Urahara, Tifa, and Lan, but after settled down, the four saiyan were immediately overwhelmed by their host's constant…nagging.

Before this however, after Erb went through an excoriating headache from just looking through a simple eyeglass, and just for the fun of it, he forced Trunks, Lan, and Tifa to undergo the same process – and that he wouldn't want to be their only acting translator.

Now they can all understand their host, but had wished that he would shut up for at least a minute.

Questioning his guests in an enthusiastic tone, Urahara bombards them with, "So where are you from, who are you people, what is that eyeglass thing, how does it work, and how come you're able to understand me now?"

Becoming increasingly annoyed by his rambling, Erb finally begs him to stop.

"Okokok, stop with the questions, please!"

Hearing his plea, Urahara took a moment to quiet his mind, and resumes asking, "Sorry about that, I got a bit too excited there…..ahem…so where are you guys from…I can tell that you guys are not around here with those sort of getups?"

Trunks indulges him, "We're ah…somewhere far away….."

"Well that seems pretty vague….but I get the secrecy; then how about you guys tell me your names."

Tifa was the first to respond, "You already know mine, its Tifa!"

Lan came next.

"Lan…not ran or randall!"

"My name is Trunks!"

"And mine is Erb, nice to meet ya!"

"Tifa…Lan…Trunks….and Erb….easy enough to remember."

Just after he finished, his assistant, Tessai, walks in, with a tray of cups and gave each of them hot tea.

"Here is some tea, it's hot, so please be-careful," warned Tessai.

Everyone graciously thanked him, and began drinking their tea delightfully, until Tifa requests of Erb and Trunks, "Hey wait a sec, where's Bulb; wasn't he with you guys?"

_"There's a sixth among them….strange, I only sensed five before," _thought the man with the hat.

Afraid to give her the bad news, Erb cautiously explains, "Um….about that! Weeeeee, sort of lost Bulb after we split up."

"Don't you mean 'you' lost him; he was hanging onto you," Trunks pointed out.

Lan then enters in, "How'd that happened?"

"I-I think I went too fast for him to hang….'we' think he fell somewhere outside of the city sooooo…..."

Urahara then inquires his guests, "Hey ah, speaking about missing friends; what happened to the other one with the crazy hair!?"

"…..Good question," said both Lan and Tifa in unison.

Next, Lan tinkers with his visor and says, "Let's see here…he's still here…wait….correction, he's…..A HUNDRED METER BELOW US!?"

"What!?" they all yelped, except for the two men; then Tessai quickly mentions, "I think I know where he is then…"

**_Kisuke's shop, a hundred meter underground….._**

"WHOA, WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?" yelled Urahara unconvincingly.

Erb and the others, along with Urahara and his assistant Tessai, quickly find themselves within a gigantic room with an entire dessert landscape stretching far out around them.

Urahara continues to holler out with shock, but everyone instantly figured out that he was just flat out lying.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS SUCH A HUGE CAVITY BENEATH THE SHOP!" he yelled again.

Finding it unnecessary for him to continue his rouge, Erb bluntly yet politely snarls, "Be quiet already, you don't have to bother screaming it out, we're all surprised ok."

_"Not me, I've seen bigger," _thought Trunks, recalling his time in a place called the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Hehehe…that's right there is no need for me to hide this….masterpiece…..created by a combination of our hyper technology; and I completed it all just this morning….for future purposes of course."

Unmoved by his long response, everyone simply gave blank stares to represent their reaction, whereas Erb asks the large man in glasses, "What's with him? Your boss has a habit of ignoring his guest's and going off on rants?"

Tessai simply replies with an awkward silence, but also in embarrassment because of his boss's behavior and constant gloating.

Sadly, Urahara continues with his ranting and gloating, adding in, "I even painted the ceiling with a sky so that it would alleviate people's frustrations whenever he or she, or they are down here."

"I can see that you've implemented the idea of a prison," Lan pointed out annoyingly.

The man then tells his uninterested guests, "I even planted trees so that it would ah…..ahem…uh actually, never mind the trees."

"We already did," they all muttered in unison with dissatisfied looks.

"But you know…to do this much in secret, underneath all those roads and houses; well sure I BROKE a bone or two….yessir, I sure did well!" he smirked again.

Trunks then loudly points out, "Where I'm from, this would be considered a crime?"

"Not if they don't know about it, hehe."

Finally, Tifa bring's everyone back to the main reason for coming down to the empty area, angrily reminding, "Aren't we diverging away from the main purpose here….do you guys see Ash anywhere?"

Erb, Trunks, and Lan took quick peeks around themselves to spot their friend's whereabouts, but Tessai hastily alerts, "I believe your friend is over there?"

Pointing his finger, 2 o'clock from their position, the four saiyans ask at the same time, "How do you know?"

He plainly explains, "Because I hear a slight 'whimper' of a young man in that direction."

The four saiyans look to the same direction and quickly recognized the whimper to be Ash, and so they all ran to the source with hast.

Upon their arrival, they stopped over by the edge of a small cliff, and spot Ash's twitching body lying face down at the bottom with a large red bump glowing painfully on top of his head.

To their confusion however, they were unable to understand why Ash was lying so far away from the entrance, until Urahara somehow answered their concerns with a quick hypothesize.

"He must have fell off the ladder and hit his head pretty hard after landing. On our way down I saw one of the handle bars missing so that would explain why he fell and the big booboo on his head. As for being here…..I guess he got back up and tried to return back to wherever he came but was probably too dazed to walk straight, hence he arrived here somehow and fell off his tiny cliff and got knocked out once more….but that's just my guess! Though, how did he find the ladder in the first place?"

Despite his assumption was just an 'assumption', everyone else just took it as a fact, and went down to help their friend up.

Tifa sat beside him, and frantically shakes her friend while shouting, "Wake up Ash, this is no time to sleep!"

"Mahah…blah….mananana…..blahllluuuuulll….aahhhh."

"…..I-I think a senzu bean should wake him up," offered Trunks.

But Erb then suggests, "Hold on, I got a better idea!"

He walks by Ash's side, turns his entire body face up to see his facial expression but almost laughed his pants off from his friend's dazed face in a comical form. Opening an eye lid, and placing the eyeglass he used over his eyes, everyone else hastily quickly stood back, and await the outcome.

After a few short seconds, 'zombie Ash' quickly went hysterically crazy, trouncing around like a fish gasping for water, yet hollering like a lunatic; performing strange movements which were almost thought impossible to perform, and then rolled around the dirt to form an ongoing donut.

Finally, Ash came back to his senses, and sat up straight while screaming with great agony, "THAT HHUUUUUURRRRTTTTTT!"

"There we go…good as new…" said Erb simply.

Trying to understand why Erb did what he did, Trunks inquires, "Why did you make him looked through the eyeglass for? I could have revived him back with the beans."

His red friend explains, "We shouldn't waste something stuff like that on that kind of injury; Ash will survive a little bump….and besides, he was going to have to look through the eye glass anyway."

"Huh….since you put it that way I guess that makes sense."

"Killing two birds with one stone….smart!" Urahara commented.

_"Smart…..more like cruel…and maybe a bit funny!" _chuckled Lan silently.

Ash, who was now whimpering angrily from his migraine, leaps up onto his feet, and manically complains, "THE FUCK WAS THAT? WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO ME!?...AND WHY CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT GUY OVER THERE JUST NOW!?"

Tifa attempts to calm him down with her fists, smashing her knuckles on his bruised head and then saying, "Language Ash; one thing at a time!"

Whimpering once more, he sits down and sobbingly rubs his head, while holding back his tears.

Watching him acting like a child, Tifa vents her frustration out with a quick exhale and sasses him in a nicer manner.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, but you got us all worried; why were you even down here?" she said.

Trunks shares her worry, but unfortunately, Erb, and Lan didn't share the same sentiment and they bluntly thought, _"We weren't worried."_

Standing back up, Ash then grumbled, "…I just found this trap door up in the shop and….I sort of wanted to check out what was down here so I ah…..but then someone suddenly stepped on the mat that was on top of me and…well…this happened…sorry guys."

_"No need to apologize, we weren't worried," _the two boys thought to themselves, however Tifa horrifying recalls the trap door that lead them here to be right in front of the room they were just in, and that she was the first to run out after Erb and Trunks arrived; meaning that she might have been the cause of his current misery.

"Be more careful next time…remember, we aren't traveling for fun, we're here to help Erb!" she exclaimed, hiding her mistake so that her friend would at least learned something from this experience.

"Yes….I know…sniff…."

Whipping his tears away, Ash then confesses, "But you know what would make me feel better?"

Afraid to know, she cautioned, "What?"

"You should allow me to touch your boobs…"

Within a split second, the sound of Tifa's fist smashing Ash's face brought everyone else into a state of fright as they watched their female companion sending their perverted one, flying all the way across the room.

Growling in annoyance she hollers, "NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!"

Despite her womanly figure Scared, Urahara was both astonished and scared of her brutality, and points a remark to his guests, "She's quite the monster isn't she."

Lan unconditionally replies for his fellow friends, "Monster….I'd say the devil…..she shows no mercy to anyone, not even children!"

"I heard that!" she called back in an ogre manner.

Bringing themselves into an attentive stance, they all scurry in fear, until Erb quickly noted, "Ahhh since we found Ash and all, we got to find Bulb now….Lan can you find him with your scanners?"

The cyborg saiyan immediately did as he said, but shortly concludes, "Nope, it's a dead end for me….he's probably out of my sensor's range."

"Damn….in that case…since I'm the only other one who can sense him, I'll go out and search for him, when it gets darker though."

"I'll come with you," offered Lan.

But Erb declines his offer, "thanks but no thanks; I think I'll find him much faster on my own, and I can cover more ground without those monsters hounding me down. Trunks and I figured out that they only attack high power levels and since you three can't control your energy output yet, it's safe to say I would be better off alone. "

Lan, Tifa, and even Ash – who somehow got back to the others after his short flight – stared to the ground with disappointing looks.

Erb continues on, "Trunks, you should stay here with the others just in case."

"Alright then, but make sure to keep your hood on; you wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention with your appearance, especially at night."

Suddenly, Urahara adds in his own advice, "Actualllllly…I think I can help your friend on that."

**_Orihime's house…._**

As Bulb can clearly see out through the window, the planet's sun was slowly setting over the horizon, producing a beautiful red orange sky background, indicating the time to be evening.

He sat on top of a table in the room, while observing his caretaker, Orihime, chatting with her friend, Tatsuki, in a worrisome manner, making him wish he could understand what they were saying.

After experiencing her friend's short episode, Orihime was now consulting Tatsuki regarding her little guest and what they should do about him.

"Come on Tatsuki, let's think this through; you said yourself that he's alright, and I've proven to you that he means us no harm."

Sadly, her friend thought otherwise and expresses her concerns with a abrupt authority.

"Yeah I did, but that was before I saw this…..thing…bring out tentacles out of his…..bud-thingy!"

Instantly switching her mood to that of someone correcting someone else, Orihime proves, "I think those were his vines."

"That really doesn't help our situation you know….sigh, I really hope you know what you're doing Orihime, because housing a…..an alien…..in your own home doesn't seem like the best of actions."

Letting out a short ghastly yelp, she quickly covers Bulb's ear and responds, "Stop calling him an alien…don't alienate him more than you have, he has feelings!"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HE HAS FEELINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T."

_"Seriously, the heck are these two talking about….and why is Orihime covering my ears for?" _Bulb pondered, scrounging his eyes in irritation.

The ginger girl responds to Tatsuki, "I CAN understand him, and he…sort of understands me. And for your information, I know what his name is; it's Bull!"

"Bull…more-like, bullshit!" Tatsuki retorted.

"So not true; he can pronounce my name too, just listen to him."

Bringing Bulb to her face, she commands, "Orihime….say Orihime for me…please!"

Understanding his host to be telling him to say her name, he instead just spats, "Do I look like a parrot to you missy!"

"No no, my name…Orihime!"

Rolling his eyes out of exasperation, he continues saying, "This is getting nowhere….I need to find the others quickly before I can do anything else on this planet."

But strangely enough, though Bulb didn't say her name, Orihime was surprised to see him perform a gesture that indicated his irritation, leading her to show, "Hey he just rolled his eyes…he just rolled his eyes! Don't you know what this mean?"

Not understanding her excitement, Tatsuki exaggeratingly asks, "No…I don't….please indulge me oh savior!"

"He knows our gestures."

Sadly, her tomboy friend hastily assumes with great sarcasm, "Which proves that he has intelligence, which also proves that he's an alien, and which proves that he might have studied us…. was that where you were going?…..wow, I watch too many sci-fi movies."

Slowly comprehending an unexpected conclusion, she then tries to argue in vain, "aaaahhhhh….ah THAT'S NOT THAT POINT; the point is, he can understand me, and rolling his eyes probably meant that he's fed up with having to listen to what I say!"

"….and that is a good thing whyyyyyyy?"

"….good point…."

"Sigh, what am I going to do with you?" After letting out one last sigh, Tatsuki then gives in and requests of her friend, "Give him to me!"

"What?" she remarked perplexingly.

Her friend orders her once more, "I said, give him to me? If he can understand us, then I want to give a shot at him."

Doing as she said, Orihime sat Bulb in front of Tatsuki, who was now staring down at him with a strong glare.

Looking up to the scary girl who was glaring down at him with a delinquent expression reminded Bulb of Tifa, who was one of the few women he was terrified of.

However, he later hears the dark hair girl telling him something, repeating the same word over and over again.

"Tatsuki….Tatsuki…..Ta…tsu….ki….Tatsuki!"

Bulb does his best to repeat her message, thinking that the girl was trying to tell him her name in the same manner as how Orihime attempted.

"Tadski…Tatski…Tatsuki!?"

Orihime - giggling delightfully to herself from his cute voice - mentions, "Doesn't he have the cutest voice Tatsuki?"

Sadly, she didn't share the same thought and snaps at her, "Orihime! Can you see I'm doing something here!?"

After her ginger friend silences herself, she then heard Bulb pronouncing her name correctly, leading her to perform one other test. Rummaging through her back pack which she brought for the intention of finishing a certain math project, she hastily brought out her laptop.

Oddly, Bulb knew what the device was, and both he and Orihime curiously speculate what possible use could she plans on doing with a laptop.

Opening it up, and turning it to face Bulb, Tatsuki then unveils, "Alright if this thing is so smart…then let's see what….'he' can do with this."

Pushing it further to him, she hopes to find out how he would react to a technology in this world.

Bulb, examining the device from top to bottom, he quickly finds most of the buttons on the keyboard to contain symbols he barely recognizes; however, what he immediately DOES recognizes were the numbers.

_"Hmmmmm, it seems like the number systems on this planet are the same as most others I've been too…thank god! Now I'm getting somewhere…..let's see if they know what this is…."_

Cracking his small paws, he wiggles his tiny fingers and began typing away, leaving Orihime and Tatsuki astonished, they hadn't suspected him to go to work so quickly.

Orihime peers over her small guest's back to spectate, but was unable to understand a thing he was typing, whereas Tatsuki was quietly awaiting him to finish.

After spending some time typing away his message, he finally turns it around to face the tomboy, and shows a set of 1's and 0's lined across.

01001101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000010 01110101 01101100 01100010 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 00111111

"…the heck is…wait a second!"

At first she couldn't understand the cryptic message, but soon after, she retrieves her laptop, and then asks her friend, "Orihime, do you have wi-fi access here? I need the internet."

She answers, "No, but you can connect with this cable." She waves an Ethernet plug beside her, and gave it to her friend

Plugging in the cord, Tatsuki searches the web for a binary convertor, believing the message to be in binary code – computer language.

Inputting the code into a translator online, she then reads out in a shocking fashion, "My…name is Bulb...what is your name?...Oh my god he knows binary!"

Though she sees Tatsuki ecstatic behavior, Orihime disappointingly mutters, "Bulb? I liked Bull better."

Ignoring her comment, the short hair girl began writing her own response.

"Alright, let's see here…my name is Tatsuki…and my friends name is Orihime…but you already know that…so where are you from?"

Using the web page's translation engine, and seeing her result, she hands her laptop back to Bulb, and instantly sees him type back a response – though she clearly sees him making a joyful grin.

_"Thank god I knew how to read binary," _Bulb thought thankfully.

Given her laptop back, Tatsuki read out Loud, "Tatsuki and Orihime, I am glad to see that this world follows the same binary system….regarding where I'm from….normally I wouldn't tell you this but seeing as how things have progressed so far I might as well tell you that I am….from another world, closely resembling this one."

Tatsuki was astonished by the newly given information, and that she was correct about him being an alien; however what she hadn't expected was the fact that he wrote that his world almost similar to this world, leading her to ask in text form, "Why did you come here and are there others like you here, on our world?"

Once again, Bulb types away to reply, "For your first question, we just came to his planet today, by accident; and as for you second, the answer is yes but no."

Orihime sat beside Tatsuki to read the message, and sees her type, "I don't understand?"

Bulb then writes back, "There are five others who came with me, but they are not really like me. They look just like you guys, except for one of them; but their nice folks."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I do not know; I got split up from them after evading some big monsters with white masks."

After reading his last message, the girls look to one another if either one of them knew what he meant; but sadly they didn't, and were left speechless, leaving Bulb to wait for their response, while staring out of the window in fear of seeing the monster come out.

**_Karakura Town Air space….._**

The city street lights simultaneously lit up after the last bit of sunlight left Karakura, leaving the sun in glitter of sparkles and tiny flashes.

Above the city, Erb was scanning the entire area in search for his friend, retracing his steps from whence he split up with his friends and then landing in the rural area.

Thankfully, he doesn't have any worries of being exposed due to the fact that the night was covering him, and because of Urahara's black jacket.

Somehow, the jacket provided his every need to disguise himself, since it practically masks his energy level, so he has no worries of being attacked by monsters. Urahara also provided his friends in some much needed information, regarding about the monsters.

He calls them hollows, and apparently, they were once humans who have died but were stuck in the world of the living as wondering spirits. Although there are several souls spawned across the city, only a few ever turn into hollows for various reasons, but they also act as the monsters source of food as well. Regrettably, both Ash and Erb didn't hear the rest of the explanation.

The reason why; Ash fainted after connecting "spirits" – he's terrified of ghosts - and Erb wanted to find Bulb as quickly as possible before their time on this world was up – and to figure out why the bracelet brought them here.

"Ok, think Erb, where could Bulb be…..where would Bulb be….where SHOULD Bulb be…..why am I getting a bad feeling from just thinking this," he mumbled to himself.

Flying to the area where he and Trunks were once fighting the creatures, Erb readies his fist in his hand just in case the hollows were around here.

No hollows were detected within his range, allowing him some comforting thoughts – the jacket was working.

Sadly, he hears one lone roar, sounding similar to the hollows that had chased him before, but this one was clearly far away from him. Yet, he couldn't help but turn around after hearing a little human boy running away from a snake shaped monster.

"Oh no you don't; you're not gonna eat him on my watch!" he yelled, flying to the boy's aid.

"Someone, anyone, please save me!" cried the little boy, exhaustingly running for his life – more-like afterlife – for fear of being eaten by the reptilian creature.

The hollow hisses at his next meal, with an aching hunger that begs for more food – souls to be precise – in order to quell its own delight.

Letting out one more shocking roar at the child, the hollow caused the little boy to trip out of fright, and took the chance to lunge at him.

Looking behind his small shoulders, the boy closes his eyes, and yelps a quivering screams that echoed through the wind, deaf to those who are alive, except for one.

Just as the snake hollow reaches its prey, something immediately grabs it's jaws and cranked them wide open, forcing the monster to stop in its track and utter with its demonic voice, "Who dares tries to stop me from eating my prey!?"

But the hollows black and yellow eyes widen in shock, after meeting face to face with what it perceives to be a red lizard man, cloaked in black and red.

The boy was bewildered beyond belief, but was still scared enough to stay where he was, and watch a mysterious lizard boy man handling a snake ten times his size.

Not letting up an inch, Erb effortlessly kept the monster's jaw open, and barks back, "Man you're breath stinks! I didn't know the dead could smell this bad!"

Disgusted by the stench, Erb then violently twirls around and threw the hollow back in the opposite direction.

The hollows lands roughly to the ground, but was still fine.

"You little…..I'm going to eat you whole!" screamed the snake beast, charging once again to Erb who so naturally extends his right arm to the side and dares, "How about you taste my arm first!"

"With PLEASURE!"

The hollow savagely brought down its gigantic jaw onto Erb's arm, making a devastating crunch noise, whereas the boy yelps in horror once more, terrified of seeing the man losing his arm.

"Stupid move, you should have ran away when you had the chance; now I'm going to feast on your arm!"

Grinning at its own accomplishment, the monster glared its big eyes to watch his victim cry in pain; however, its own eyes widen once again after seeing the red boy unfazed, cold threatening look, and its jaw resonating in an inexplicable pain.

Hollering in agony, and instantly unhinging its jaw, the hollow quickly found several of its teeth lying next to the boy, broken off from his mask. Not only that, but it even saw no injury on him, making it roar out, "What…what are you….you…you broke my teeth!"

Showing off his confident grin and his own set of teeth, Erb remarks, "It must be pretty hard to see through a mask as ugly as yours!"

Erb then pulls up his right sleeve and flexes his muscles to show off his bulking arm, and says, "So how did you like the taste though; pretty tough isn't it?"

Humiliated by his taunting, and driven with pain, the hollows attempts one last charge, aiming his remaining teeth for Erb's head this time.

"I'm going to rip off your arrogant head off!"

Leaping upward and diving straight down over Erb, the hollow lets out a war cry, but was quickly met by an unsuspected attack.

Erb lifts his arm up, faces the monster, and unleashes a ki blast quickly after, obliterating the monster in an instant, and flying out of view into the night dark sky.

Looking up with a somewhat….dissatisfied look, he then comments to himself, "…well…that was boring…..these guys aren't so strong at all…maybe we should have fought them before….they don't seem the type to negotiate…so ah, you alright kid, you didn't get hurt did ya?"

After directing his concern to the little boy without even looking, Erb finally turns his gaze behind him, only to realize that he was alone, in the middle of the streets, at night.

The boy who was behind him was thankful that the monster was vanquished; sadly, his savior's dominating and brutal display scared him out of his wits, and forced his body to hastily stand back up and run off in a hurry.

Offended by how quickly the boy ran off without even saying "thanks" made him remark, "Oh yeah, really nice, disappearing without even saying, 'thank you for saving me mister'….Jesus! If this is what I get for saving people from getting eaten, then fu….."

Unexpectedly, the roar of another hollow in the distance forced him to stop his own gesture, and return to the task at hand – which he almost forgot after enjoying his little skirmish.

"Damn it Bulb, where are you!? I better put this jacket on…no telling how many hollows I've attracted from that blast."

Putting Urahara's jacket back on, Erb zooms up to the night sky, and resumed his search for his little green friend, until another scene peaks his interest.

"Hey, aren't those two from before?"

Stealthily observing the same young couple from last time – the boy with orange hair and the girl with black - running on foot towards the sound of where he heard the hollow, Erb decides, "Maybe they might have seen Bulb….who knows, they probably saw him…wait, why am I talking to myself?"

Shaking off his nonsense, the red saiyan choose to interact with them, in hopes of making his search much easier, and to at least establish a friendly relationship with the couple – they were the first whom actually tried to talk to him, despite his appearance.

Ichigo, wearing the same black kimono he wore, and Rukia, wearing her school uniform still, ran through the streets of the rural area in hunt for a hollow nearby.

However, their own search quickly fails because there wasn't a single hollow in sight, causing the orange hair boy to grunt out, "Damn it….again, you drag me all the way out here, and there's no hollow."

Once again annoyed by his pestering, while dragging his physical body with much difficulty, she orders him, "Shut up; stop whining and get back into your body."

Doing as she said, and eager to return back into his body, he complies, "Fine, but would you do something about that stupid 'soul' pager!?"

"These false alarms aren't my fault; when it goes off I have to assume a hollow has appeared. So I report it. What else can I do?"

Back in his own body now, he replies, "Get it fixed because it's obviously busted."

"They don't fix them at television repair shops you know," she sarcastically retorts back.

Behind a corner though, Erb was cautiously spying on them for the right time to jump and ask; but after watching the orange hair boy leap into a body looking just like him, and seeing it come back to life, gave the red saiyan cold feet.

_"The…..the…..heck….this place gets weirder and weirder by the second," _he thought worryingly, until he sensed a third presence nearby, closing in on the two of them.

"Bickering are we; how unprofessional."

The sudden voice of a third party member swiftly brought Ichigo and Rukia's attention to a single boy, walking out of the shadows, wearing glasses, a pure white outfit, and had silky black hair.

"Good evening Ichigo…Rukia," said the boy in white.

The ginger head responds suspiciously, "Ok, who are you? How do you know our names if you don't mind…"

Sadly, the other boy cut him off with a quick response, "I don't mind; I also know you can see spirits Ichigo."

Widening his eyes from his accusation, Ichigo inquired him, "How did you know that?"

But the mysterious stranger then alerts them to a different topic.

"Another hollow just appeared."

Rukia, not believing him, confidently blurts out, "No way," but was welcomed by a familiar tone, ringing in her pocket.

Taking it out, she reads the report, and sure enough, her pager was detecting another hollow nearby.

"There's a new one here alright; how did he know?" she said, leaving her friend to ask, "Alright, which way?"

Erb, still hiding around the corner, overheard their conversation and retorts, "Who's four eyes? And how did he detect that hollow so quickly? Even I just figured that out just now!"

But before Rukia could pinpoint the monsters location, the boy in white swiftly points it out with his arm extending outward and telling them, "it's over there; can you not sense such a simply thing - and you call yourself a soul reaper."

Though partially offended by his comment, Ichigo's and Rukia's sight were set on a small cross shape pendent, hanging onto the arm of the boy.

Then in a flash, a bright sky blue aura spilled out of the cross, and quickly molds itself into a bow, and the boy slowly retracts a thread of it back to shape an arrow.

Even Erb, who had seen stranger things, was immediately impressed by the show, but also seemed to recall having seen the same arrow before.

The boy then releases his arrow and lets it zoom through the streets and flew over several blocks to eventually hit its target. A hollow just appeared over the row of houses and just before it could fly away from the spot; its head was instantly vaporized into dust after getting pierced by an arrow, leaving nothing behind in its place.

Simply left speechless, Erb blankly stares over the row of houses, stuttering, "…..wow….now that's what I called a 'boom headshot' moment…..he got that one hollow from all the way there….and again….why am I talking to myself?"

The two high school students – though Rukia is over a hundred years old – gasped in awe from the boy's accuracy, making Ichigo eagerly ask, "So tell me, who and what are you?"

The boy on the other hand was not so eager to answer him, but reluctantly tells him with great animosity, "…Uryu Ishida….I am a Quincy…soul reapers, are my enemy!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched from the mere mentioning of 'soul reapers' but didn't know why, so he then asks again, "Just what you do mean?"

"Is that too complicated for you….then I'll tell you again slowly this time…..Ichigo Kurasaki, you are my enemy!"

Shocked to know that he now made enemies with an unknown stranger out of the blue, Ichigo couldn't help but stay speechless, and wonder why the boy in white held such strong resentment to him, for being a soul reaper.

But his train of thought was cut off after Uryu forms his bow and arrow again, and points it towards Ichigo, making him blurt, "HEY, what do you think you're doing!?"

Giving off a cold look, he threatens, "Isn't that obvious…destroying my enemy of course!"

Rukia steps in front of Ichigo and pleads to the Quincy, "Wait, why exactly would you want to kill him?"

"I don't need to answer you soul reaper!" Without a moment of hesitation, Uryu releases his arrow straight towards Ichigo chest with the purpose of striking him down with one blow; however, something unexpected occurred.

A black cloaked stranger instantly jumps in front of the arrow's target and quickly breaks it with a bright red sword hidden underneath his garments – Erb finally joins in the fray.

The three individuals were surprised by the stranger's sudden appearance, even Uryu with his impressive ability to sense spiritual pressures – but the stranger was producing none, causing him to command, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Doing as he said, Erb hastily took his hood off to reveal his identity, catching everyone around him by surprise from just his appearance.

The Quincy slowly inquires him, "What on earth….are YOU!? Another monster…..or perhaps a soul reaper?"

Erb happily answers him the same confident grin he had before, "My name is Erb….and I'm a saiyan."

Regaining his composure back, the lone Quincy pushes his glasses back out of habit and strikes Erb with his cold hard stare, and stated, "A saiyan…never heard of them."

The boy retracts one more arrow back, this time, he aims for Erb's head, causing the tension in the air rise even higher, and leaving the two soul reapers behind Erb utterly speechless.

This is the end of episode 13, hoped you enjoyed reading it! Uryu Ishida makes his appearance.


	14. Episode 14 - Tough Luck

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 14 – Tough Luck

**_Karakura Town, Rural District….._**

In the middle of the night, roughly around 10 pm, a Quincy and a red saiyan warrior, Erb and Uryu, find themselves frozen by each other's spiteful looks, whereas Ichigo and Rukia stayed behind their red protector, but asked themselves why he would even bother defending them – they only met each other once.

Even though Uryu was taken aback by Erb's appearance, that didn't stop him from saying, "I've never heard of a saiyan before….so that either means you're lying…..or by some off chance, you're telling the truth…..either way, you just made yourself my enemy."

After seeing the boy pull back another arrow, Erb replies back in a lazy manner.

"Enemy this, enemy that….soul reaper this, soul reaper that! You talk a lot you know that?...hehe that rhythms!"

Ticked off by his sudden remark – and the fact that it wasn't a rhythm but just a repetition of the same word - Uryu increased the size of his arrow to show he meant business, making Erb retract back, "Ok ok ok, that wasn't funny, I get it…..Oreo's right….look, I don't know what beef you got with the couple behind me…."

Surprisingly Ichigo and Rukia barked out, "We are not a couple!"

"…okwhatever!...point is, I don't want to fight you if I don't have to…but depending on the next move you're going to make, I might think otherwise….and by the look of your big-ass arrow you got there…..I'm slowly beginning to think that I should shut up now and kick your ass!"

Understanding his threat loud and clearly, but still retaining his confidence, Uryu cocks his arrow back even further and taunts him, "Oh…is that so….well first let me clarify one thing…my name is not 'Oreo' it's Uryu Ishida! And secondly…..I like to see you and stop me you lizard…."

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Uryu stops himself after finding the red man standing right beside him, with his hand on his shoulder.

_"When did he…"_ he thought, until he was forcibly thrown back in the air, and left falling to the ground. Luckily he lands softly on his feet and pulls out an arrow once more to take a good shot at him.

Yet again, Erb disappears from his sights, but he quickly spots the agile saiyan dropping above him in a stomping motion.

Uryu takes a leap back just in time before Erb landed on him, but witnessed the ground he was just standing on to be instantly annihilated by his single stomp alone.

Out of hast, Uryu releases his arrow and sees it fly straight to his target, but watches Erb disappear on the spot once more.

_"What raw power…and speed! How is he moving like that with hardly any spiritual pressure….where is he getting this much power from!"_

Leaping on top of a roof, the Quincy surveys his area in search for his enemy, but quickly meets vast afterimages of red blurs zooming all around him. Within the mass of afterimages, Erb can already tell his opponent was flustered from just his speed, and so he speaks out, "if you think this is fast; then you don't stand a chance against me!"

Unable to keep up with his speed, but detecting his arrogance in play, Uryu then decides to take advantage of his taunting and do something impractical – closing his eyes.

_"My eyes can't keep up with him…...I will have to sense his spiritual pressure….every living being has one…he MUST have one…."_

Concentrating his senses as best he can, he scans his surroundings to track his opponent's whereabouts, and somehow, he found a strange golden glimmer circling around him – it was Erb.

Though Urahara's cloak does cover Erb's spiritual pressure/ energy, it was not 100% guaranteed to mask him, especially if he's pouring out a vast amount of it, which he was doing now. Urahara even told him that the cloak he had on was but an old prototype.

Seeing Uryu stationary on the roof with his eyes closed, made Erb hesitant to choose whether if he should attack, or not.

_"What's this guy's deal? One second he was frantic and now he's calm," _Erb thought, unconsciously slowing his own speed – giving Uryu the opportunity to strike.

"THERE!"

Detecting the golden glimmer to have decreased in speed, Uryu instantly brings his bow up and shot an arrow straight to the unsuspecting saiyan.

Erb immediately deflects the arrow with his bare hand just in time, but was surprised by how powerful the arrow was – it grazed his skin yet the pain bothered him to the point of irritation.

"Shit that stung! The heck kind of arrow was that!?" he yelped, tending to his hand.

The Quincy however, was dissatisfied by his own result, seeing as how Erb simply deflected his shot.

_"Damn, I was hoping I could stop him in his track, but right now, I'm ill prepared to fight someone strong and fast as him…..if only I can use Sanrei Glove, then maybe…although…."_

Though Uryu knew he was too weak against his overwhelming enemy, he now knows that he can hurt the red man, and so he resumes firing more arrows in rapid succession with greater accuracy.

Erb, not paying attention to his match, barely evades the blue swarm, still, several impacted on his arms, making him growl, "Damn…for someone as weak as him, his arrows packs a bite. Just what are those things made of?"

Evading the last of the arrows, the red saiyan warps further away from him, but that quickly proved to be a mistake after realizing that he unintentionally made himself a better target for his long-range opponent to fire upon.

Unsheathing his sword, he began breaking away the arrows, and chose to end the match early in one decisive move. Pouring all his energy into his speed, he warps behind Uryu, plans to hit his neck with the back side of his blade in order to knock him out cold.

But Uryu quickly figures him out, predicting his next move was to close in on him – a basic strategy for someone to use against a long range fighter like himself.

Within a split second, Erb stops his sword next to Uryu's neck, after Uryu had his arrow pointed straight at his face; the two fighters were at each other's throat, creating a stalemate.

Ichigo and Rukia witnessed the entire scene, but were also barely able to keep up with Erb's movement, until now.

"Who…what is that guy…I couldn't see him at all?" Ichigo gawked.

Rukia agreed with him, "I know, from what I can guess, his speed is most likely comparable to that of a lieutenant - no, a captain."

"Ah what!?" he blurted, confused by her terminology.

"Oh ah…..it's nothing; you don't have to concern yourself with it; it's nothing important," she quickly retorts, but secretly thought to herself in in the opposite tone, _"I hope you never have to concern yourself with them…not with the level you're at."_

Ichigo lets go of the subject, "…Whatever you say," and patiently waits to see their next move.

Impressed by his reaction speed, Erb commends the Quincy, "For someone who wears glasses, your perception is really good."

Uryu responds, "Hmph, complimenting your enemy in the midst of battle…..you must feel pretty confident."

"Oh yeah, I'm really confident; what you saw before was nothing, and the amount of energy I'm using is only a fraction of what I'm fully capable of."

"…..that…..I can believe…."

Seeing himself in a bad position to attack, Uryu reluctantly puts away his bow and arrow, making Erb do the same.

"So I take it that you surrender…ah…Uryu?" asked Erb, clicking his sword back into its case.

"This is no surrender…just a simple cease fire….."

"Does that mean you won't shot an arrow at the ginger boy?" Erb points his thumb to Ichigo over his shoulder.

Pushing his glasses up, Uryu turns his back and then spats back with a calm manner, "Yes, I won't…..but just to let you know; I wasn't aiming to kill him that time."

Truthfully, Uryu only wanted to see what Ichigo was capable of, and shooting an arrow at him wouldn't have been fatal at all, with the amount of reiatsu he used to make it.

Our poor hero however, couldn't comprehend this logic, and just tries his best to show that he did understand.

"…..ahhhh…yeah…whatever, just don't do that again ok…some people will interpret that as voluntary murder."

"…..you are one….strange being; I will take my leave, but tell the soul reaper over there that our little quarrel isn't over."

"Haha, sure, but next time, play fair, ok!?"

Not saying another word, Uryu took out a capsule within his jacket, and throws it to the ground, creating a bright light that blinded Erb's vision.

Grunting from temporary blindness, Erb quickly rubs his eyes to clear his vision, and eagerly begins tracking the boy's presence; but surprisingly, the saiyan lost his trace.

"Damn, that kid is full of surprises…AH SHIT I FORGOT TO THANK HIM FOR SAVING OUR ASSES EARLY FROM THOSE HOLLOWS…if it was him though….ah, oh well, maybe next time…."

Turning his sights to the couple on the street, Erb warps himself off the roof top, and right in front of his newest audience.

Ichigo and Rukia were caught off guard by his sudden appearance, but were composed nonetheless; although, Ichigo couldn't help but tell the stranger, "Ahhh hey, thanks a lot for the save back then."

Forming a delightful expression, Erb simply responds back while waving his hands in a kind gesture, "No problem, I'm just glad that I can understand you guys now…and that you're both not hurt of course."

Rukia quickly thanks him as well, "yes, well were both very grateful for your help mister…..ah…what is your name?"

Ichigo then sneaks in, "More importantly, what are you anyway? A lizard man or some sort of alien."

"Ah yeah, well uh…..ok first, to start off, my name is Erb…..E…r..b…and I guess you can call me a lizard man…though more accurately I'm a…..a…a dragon…man!? Wow that sounded weird."

Perplexed but a bit afraid by what he said, both students uttered, "Dragon?"

"Ok, nevermind that…forget I even said that….."

Seeing as how their beginning to make a friendly connection with one another, Ichigo was the first to greet him, "Well whatever you are, you're obviously not around….but you seem to act like any normal human being, despite your appearance…my name is Ichigo by the way, and this girl here is Rukia."

"Hey, I can introduce myself, thank you!" she argued, scrounging her face at him in a resentful manner.

"Whatever….." he responded uncaringly.

"Ok….Rukia and Ichigo…that's easy to remember….and since you guys aren't freaked out by me, can I ask you guys something."

But ichiso quickly interrupts him, "Oh I think we're pretty freaked out alright."

Rukia then nudges his shoulder painfully, making him grunt in pain – she was punishing him for saying something rude.

"I'm just having a hard time understanding how you can understand us…the last time we met you sort of….sounded weird."

"And you ran away from us," Rukia mentioned.

Chuckling nervously from his previous actions, Erb replies, "Yeah a lot of stuff happened….painful stuff…..my friend and I were in a hurry so we had to ditch you guys….sorry about that hehe!"

Believing him, and accepting his small apology, the two of them let the matter go for now, whereas Rukia then asked, "Well what do you want to know mister…Erb?"

"Alright, but first; stop calling me mister…..I ain't no mister, I'm just a 17 year old guy…..I think?"

"Dude, make up your mind?" blurted Ichigo.

"Ah sorry….ok here's the question….have you two seen a strange little….green…'thing'…around these parts."

Erb did his best shaping his companion, Bulb, using hand gestures while further detailing his description.

The two soul reapers look to one another if they had an answer, but they quickly turn back to Erb and said, "Nope!"

Disappointed by their answer, he tiringly lets his head tilt forward, and then says, "Damn…looks like I got to do this the hard way…but thanks anyway."

"Uh yeah..sure, I guess?" said Ichigo confusingly.

Turning his back towards the soul reapers Erb was about to resume his mission but quickly tells Ichigo, "….oh I almost forgot….I take it that you and the four eyes aren't in good terms, am I right?"

Crossing his arms and angrily picturing his face in the form of a bubble, Ichigo spats, "I don't even know him, though, and he even had the guts to shoot me."

"Yeah, that sucks…" Erb then continues to say, "Well in any case, he asked me…to tell you that, he has a score to settle with you, that's all."

Cocking his eyebrow in response, Ichigo exclaims, "Whats his problem though…I did nothing wrong to him."

"I sure as hell don't know, but a word of warning Ichigo; the next time you see him, go all out if you have to!"

"I might as well…."

"Good, now it's about time that I leave; gotta find my friend as soon as possible…its nice meeting you guys!"

But Rukia quickly stops him, "wait, I still have some questions for you."

Sadly, he declines, "Sorry; got no time…maybe when we meet again; if I have time though."

Disappearing into the wind, Erb flies up to the sky completely merged with the blackness of night, but left his new friend's jaws wide open and loose.

"He…he…HE FLEW!" they both hollered in shock.

Rukia and Ichigo were left speechless from their short encounter with both a Quincy and a saiyan in one night, but became wary of the fact that one of them was out to get Ichigo for something they have no clue about.

**_Next morning, Orihime's house….._**

Bright and early, and full of energy, Orihime Inoue was spending the most of her morning cleaning herself up, preparing her own lunch, and getting dressed for school….completely unaware that Bulb was reveling over her nice figure during the entire time, watching her smooth pearly skin glittering from the sunlight.

_"HEHEHEHE….Ash would be so jealous of me right now hehehe," _ thought Bulb sadistically, unknowingly forming a demented grin underneath his pacifier while loving his host even more, now that he can understand her…..kind of.

After he learned that this world's binary system was the same in most other worlds he'd been to, talking to his gracious host became much easier. Being able to communicate with Orihime and her friend Tatsuki proved to be most satisfying for him, especially after learning a little about them and their world.

Although, he wasn't surprised to know that this world was very similar to the worlds he'd visited before joining up with Erb – same technology, culture, same type of people; the only thing that bothered him was the fact that the monsters he had mentioned before were unknown to the two girls – what his friends thought before were true, the people don't seem to be able to see them.

Thankfully, he hadn't sighted any of them for a while now, but couldn't help but wake up at night after hearing a few roars echo through the wind.

In the end however, all his worries were quickly suppressed by Orihime's innocent nature; her personality and figure was a rarity to him – even seeing her in a white and gray sailor uniform brought him great pleasure.

After getting herself prepared, Orihime quickly went by her laptop on her table, sat down, and searched for a binary convertor to convey her message to little Bulb, typing, "Ok here we go…..I am off to school Bulb…..you better stay here until I come back….if you get hungry, there is food for you to eat in the refrigerator….ok bye! Alright, time to go now."

Orihime, left the message on her computer and hurry's off for school. After spotting her leave of absence, Bulb went on top of the table and read the message to himself.

But instead of doing as she said, Bulb thought otherwise, and lifts his tiny arms up in a defiant manner.

"If she thinks Imma stay indoors today; think again!"

Leaping off the table, Bulb walks towards the door on all four, only to stop by a rug. He then brings out his vine to grab a spare key underneath, after watching her place one before – he finds one soon after.

Unlocking the door, sneaking out of it, and then locking back, Bulb steps out to see no one around, leaving him the chance to roam outside with little worries.

"OK, the coast is clear…time to commence operation…..get-together, now then…where do I start?"

Hastily climbing down the stair discretely, Bulb finally makes his way onto the streets, and dashes to every cover he comes by.

After a few minutes, he reaches an intersection, and peers around the corner to find several other young girls walking together, wearing the same clothing as Orihime.

Quickly ducking by a pile of garbage bags, he allows the girls to pass, and then tells himself in a blissful manner, "That was close…..but I must say…sailor uniforms are the best!"

Resuming his covert operation, Bulb sneaks though alleys ways, streets, sewers, and even past guard dogs; hoping to regroup with his friends just before the gate opens.

Despite all of his efforts though, he then ends up in the middle of nowhere, standing on top of a bridge, while exaggerating yells with his pacifier on, "I'MMMM LOST!"

Depressed and even hungry, Bulb sobs to himself, "I have no idea where I am, or where I should even be going, or what I should do from now on if I'm stuck here…Erb, Lan, Trunks, Ash, Tifa….where are you guys!"

"…hello….."

His state of mind was instantly disrupted after hearing a very masculine but monotone voice talking behind him, and so he turns his big eyes to make contact with a very tall man with dark skin, messy fluffy dark brown hair, and a white shirt with gray pants.

He can barely make out his eyes which were covered by his hair bangs, but for the next few seconds, he stared at him with a blank expression, slowly widening his eyes while blinking several times to clear his vision.

"…."

"…."

"….'blink'…..'blink'….."

The man eventually says something to him in the same behavior as before, "….hi…little fella…."

But for no apparent reason, Bulb lets out a yelp so loud, the man in front of him surely thought of it as some sort of a terrified scream.

"….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**_Kisuke's shop, same time….._**

"AAAAHHHHHH so freakin tired!" Erb complained in an exasperating tone, placing his entire upper body on top of a table.

In this world's time, Erb spent almost the entire night flying over the entire city and even ventured out of the city just in case his friend hid somewhere in a tree or anywhere with plants. He thought this because his friend had a plant growing on his back.

But his efforts brought zero clues and no Bulb, which only made him completely exhausted from his search.

So in the end, he went back to his other friends to rest but decided to sit in the room to ponder in peace. Wistfully though, he couldn't even concentrate, let alone sleep; his mind was too bothered by the fact that he now has less than 2 days to find his tiny companion, and the fact that even he couldn't find him with his sensing skills; he met much interference in the rural area, which he believes to be the main cause for his inability to locate Bulb's tiny presence.

Not only that, but he still doesn't understand why his wristgate – the stargate bracelet – brought his group to this world.

"Just where the hell is that green freak of nature…..I wished he left some sign or something," he muttered gloomily, letting every muscle on his face to melt right off – not literally.

His ears soon detect footsteps coming by, so he observes the door opening up to reveal Tifa, looking refreshed and well rested.

Yawning loudly but happily, Tifa walks in to see Erb back and greets him.

"YAWN…oh hey, you're back; how'd the search go last night?"

He bluntly replies back with his head still on the table, murmuring "…What do you think?"

"No luck huh….well we still got some time left to find him…good thing you knew how to read those numbers."

Looking at his bracelet, Erb tells her, "Yeah yeah…..it thanks to Bulb that I was able to understand this thing…..I better head back out to find him again…there's no telling what sort of trouble he got himself into."

Tifa immediately stops him, "Oh no you don't; you're in no condition to head out there looking this tired…and what happened to your arms, you look as though you were shot by something."

Recalling his little fiasco from last night, he had no urge to tell her the whole story and so he simply says, "Long story….but you got a good point…yawn…..."

She was curious to know what he went through to receive such injuries but she lets it go and says, "Come on, your bed is in another room; Trunks and the others will take over the search for now until you feel all refreshed!"

Not saying a word, Erb obeys her command unconditionally and exhaustingly picks himself up to go to his bed until the entire floor he stood on shook violently out of control for a short time, knocking him off his feet.

Annoyed by the sudden obstacle, he lashes out, "What's going on…an earthquake?"

Standing her ground, Tifa eagerly tells him, "that would be the others; Trunks, Lan, and Ash are down in that big room - sparing!"

Down below, Urahara, Tessai, and Lan stood by the ladder and watched the two saiyan warriors pitting against one another; but the two older men were somewhat impressed by both their power and speed – it was nothing they've ever seen before.

Urahara was the first to comment, "Amazing….truly amazing….to think that….a mere…saiyan, can have this much power."

"Indeed," said Tessai, crossing his arms behind his back in an intrigued manner.

Last night, Trunks and the rest divulged the information about themselves to Urahara and Tessai for letting them stay in his own, telling them about what they know about their race, the saiyans – and telling them that they were from other worlds.

Lan, who was standing beside them couldn't help but form a smirk on his face, delighted to hear their compliments.

"If you think that's impressive, you've seen nothing yet," said Lan, continuing to watch his friend's battle – he can now closely gauge each of their full fighting potential.

Amidst the barren battlefield, Trunks and Ash were in their base state, dishing out punches and kicks, strong enough to change a small portion of the landscape around them.

Several dust cloud quickly form out of nowhere, but instantly disperse soon from the force made by their blows. After a shock wave shook the entire area once more, Trunks and Ash both reappeared, exchanging blows and blocks in rapid succession.

In terms of strength, both fighters seem to be equal, but in terms of agility, Ash was gaining the upper hand as he brings his friend into the defensive.

Throughout the whole fight, Trunks has been successful at guarding against Ash's swift kicks and movements, but he was also able to keep up with Trunk's.

Ash then performed a high axe kick toward's Trunk's head but was blocked by his forearm; thus making him hastily twirl his body while pivoting on his single leg, to deliver a back kick with the same leg he used to kick.

But even that was blocked after Trunks crossed his arms over his face, and received a punch to his cheek soon after.

Within a split second though, Ash sneaks in a fast front kick to his opponents chin, hence, knocking his head back.

After the two saiyans exchanged blows, both fighters leap away and maintain their distance in hopes to recover their stamina.

Rubbing his arms and chin, Trunks remarks, "Not bad Ash, those kicks of yours made my arms numb now - even my chin."

Ash rubs his cheek and returns the same, "you're not bad yourself; I'm surprised that you're able to keep up with me."

"Well, you're not the first opponent I've faced with such overwhelming speed - I had a lot of practice! But enough talk, I'm itching to continue!"

"Sure thing!"

Ash proceeds to increase his power output to the point of engulfing himself in a blazing blue aura, as well as Trunks – the two of them are now at the max of their base state.

Thanks to Urahara's ingenuity, the entire store and even the underground complex hid their residual spiritual pressure, and the barrier was strong enough to hide their tremendous presence.

Although, to Urahara's eyes, even after seeing the two boys enveloped in blue flames, he was only slightly impressed by their power.

"So they can increase their spiritual pressure at will huh….they both have much more than any normal soul reaper, but it's not surprising - even I can do that….now then….."

His eyes began to show interest to his alien visitors; an interest that begging him to learn more about them - directly.

Seeing his friends transforming out of the blue, Lan took this chance to 'properly' measure their strengths using his visor's power level detector, reading both of their levels to above the hundreds of millions.

However, after feeling dust pelting on top of his head, he looks up to spot cracks on the large sky mural. Not taking his gaze off the cracks, he directs a question to Urahara regarding the integrity of the complex.

"So mister ah, Hat n'Clows, are you sure it's alright for my friends to go all out here, we wouldn't want to make trouble for your store and all…..ah?"

He shifts his sights to where Urahara is, but discovers him missing, until Tessai quickly points out with his finger, "If you're looking for him, he's over there; and you don't have to worry, this place was built to handle any sort of destruction."

Facing forward, Lan spots mister hat n'Clows casually walking towards his friends, with what he can make to be a devious grin across his face.

Trunks and Ash were about ready to resume their match but the presence of their host caught their attention, until they hear him suggesting, "Hey, now this is pretty impressive, can all of you do that as well?"

Perplexed, but appreciating his gesture, Trunks answers, "We all can, but is there something you need….are we making too much noise perhaps?"

"Oh no no, make as much noise you want…..but…I was hoping that, I can join in this match of yours….if you let me!"

Intrigued, Ash makes an arrogant grin and guesses, "So you want to fight us is that it?"

Tilting his hat forward to hide his delight, he then adds, "Bingo!"

"…hehe…sure, but we're not gonna hold back on your account!"

Trunks however didn't share the same feeling as Ash and wanted to protest against the idea due to the fact that he can sense the man to have a low power level.

But Urahara stops him just before that, "You two don't have to worry about me, you can use all power you got!"

Bringing his cane up, he pulls the hilt to reveal a sword within, and then held it beside him.

"Hmmmmmm…a cane-sword huh…old fashion….but pretty cool!" said Ash, kicking his foot up to only grab hold and flip out his shuriken energy blades.

Trunks hesitantly did the same, and brought his sword to his side; yet strangely enough, the sight of Kisuke's sword brought chills down his spine.

_"That sword….I sense a residual amount of energy….but why am I getting a bad vibe from just that amount….."_

Back to the ladder, Lan asks Tessai, "Does he intend to fight them on his own….that's crazy; his power level isn't even that high."

Twitching an eyebrow from his statement, Tessai soon remarks, "Power levels? I don't understand the concept, but you shouldn't underestimate the boss; he's much stronger than you think."

Urahara points his blade to the two saiyan warriors, catching their full attention, but they were unexpectedly met with a strange presence emitting from the man, a downward force that almost brought them to their knees.

Even Lan felt the strange phenomena from all the way by the ladder, and used his scanner to analyze the data.

_"This power level…..it's much higher than even the knights…not as high as ours though….but that strange element is still popping up…..and this heavy feeling...is he doing this…? Just who is this guy?"_

Back in the field, Trunks and Ash were fortunate enough to have increased their ki output as quickly as they could to overcome the sudden burden, and brought up their defenses to expect the unexpected.

"Now without any further ado, shall we begin?" asked the man in green.

Without a moment to wait, Ash commences first, "Alright then!"

After watching his friend charge first, Trunks tries to warn him quickly, "Wait Ash, don't…"

Warping off the spot and stopping behind Urahara, he delivers a roundhouse kick with the intent to knock him out cold.

"Take this!" he roared.

Ash's kick were fast, faster than normal eyes can see, but his perception slows down just before his feet makes contact with Kisuke's face, and during that lapse he can distinctly see the man's gaze turning towards him; a gaze that gave off a cold but threatening chill throughout Ash's entire body – alarming him to back away right this instant.

Unable to take the nerve breaking stare and obeying his instincts, Ash hastily retracts his kick from midair without even hitting him and hastily backs away, far enough to recover his mind.

Shocked by his reaction, Trunks wonders, _"Why…did he back away….he could have gotten him with that kick….."_

"Hey now, why'd you run off like that; don't be afraid of hurting me, I can handle myself….now attack me with all you got…..attack me as if you're going to kill me!" Urahara requested.

Beads of sweat dripped down Ash's face as his mind processes the information his body had just received; it was as if the man's killer intent was strong enough to make his mind and body, think twice.

Trunks then proceeds to engage the man in sword combat, dashing to his position and swinging his blade as quickly as possible.

Kisuke immediately brings his own sword up to parry Trunks's; however the force behind his swing pushed him back several meters away and flying.

Sadly, the purple hair saiyan was shocked to NOT see the man's blade break into pieces from his own and again, ponders worryingly, _"I put all my strength behind that blow, he should have flown much further than that; but more importantly, how is his sword still fine?"_

Landing safely on top of a cliff, Urahara commented from up above, "Whoa, now THAT is some power you got there?"

Although, upon landing, Ash decisively warps in front of Urahara this time, facing him head on with the intent of harming him with a roundhouse kick to the face.

This time, Urahara ducked sideways, standing upside down with just his arm, and delivers his own kick to Ash's back.

The kick though did little damage to the hotheaded fighter, making Kisuke quickly retreat back onto his feet.

Landing beside Trunks, the both of them resume their charge, swinging their weapons at lightning fast speed.

Despite Kisuke's best effort at dodging and parrying, his two opponents were proving to be much more difficult than he had anticipated, as parts of his clothing were being cut and shredded.

First parrying off the long blade attack, he then leans his head back to evade the shurikan blade, but instantly plants his sword within the ring gap to trap the weapon.

In response, Ash tries to bring up his second shurikan, but Kisuke quickly kicks the second one back with one leg.

Trunks found an opening within the man's defenses, and brought his blade up above his head to attack again.

Sadly, Urahara saw his attack beforehand and as after kicking the weapon back, he used the same leg to kick Trunks at the abdomen, pushing him back further away.

Soon after, he then lifts his entire body up in the air by using his cane sword as a support, and quickly twirls around to strike a back kick to Ash, sending him away as well.

Ash and Trunks stammered back, and access their situation from their short encounter with Urahara, both shocked by how skilled he was and his ability to hold them back.

"Hey Trunks, is it just me…or is does this guy seem tougher than he looks?" asked Ash, panting slowly.

Trunks responds in kind, "He's much stronger than any human I've ever fought against….but I can't believe he's this strong…his energy signature isn't even that high, yet he keeps parrying our attacks with lightning fast reaction…I get the feeling that he's still holding back more power."

Lan observed the short fight with great glee, gaining some of his own insights on what a soul reaper is – beings who guard the dead and even fights them.

_"Now I see…..though his power level is low and all….he can increase his own strength and speed by somehow 'expanding' the energy he has…this reiatsu stuff must be pretty flexible if he's able to do that…..or is it something that soul reapers can do...?"_

Urahara on the other hand could not have anticipated his two opponents to make him stay on the defensive; if he plans on fighting them further to understand them better, then he might have no choice but to release his zanpakuto.

_"These two…..they are definitely not human….but they can prove to be very useful in the near future….I have to learn more about them though…just to make sure."_

**_Karakura town, public high school….._**

_"Shit…what's with that guy…..why does he have to say those things when he first meets a complete stranger?"_

Ichigo, the orange hair substitute soul reaper, wearing his white shirt and gray pants school uniform, was pondering angrily to himself as he walks through the hallway, about to grab his things to head on back to his home.

The time right now is 2:30, which means that school is over for today, and since he has no club duties to attend, Ichigo plans on going home as soon as he can.

But despite last night's incident - briefly encountering a lizard man in real life with extraordinary skills, and learning about his two little sisters encountering him as well; what the Quincy told him last night has been bothering him for quite for the entire day.

Ichigo couldn't help but still be ticked off by how arrogant the four eye boy talked to him, and even had the nerve of shooting him.

Crossing his arms out of habit,he thought, _"He's the one who came and interfered with my job. I don't get why he meddled and got angry arbitrarily…agh…remembering it makes me more and more irritated…..next time I meet that bastard I really won't go easy….that bastard….umm…"_

Though he held resentment against the stranger, he had some difficulty remembering his name, and began mumbling out different ones in order to match him.

"What was his name again…? Ishiha….uhhh…Willy…? That's not it…..that one's a failed entertainer…..Wally…? No that's wrong. At this rate I'll never come up with it….."

His concentration was quickly broken by a fellow and certain female classmate inquiring him, "What about Ishida?"

Ichigo looked over his left shoulder to spot Orihime, the ginger head sweet heart, displaying her eyes like a child would after asking a question in an innocent manner.

"Inoue….wait…you know Ishida?" he asked back.

Orihime answers, "I know all about him…he's in our class after all. Uryu Ishida I mean."

"Oh is that so….huh…..WAIT, HE'S IN OUR CLASS?"

"Ishida right, here look up here!"

"Huh?"

Orihime points up to a billboard right beside her, and Ichigo follows her finger to find Uryu Ishida written on top with the number one placed next to his name.

_"1__st__…1__st__ place….!?"_ he gawks both infuriatingly yet feeling inferior in some way to Uryu – the billboard was to show the test result for an exam, and Ichigo was ranked somewhere in the 20's.

"See? Our class, group three remember?" said Orihime.

Then out of the blue, Tatsuki came behind Orihime, nudging her elbow to her shoulder while telling her, "It's no use Orihime. This guy can't recall people's faces and names at all. He probably doesn't recall half the class still."

"Oh, hi Tatsuki," greeted Orihime.

Insulted by his childhood friend's comment, the orange hair student simply mutters, "Shut up!"

"Oh well, Ishida doesn't really talk much…he doesn't stand out like your group, so he might be hard to remember," said Orihime.

Ichigo then asks back, "You know him pretty well, Orihime, are you two close?"

"Not at all; we're just in the same handicraft club together….." she said happily, unaware that Ichigo was further shocked by the newest development, after hearing him say, "Handicraft club!?"

"Well I'm busy at the moment, so I'll leave you two alone; I got some karate club duties to attend to so see ya!" said Tatsuki, walking away from her two friends.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" snickered the angry boy.

Orihime then progresses to show Ichigo where exactly Uryu sat in the classroom beside them, but off somewhere else, a large man with dark skin complexion, Sado Yasutora – or Chad – was looking around the school's greenhouse for his little discovery.

Speaking with a minor Spanish ascent in a colorless tone, Chad murmurs silently, "Where…could that little guy….be…? I put him here…..could he have escaped somehow?"

Hiding behind the door, Bulb cautiously peered around to find his giant capturer scurrying around the garden area, looking for him no less.

_"Damn, that guy came out of nowhere….I didn't expect him to take me here though,"_ gulped silently the little green man.

Recalling the events from this morning, Bulb had unwittingly encountered Chad out of the blue, and for some odd reason, the large boy quickly but carefully grabs him, puts him in his book bag and brought him to the school's greenhouse, thinking that he was some sort of plant alien.

Chad didn't know what to do with him at the time, so he thought it was best to hide him somewhere until school was over – his intentions were good.

But after leaving his bag alone, Bulb spent the entire morning freeing himself from his binds and waited for the most part of the afternoon by the door for someone to open it – and as luck would turn out, his own capturer did it.

Swiftly skulking out of the greenhouse, and quickly surveying his new environment with some concern, he thinks to himself, _"Huh, this place looks like a school….and from the look of that guy's uniform…I bet Orihime goes here as well…..and if this is a school…then theres out to be….A GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!_"

After seeing the coast to be clear, Bulb hastily wanders off to a large building with a semi-circle shaped roof on top, and treads inside, believing the building to be a gym.

Nudging the door open, he examines the interior to be just a large room with an equally large ceiling, and detects several other kids roaming about; but they were all concentrating on various martial arts activities, performing kicks, jogging on the spot, punching targets, and etc.

_"Martial arts huh, these kids are nowhere near the level of the others; which reminds me I have to find them quickly…..or should I…bah, might as well make the most of this opportunity…..and I bet this is a gym…..MY GIRL'S SENSORS ARE TINGLING!"_

Making sure that no one would see him, Bulb decides to do the next best thing; disguise himself….though his idea of a disguise is using an orange cone to cover his body, and just simply crawl his way through the bustling large room.

Dodging every object thrown at him with ease, and bypassing everyone in the area like a ghost, Bulb eventually arrives to the opposite side of the room and chuckles silently on his own achievement.

_"Hehe, I am the master of disguise…..no one can find….."_

His arrogance and cockiness instantly backfired after a tall figure overshadows him, forcing the little green man to slowly turn himself like a cog; to only see the same girl he met before – Tatsuki.

Tatsuki was basically half naked at the time, wearing only her underwear, and was about to put on her karate pants until she stops to suddenly see the alien green freak standing right behind her.

Both bystanders look at one another with blank shocked expression, catching each other's tongue, and gawking in confusion.

"….of all the girls in this world…..WHY IS SHE HERE!?" he yelped pathetically at his own luck.

Inevitably, the entire complex shook in resonance to the sound of both Tatsuki's and Bulb's screams, frightening everyone inside and outside the gym.

Outside of the gym, but still inside the greenhouse, Chad noticed the screams but paid no attention to it after concluding his search to be over – his little green friend was nowhere to be found.

"It seems the little guy isn't here, maybe he was picked up by his friends….well maybe it's better off this way…..I spent too much time here anyway, those two are probably going to yell at me for making them wait."

Within the changing room of the gym, Tatsuki grabs Bulb by the ear, threw him inside across the room, and immediately shuts the door behind her. She then did her best to stay quiet while interrogating her little green friend with clutching fists of fury.

"What are you doing here!? And how did you even get here in the first place….!? Wait, what am I saying, you can't even understand me!"

Sadly, she recalls the language barrier between the two of them and began cursing her own luck and scratching her head from utter confusion.

But once again, her predicament escalate further, after she sees Bulb's eyes rolling around like swirls, realizing that he was now unconscious due to the impact after hitting the wall.

Face palming herself out of annoyance, frustration, and irritation, she sighs despairingly with no intention of helping him and growls at her own misfortune, "…today…is just not my day!"

This is the end of episode 14, enjoy it!

New character(s):

1) Sado Yasutora


	15. Episode 15 - Let the Games Begin!

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 15 – Let the Games Begin!

**_Far off the edge of the galaxy…_**

Silence, darkness, and utter loneliness plagues the vast empty void between worlds, between stars, between galaxies; an insufferable place to travel, and even more insufferable for a lone planet to reside in without the help of a star and other planetoids.

But far off on the edge of a certain galaxy, a separate realm existed between the boundaries of life and death, containing several habitable planets that are all ruled – and still ruled - by a special race of elf-like individuals, who dictate and observe every single world in the galaxy right beside their realm – deities of their assigned quadrants.

They call themselves the kai; a peaceful, and wise race that have lived for millions of years, but are few in numbers for unknown reasons.

Among the kai's there are four deities who inhabit their own planet from within the realm, but one who rules all four of them. The four kai's are titled as King kai's, and the single kai is crowned as the Grand Kai.

Hovering above the orange clouds that divide heaven from hell, a planet called Outer World, was said to be where all the fighters across the galaxy go and train after their untimely demise; and to this day they still reside on it, training to their hearts contempt.

There, any courageous and strong fighter with pure-hearted intentions can train in peace as long as they want under the permission of the Kai's.

Behind a large mansion, standing idly by in the middle of a garden, a short stubby man with blue skin and whiskers, wearing tea shade sunglasses and a black Chinese style dress with point shoulders and red garments underneath, looks towards the horizon of outer world with a troubled look that begs for anyone to ask him…

"King Kai, is something the matter?"

King Kai's mind - North kai to be precise – was dozing off into the horizon, dwelling in his own worries, until the voice of his number one, yet naïve disciple, destroyed his concerns and caught him off guard, making him yelp in fright, "AHHHH, GOKU STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT! One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack!"

Wearing an orange sleeveless martial arts uniform, blue boots, and a navy blue t-shirt underneath, Son Goku, one of the few remaining full blooded saiyans in existence, expresses his confusion from King Kai's remark, asking and stating the obvious, "But all I did was just walk up to you; and besides, how would you get a heart attack if you're already dead?"

The stubby kai quickly frowns his face after realizing his idiot disciple/friend was correct; but telling him that would tarnish his own intelligence so King Kai instead says back, "Ah, of course, but ah….beside the point, what are YOU doing here, aren't you too busy training your newest disciple and whatnot?"

Placing his hands behind his head, he replies back in a laid back manner, "Well right now it's Pikkon's turn in training her, and I saw you here all alone with that troubled look on your face. So I thought that I should ask what was wrong."

"Oh, I see…..well if you are so eager to know why then I will happily tell you!" said King Kai.

"Nah nevermind, I'm going back to train!"

Goku turns his back to King kai with the intention of training more by himself, but his former mentor quickly hollers at him, "HEY DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOOOOUUUUU!"

Afraid to be scolded again, Goku assures him, "Alright alright, I was just joking…sort of."

Letting out one cough, the Kai begins to convey his worries.

"Alright then, but I think it would be faster to show you then tell you….try putting your senses in that direction; tell me what you find."

"Um ok then."

Goku walks past King Kai and stood on the spot, peering over the horizon and through the clouds, hastily detecting residual and faint energy signatures that caught his notice - 6 high power levels and two of them were tremendously high.

Though the person or things that emitted the energies are nowhere to be found in the region, the energies left behind had a power level unlike anything he has ever felt since his fight with Cell; it eclipses that of even Broly.

Shocked and a bit scared, Goku exclaims his friend, "Whoa four of the energy signatures are just as strong as I was and even Gohan 7 years ago…but two of them are off the charts; I mean, the amount of energy left behind makes it feel like they're standing in front of me…."

Scratching his head out of pure bewilderment, he continues to add, "I can't believe there are beings that strong…and I can tell that a huge battle took place over there… King Kai, what happened?"

King Kai then fills him in, "I don't have a clue myself, for some strange reason I am unable to observe the events that had taken place; but aren't you forgetting one other important information…?"

Taking his hint, Goku directs his attention back at the residual signs, and desperately tries to find a clue, until.

"HOLY COW! This presence…..could it be…yeah it is….that's Future Trunks energy signature!"

Looking back at the old kai, he sees him nod his head in agreement, and hears him say, "Indeed it is, I was surprised myself to have sensed him back in this time again."

"But why was he there, why did he come back, and how did he even get all the way over there!?" Goku inquired exaggeratingly, waving his arms over his sides like a child desperate to know what chocolate tastes like.

"Why do you think I've been pondering alone all this time for….I have no clue!"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Goku forms his 'thinking face,' scrounging his face to process his mind for any answer. But in the end he just lets out a simple pout in defeat.

"Well in any case, can you do that thing where I can talk to people from here? Maybe I could ask him why?" he requested kindly.

Though he asked kindly, King Kai was a bit offended by his rude behavior; nonetheless he gives him the bad news, "It's not a thing; it's my ability as a god…! But I was going to do that either way….although…"

The old Kai then frowns in humiliation for some reason, making Goku asks, "Although….what…..wait, don't tell me….hmmm….you can't…'telecommunicate' right now, can you!?"

Detecting his mischievous tone, King Kai gasps and quickly scolds him again.

"OF COURSE I CAN! DON'T BE OBSURD….! But right now….something has been blocking me for some time now…the same thing that's keeping me from observing the fight earlier…..I don't know what but it might have something to do with those unusual signals….I might be able to tract them if any one of them can show off the same power from before."

Disappointed by his reasoning, the saiyan man then sighs, "Well that's bad….. I would also like to know where he is and who's he with…I wish I can just instant transmit myself to Trunks and ask but I'm dead….."

"And don't even think about doing that again like the last time!" yelled North Kai, reminding Goku of his actions for saving his son from an evil space pirate named Bojack.

Suddenly, in Goku's mind, his own suggestion sparked an epiphany, causing him to suggest his former mentor, "Hold on a second; I might not be able to go there, but someone of the living can!"

Understanding his concept, but finding many flaws in his plans, regardless King kai points out, "True, but who do we know that is alive and can teleport anywhere in the galaxy?"

Then, King kai's question was immediately answered by Goku's confident grin, hinting that he has one person in mind; which the kai quickly picked up on from just a quick eye gesture.

"Oh no! Not her! Nah ah! No way! She doesn't even know how to teleport!" protested the blue kai, hoping to change Goku's mind; sadly, he couldn't.

"Well she'll soon learn how."

Goku instantly dashes away from King Kai, running delightfully towards where his disciple is training with Pikkon, with the goal of teaching the instant transmission technique…to her!

**_Kisuke's shop…_**

Boom…..boom….BOOM…..

The sound of the air colliding at high speed underneath a hundred meter of dirt, concrete, and steel, was disrupting Erb's attempt to find some comfort while sleeping during the afternoon.

Lying irritably on a flat mattress, with a blanket wrapped around his entire body and covering his ears with his pillows, he thrashes around while cursing at his own misfortune.

"Can those people lower down the damn volume!"

His wishes were quickly set aside after a number of other explosions shook the entire complex like a passing earthquake – weirdly enough no one came by to complain about the noise.

"Damn it all!"

Roughly taking off his blanket and getting back up, Erb marches his way out of the room, down the ladder, and eventually finding himself in the large room. But to his astonishment, all of the shacking and quaking have ceased as soon as he arrives.

Stepping off the ladder, Erb with his baggy eyes, spots Trunks standing and Ash panting heavily on the ground, and Lan pressing invisible buttons in the air with one arm…odd!

Trunks and Ash seemed exceptionally tired, covered with bruises and cuts all over their body, and sitting on top of their own sweat. Lan on the other hand seemed unharmed, but was still pressing invisible buttons in a casual manner.

His trio friends finally detect his presence and greet him in unison, "Hey, whatsup!?"

Sleepy, and feeling as though his brains just went through a microwave – yet again, strangely enough he knew what a microwave was – Erb lashes out, "Whatsup…WHATSUP….!? YOU KNOW WHATS UP!? ME! TRYING TO SLEEP IN THE AFTERNOON, AFTER SEARCHING ALL NIGHT FOR BULB BUT COMING UP WITH NOTHING! BUT YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I DID FIND!? NOISES! LOUD GOD FORSAKEN NOISES FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS! THAT'S WHATSUP!"

"Ok geez….you could have told us to stop….we're already done sparring so chill," said Ash, still lying on the floor.

Lan and Trunks didn't say a thing because they were too deep in their thoughts to even bother commenting back to Erb's complaint.

Our poor hero…thankfully, partially regrets his action, and angrily rubs his nostril to concentrate and apologizes, "Yeah yeah, your right….god…this world is simply not making my day easier…..so what happened here…you two look as if you got butts kicked?"

Trunks exhaustingly answers him, "We sparred with Urahara for a while, and but he went back to the store a little while with mister Tessai….but wow is that guy…..wow!"

Despite his brain telling him to block out everyone's voices, he was a bit intrigued by what Trunks meant, and ask, "You sparred him…you two?"

"Yup…but to me…the entire fight felt more like…like a lesson…." Ash stammered, huffing and puffing out loud on the floor.

Trunks then sneaks in a question to Erb, "You didn't see them though?"

Erb replies back in a saucy fashion, "Nah ah…my mind was too busy thinking about how I'm going to stop you people from making all those 'booms' and 'quakes'….but I did see the big tan guy going outside though….but what do you mean by a lesson?"

Lifting himself upright, Ash hints, "Trunks how bout you show him?"

Standing firmly, Trunks unsheathes his blade and places it in front of him, only to later express frustration as he pours out his aura around the sword. In a matter of seconds, his blade was coated in a blue, from top to bottom.

"Ummm….so that's it?" wondered Erb, not knowing how he should react to this.

Maintaining his aura blade, he tells him, "Pretty much…Urahara told us that if we coat our weapons like this, then we would be able to cut through almost anything….depending on our level of strength though."

He soon releases his aura blade which quickly reverts back to its original form and sheathes it back.

"For the past hour Ash and I have been practicing, but we still need some work at refining them…we can basically throw them too, like any ki blast."

"But I thought Ash already knew how to do this stuff?" said Erb.

Ash then points out, "Yeah I do, but mister Hat n' Clows says mine is different; that, I just pour my energy to form 'fake blades' and not refine them….jerk."

"So that's why I've never seen you cut shit?" Erb mentioned sarcastically.

Irrelevant, Ash just lies on his back, and then utters, "How about you keep your comments to yourself and get me some water…I'm as parch as a seaweed right now!"

"GET IT YOURSELF YOU BUM!" yelled Erb, raging as a cartoon would.

Ash didn't mind though and just stays put where he is, whereas Trunks asks another question, "So Bulb's still missing huh; are you sure he's alive, maybe he got…you know..?"

Erb replies, "I'm fairly confident that little guy is fine…I have a gut feeling that telling me that he's probably somewhere where he shouldn't be right now!"

Lan then unexpectedly tells everyone, "Well that's some gut you got there, because I just found him!"

"SAY WHAT!?"

Learning the sudden news made everyone yelp out in unison, and quickly went over to Lan, where he quickly displays a blue grid in front of them, using his visor as a projector.

_"He could do that?"_ wondered Trunks and Erb, having not known their cyborg friend can project holograms from his visor – Ash already knew.

Making out the entire grid to be Karakura town itself, and the thousands of white dots to be the humans residing in it, all three of them quickly understood the map.

"How did you find that little bastard…I couldn't find him anywhere…?" requested Erb curiously.

Lan smirks, "I just stretched my search surroundings and I just found him. You probably couldn't sense him because of all the strange energy signatures around town."

"Signatures?" he muttered.

Lan proceeds in explaining to Erb and the others, "It was after watching Urahara fight these two did I realize that his reiatsu and our energy, or ki, are a little…different."

Trunks, Ash, and Erb peer to one another to see if they understood what Lan meant, only leading to further confusion, until their cyborg friend took notice and explained in layman's terms.

"Ok, try to follow me here; let's say our energy is…hot sauce….and their reiatsu is….wasabi!"

Seeing his friend shake their heads up and down, not minding the analogy, Lan continues.

"Both hot sauce and wasabi are spicy condiments….but you would usually use hot sauce whenever you eat a steak or fried chicken…but wasabi, you use that to eat that with sushi…you guys still with me!"

Seeing them shake their heads again, he then adds, "So, the reason why both you two couldn't find him was because your both unable to filter out the 'wasabi' it's messing up your senses."

Trunks agrees with him, "Yeah, I've been having a hard time sensing anything actually, everyone's energy signatures keep overlapping somehow."

"Exactly, the reiatsu is covering Bulb's presence like…like putting mayonnaise with hot sauce!"

"Ok, we get the idea already, so stop talking to us like idiots," blurted Erb, narrowing his eye brows at him.

"Ahem….but luckily, my sensors are able to filter all that out, and boom, I found Bulb! Right…there!"

On the grid, Lan points to one section and quickly expands it to show his friends a green blip appearing around several white blips, hinting that Bulb was there, alive!

"Nice work Professor Lan!" Ash remarked, and he, along with Trunks and Erb, gave Lan rounds of applause, thankful for his brief and easy explanation.

However, Erb then inquires his friends with a pessimistic tone, "So ah….does anyone know where THAT is exactly...?"

"That's a public school gym," answered Lan calmly.

"How'd you know that?"

"Yellow book!"

Bringing out a large textbook behind him, the trio read the front cover to say "Yellow Book" thanks to the eye piece's ability to understand both a worlds language and writing system.

"Tessai gave me this book just in case we wanted to get around town and all."

But Erb, Trunks, and Ash look at him with confused looks, yet again; begging him to say, "What…..I had nothing else to do while you two fought and you were asleep!"

Frowning at him for his utter boredom, they watch Lan standing dignified with his chin up high and his chest puffed out.

But suddenly, something else catches the red saiyan's attention on the grid, leading him to immediately ask, "What are those black dots though, I see a few of them around?"

"Oh those are the hollows."

Ash face quickly frowns to that of terror after hearing his answer, but no one took notice so Erb then wanted to know, "then what are those two blips, their different from the rest?"

Erb points towards two different color blips, one being red, and the other blue.

To their surprise, Lan didn't know either, and tells them, "Oh those…um I have no clue; the energy emitted from those seem different from the rest so I changed their colors to make things easy."

"Oh ok….ah….? New question, I take it that the gold one jumping around is also different?"

Everyone looked back at the screen and watched the gold dot maneuvering the entire south east area like as if some bug was skittering around on the screen.

But Lan soon gave him, "Oh that's Tifa, she went out early searching for Bulb on her own."

Forming a concern expression, Erb urges, "And you people let her go out all on her own!?"

"Don't worry, she can take care of herself, and besides she brought that cloak thing you had with her."

"But if that's the case then how are you able to track her!?"

"Easy, she has my communicator with her."

Reaching within his left pocket, he reveals 4 other ear phones and explains, "I brought one for each of us just in case we need to contact one another. I already have one built in my visor."

"Oh ok…but does she…"

Hearing another question coming, Lan intercepts him, "No she doesn't know where he is….but I better call her though since she's out there and all."

Tapping his index and middle finger on the right side of his visor, a constant ringing tone instantly resonant, and finally, the sound of Tifa's voice took its place.

**_Rural District…_**

It's been an hour since school ended, and Ichigo had left the premises long before anyone else, but has yet to come home since. The reason why was because of his personal mission; shadowing the Quincy named Uryu Ishida with the intent of learning more about him.

After Orihime showed him where Uryu sat in the classroom, and watching his skills in sewing dolls up, Ichigo was quite skeptic of who the strange boy really was – shooting arrows is one thing, but fixing dolls for girls is another.

After the Quincy left school, the ginger head boy did his best trailing behind him, believing himself to be doing a fairly good job at concealing his presence.

But out of the blue, stopping on top of a stair case, Uryu calls him out with an irritated attitude.

"Do you intend to follow me home? Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Finding no point in hiding anymore, he responds, "Dang, found me out huh….when did you notice?"

Uryu, slightly tilting his head around, says, "When you were spying on me from the classroom doorway with Orihime."

With little effort, Ichigo sarcastically applauses him, "Oh good, that's really something!"

But the Quincy was not pleased by his behavior and spats, "It's due to your foolish inability to restrain your spiritual power; even a monkey would know."

Popping a nerve on his forehead, the soul reaper asks, "What did you say?"

"You seem to lack the ability to sense people with high spiritual strength…..the evidence is that…you didn't notice my existence until today!"

Ichigo barks back soon after, "My Bad! I suck at remembering faces…so, with you, I…."

But he was quickly cut off by a disturbing information.

"That is not it…I noticed…..since I entered this school….I noticed how your spiritual power is unusually high….how, in miday, you acquired the power of a soul reaper, and Rukia Kuchiki's true identity!"

How did someone like him know all that, was the very sentence Ichigo kept asking himself over and over again, until he instantly finds white pieces of cloth sprouting out of the ground surrounding the Quincy.

"That's…..!"

He cuts him off, "Yes, these are spirit ribbons; something that compresses and visualizes the spiritual auras in the atmosphere. Only upper-level soul reaper can visualize them and only they can touch them….as a soul reaper you should have heard that…however!"

In a blink of an eye, Ichigo spots him standing beside himself and rips a red cloth thread that appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you know? The color of a soul reaper's soul ribbon is different – it's red!"

Letting out of the red thread caused it to quickly disintegrate into nothing, and all of the cloth around them quickly followed suit, allowing Uryu to state, "I am a Quincy…..someone who holds the power….to kill hollows."

Surprised and even a bit overwhelmed by his pressuring glare, Ichigo stood silently on the spot, hearing him propose, "Won't you fight me, Ichigo Kurosaki? Between a soul reaper such as you and a Quincy such as I; which would surpass the other? I'll make you understand…that soul reapers are unnecessary in this world….and this time, there won't be a red lizard man to save you!"

Behaving hesitant, Ichigo then stutters a response, "…A fight…between you…and me?"

"That's right. In this World, soul reapers are…..unnecessary."

Retaining his cold stare, Ishida was a bit anxious to hear his answer, eager to prove just how true his assumption is, although….

"This is ridiculous!"

"What did you say?" questioned Uryu, detecting Ichigo's delinquent side resurfacing again.

"Me, compete against you? Why do I have to do that? It sounds stupid! I don't know what kind of grudge you've got against soul reapers but I have nothing to do with it!"

"…How surprising. Will you run away then?"

"I won't be provoked! I'm just saying you're no match against me." Turning his back on him, the ginger boy intends to walk away with no fuss, but Uryu's next words get the better of him.

"….yes I see. I remember. You're a soul reaper whose powers were granted to you by Rukia. In other words, you are a…substitute soul reaper…without her permission; you can't even move a finger!"

Ticked off, and feeling an overwhelming force of confidence coursing through his veins, the substitute soul reaper eagerly urges him to answer, "What'd you say….Quincy?"

The tension in the air around them quickly grew to an all-out confrontation, causing the soul reaper to give in, "….fine then…if duals what you want you, then a duel is what you'll get!"

Reaching for his bag, something alive suddenly thrashes around, and soon after Ichigo brings out a hysterical lion doll, yelling out, "It's about time Ichigo! Why did you leave me in that stupid bag all day; you trying to kill me! I don't care what Rukia says, don't you ever do that to me again!"

Kon, the mod soul, has been silent for the entire day within Ichigo's school bag, pre-instructed by Rukia, so that when the time came, he would take over Ichigo's vacant body whenever he goes out to fight hollows.

Though Kon underwent crude conditions and expresses his distress, he quickly ceased his complaining after making eye contact with Ichigo, later hearing him order, "Cough it up!"

"Wait a sec, forget what I said about the bag, you can put me back there…."

Just before the frightened mod soul could finish his sentence, Ichigo quickly thrusts his hand inside the dolls mouth, digging through the cotton to finally find the item he was looking for.

Out from the mouth and on his hand was a green small pill, housing the mod soul's essence.

Cleaning it and then swallowing it, Ichigo's spiritual body separates away from his physical self, allowing him to use his soul reaper powers now.

"Kon, you better get back; I'm about to give mister handicraft some stiches to sow…."

"Ahhhh I'm going to be over here!" Now living inside Ichigo's body, Kon unconditionally did as he said and ran away.

"So how does your little dual work? Tell me the rules and let's get to it!"

Though slightly fazed by Kon's unusual presence, Uryu proceeds to being his explanation, starting by taking something out from his chest pocket.

"We'll begin the battle with this."

Displaying a white piece in the shape of a coin in his hands, Ichigo murmurs, "Huh….? What's that?"

"….Hollow bait; if I crush and scatter this, then hollows will gather in this town."

"…what…..?"

"The one who defeats the most of the gathered hollows within 24 hours wins…how about that? Nice and easy to understand!"

Outraged after comprehending the dangers of using such an item, the substitute soul reaper warns him, "Are you trying to expose people in town to the danger for the sake of our fight!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Keep your morality to yourself!"

Upon saying so, he crushes the white object into dust and declares, "Worrying about other people is unnecessary! I will kill the gathered hollows without leaving a single survivor! You as well….if you have the confidence to protect people from hollows….you should be able to take on this challenge!"

Sweating in fear for the safety of the townspeople and from his rival's dangerous competition, Ichigo had no choice but to do all he can, especially when the contest has long since started, with the roar of a hollow echoing from the distance.

**_Public High school, gymnasium….._**

"Haa-h!"

Sighing outside of the public gym was Tatsuki in her karate uniform, looking up at the sky, and taking a break from her activities and of her small problem.

But despite her current issues, her mind was revolving around a….pending one.

Thinking to herself, _"The Tokyo competition was a victory! I'm in good condition. Preparation for the nationals is looking good. Things are naturally getting lively with the team….Despite that, I've been lethargic. Why is that?"_

Taking a quick look around her, she resumes, _"I've got a reason. But I don't really feel like telling other people….Why is that?_

Then shifting her gaze back up, she says, "Dammit, they've been flirting all day…they're just damn ghosts…!"

Hovering several meters away were a dead couple mingling with one another as if they were alive, which bothered the hothead girl greatly, for many reasons.

Her coach soon enters her ear, disrupting her train of thought.

"Hey Tatsuki, break time is over! Get back in here!"

She immediately answers back, and started going back, until she hears Orihime calling out to her, "Tatsuki! Can we talk, for a second?"

Looking back, her mind instantly reviews all of the information she had gathered thus far that seem to be the cause of her strange ability to see ghosts.

Recalling 2 months ago, she thinks, _"Right….the first time I felt something strange was 2 months ago! The day when I went to Orihime's house to hang out."_

Remembering that moment brought chills all across her body, and a few strange images came to mind. _"I have almost no memory of that night. Just that it was extremely hard to breathe and…I sort of remember a figure resembling Rukia, prowling about the room…and seeing it again brought a little clarity to my head too."_

Changing the scene in her head to the day after the strange event; she met her friend at a diner, and proceeds, _"At first, I thought it was a dream, but the next day, when I told Orihime about that, she said she had the exact same dream too….and since that day…I…we…have started seeing strange things."_

Switching images as they pop up in her head, Tatsuki describes, "_it started off vaguely. Then day by day, like a foggy glass clearing up…they….became distinct ….in the space of that night, I became able to see ghosts clearly to the point that I can't take it anymore….although….that green toad is equally irritating; thinking of which I should tell her that he escaped."_

Several minutes before, Tatsuki encased her unconscious peeping tom in a locker where no one would look, muffling his mouth and tying him up so that he wouldn't escape after waking up again. Sadly, tending to both him and her ghost issues were boiling her blood to the point of hysterical insanity, and right now the presence of a ghost behind her was not helping.

Floating in the air, a weird looking middle age man was waving his hand around, annoying the heck out of her.

"Yoohooo, you see me and I see you!" said the ghost.

Orihime however, does not see the ghost, making her ask her friend, "Um Tatsuki, there's something….."

Unfortunately, her friend unknowing interrupts her, watching her arms swing as If she was trying swat something away.

"AW MAN IT'S SO ANNOYING!"

To Tatsuki's delight, the ghost floats away in horror of her, but after it left, she spots Orihime giving her a perplexing look and proceeds to apologize, "Ah, oh sorry; so you were saying?"

But coincidentally, even Orihime had been bothered by a similar issue – sensing the presence of beings that seem to be there but are not. Unlike Tatsuki, she couldn't see any ghosts, but is able to see strange movements in the air like heat waves. Not only that, something has been bugging her for quite some time now since she brought Bulb to her home, something sinister.

She wanted to convey her worries to her best friend to gain some comfort.

"Yeah…you know…it's no big deal but…"

Sadly, she was once again cut off, but this time, the sound of glass breaking and the loud chattering of several students brought their attention.

A little frightened but anxious to know what had happened, Tatsuki ran to the scene while inquiring her friend, "Let's check it out Orihime!"

"Oh ok!" she responded, following behind Tatsuki.

Still, the bugging feeling continues to persist in her soul and after turning her head around did her worries further escalate. A portion of the sky over the town began to distort in a way that reeks of evil and ill intent, leaving her suspicions to be correct.

But in order to keep herself from going frantic, she tries her best to stay calm and hope that the sinister presence would not come to her friends, nor anyone else for that matter.

**_Kisuke's Shop….._**

Back at Kisuke's shop, a sudden chill quickly befalls the four saiyans, who were still in the underground training ground.

About to finish the phone call, Lan unintentionally hangs up, and Ash was the first to mention the strange feeling.

"Ahh was it just me, or did my skin just crawl!?"

Lan assures him, "If you are, then I guess I'm not going crazy! What was that?"

Trunks and Erb look up out of habit as they try to sense the phenomenal spawning of many energy signatures gathering in town, and instantly made them out to be hollows.

"Holy….! There must be like hundreds of those Hollows outside!" exclaimed Erb.

Ash immediately shrieks, "Hollows!? The ghost things!"

Trunks also exclaims, "Yeah, but why are there so many...could it us? Did they find us somehow?"

Lan quickly assesses the situation up above through his visor, and relays the information as followed.

"According to my sensors, I read…..97….no 105…shit the number keeps increasing…."

"What! That many!?" hollered Ash.

"Yeah, but thankfully many of the…hollows…are around…..well that's weird?"

"What's weird!?" Erb inquired.

"If I'm seeing this correctly, the midst of the hollows, are the strange two blips."

Trunks then guesses, "the red and blue one?"

"You guessed it."

Curious to know, but somehow having the strangest feeling, Erb then asks Lan, "Which direction from here are they?"

"Um….30 degrees south east."

"Which way is southeast!?"

"That way!"

Looking towards where Lan points, Erb closes him eyes and read two similar energy signatures he recognizes from last night.

"Ah shit! Those two again….."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah nah, its nothing…..but we better get up stairs….see what Urahara knows; we could be at fault in some way."

"True, with the amount of energy we released, I wouldn't be surprise if some of it leaked out," said Trunks.

Leaping off the ground in one go, Ash whimpers, "Whoa whoa whoa, let's not be too hasty guys…maybe we should just stay down here…away from the ghosts."

Everyone folded their arms and glared at Ash intensively, making him mutter, "Come on! I hate ghosts….they scary the crap out of me!"

But to his despair, they continue to stare at him, making him retract, "Oh fine then…"

And so, the four saiyans quickly did just that; Trunks and Erb flew up the ladder first while Lan and Ash climbed up.

"Damn those two and their stupid flying shit!" muttered Ash.

"Just be quiet and keep climbing," ordered Lan, yet, even he was a bit troubled he and his friends still didn't know how to fly.

Erb was the first to reach the top and he proceeded to exit out of the ladder shaft until he detects a familiar presence right by him, along with Urahara; it was Rukia.

Trunks notices his friend's just floating in the air, hesitating to open the exit but also sensed the same familiar person he met just yesterday.

"Erb, do you sense…."

"Yeah I do, the girl with the black hair is right outside," interrupted Erb.

The two straggling saiyans quickly arrived under Trunk's boot, and Ash shouts out impatiently, "Hey what's the hold up!?"

"SSSHHHHHHH," hissed Erb, looking down and placing a finger over his mouth to indicate his friend to 'shut the hell up.'

Leaning back, folding his arms, and using his legs to support his entire body, Ash pouts, "Alright sheesh…asshole!"

Lan then whispers something to Trunks, "Why did we stop though?"

Trunks whispers back, "Yesterday, just before we regrouped, there were these two couples that stopped us, and right now, one of them is standing outside; to me, I think its best that we stay hidden for now, no telling what she wanted from us yesterday…whoever she is?"

Then Erb suddenly mentions, "her name is Rukia….she's a soul reaper like Urahara!"

"Now how 'do you' know that!?" asked Lan.

"Ok I met her last night, now will you guys shut up for second, I'm trying to hear what their saying."

Lan and Trunks await their red companion to signal them that the coast was clear, whereas Erb adjusts his hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation; it seemed Urahara knows the dark hair girl, and they too seemed to be worried just like his friends.

But Ash on the other hand became too restless to keep still especially after hearing his friends mutter out a girl standing outside.

"A girl…is she cute!?" he asked eagerly.

Finding no need to answer that, Erb nonetheless tells him, "I guess she is…."

Unexpectedly, Lan quickly disrupts him, "DON'TTELLHIMTHAT!"

To their dismay though, Ash suddenly took one great leap from where he hanged, passing everyone by with ease, and sprout out of the ladder shaft like a potato, surprisingly everyone out of their wits - even Urahara.

Eager to meet a cute girl from another world, Ash hoped that she would be a busty young teen with the looks of a top model, so he surveys the store to find her. Depressingly though, his wishes were trampled on, as he examines the only girl in the room to be just some shorty with a flat board on her chest.

"Ahhhh, a 5….bummer!"

Surprised beyond belief that a person just jettisons out of nowhere, she makes eye contact at the boy with the gravity defying brown hair, and sensed his comment to be an insult direct towards her.

She soon interrogates him, "Who are you!? And what do you mean by a 5!?"

Climbing out of the hole, she soon spots Erb, Trunks and Lan, and then seem each of them facepalm themselves; mostly likely because of their friend's reckless actions.

"On a future note, never ever tell Ash that you guys met a cute girl…ever!" said Lan.

Urahara dismisses the entire scene though because their timing was impeccable, especially when the town is undergoing an abnormal event; time to make use of the saiyans.

"Ahh you guys got here just in time…do you mind helping me out for a second?"

Knocking Ash out with a punch, Erb answers his host, "Um depends on what it is."

"Good, then here's what I need you guys to do…."

**_Karakura Town, Rural Area….._**

"GOOOWAAAA!"

Emerging out of the darkness, a teal color hollow in the shape of a man appears on top of a school, eager to devour humans with the highest spiritual pressure.

But down below in front of the school, Ichigo just arrives in time, but in hopes of finding one of his younger sisters, Karin.

After Uryu smashed the hollow bait into dust, his first priority was to find both of his sisters and keep them safe, due to the fact that they too have high spirit energy, and the hollows will stop at nothing to eat them.

Sighting the teal hollow plunging towards him, Ichigo brings his sword over his shoulder and just before it could touch him, he slices it into two in one go, making short work of it.

"That's makes number 3," he said, indicating to himself that that was his third kill.

Seeing the complex devoid of any students, he then murmurs, "Karin's not here. She's probably off playing with her friends somewhere; where is she…? Dammit."

Hearing another scream in the distance, he dashes back to the streets, and curses at his own inability to detect hollows. _"Dammit! My detection range is too narrow! My reaction is too slow! How did I find hollows before now!? How!?"_

The image of Rukia's cellphone then pops into his mind, causing him to turn his back to see Kon keeping up with him in his own body from behind.

"Kon! Run over to Hat n'Clows shop and borrow the cell phone from Rukia! Heck, find Rukia too!" he ordered.

Knowing where the shop was, Kon undoubtedly responds back in a mocking gesture, "Dumbass! Why do I gotta work for your every wish! I Don't Wanna!"

Having no time to contend with his companion's pathetic mockery, Ichigo furiously knocks Kon's head, angrily commanding, "WHATEVER JUST HURRY UP AND GO!"

Heeding his words, Kon immediately runs away but still had the guts to call back, "DAMMIT ITS YOUR OWN HEAD! IS IT NORMAL TO HIT YOURSELF THAT HARD!?"

Off somewhere else, hollows were being shot down one after another, all straight at the head.

Flying over houses, under bridges, and high unpin the sky, they were all simply killed off like flies.

Uryu, standing stationary on a bridge, counts his kill with utter confidence, "7…8…..9…10…and 11….huh!?"

Looking up at the sky, Uryu spotted the image of the sky distorting, in a way he had not predicted; yet he wasn't worried one bit because he plans on killing very hollow he comes across and protecting the people of the town regardless of what might happens next.

But many of the people who can see the distortion – people with high spirit energy - were thinking otherwise for one main reason, the eerie feeling was just too ominous to get forget, and too dangerous to let alone for too long; something big was coming, and it wasn't good.

This is the end of episode 15.

New Characters:

1) Kon


	16. Episode 16 - The Gentle Arm and Soul

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 16 – The Gentle Arm and Soul

Side note: This episode and the next, contains dialogue from both the manga of Bleach, and its anime adaptation from both the English dub and Japanese. This is a simple word of warning for those who will read my fanfic, and in my future works; some of the dialogue are not made nor owned by me, but by their respected creator. Now enjoy the reading, and please leave a remark behind; thank you for understanding.

**_Karakura Town, rural area (several minutes after the duel commenced)…._**

Leaping through the jungle city as quietly and stealthily as she can, Tifa was making her way towards a public school – directed by Lan - in search for her small companion, Bulb.

Taking Erb's place in the search, she stars off by going to places where she thinks her green little friend would most likely visit – somewhere that contained a plentiful of pretty women.

For several hours, she inspected areas that look to be shopping malls, swimming pools, colleges, and high schools; but so far, she had no luck in any of the places, except for the high schools – she was getting to them soon.

To her luck though – and dismay – Lan calls her on the communicator, provided by him, telling her to check a certain high school in the southeast area of the town.

The reason for the dismaying part; is that she didn't know where southeast was, and that she spent the majority of her time searching everywhere else besides the schools.

And to make matters worse, her communicator cut off shortly after Lan gave her some intel, losing her chance to ask where southeast was – where anywhere was for that matter. She attempted to call him back, but was met with white noise.

"Stupid Lan….Stupid Bulb….Stupid ME!"

Cursing her own luck and the fault of her friends, she nonetheless continues her path towards any of the buildings that looks like a place of education for kids around her age.

However, out of the corner of her eyes, two humanoid shape hollows – one with a strange frog mask, and another having a bull - suddenly appear out of thin air, and descend down below, chasing a young couple shortly after.

Without wasting a second in helping the screaming couple, she yells, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Leaping up above the hollows, she quickly came down on one of them with a drop kick, crushing its mask completely; and after landing, she proceeds to thrust her fist straight at the abdomen of the second - punching another hole underneath the one that was on its chest.

Both hollows immediately evaporate, leaving no trace of their existences, and making some breathing room for her and the couple.

Tifa then takes her hood off, turns to them and asks, "Are you both alright….are any of you hurt…ah?"

Taking a glance at both the man and woman, and at then at the ground, she notices their feet to be slightly fade, and identified chains sticking out of their chest.

_"Oh shit….their ghosts…! Thought they be scarier," _ she thought – it was her first time seeing ghost, yet she was a little disappointed; though, the two she just brutally killed were ghost themselves.

It was also the couple's first time seeing someone defeat two large monsters with one hit – someone so young and beautiful.

The man standing beside the woman thanks the young girl cloaked in black, "Oh thank you so much miss, we thought we were goners for sure!"

Blushing from his comment, she replies, "Oh it's nothing; just…doing my civic duty…."

The woman beside him then presumes, "civic duty…? Are you a police officer by some chance?"

"Ummmm….yeah….sort of…." she replied, and then thought, _"the heck is a police officer?"_

But the couple took her answer as the truth, and the woman them says, "Well aren't we lucky! How can we ever repay you!?"

A thought soon lights up to Tifa, "Actually…if you don't mind…can you point me where southeast is…? I'm new here so I don't know my way around."

The man provides her the answers, "Umm…sure, southeast is…that way!"

Directing her to his left, she graciously tells him, "thanks; now I suggest you two get to the city area quickly, just to be safe."

"We will," they both replied.

"Good, well see ya, and take care!"

Taking one quick leap, she soon left the couple both astounded and a little skeptic on whether she was some sort of super cop, or an angel in disguise.

Reaching the highest point nearest to her location, she stands on top of it and surveys her surroundings to eventually spot a school nearby.

"There is is….I think….no...That is it! I know it is!"

But her eyes caught sight of a series of explosions occurring in one spot not too far away from her; but nowhere near the school.

"What could be going on there? More of those hollows….dammit all, why can't those monsters just stay dead!"

Reaching the scene in a few seconds, Tifa was welcomed by the presence of a large muscular hollow with light purple skin, roaring in the air like a mad dog.

"Damn, another one….oh no!"

Lying in front of it though, was a large tan man – taller than any of her friends - lying on the ground with a bleeding head, wearing a red tropical shirt and casual pants. Standing beside him though, a young girl with short black hair, wearing a red cap, a black shirt and short pants, is begging him to wake up.

"Come on buddy, you ok; wake up!? Please!" the girl asked desperately.

The tan man stays quiet still - immobile - lying helpless on the dirt; whereas several other children around the girl's age walk by in horror, not knowing of the greater danger that lies in front of their eyes.

Aware of the danger, Tifa plans, _"those kids don't seem to be able to see it; I have to lure that monster away so that they can escape; I got no choice!"_

She then dares the hollow with a holler "Hey you! Over here!"

The hollow turns around, spotting a girl wearing a black cloak waving her arms behind it; but strangely enough the hollow is unable to sense her spiritual pressure.

Having made eye contact with it, she taunts, "Yeah, I'm talking to you ugly! HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT ME INSTEAD!"

The young girl in front of the monster, Karin Kurosaki, overheard the girl's war cry, and ponders, _"Hold on, is she able to see it too!" _

But her obligation to warn her quickly kicks in, expressing her horror, "HEY GET OUT OF HERE LADY, RUN!"

Surprisingly, the young girl was met with in a similar tone, "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER NOW!"

Although tifa clearly had its attention, the hollow only briefly examines her, and turns its back without a care in the world, returning its gaze back to the children and the young man.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" she screamed, trying to attract the monsters to attack her once more.

But out of the blue, three more hollows land around the group of humans with fists in the air; one of them was a brown color humanoid baring a disfigured mask, the second had an red ant-like body with the mask of an ant, and the last was a large blue centipede but with the mask of a pig.

The new arrival of hollows scared the young girl in the black cap almost senseless, but the safety for the other children overrides her instinct to flee for her own life; she was willing to risk it just to save them.

Confused by why the monsters aren't interested in her, she then remembers the cloak she wore that hid her spiritual pressure, and curses, "Dammit, if that's the case!"

Taking off the cloak, she takes her stance and powers herself up, creating a blue flame aura around her, and bringing everyone's eyes towards her.

The four hollows finally took her seriously, and howl in delight from just knowing that a single being with such a high spiritual pressure is offering her body to them.

Spotting their smiles from their masks, she bravely snickers, "Good, I'm glad you 'boys' finally take a shine on me….now who would like to start?"

The hollow with the pigs mask attacks first, hurling its multiple limbs towards her like spears. Tifa easily dodges them and went in closer to arrive at its base. Quickly after, she leaps up to throw an upward front kick to its chin, knocking it on its back.

The ant hollow then came next, swing its front pair legs at her like knives; but each and every attack misses her just barely, as she gracefully maneuvers her body around in midair like the air itself.

Squatting back down on the ground, she gathers her ki into her right fist, cocks it behind her back, and hastily threw it like a ball, obliterating the second one into dust.

Though the other two hollows saw their comrades get beaten so easily, the humanoid with the disfigured mask ran at her, bringing both of its fists down like a gorilla. The weight behind the attack cracks the ground like a walnut, scaring everyone nearby, except for the saiyan girl.

Underneath its fists, Tifa squats on the spot, holding up its fists with both her hands, without a single scratch on her.

Then grabbing its hand, she twirls it around like a doll, and lets it go to watch it fly up in the sky helplessly. She then performs another ki blast with her right fist, aiming towards the flying hollow, creating fireworks in the end.

The girl's frightful fighting power now sinks in to the last hollow, the purple one, causing it to nervously rethink the next steps it should take.

The other kids beside Karin were very confused by what the girl was doing since none of them could see the hollows around her, but ran off to a safe distance as soon as they saw explosions, and felt earthquakes coming and going.

Karin on the other hand was amazed by how strong and fast she was, barely being able to analyze her movements, but just enough to watch her take out a few of the monsters with ease, whereas she, herself, barely could manage one.

But the invisible monster's brought its sights back to Karin and the man lying beside her, and it took its chances on them instead – if it can't eat her, then it'll eat them.

Tifa detects the hollow's attention to be drawn back at them and was about to finish it off hastily until something held her leg back. Looking down she sees a single tentacle wrapping her left leg, and looks back to see the pig hollows to still be alive, chuckling like a maniac.

Unable to shake her leg free, she screams to the child, "RUN, RUN NOW!"

Unluckily, the girl didn't heed her warning, and instead, brought her arms up to the side, prepared in acting for a shield to her battered comrade. And yet, something peculiar caught both of their eyes, as they see the dark skin man stand back up on his feet, with a look that was brimming with confidence.

Tifa immediately recognizes the look, when she and her friends had fought Thunderwing before, knowing that the odd were against them, yet they knew they could win.

Several minutes ago, the large tan man, Sado Yasutora, came running to the the spot he is in now in order to bring his mysterious stalker to somewhere desolate and empty; away from any pedestrains.

He was heading out for lunch with a couple of his friends, Shigeo and Harutoki, but to his dismay, he found himself being chased by an invisible yet eager beast, aiming just for him. So he ran, and decided to stop here in order to fight it; but sadly, as soon as he did, he was startled to encounter a girl near him – her name was Karin.

Apparently, they met each other once before, at Ichigo's house/clinic, and Karin was one of Ichigo's younger sister.

Like her older brother, she was able to see spirits because of her high spirit energy, and spotting the huge beast behind Chad – Sado - was somewhat normal to her – it wasn't the first time she seen one of the creatures. Using her experience and ability to see the creature, she assists Chad in combating it, hoping to at least run away with their lives intact.

Their efforts proved to be futile though as soon as Chad lands his first blow at the invisible creature, and received a powerful swing from its arm quickly later, sending him tumbling away with Karin tucked in his arms for safety.

That was when Tifa joined in, and began fighting the hollow and its friends in their place; during that however, he underwent a flashback revolving around the lessons he had once resented from his own grandfather.

As a little boy he was arrogant and always picked fights out of habit. Compared to what he is now, a passive modest man, he used to be a very violent boy with a bad temper.

He lived with his grandfather in a foreign country, and his grandfather tried his best in teaching his grandson on how to use his great fists for good, not for selfish gains.

It was only until his untimely death, did his foolish grandson learn how to be a better man, and moved to Karakura town to become just that. There he met his first ever friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Struggling to get back on his feet, Chad mentally prays to his deceased grandfather or to anyone who was listening to him in a humble manner, _"I know my hands weren't made for me to hurt others….they were made to protect me, and defend others from the evil in this world….."_

Turning around to finally see the monster in plain sight, retracting its arm back to throw a punch, Chad continues on, _"I learned my lesson, and will never abused the gift that I have been given to me; but now I need to ask something of you; please….I want you to give me….the power…."_

Throwing his fist with all his might at the monster's own punch, a bright sky blue light quickly gushes out of Chad's arm; incinerating his enemies arm into nothingness and making it fall back in pain.

Both Tifa and Karin found each other dumbfounded by the sudden development, and were further astounded by his small, but impressive transformation.

His arm still retains most of its original shape, but it was covered in black with a single red lining coming vertically down. A large fin was formed perpendicular to his shoulder and another, but smaller, pair around his wrist.

Karin then went on to gawk, "Wha…what happened to your arm?"

Finishing off the pig hollow with a ki blast, Tifa also remarks, "My thoughts exactly."

Despite its arm being blown off, the purple hollow stood back up, roaring angrily at Chad, and extends his other remaining hand to crush him to death.

The Hispanic mix retaliates by throwing his deformed fist once more, firing an uppercut blast that tore the beast in two, and quickly disintegrates it into the winds.

The sound of dust subsiding in the background, and detecting no more of the monsters roaming about, Karin ran up to Chad soon after, asking, "Hey, big guy…you're arm…I mean…is your arm alight?"

Tifa walks over by Karin but didn't say a thing; instead, she and the young girl look at Chad turning to face them, with a casual smile and a thumbs up.

Although Tifa finds his signal to show that he was ok, Karin thought pathetically, _"how uncool; did he really just give me the thumbs up single…what a dork!"_

But all kidding aside, Karin's and Tifa's anxiety quickly came back after Chad fell to the ground once more.

In his head, he ponders to himself regarding his new powers, _"What just happened, where the hell did… this armor come from…it appeared out of nowhere, and with it something else amazing was given to me… I could finally see that monster completely….but how did it it…I can't comprehend it…it just happened."_

The new powers he was bestowed did astound him, but his main objection was to see if the young girl who was with him from the beginning was alright; so he tilts his head to the side and to discover her almost in tears, asking, "just tell me that you're not hurt….say it Ichigo's sister."

Withholding her tears back, she complies, "Are you kidding me, the only one that hurts here is you, you stupid giant!"

He was about to make further remarks, but his gaze was then stuck onto the mysterious girl wearing somewhat strange garments. Taking note of her black gorgeous hair, glowing skin, and her foreign beauty, he mutters nervously, "Who…are you?"

Walking up to him, and placing her hands on her hip, Tifa answers him quickly, "Just a passing pedestrian, are you alright….are anyone of you two injured?"

Still a bit skeptic of who - or what - she is, Karin tells her, "I'm fine, and thanks for saving us…you kicked butt out there! Who are you really?"

She chuckles back, "I might as well tell you guys….my name is Tifa, simply Tifa; and yours?"

"Karin…just Karin!"

Chad, still lying on the ground also provides his name, "Sado…Yasutora…but are you ok; you took a pretty big hit from before?"

Scratching her cheek with just an index finger, she chuckles, "you saw that huh….well it wasn't much of a big deal, I've been dealt with heavier blows than that; although, I can't say the same for you big guy!"

"I see….well to me that sounds damn good!"

Then suddenly, the little girl kicks his head and began ranting at him for his selflessness, making both Chad and Tifa jolt back confusingly.

"That's not good you jerk! What in hells name is good about someone….I mean anyone getting hurt…..what kind of macho crap are you trying to sell us you over grown risk taking dumbass; that kind of logic really ticks me off….you guys…you wanna look cool and act all slick just like my stupid brother Ichigo…RAHHHH I've had it; you just stay put, I'll go my dad so he can put you back in one piece again….now don't move or else I'll kick you again you lame brain jerk!"

Karin then turns to Tifa - who immediately stood attentively – and order s her, "You better keep an eye on him lady, or else I might have to kick you too!"

"Ahuh!" Tifa acknowledged, nervously nodding to her.

Karin soon runs off to her dad's clinic with some reassurance, leaving Tifa to see a little of herself in her – happy to know that there are brave young girls in other worlds.

Seeing her gone, Chad then thinks to himself, _"So that's Ichigo's sister huh….I can tell their related….because she kicks….just like….her brother…."_

Tifa let out a sighs out of relief, but also out of mental fatigue; she was supposed to go and find Bulb, but now she was stuck babysitting an injured man. But regardless, as a guardian, it was her duty to protect the weak and injured.

"That little girl is something…after all that happened she still had the guts to kick you like that right Sado; she even threaten me to look after you," she marveled, awaiting Sado's response.

But after a short pause, she didn't hear an answer, so she look down and examines him lying on the floor unconscious, but still breathing quietly as if he was sleeping from exhaustion.

_"Oh well, guess I'll have to put 'his' search aside for now…. But I have to say, this guy wasn't half bad…sloppy attacks, but not bad; he and that girl don't dilly dally around."_

The sound of woods clamping then register her ears, causing her to swiftly turn around, only to find three familiar faces walking to her

"Mister Urahara! Mister Tessai! And Trunks! What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

The three men just arrived on the spot, casually approaching her with comforting faces.

"Ah Miss Tifa, what a surprise!" Urahara retorts.

Trunks analyzes the battleground around them and greets her with some question, "Hey Tifa…..what happened here and who's that guy behind you?"

But Tifa hastily changes the subject, requesting of Trunks, "Never mind that, you still got any of those senzu beans left, he's pretty banged up; I want you to give him one so that he can wake up."

"Oh ah, sure! Just let me…"

Urahara then cuts in, "Hold on just a second! I think you should withhold that…whatever bean…for now; I don't want him to wake up just yet."

"What! But he's hurt, and bleeding; he needs help!" she exclaimed.

"Yes yes, I know, but if he's like this, then it's easier for us to take him to my shop; we have some business with him…..and besides, Tessai can heal him along the way, so don't you worry."

"But we can't, I mean…"

"You have nothing to worry about Miss Tifa; Tessai will take very good care of him, you have my word. He's also a much better doctor than anyone else around here so you can trust the boy in his care."

Reluctant to object to his ide, Tifa gives in, "…oh fine then…have it your way," and wonders, _"Sorry Karin, but I'm going to have to break your promise."_

"Good, now there's one more location we have to stop by….hmmm oh…it looks like your lizard friend is already there."

**_Public High School (several minutes after the dual)….….._**

Still within the school premises, Orihime, Tatsuki, and another friend of theirs, Chizuru – a girl with hot pink short hair, wearing glasses, and a fellow classmate of theirs – are picking up broken glass on the ground with dust pans and brooms.

Casually but boringly sweeping the debris, Chizuru knelt down and sighs, "Geez, if I have to clean all this up, I shouldn't have come here in the first place. It only turned out that the glass broke from a fight between the judo club members…boring…! And what's worse was even we got caught up in it."

Squatting down in front of her, Tatsuki is still wearing her karate uniform, and responds back in the same manner, "But all the judo club guys said that it wasn't them."

"Oh please, do you believe the crap they said, 'my arm did it against my will…!' To me, I think they've been in a bad temper since their pathetic loss at the Tokyo competition."

Tatsuki then remarks, "But you know, something's strange…."

Chizuru then interrupts her, changing her tone from casual to that of suspicion, "What? Are you really taking their side huh? Tatsuki…are sweaty groups your type?"

Disgusted by her accusation, the hothead girl sneers, "What!?" whereas her classmate said the same thing back in an uptight manner, "What!"

Grinning at each other out of spite, their little confrontation soon ends by Chizuru throwing the broom up in the air and continuing to whine, "Argh...hell, I quit! I'm going home! This is ridiculous!"

"Huh!? HEY! WAIT A SEC CHIZURU!"

But the pink hair girl's gaze went over to Orihime, who was facing her back towards them, but oddly standing still; as if her mind was drifting off somewhere else.

Sensing an opportunity to get close to her ginger head beauty, Chizuru calls her out in a loving manner, "O..RI…HI..ME…..leave Tatsuki to do the cleanup and let's go home together!"

Still, her friend stands motionless on the spot, forcing Chizuru to walk over and ask, "What's wrong Orihime? You're spacing out more than usual….."

Despite what she just said, seeing her friend's mind wandering off, gave her the chance to happily offer her, "If you keep looking like that I might have to kiss you!"

She proceeds to making kissing noise, almost reaching for Orihime's cheek, until out of the blue, Tatsuki creeps behind with nerves popping out of her forehead, threatening, "JUST WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NONSENSE ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT?"

"WHAT!? Chizuru hollered, followed by Tatsuki saying the same thing back, "What!"

Their ginger friend then speaks out to them, grabbing their ears with her innocent voice, "Tatsuki, Chizuru, uh…there's a show I want to see on tv today…so I'm going to go home now!"

"….huh?" they both uttered.

Then all of a sudden, Orihime came behind them and began pushing them forward while saying, "Hey, actually, let's all go home together! Hurry up now!"

"Hey…wait Orihime!?" said Tatsuki, and then thought, _"Crap, if she's going home now, then I better tell her about escaped toad friend!"_

Putting her worries aside, the ginger head girl's first mission, was not watching a tv show, but rather, bringing her friends to come with her and leave the school immediately, for fear of encountering whatever horrible being that was stalking them from a distance.

As she urges her friends to march on, she frequently peers over her shoulder, sighting a strange figure lurking over the gym building, and relays to herself, _"it's looking at us, and it seems that I'm the only one who can see it. My first thought was, 'I wish I wasn't aware of it,' and my next thought was, 'we have to get out of here.' But I found that those were the only 2 things that could rise to the surface in my wretchedly buzzing mind."_

At first the bugging feeling she had earlier was more of a nagging type – periodically coming and going like a the ringing sound - but after dwelling on it even further, her anxiety escalates to the point of making her act like some lunatic believing to be seeing things.

Taking another look back, she resumes, _"I don't know anything. But I understand just one thing. That thing….is dangerous! Every cell in my body is telling me in a trembling buzz, 'hurry run! Hurry run!'….We have to escape, or else we'll all be torn apart by that thing! I can't cause them to panic right now, so for now I'll pretend that nothing is wrong!"_

But her progress faced a hindering obstacle, after hearing Tatsuki withdraw from the group, "Orihime, look I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to change out of my uniform first before we leave; can't go home looking like this! Plus there's something I need to show you too!"

Tatsuki swiftly bypasses Orihime, who instantly urges her, "Tatsuki wait…."

But she was met with a swift response by her friend, "You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up."

After that, the karate girl ran back to the gym, whereas Orihime beckons her friend to come back soon and hope that the monster didn't see her from the roof. But as it turns out, the roof of the gym was vacant – the monster was gone.

"Where did it go….?" She wondered cautiously, turning her view swiftly to spot the danger.

But upon doing anything more, a large ominous shadow blanks her surroundings, bringing her to a state of panic and fright.

Without even taking a look back, she then horrifically mutters in her own breath, "…It's…here!"

Ultimately, she turns around to face her advisary but was mentally unprepared to discover a sickening octopus creature hovering above her like a predator, wearing a hideous white mask, and producing a shrilling voice resembling that of a woman.

"You can see me….can't you?" said the hollow staring at her from up above.

Not taking her eye off the monster for even a second, Orihime trembles uncontrollably on the spot, but still had the mind set to save her clueless friend, Chizuru, from the danger, yelping out, "R…Run Chizuru…RUN, HURRY!"

Back in the gym, Tatsuki spent the next few minutes ransacking the entire locker room, seeking out her supposedly sleeping guest, Bulb; but went into an uproar after opening up the locker that he was in to find the rope untied and him absent.

"That little…! Where the hell did he run off to this time!?"

Frustratingly kicking the locker in front of her – printing her feet on the metal - she then yells at the air, "RAHHHH I'VE HAVE IT! SCREW THAT LITTLE TURD! I'm going get myself changed, and leave this place! At least this will save me the trouble of telling her that he escaped…god I hate this day!"

But little did she know, Bulb was already outside on the move, but was hiding in fear of the spectacle taking place around the corner he placed his back on.

He frighteningly hid himself for fear of being spotted by the octopus monster that was hanging in the air like some spider, but couldn't help but spring out to save Orihime along with her friend.

Too afraid to think or act, he just says to himself frantically, "First I escape the house, then I escape from the clutches of a dark skin man; after that, I escaped the clutches of a mad woman… and now this happens! And above all else, that monster is going to eat her along with that hot looking girl…who I would rate as a 7…..AH WHAT AM I THINKING….WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?"

Taking another peek at the scene behind him, he watches several other humans – students from looks of their blood stains clothing – coming out of the school and were gathering around Orihime, and the monster continuing to spat out words that he couldn't understand.

"Are those kids here to help her….ohshit, notheirnot!" he hastily realized.

Hearing Orihime screeching and the student not saying anything but retaining death-like expressions along with some strange green plant attached on them, Bulb continues to murmur "They all got those weird things on them…could that monster be controlling them somehow…AH I NEED TO DO SOMETHING…BUT WHAT!?

In the next few seconds he observes the other humans grabbing hold of Orihime and causing her to scream out in horror.

Witness an attempted rape on his 'princess', and spotting tears rolling down her blushing cheeks - something that he wished to never see from a girl like her, he smacks his head to toughen himself up, groveling, "Stupid bulb! Are you going let a girl cry in front of you, or are you going to save her and be her knight in shining armor!"

As the scene was beginning to be too cruel for Bulb to stand around anymore, he finally brought the bravery out of himself and leaps into action with his tiny fists flying.

"LET HER GO YOU JERKS!" he hollered, charging at the human on his two legs.

Both the Hollow and Orihime shocking spot Bulb running towards, unable to believe what their seeing. The hollow of course didn't know what he was; but Orihime hadn't expected him to come to her rescue; but all in all she was glad.

"Bulb, YOU'RE HERE!"

Arriving a meter away from them, Bulb leaps in the air, twirls around, whips out his vines, and throws most of zombie like students back against the wall; away from his precious and gracious hostess.

However, to his horror, he misses the hollow and a few more of the young students suddenly snuck up behind him and were about to jump him.

Having nowhere to run, he screams hysterically with his arms and legs flapping about rapidly, until a mad woman came along with punches and kicks to all their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

Launching the rest of the mindless student's away, Bulb gasps in glee from just seeing the tomboy saving both his - and Orihime's - skin! Even the young ginger beauty was happy, so happy that her tears were now filled with joy of discovering her friend and guest are here now.

"Tatsuki! Bulb!"

After hearing her voice, Tatsuki apologizes, "I'm sorry Orihime…I didn't realize it earlier that this thing was here."

"This thing..? Tatsuki, you can see it too?"

"I can't really see it. But I know roughly where it is. I know where the one who made you cry is! The huge one!"

Orihime then looks to Bulb and sees him staring in the same direction as her companion, but with a somewhat nervous look flushing his face.

_"Can bulb see that thing too…" _she thought.

Bulb, who was trembling all over from just staring at the yellows eyes of the hollow and it's almost abyss like mouth, quickly examines the girl's condition beside him and hopefully thinks, _"it seems she can see that monster along with Orhime….if she and I team up against that thing...then we might have a chance at winning….I hope."_

The tomboy plants her feet firmly to the ground and musters up her 'badass mode' to taunt her invisible opponent with a grin that asks for it to come at her.

"You mistook who it is that you're fighting today you freak! Since the old days I have always been the one who beats the shit out of those who make Orihime cry! Now come and get it!"

Then, looking down at her little comrade in arms, she tells him, "I don't know if you understand me Bulb, but let's kick this things ass together, alright; we have to protect Orihime!"

Hearing his name being called, Bulb peers up to her, and completely understood the meaning behind her words and facial expression without a doubt – it was time for him to shine without his comrades!

The two of them soon acknowledged one another, and put up their arms – vines - to combat against the monster, and protect their crying maiden from any more pain. Both of their efforts gain the monsters ill-tempered glare, and hear it ordering, "GET THEM!"

Five male students did as it command, jumping at Tatsuki first; but were all quickly thrown back by her superior fighting ability.

Knocking out her first opponent with a punch to the face, she yelps, "Next!" and then proceeds in repeating her phrase after delivering a kick to her second attacker's side, then a chop at her third's head, followed with an elbow to her fourth's stomach area, and finally a knee to the fifth's chin.

Unfortunately for Bulb, he was screaming out loud in response to his own opponents who were chasing him; and poorly, his whips kept flying everywhere, rarely hitting the students.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter!" he yells, running on his two hind legs like a person would with his eyes popping out.

After sending her last attacker away, the karate girl's blood boils from excitement, declaring loudly like a warrior going berserk, "C'mon what's wrong! None of you guys are a match for me! Bring On Stronger Guys!"

A little cautious of her friend's bizarre behavior, Orihime tries to bring her senses back, "Tatsuki! Tatsuki, aren't you enjoying this a bit too much?"

But their brief comical moment comes to an end after the female hollow's screeching voice grabs their ears to itself.

"Oh my! She's quite a lively girl….that's fine…the livelier a girl's face is….the prettier it will be when it contorts into FEAR!"

Believing the people she put down before to be out cold, the tomboy was quickly proven otherwise as she sees them standing back up as if her attacks did nothing.

"Shit…they're still coming!"

She turns her attention back at the mindless students, and prepares to put them down once again, until her friend, Chizuru, suddenly appears in front of her, grabbing her shoulder tightly while shedding remorseful tears.

"Chi…Chizuru..!?"

"Tatsuki….run!"

Tatsuki's stunned state was soon met with a punch to the face, letting herself get captured by the enemy in a matter of seconds; only to be shoot later by a small projectile from one of the many bulges on the hollow's forehead.

Orihime was about to scream out for her, but was about to be muffled by her assailants, until Bulb once again came to her rescue by swatting them away with his vines, creating whipping sounds.

They soon detect the creature amusing herself with her friend.

"Hoho, how are you feeling…? Those seeds driven into you, take root in your body's nervous system and allows me to control you. Soon the right to control your body will then transfer from you to me. Now…what shall I do with you…?"

Tatsuki could feel her entire body moving on its own, and was even a bit terrified by this development.

Orihime begs the monster to stop, "Please stop this! Leave her alone please!"

"You shut up!"

Using its tentacles, the hollow hurls it at the girl with the intent to kill her, and Orihime had no time to dodge it.

But just as the attack closes in, Bulb leaps to her, shoving her aside, and receives the blow in her place.

Quickly sent flying into the school building, and not making a single sound, Orihime, on the ground, screams in horror, unable to believe that he did that for her.

"Bulb, NO!"

The hollow on the other hand, was a bit pleased to see the little strange creature away and done with.

"Stupid creature, that's what happens to those who interfere with my entertainment!"

"Shup…."

"…What?"

Breathing heavily from the wound she sustained, Tatsuki's mind was still very much active, and she used every bit of her strength she had left to ruin the monster's fun, and to protect her precious friend from its grasp.

"…I said…shut up….quiet babbling...and come at me!" she ordered.

Unfrighten by her threats, the hollows inches closer, and even had the audacity to slither its tentacles over her face.

"Hmmmm? Do you understand the position you're in? Your life is now rolling about in the palm of my hand right at this moment…"

However, the monster quickly regrets its foolish action, as a stinging pain rang from its tentacles to its head because of Tatsuki's crushing bite.

She used her last remaining strength to bite down on the tentacle, hoping to rip it off in one go. But she was instantly welcomed by a barrage of whips, lashing at her rapidly by the monster while yelling at her, "LET GO, LET GO YOU! LET GO OF ME!"

But her defiant stare was all the hollow gets, which left it to command, "WHY YOU, I SAID LET GO YOU BRAT!"

Firing several more deathly seeds at her, Tatsuki soon lets go, expressing a blank yet agonizing look; uttering not a single noise.

"Why you, you don't even deserve to be my slave. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE…DIE NOW!"

"TATSUKI!" Orihime screamed.

Running to her friend's rescue, Orihime screams her name again and again, praying to god that she was not dead and for the monster to stop its senseless slaughter.

Although she was getting shot repeatedly, the karate girl was still able to hear her friend's sobbing plea penetrating the shattering bullets, asking her mentally_, "Don't…cry Orihime…don't….cry…."_

But unintentionally, her body soon loses control, and delivers a kick straight to Orihime's abdomen.

It took her body a few seconds to registers the sudden pain to her mind, and when it did, she bellies over, and vomits all the juices out of her stomach, staining the ground and some of her torn clothing.

Looking up with a defeated look, she watches her friend's striking her with a cold yet lifeless gaze, and was about to deliver a curve stomp, until Bulb once again intervenes, binding his vines around her arms and pulling her away.

Desperately holding her still, he squeals, "SNAP OUT OF IT KARATE GIRL! FIGHT IT!"

But sadly for him, the girl who he was trying to reason with, whips him up in the air with little effort, and slams him to the ground hard.

The hollow observes the spectacle with prying eyes, and comments, "Haha, serves you right you piece of garbage!"

Bulb's vines gradually loosen around her arms, but instantly tighten once more, signaling his resolve in freeing her from the hollow's mind control.

Tatsuki then drags him closer to her, while he attempts, "Please….Tatsuki….you have to….to….to control yourself….you must…."

His urging only brought him a swift and brutal pummeling by her, stomping him over and over again.

Orihime covers her gasping mouth

After planting her feet one more time, she stops for the hollow to look at his squashed corpse.

Yet it's bewilderment rises, as it examines Bulb having some cuts and bruises, and is still murmuring the girl to fight the mind control; the next thing the hollow did was order its slave, "Tough little bastard; kill that thing once and for all!"

Doing as it dictates, she curls leg up to stomp him again, but just before her feet makes contact, her friend ducks on top of Bulb, acting as a shield for his battered body.

However, her actions caused Bulb to horrifying beg her – despite their language difference, "Get away Orihime…..please get away! You'll die!"

Despite the stricken pain resonating all over her entire being, Orihime already knew that Tatsuki's action s were not of her own – and not even the hollows; it was because of her own flaws – her weakness.

She failed in bringing her friends to safety, and paid for it by living through this scene of seeing them fight each other – helplessly watching Tatsuki clobbering her newest companion was too much.

All her life, her brother, Sora Inoue, used to look after her, take care of her, and was her sole protector when their parent's untimely demise left them to fend for themselves. He would even compliment her beautiful and warm hair over and over again, reassuring that she was blessed for greater things; however, it was also because of her hair that brought her unwanted attention from other girls, leading her to live a very solitary life after the death of her brother came along.

Girl's began teasing her, bulling her, and they even cut her hair out of amusement; almost any other normal girl like her would give in to the pressure made by those who were full of hate and jealousy; but not one, not when a certain tomboy came to her rescue.

For 3 years, Tatsuki has always stood up for her, defending both her beautiful hair and her precious heartwarming personality.

Even now, though she is kicking and punching her with all her might; inside, Tatsuki was doing her best in stopping herself, even shedding tears from her lifeless eyes to show how sorry she was to her best friend and to Bulb.

Orihime sees past her exterior shell and can sense her inner being was mourning for her. But oddly enough, in the ginger girls soul, the more she gets injured, she ironically feels more empowered; her mind and body was somehow suppressing all the pain in her body, replacing it with a harden spirit that was eager to sprout out.

Then unexpectedly, the attacks have ceased, allowing her to turn up to see Tatsuki's body shivering; she was still fighting.

Wanting nothing more but to return the kindness her friend had shown her for the past 3 years, and her little friends bravery in protecting her, Orihime quickly but gracefully picks herself up closer to her with Bulb in her arms, telling her with all the sincerity that a pure hearted child had, "Don't cry…because this time…I will protect you…..Tatsuki!"

She then instantly felt her harden spirit swelling within her body, and unknowingly channels it out from her somewhere unexpected; her six petal flower hair pins – they shine brightly like stars, and along with their glow, a gust of wind forms around both herself and Tatsuki, pushing everything and everyone else away.

Unable to comprehend what caused the wind to change, the hollow simply growls, "wha…what is this…!?"

Then without even noticing, one of its tentacles was cut off cleanly, gushing out its own blood and making it roar in agony.

Soon after, the wind settles down, showing Orihime standing her ground in front of the octopus beast, holding up an astonished Bulb by her chest and her friend stays lying face up on the ground, resting.

Restating what her friend said to the beast, "Tatsuki told you…'you mistook who it is that you're fighting,'…..but that's not it at all; you mistook...your victim!"

Clearing the air around her, several fast moving objects zooms around like birds, retaining different colors but the same shape – they looked almost like paper planes yet alive. From there, the newly reformed Orihime brings up her battle face, and looks towards the hollow head on with a fixed resolve.

"I will not forgive…those who hurt my friends….! I will not forgive you!"

End of episode 16; please leave a comment or review down below, and favorite it if you want.

New Characters:

1) Chizuru

2) Karin

3) Sora


	17. Episode 17 - Hollow Hunt

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 17 – Hollow Hunt

**_Karakura town, city district (several minutes after the dual commenced)….._**

Standing on top of the edge of a building, Ash and Lan stood their ground with firm postures, observing the numerous black holes appearing, disappearing, and reappearing everywhere like light bulbs turning off and on.

Lan was unprovoked by the hollows mass presence, since he had taken on equal number of monsters as a guardian before.

Although, the same cannot be said for Ash because of his fear for ghost; he was going to fight ghosts instead of living beings now – though it's strange that the dead are acting so lively.

"Ah man, look at all of them…their like cockroaches…only bigger and scarier!" Ash muttered.

"Dude, come on; we got a job to do so let's get to it!" Lan responds.

Lazily, his friend tilts his head forward and nags, "But do I really have to fight them…I mean; Trunks could have taken my place….and I know you can handle them easily on your own…"

"True, but you have more experience in fighting multiple enemies and have the necessary skills in doing so. Urahara asked us to help protect the city, and since he's letting us stay in his house for free, we might as well do all we can, each of us…."

Letting out a sigh, Ash waves his hand to cut him off, and complies, "Yeah yeah I know….I'll do it…only for the beautiful women and school girls who I couldn't get to meet in person!"

"True that, we really didn't get to see much of this place because of the shit happening to us….if we have time, and if we find our guide; we can all spend the last remaining time to check out the city."

"…well in that case…"

Bringing out and powering up his shurikan energy blades, Ash eagerly awaits the challenge, stating, "time to go hunting…like we always do!"

"Yup, but remember…no blasting; hand to hand combat only. We don't want to risk destroying any buildings or accidently hitting any bystanders."

"I get the deal man, now let's hunt!"

"Right behind you!"

Back in Urahara shop, Kisuke had requested of Erb's group in protecting the citizens – of both the living and the dead – while he conducts a mission of his own. Lan planned out their work, assigning himself and Ash in defending the city, whereas Trunks, along with Urahara and Tessai, will go to their first location, and Erb would rendezvous with Tifa to find Bulb.

Now, the two guardians are about to get to work, preparing for their hollow hunt – their first hunt on a new world.

**_Public high school….._**

Shining with new found powers, standing firm and strong, Orihime Inoue steps up to defend Tatsuki, her fellow classmates, and Bulb from the evil hollow.

The hollow in response, utters, "won't forgive me, you say? What's with you…hoho…where did such confidence come from…?"

Observing the tiny projectiles riding along the wind, it then inquiries, "What's with those eyes….what's with those…small things flying around you…?"

Looking around, Orihime observes the same objects, counting six in total; and yet, she finds them to be a bit perplexing. For one, they were small; two, they had wings; and three, they looked harmless.

"…what are these?" she said, unaware of their purpose.

Even Bulb thought the same.

_"What in tarnation are these things?" _he wondered, tilting his head sideways and cocking an eyebrow from the strange flying objects.

A bit taken back by Orihime's strange laid back behavior, the hollow snaps, "You…you weren't aware of them!?"

Not answering its question, she curiously examines them, figuring out what they are; until a voice spoke out, "No, she is aware. She must be aware of our existence. After all, we are the ones who stay nearest to her."

Turning up to the sky and seeing them all to be gathering around her, she mutters, "…it's…it's talking?"

One of then objects, a light green one, lands softly on her left shoulder like a butterfly, but slowly sprouts out to reveal a tiny woman with pony tail blonde hair and wearing a red dress – it was as if she was seeing a fairy coming to greet her.

The light green outer wear hangs on her back like wings, allowing her to even levitate in the air without even having to move them.

The red dress fairy begins to introduce herself and the rest of her kind to the dumbfounded girl, "nice to meet you Orihime. We are the **Shun Shun Rikka**; born to protect you. We're your power!"

Bulb, looking up at the fairy-like beings with wide eyes full of disbelief, then spat out in a hysterical manner, "…OHMYGOD….LITTLE PEOPLE!"

Orihime also follow suits by quickly backing away from them and shrieks, "It's…a midget! Flying midgets came out and are talking to me!"

Not surprised by her reaction, the red fairy tells her, "Oh!? That's a good response! I'm glad! But one mistake; we're not flying midgets."

Floating up to her face, she adds, "I told you. We are your power. We are your own 'spiritual power' that has been awakened from outside influences! In other words, we are you own self!"

After hearing her explanation, both Orihime and Bulb – understanding that she was done talking - wander interestingly at the "flying midgets"; so interestingly that Orihime catches the red one with both her hands, squashing it; to see if she was hallucinating.

But the red fairy quickly pops her head out and hollers, "OW OW OW!"

Understanding her owner to be in disbelief still, but was a ticked off by her urge to squash her, she shouted, "DON'T TRY TO CATCH ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF MY EXPLANATION! AFTER ALL EVEN IF YOU CATCH US, NOBODY CAN SEE US EXCEPT YOU…!"

"Oh really!?"

"Yes really! Speaking of which did you really plan to do that!?...never mind, son answer that…."

After Orihime releases her, she adds another piece of crucial information.

"At most, some people, like Ichigo, and those like him, can see us!"

Hearing his name being said, Orihime then utters, "Ichigo can…why..?"

"Why? You should know; since we were born thanks to him….and for this guy too!"

"Huh…? Bulb too!?"

"Both of their presence allowed us to form into the way we are; they were the blacksmiths, and we were the melted iron."

"Ohh…."

She hadn't realized that both he and Ichigo have given her a gift without her knowing, and now that she thinks about, maybe meeting her little guest wasn't by some chance given to her out of the blue – maybe he came to her life as a gift itself, in some way.

The red one continues on, "if it wasn't for Bulb's and Ichigo's involvement, then we wouldn't…."

Unexpectedly, a black and dark red fairy - a male – kicks her out of the conversation, while blabbering, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR EASYGOING SELF-INTRODUCTIONS YOU DAMN TOP-KNOTTED CAPTAIN!"

Whining from the pain, the red fairy whimpers, "OW that hurt Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki, the black and red one, replies, "of course! It was supposed to be painful! Don't speak so timidly!"

He then looks to Orihime and starts where his captain left off, "Hey, Orihime! It's not necessary for you to know what we are or where we came from! What you have to know is how to handle us! That's all!"

"God this guy is loud!" Bulb squeals annoying, digging away the wax in his ear.

While he said that, the ginger girl innocently thought, _"He sure talks big for someone so small…."_ and includes, "So…how do I handle…uh, you guys?"

Three other fairies soon float in front of her, one being purple, another brown, and a blue one.

An elf-like male wearing purple answers her, "Well first off, our power is the ability to build a 'shield' and 'repel' any spiritual attacks aimed at you or anyone you so desire!"

Then another male fairy, a large one wearing brown clothing says roughly, "In order to activate this shield, you must use your heart and speak out our Kotodama; a spirit chant."

Sadly, she was unable to comprehend any of this, and was left disorganized and dazed – her eyes began to form swirls from the confusion – her voice also starts to stutter, "ko..koto..dama!?"

And yet again, Bulb does the same.

"Ah…the heck are these guys saying; their all talking way too fast! But I must say that fairy in blue is my type."

Analyzing the female blue fairy to be wearing some sort of bathing suit, and having a curvy body, he then remarks, "…an 8…? No, definitely a 9!"

But Tsubaki's alarming voice broke the calm atmosphere as he reports, "hey! It's coming!"

The injured hollow, furious by the lack of attention it had before, interrupts, "What are you up to little girl!"

The tiny group spots several seeds forming on its forehead, and in response the fairies went into action.

The purple one quickly reveals, "Let's go Orihime! Now call our names, I am Kinagiku!"

The brown fairy comes next, "I am Baigon!"

Then finally, the blue petite, " and I'm Lily!"

Orihime however, was still puzzled on what to do, but thankfully, the group's leader points out, "It's okay. Calm down! Take up the kotodama, and repeat after me!"

She then chants out slowly for Orihime to follow, "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!"

"Ah…**Hinagiku….Baigon…Lily**!"

The hollow immediately fires the seed, launching them straight towards Orihime and Bulb.

"AH THERE COMING! MOVE ORIHIME!" screeched Bulb frantically, urging her to evade.

At the same time, the fairy orders, "**Santen kesshun!**" whereas Orihime quickly follows; and by the end of it all, they both quickly say, "**I reject!"**

Formed by the three fairies, a golden triangular shield was erected, blocking all of the attacks just in time, leaving both sides of the shield bewildered.

"What…what is that…!? Where did it come from!?" wondered the hollow aggressively.

"Where did this shield come from!" blabbered Bulb, forming an eye popping expression while sucking on his pacifier ever so intensely.

The captain of the fairies then mentions to her host about their abilities, "Their ability is to build a shield between you and your enemy, and they reject the attack you receive. Also….."

Floating towards the injured girl, Tatsuki, along with another female fairy, she clarifies, "both of our abilities are can reject the damage within a limited area. In other words we can return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. Now call our names. I am Shonou!"

The last fairy, a tiny girl wearing her wings over her entire body, says, "I am Ayame!"

"Now recite our kotodama, **Souten Kushun**!"

Knowing full well what to do now, Inoue commands, "**Shonou…Ayame! Souten Kishun! I reject**!"

Shonou and Ayame then transform back into their bird like form, and expand out to form another golden shield in the shape of an oval, encompassing Tatsuki and slowly repairing her wounds.

Joyful of her friend's recovery, she sobs her name willingly, while hold back her tears and covering her mouth out of habit.

Bulb was also pleased to see the mad girl becoming well, but was startled by what he just unearthed from his short analysis of the barrier surrounding her.

_"That power….this can't be simple healing…I've never seen anything like it. Temporal and spatial regression I've seen…but this is different; just who is this girl!?"_

Though Bulb healing abilities were top notch, he knows of others who can perform almost god-like acts; regenerating an entire body from nothing, reconstructing one from atomic elements – powers that can only be found in the realm of the gods, or even technologically advance races from a far distance past. The regenerating abilities of a level 4 kaoticons couldn't even beat the power that he's seeing right now.

All of the wounds he can spot on Tatsuki's body were being reconstructed like blocks, and the seeds sticking out of her crumble away like sand, leaving not a single scar behind.

From there, both Bulb and his hostess hear Tsubaki telling them, "There's no time to be messing around woman, next is my turn! My ability is to reject both sides of the shield! I break through the enemy, put up a shield inside, and reject the enemy's entire being! In short, I split the enemy in two!"

Morphing back into a paper plane figure, he urges, "Say it woman; my name is Tsubaki!"

Chanting out loudly, Orihime orders, "**Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun…I…**!"

But she was too late to say the last word because the hollow quickly took flight, elevating itself gradually above the school building.

"Damn, it's too high! From this distance it can easily dodge me. We have to move in closer before it escapes!" urged Tsubaki.

Bulb could understand the hollow was making a run for it, which left him the perfect opportunity to strike. Leaping off from her arms, he extends his vines to reach the top of the school building, wraps them tightly onto anything he can feel, and pulls back as hard as he can.

Seeing as the girl was putting up more resistant than it had intended, the hollow decided to take a temporary retreat, and head onto somewhere it can easily find prey.

"I don't know what sort of power you got; but I'm not sticking around to see; so long….what!?"

Coming at it at high speed, Bulb launched himself upward, soaring like a cannon ball with the face that's riddled with surprise.

Back on the ground, Orihime gasp in shock, whereas the other fairies wonder to themselves as to why he did that – was he planning on hitting it head on.

The hollow nonetheless dodges him by simply floating to the side, allowing him to pass by.

"What was that!? Pathetic...did you actually think you can hit me you little…ah?"

After reaching the maximum point of his flight, Bulb lets his light body glide down, and opens his bud up to hastily materialize a large glowing object.

Forming above the small creature, the hollow frighteningly wonders loudly, "What is that!?" But it was given an answer immediately, as it makes the object out to be a very bulky and large motorcycle.

Spawning Fenrir in midair, Bulb then declares the monsters defeat with a bold statement, wailing out, "This is payback; have a taste of Fenrir, YOU BITCH!"

After hearing the strange little creature speaking to it in an unknown tongue, the hollow's shocked state gave Bulb enough time to let Fenrir fall right on top of it, bringing it back down to the ground.

Grunting in pain, the hollow scorns out loudly while trying to lift the motorcycle off of itself, "Damn that little mongrel, when I get my hands on him…..RAH…urgh….why is this thing so…heavy!"

Although the Hollow was slightly bigger the Fenrir, it was having a hard time lifting it up – shocked to say, a vehicle of this size weighted much more than any average….truck!

Watching the hollow plummet to their feet, and struggle to lift the motorcycle, the Tsubaki then orders again, "alright, now's the time! Orihime!"

Resuming her chant, she conjures, "**Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun…I…REJECT!**"

Upon saying those words, the black red figure quickly envelopes within a similar shield at a smaller scale, and plunges squarely into the hollow, who – stuck at the time – just let out a yelp after getting split into two.

The monster utters the last sound it makes after finally dying off like the monster it is, and left Orihime panting with her hands on her knees, relishing her triumph.

Later running to where Bulb would fall and catch him in her arms, she pants, "I…did it…?"

After staying silent for a while, Bulb just lets out a sigh, and wipes off the sweat on his forehead; glad to have done something right.

But that was short lived as he felt Orihime's grip around him loosening, and that she fell face forward – on top of him.

Her **Shun Shun Rikka** soon float above, worried over her condition; but it turns out they had nothing to be concern over as they hear peacefully sleeping.

Shonou is the first to comment, "Oh well….I figured that using all of us at once would be too much…but you did Great Orihime. For now, we shall return as well."

Bulb struggles to lift Orihime up to get out and breathe, and when he did, he spots the six fairies morphing back into their bird-like form, and merge together in midair, producing an orange light to later produce 2 six petal hair pins.

"Oh boy!" he mutters, eager to catch them as they fall, for fear of them breaking somehow.

Using his vines, he caught them just before they fell, examining them peculiarly, "So those guys came from these…..how unusual…."

Unable to figure them out, Bulb chooses to clip them back on the girl's gorgeous hair, since they were hers after all.

"Ahhhhh, now that's better…..you did great little girl…you did great," he complimented modestly, expressing his admiration to her with all his heart.

Unfortunately, that too was short lived, due to the fact that Bulb suddenly felt several heavy footsteps shaking the ground around him; forcing him to shift his horrified gaze over his shoulder, to discover four more hollows, bigger than the last.

Marching towards him behind the gym building, there were three humanoids and one shape as a bat, but they were all wearing different types of masks that Bulb could not even begin to describe.

After watching their smaller companion biting the dust, and seeing as how the little girl with the strange power was lying on the floor – along with several other humans sleeping around her; the four hollows decide to move in for the kill.

The little creature standing beside the girl still was very much alive; but the hollows were thinking what one small creature was going to do to them.

Leaping over the gym building, they took their time flying straight towards them, opening their mouths to show off their two sets of pearly white teeth and the black abyss within them.

"Oh….shit….!" Bulb sobs, not believing that he's awake but that he's in a really bad nightmare – there was no way he can take on four of the hollows on his own.

"Why did those things have to leave me…." He muttered, wishing that the six fairies would come out again – sadly they didn't.

But he knew better to think that, and urgently pulls his act together, to begin formulating another plan. Firstly, he had to take Orihime somewhere safe, and the best way to do that was to get her on fenrir and drive away as fast as he can.

"Alright, times are wasting, got to get Fenrir back on her feet!"

Hoping towards the bike, he found his ride to be on its side, and desperately tires to lift it back up using his tiny arms and vines. But that proved to be in vain as he encounters a problem – the bike was too heavy for him.

"COOOMMMEEE….ONNNNN…..LIFT BULB….LLLLLLIIFFFFTTTTT!"

Wasting all his strength, Bulb lets go of the bike, and instead, thought of another plan – blast them.

Recalling the time he shot down Thunderwing several days ago, he reminds himself,_ "It's been a while since I last shot it; but its power is probably the same as before. Anyway it might be enough to kill them all with one shot….I better make it count!"_

Watching the hollows floating to him without any hesitation, he aims the tip of his bud at them, getting a perfect line of sight on all four.

Emitting a green glow out of his bud, he then yells out with great self-assurance, "**SOLARBEAM!**"

A large wave of green light surges out of his bud, beaming straight towards the dumbstruck hollows. Lucky for some of them, their instincts were sharp enough to tell their bodies to quickly fly higher, dodging the dangerous beam without even considering on what the green thing was doing. One of the humanoids however wasn't so lucky and is annihilated upon making contact with the beam.

Detecting his beam to have only hit one and spotting them running away from him, Bulb then attempts to angles his beam upward, seeking them out while he can still fire.

Despite having difficulty in angling the beam, he was able to take down another of the humanoids soon after, disintegrating it in the process.

"I can still do this!" he proclaimed, continuing to bring his blast closer to the remaining two as quickly as he can before he runs out of energy.

Both hollows were flying as fast as they can, trying to escape the beam's light, and were about to join their comrades in the afterlife, until it ceased.

"UH NO! I'M OUT!" Bulb yelped; terrified of his untimely outage, and the possibility of seeing the two hollows returning back to finish the job.

In the next second, his premonition comes true by the sudden impacts of the hollow landing before him with voracious grins.

Standing as high as the school building itself, the hollows let out one last howl at the sky, intimidating their tiny meal into submitting itself, and to repent for its actions.

But Bulb wasn't going down without a fight, and yet he couldn't stop himself from shaking; he didn't know whether he was foolish for not running with the girl while he still had the chance or naïve to have thought that he can handle them on his own.

Regardless, he regretted nothing from what he did, except having to let failing to protect his gracious hostess, and her friends.

Bringing his arms out, he shields his princess and her companions, and proudly dares them with a harden resolve, "if you want to eat her and all these kids, THEN YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

Looking at each other out of confusion, they nonetheless treated his ranting as a provocation, and widen their jaws to eat every single one of them whole.

But just as Bulb closes his eyes and prepares himself to be eaten, the war cry of someone he least expected to come by, brought his eyes wide open in glee.

The hollows stop themselves for the same reason, and stare in the distance to see a blue light with a red trail leaving behind, quickly making its way towards their location. Then suddenly, they watch it disappear, losing sight of whatever it was, until they were met by a red devastating blast, engulfing them whole.

"**DRAGON FIST!**"

Finally seeing his guide and his troubles, Erb jettisons his way and threw his **dragon fist** attack at the air before him, shooting out his destructive red beam at the hollows, and gaze at his own work as it continues to soar over buildings – even killing off some of the hollows in the area - and eventually through the sky.

Too happy to even think of a perfect word to describe his current situation, Bulb simply kept his pose and stood speechless.

In spite of that, after making eye contact with Erb, Bulb takes one huge leap, and sobs to him with tears and mucus sputtering all over his face, "EEERRRBBBB!"

Instantly however, the red saiyan slams his fist onto Bulb out of payback for all the trouble he brought him.

Erb finally finds his companion, but was not very happy at the time for two reasons – he was both tired and hungry.

Spending the entire night searching for him, unable to sleep comfortably, unable eat a decent meal since he arrived here, and spending half an hour looking for his sword at Urahara's place before taking off to find him; Erb just felt like hitting something, and conveniently Bulb was here to provide him that chance, and shooting his **dragon fist **removed some of the stress he accumulated thus far.

He observes his tiny body twitching, and then sees him instantly spring back up alive and furious, hollering at him, "YOU ASSHOLE, THAT HURT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M INJURED ENOUGH AS IT IS?"

"You look fine to me," he replied uncaringly.

"SCREW YOU! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU PEOPLE TO FIND ME!? THE AMOUNT OF TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH JUST TO GET TO THIS POINT!? I'VE FELL FROM HEAVEN TO HELL, FIGHTING THESE OVERGROWN WHATCHAMA CALL IT…."

"Hollows!"

"WHATEVER! AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT I HAD TO PROTECT THESE KIDS FROM THEM AS WELL, SO I THINK YOU SHOULD SHOW SOME…."

Ignoring his ranting, Erb calmly takes something out of his pocket and asks, "Yeah sure, hey look through this thing will ya?"

"Huh? What is….AAAAAAHHHH!"

Upon looking through the eyeglass, Bulb underwent a massive seizure on the floor, flinging himself everywhere and then later ran in a circle around Erb on his two hind legs.

Afterwards, Bulb brought his mind back together, but resumes his ranting with even greater animosity towards his tormenter, "THE FUCK WAS THAT!? THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME LOOK THROUGH!?"

Again, he ignores his questions and tells him, "No time….right now my patients is running on fumes and I'm here looking for another person too; so I'll tell you everything later ok!?"

"….."

"I'll take your hateful stare as a yes….now will you help me out!?"

Expressing a resenting stare at his friend, Bulb complies, "….oh poop…..fine….who is it that you're looking for?"

"Well, a guy we met wanted me to find a girl with orange hair – a ginger – wearing a white and gray school uniform, and has two….ahhhh hair pins, I think, on her hair of course…oh yeah he also mentioned that she has a great body figure….."

"Ummm…you mean Orihime?"

Bulb points his tiny fingers toward Orihime who was lying on the ground, and hears Erb answer, "Yup that's her….she matches the picture I got."

He confirms her identity on the picture he has on his hand, but was then asked by Bulb, "If you had a picture of her, then why did you ask me if I knew?"

"Because you're into girls like her…..so I just assumed that you might have seen."

"Seen her...I've lived with her for the past day since you dropped me from the sky you no good pilot!"

"…..saywhat?"

"You heard me, she let me stay at her place after you tried flying off into the sky…..she fed me, cleaned me, and let me sleep over; there was the issue concerning with her language and ours….but she was generally….."

Suddenly, Erb performs a karate chop squarely at Bulb's forehead, spatting out, "YOU ASSHOLE…..I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOUR TINY ASS….AND HERE YOU'RE TELLING ME, THAT YOU SPENT THE ENTIRE DAY YESTERDAY WITH A CUTE GIRL LIKE HER…!? You better have not done anything bad!"

Rubbing the large red bump on his head, his guide answer back loudly in an agonizing tone, "NO I DIDN"T, WHO DO YOU THINK I AM…..BUT MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T FLOWN OFF LIKE A ROCKET AND NOTICED ME SOONER, THAN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!?"

Bulb's gaze then turns to his wristgate and questions, "But first off, how much time do we still got on this world?"

Relaxing himself, he tells him, "Less than 2 days….and it's a good thing too because we would have been gone without you."

"2 day huh….can I take a look at it?"

Erb squats down and shows him the holographic timer displaying symbols that he only vaguely knows; however, he detects a hint of horror coming up on his friends face, and hears him murmur, "2 days…2….fricken….DAYS…!"

"What's wrong…is it wrong?"

"Yes it is….very wrong; like 'not even close' wrong!"

"How much time do we have then?"

"…..less than 2 hours…."

The sudden news brought him quiet and shocked, but along with blank look the read, "oh shit!" He didn't know whether he should consider lady luck to be on his side, or that god was just playing around with him in a very twisted manner.

Erb walks pass Bulb, picks up Orihime in his arms and turns back to sigh, ""Huh…2 hours…in any case, it's good that I found the two of you in time."

"On time!? ON TIME! SAY THAT AFTER YOU LEARN HOW TO READ!"

"Ok I will! Now let's head on ba….oh hey!"

Detecting some people walking towards him, Erb turns around and sees Urahara, Tessai, Trunks and Tifa; Bulb also noticed them, and ran to Tifa in order to embrace her abundant chest.

"TIFA! I'M SO HAPPY TO…"

She on the other hand quickly brings her leg up and performs a drop kick to the ground, leaving bulb to bounce off the ground quickly after and hear her sarcastically say, "It's great to see you too Bulb."

Though he was put to the ground once more, Bulb didn't mind her kick and relays that lovingly, "Ahhh, you're kicks are sweet as always!"

_"I'm surprised that you're not dead yet,"_ thought Erb.

Urahara then speaks out, "So this is your friend…..I imagined him to be a little…taller and less…green!"

Tessai, holding a large tan man over his shoulder – Chad - comments, "This is the first time I've seen a little green Martians."

"First time for everything," said Trunks, recalling his first time in meeting a similar green man name Piccolo.

Urahara walks over to Erb and request of him, "Looks like we got here just in time as well; alright, lets head on back for now, I have to debrief these two on some important matters?"

Erb would love to do just that – rest up and perhaps eating a good meal - but there was something he had to do first concerning with two certain boys around his age.

"You guys go on ahead; there are some people I need to talk to first!"

He hands the girl over to him, and receives back, "Alright then…but you don't look so good; sure you alright to go on your own?"

Bulb also points out somewhat worried, "Yeah, he's right, you look….tired…! Hey wait….how I come I can understand him!"

Everyone then blurts to him, "Eyeglass," which gave him enough to understand how; but not, where they got it.

Their attention then shifts back to Erb's face and from their view point they can all see the veins in his eyes turning red and dark bags under them; his face displayed the definition of exhaustion.

Right now he's running on anger and adrenaline, but nevertheless, he insists, "I'll be fine….you guys just go on ahead without me!"

Trunks answers him back, "Alright then; you better meet up with Lan and Ash first."

Erb nods and quickly took flight, leaving everyone behind and head on back to the shop with their two sleeping guests.

**_Middle of the dessert….._**

A vast desert stretching far and wide, a pitch black sky with a never ending moon light; Hueco Mundo is the home to all those who were unfortunate enough to continue their lives as abominations of the dead and even the living.

Hollows, beings born from human souls, are the main residence of the desolate and blandish landscape.

But occasionally, many of the white masked monsters would gather around in one spot, and perform a mass cannibalistic slaughter amongst each other for one main reason - power. Power is the reason for this strange occurrence because this was the only way they can obtain it – survival of the fittest.

After a thousand or so hollows would gather and eat one another, they all mold into one large being, classified by the soul society as a Menos Grande, or Gillian; towering monsters wearing black all over, with enough power to annihilate a small town, though considered to be foot soldiers in human terms.

But the cannibalism does not end there, it is only the beginning. A menos grande would still try to eat others for the same reason, and soon or later they could evolve back into regular looking hollows, but are assigned with a different name, an Adjuchas.

Though smarter and stronger than any Menos, they still devour other Hollows for fear of comprising their minds and body to revert back as Gillians.

Finally, the last stage for a Hollows evolution is called the Vasto Lorde, the highest evolutionary state amongst the hollows. Despite their overwhelming power though, strangely enough, the Vasto lorde's are few in number; so few that some say their population rounds to 10 in total.

One certain Lorde, a completely white human sized male being with a pair of black wings that are three times his size and a tail longer than its entire body length, was treading through the barren desert with an atmosphere around him that spewed out despair and loneliness.

Powerful as he may be, the monster has always faced discrimination from his brethren due to his birth; he was born white, while those around him were entirely black.

After his birth, the white being lamented his own existence and became unable to bare his lonesome life. Then one day, the hollow came across a white tree sticking out of the desert sand, with sharp spines sprouting out of its roots, and decided to lie within it, satisfied by the emptiness surrounding the tree, and the quiet atmosphere instilling the air as it lies silently like death.

For an unknown amount of time, the Vasto Lorde dwells on the spot uninterrupted, but was unexpectedly blasted by a barrage of red energy beams from the sky above him.

Before, from the skies above, the Lorde had sensed several hollows flying to the sky and traveled to the human world for some unknown reasons. He didn't concern with the human world anymore though since he was strong - no point in wasn't his time and efforts against those weaker than itself.

But just as the hollows were about to enter the world of the living, most of them were swiftly met by a quick end due to a red powerful blast, which instantly travels through the portal they came from, to end up in Hueco Mundo – accidently, some of the beams landed around the Vasto Lorde.

Out of the smoke and craters, the white being came out of the area unscathed, but his home was utterly destroyed, leaving him with only one emotion he knew – despair.

And because of that, he had two options left; stay there, or use its power to bring despair to the one who destroyed the only thing that he found satisfying in the harsh and lonely realm.

Ulquiorra, one of the few Vasto Lorde's and probably the only one to never involve himself into a fight, was now about to head over to the human world for once, with a look of vengeance blanking his emotionless eyes.

This is the end of episode 17, please leave a comment or review.

New characters from Bleach:

1) Ulquiorra


	18. Episode 18 - SSQ, Unite!

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 18 – Saiyans, Soul Reapers, Quincy's, Unite!

**_Karakura Town, rural area….._**

The sound of hollows screaming by the hand of the soul reaper's large blade, Ichigo Kurosaki, brought a satisfying, yet weary feeling that kept nagging his hands to tell him to either stop, or continue on chopping away at the monsters.

Slicing his recent hollow victim in half, Ichigo continues on his charge through the rural districts of his hometown, thinking hopefully_, "Right, with this, the hollows between the last place I saw Karin and home have mostly been defeated! This way, Karin and Yuzu will be safe for now!"_

His grateful stare soon switches to that of concern and agitation, mumbling silently, "After this, it's his turn now. I'll make that four eyes cries and fix this mess!"

Later, his animosity soon gets the better of him, imagining Uryu Ishida arrogantly pushing his glasses into place and hearing him taunt, "I wonder if you can muster the power to find me….?"

The constant repetition of "Find me…? Find me…..? Find me….," causes the delinquent teenager to pop his own vein out of irritation and yells at his imagination like a lunatic, "SHUT UP! I'll definitely find you soon dammit! Don't underestimate how good my instincts are Uryu!"

Then he suddenly directs his irritation to another subject that's also been ticking him off, "Hurry up and get Rukia's cell phone to me Kon!"

Elsewhere, the Quincy was concentrating in killing off his portion of the hollow hordes as best and quickly he can muster; but with much greater difficulty now.

Finishing off the last one he'd seen, Uryu pants, "It's getting harder to kill them….with one strike…."

His thumb, index, and middle finger are bleeding from the cuts he obtained from tirelessly pulling back his bow string again and again with no rest.

In truth, he hadn't intended to be fighting this long and hard, since the bait he used was only to attract a small number of lesser hollows; however, after expending his reiatsu against so many of them, he was starting to get worried if he did the right thing.

_"How strange…the number of hollows is too high…! I can't keep up with my strength and ability…! At this rate…."_

Then an unexpected image etches itself into his mind, reminding him of what he despises the most; black robe clothing, swords in hand, and white sash around the waist – the outfit of a soul reaper.

Clutching his fist, and running off to the next hollow infested region, he gives himself some encouragement, "…No! What am I whining about! I can still do it! I cannot lose! I…..I have…not made a mistake…have I, teacher!?"

The image of his long dead teacher and grandfather, Soken Ishida, strengthens his resolve, allowing him to confidently promise his deceased master, "I will surely…avenge you!"

Off somewhere else, Rukia Kuchiki was also facing some difficulty of her own in handling a single stocky hollow due to her lack of power.

"**Hado #4, Sokatsui**!"

Firing her spell at the hollow, the blast was unfortunately deflected back at her by just a swift swipe from its arm with hardly effort.

This causes Rukia to leap back hastily, but sustain minor injuries from the rebound.

Kneeling on one knee after spending her energy on one attack, she curses at her own inability to handle a low ranking hollow, criticizing, "This hollow is just a small fry! For my kido spell to rebound off it…..I've been in this gigai for 2 months, yet my strength hasn't recovered at all!"

The hollow was a bit taken back by how weak her attack was, but dwells on it shortly and replaces it with the idea of eating her whole on the spot while she's down.

But too late; just as the hollow's lifts its arms up, it suddenly receives a kick to the face so strong that it's head was repositioned sideways now, and is fell down.

Rukia, a bit shocked that someone came to save her, got a quick peek above and instantly recognizes the kicker to be Ichigo.

"Ichigo!?"

But sadly, she was half wrong – the person coming towards her was Ichigo, but the resident in his body was Kon, which she instantly realizes from just hearing his muffled voice stuffed by her chest, "I've missed you Rukia!"

Getting lovingly hugged by the perverted mod soul, Rukia squirms free, flustering, "Kon!? It's you isn't it!? Get off me this instant!"

Instead, despite giving him the order, she skillfully binds his arm with her own and shoves his grubby face away with the bottom of her foot.

Then a thought cross her mind, "Wait; if you're in Ichigo's body, then that means he is really in his soul reaper form!"

Trembling in pain from her grappling move, Kon still graciously tells her, "Yeah….y'know, being held down like this is so nostalgic. It feels better than ever…"

But after saying so, the orders he was given by Ichigo then springs into his mind - vaguely.

"Ah, speaking of which, I get the feeling that Ichigo asked me to do something…"

"What?" she asked.

"Wha…what was it again….it's something he told me to bring back….but y'know, I would be able to remember it if you could release me…" he kindly suggested.

"…I see? In that case, I'll show you a way to remember without releasing you!"

Rukia continues on strangling him even tighter, extending her leg out further with the intention of breaking his back and forcing him to recall whatever he was sent here to do.

Kon rapidly rambles to her, "ACK! My back is breaking! My back! Are you sure about this!? This is Ichigo's body! I'm startin to look like a nike mark y'know!"

Sweating painfully, his eyes soon caught sight of a person standing behind them, warning her, "Rukia, behind you! Behind you!"

Widening her eyes from his warning, she quickly turns around to find Uryu standing before them, tired but composed.

"Oh good….somehow, this place is also safe and sound…" he said.

A little outraged by his contradicting remark, Kon points out to him, "What are you talking about!? You started this whole fiasco yourself!"

"I see…so this is your handiwork after all…."

With some sweat still rolling down his cheeks, Uryu replies back to Rukia's statement, with his usual cold stare, "pleasure to meet you…is what I should say I suppose. This is the first time I've spoken to your privately like this, Rukia Kuchiki."

Inadvertently, the word, "privately," echoes in Kon's head, slowly comprehending what he meant since he was here too – the boy in glasses doesn't consider him to be a person at all.

Shortly after, he hears the Quincy calling of him, along with a brief lecture.

"You there, who entered Kurosaki's body; what you said is correct - this is the fight that I started. However…I will not allow a single person in this town to be devoured by the hollows. Even if Kurosaki dies, I will protect the people in this town with my life! With him, with a soul reaper watching, I will keep protecting everyone from hollows! If I cannot do that…then this fight has no meaning…!"

"…you…what are you going after…." Rukia questioned, confused by what motive drove him so far to prove himself that he was better, until she quickly sees him draw his bow out with a hasty glare.

The hollow behind her, the one that Kon thought he put down, rose back up without them knowing. Angry and hungry, the beast was about to descends upon its victims quickly - too fast for Uryu to react in time.

"Dammit!" he cursed, knowing that he had enough time to sling one shot which wasn't going to be enough to take it down.

However, someone else already got to it before he did.

Watching a large sword splitting its entire body in two from top to bottom, Uryu recognizes a familiar figure standing on top to be Ichigo, grinning at him, "I finally found you Uryu!"

"…so you have….Kurosaki…."

**_Karakura Town, city area…._**

Many of the townsfolk's wandering eyes curiously stuck themselves to the blue sky above them; pondering for an explanation about what all the commotion was about that produced so many loud explosions that were going off like dynamite.

To the people's view point, the light show resembles that of New Year's fireworks, but to the eyes of the hollows floating above them, they were death traps.

Leaping over buildings at high speed, Ash and Lan blasted, kicked, punched, and sliced their way through the waves of hollows who were foolish enough to enter the city districts.

Lan used his arm cannons to shoot down his enemies one at a time and using his **Energy belt **to create a make shift mine field over a small portion of the city for extra protection; whereas Ash produced **shredder wheels **to capture and kill a number of hollows together, while directing his countless** shredder storms **to attack any stragglers left behind.

So far they've established a front line of defense against the horde, were slowly being pushed back by their numbers and unwavering tenacity. Though they're weaker than the guardians themselves, their almost limitless army, and a little of their intellect, are proven to be much more formidable than the two saiyans had anticipated.

Evading Lan's mines, and Ash's countless razors, a number of them were able to get pass and even went head to head against the two of them.

But still, the two saiyans were not worried, for they were still in their base state; if they wanted to, they could obliterate them all with just their super saiyan state at minimal capacity. However, they couldn't risk destroying the town, so they must restrict themselves for now, until it was absolutely necessary for them to transform.

"DAMMIT ALL….THESE GUYS JUST WON'T QUIT; WE SHOULD HAVE BLASTED THEM ALL FROM THE START!"

Ash kicks away two hollows swiftly, slaughtering several more with his **shredder storms** covering his back.

Lan, dodging and punching hollows as they come by, and shooting others without even looking, he comments back, "We had no choice, these guys are coming here by the droves! Keeping them from afar is the best we can do right now! Especially since they can fly and we can't."

Leaping off of hollows and kicking them around, Ash goes on next, "Who cares about flying, we can just step on them like stones in a pond. But these guys are starting to tick me off!"

The hothead saiyan swiftly met a downward hammer strike by a hollow, and is sent crashing down into a not so populated plaza, only to quickly get back up and shout out angrily, "RAAAHHH I'VE HAD IT!"

Gathering all his energy, he firmly stands his ground, and raising his hands over his head, he blasts his **shredder storm **everywhere up in the sky, killing every single hollow within his range.

Lan, detecting the attacks coming, quickly settles beside his friend for safety, awaiting his barrage to end.

In a matter of seconds, no more hollows were left alive, allowing the two saiyans to breathe easily.

"Next time Ash, warn me before you start shooting like a mad-man ok?"

Ash huffs and puffs, "Whatever man…phew…..but at least we don't have to worry about them for a while now…"

Unlikely; his gaze caught sight of a hundred more black spots spewing out of thin air, making him roar out, "GOD DAMMIT! CAN'T THESE GUYS TAKE A HINT AND JUST LEAVE THIS TOWN ALONE FOR AT LEAST…..FOREVER!"

"Apparently, they don't want to!"

And yet, they soon notice the hollows are acting passive, not making a single move towards them.

"Their…not moving….I guess they CAN take a hint or two!" Ash smirked.

"But what are they waiting for?"

"I don't know, and I don't care! At least they're not attacking the town anymore….heck I see some of them running away already!"

"No…no their not running…..look at the sky!"

Looking past their foes, the both of them make out what appears to be cracks forming in the sky, lining together to form an even bigger one.

Many of the hollows gradually draw themselves to it like moths to the fire.

"Ummm…ok…..so what now!?" Ash questioned.

"Let's just wait and see….whatever is coming next, we'll handle it."

In response to his advice, Ash folds his arm, sat down, and took the time to look at the streets; still he's a bit surprised by how calm the people are walking about with ignorant glances.

Then out of the corner of his eyes, looking down at a particular street, Ash spots the same girl that he and his friends met before at the store, hanging around with three boys; two had identical hair color – twins perhaps but one had a large sword – and the other with black silky hair.

"Hey….isn't that Rukia down there dude?"

Looking towards the same direction, Lan checks his visor, and confirms, "Yup…that's her...maybe she knows what going on around here, like whatever that thing is?"

"I don't care about that man, I just wanted to know if that's her or not!"

"Uh ok, what for?"

"To apologize man…."

"…."

Silence takes over the cyborg saiyan as he does his best in computing any logical reason for his friend to be doing that; and so he just stays that way until he hears Ash wonder, "…..what…?"

"…..you lost me….you want to do, what!?"

"…..apologize!" he exclaimed frantically.

"….Seriously, I'm lost….for what exactly…would you be 'apologizing' to her…..about!?"

He receives a hasty answer, "For calling her a 5!"

This time, Lan was amazed by the reason he was just given, not believing that he was talking to his idiot of a friend anymore – whenever he ranks a girl, he always sticks to it; what made him change his mind?

Thinking that he was just overthinking his own assumption, he hears Ash further clarifying, "I made a critical error when I first analyzed her body with my 'godly eyes', and you know what it is?"

Despite having no interest, he was a little curious to hear his true reason.

Detecting his silence as a yes, Ash reveals, "If you imagine her….a bit taller…with a little more bust…..then she would have the potential of becoming….an 8!"

Scrounging his eyes out of disbelief, he was just amazed by how he let himself think that his friend had changed somehow – Ash was still the perverted idiot that he is.

Rubbing his chin in an intrigued manner, he adds on, "judging by her age, her body must still be developing so there's hope for her. But if not then it doesn't matter, with a sexy bikini and some make up, she will be a fine lady…maybe even a 7 perhaps!"

Not taking in anymore of his nonsense, Lan just comments, "…I have no idea how I became your friend anymore."

Nonetheless he continues, "Sadly, I doubt her charms would ever match Roza's or even Tifa's….perfect 10's!"

"…you're so lucky that Tifa isn't here to smack your ass all the way back home for saying that; she hates it when you view women that way…..! And also…."

Putting his hand on his head, and squeezing him to the point of making him wail, Lan threatens, "….don't you ever use my girl in your comparisons….remember that she's still mine!"

"Ok ok ok, just let go of me, ya gonna break my head!" he whined, flinging his arms about like a child.

Letting him go, but shook his head in disappointment, Lan again comments, "…..you better not say that to Rukia you hear….now be quiet and come on!"

Doing as he said, Ash stands back up, and follows behind his friend; dashing their way to the unsuspecting group with several questions, and confessions, in mind.

But before they arrived, they immediately see the boy with the glasses fire a single arrow, made up of energy, at the boy cloaked in black; who swiftly unsheathes his large sword on his back, and breaking it in an instant and killing a hollow behind him - his reaction timing was perfect.

"He's fast..!" thought Uryu, impressed by his rivals reaction speed with such a large blade in his hand.

Setting his sword beside him, Ichigo then answers a question he was asked before by his enemy.

"That's right. You get it. This is a battle between you and me. So don't tell me how many hollows you've defeated and all that crap! We're gonna settle this here and now; just you and me, got it!"

However, their attentions are quickly drawn to Ash and Lan, who landed behind Uryu from the sky.

Rukia quickly responds to their presence, "It's you guys!"

Uryu, frighten by their unforeseen arrival, thinks to himself, _"Who are they…my mind was so focused on Kurosaki's group that I hadn't sensed them coming….but those clothing, they look similar….could they belong with that lizard man from last night?"_

Hearing Rukia calling them out, Ichigo requests of her, "You know these guys?"

"Yeah, they're friends of that Erb fellow, the red boy we met last night."

"Oh right, yeah….er….error or something?"

Ichigo has horrible facial recognition, as well as remembering their names.

Uryu overheard her answer and ponders,_ "So I was right! But are they as strong as him…..if that's the case…he might be nearby…._"

Rukia's statement reached Lan's ears, so he inquires her, "Hey, sorry if we're interrupting ah…..whatever you guys were doing….but do you guys know what the hell is going around here….! Miss Rukia...care to indulge us?"

"Yeah, what he said!" added Ash.

Before Rukia could say anything, Uryu however, questions them rudely, "What do you want? As you can see we're in the middle of a battle here, so get lost…unless you want to join in; then be my guest, I'll take on all of you if I must."

"Why you…we didn't ask for you're…!"

Ash was about to say a piece of his mind in retaliation against Uryu, but Lan covers his mouth just before he can say anything more.

"Hey, we don't want any quarrels with you, or your friends there…."

But Ichigo corrects Lan's statement, "Um actually, we're not friends, he's sort of my rival and arch enemy…."

"You're group tends to make a lot of assumptions you know that, right?" Rukia quickly noted.

Shrugging his shoulder, he says, "Ok fine, you're not friends…whatever. My name is Lan; and my dumbass companion here is Ash. Now can anyone of you guys tell us…?"

His visor soon rings from a proximity alarm, indicating that someone of a high power level was closing in on their location – someone red and cranky.

Landing behind Ichigo's group, Erb loudly arrives, identifying familiar faces after a short pause.

Taking a breather, Erb then looks to Ichigo and Uryu, claiming, "I knew it, I knew you two had something to do with all of this shit going on!"

"Oh hey…it's ah…you...? Rare, right!?"

"It's Erb, Ichigo; can't you remember a simple name like that!" Rukia corrected.

"Holy shit it's a lizard man! RUN for your lives!" Kon exclaimed, quivering behind Rukia.

He finally found some words to say after being speechless for the entire time when Lan and Ash dropped by from the sky.

Offended by his comment, Erb snarls, "Thanks 'Captain Obvious'…wait…aren't you…."

He wonders why Ichigo's body is moving on its own without him being in it, unlike the last time he saw; but he changes his mind in asking him something else, "Ok, so what the hell did you two do? Why are there so many hollows here, and what the hell is going on!?"

But Lan then stops him with a sarcastic remark, "And it's nice to see you too!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, ok…. But first, answers!"

"How about you guys tell us what that is!?" Lan pointed.

"That?" they all muttered.

The cyborg points towards the sky where the crack can be displayed in full detail and the mass of hollows gathering around it.

Kon, stunned by the large masses and the cracks, mutters, "What's that…!? All the cracks in the sky…..they're gathering to one spot…!"

Ash finally removes Lan's hand off of his mouth and adds, "That's not all, even the hollows are heading there!"

"Wait you can see them too?" Ichigo wondered.

Rukia quickly dismisses his question, "Now's not the time for that, we have to do something before things get more out of hand as it already is!"

"Damn!" Uryu quickly extends his bow, and resumes firing at the horde up above, but Ichigo then urges him to stop.

"Quit it Uryu! There's too many! We need to think of a strategy…."

Lan joins in, "listen to the guy, there's no way you can handle them all on your own with just a bow and arrow."

But the Quincy didn't heed any of their warnings, and proceeds to strike the hollows down one by one, yet still wonders them, "What…are you people afraid…are you afraid Ichigo Kurosaki!?"

Being questioned, he answers, "What…?"

"If you and your freak show of a group are, then you can all watch from here!"

Running towards the center of the mass, the Quincy then says back, "I will win this battle!"

Seeing him run off, Ash insults back, "Damn that guy is crazy! And a jerk…..just who is he calling freak shows!"

"Come on, we got a job to do; let's press on forward!" Lan advised.

Erb went along with the idea, and requests of his new found allies, Ichigo and Rukia, "We could use your help; Ichigo, Rukia, will you guys fight with us!"

Ichigo complies, "Sure, I wasn't planning on fighting them all on my own anyway!"

But Rukia declines, "With my level, I'm afraid I would just be a hindrance to you guys!"

"Ah don't say that, you can still support us from the side lines with just your pretty voice!" Ash mentioned.

Though finding his attitude towards her to be a bit strange, she couldn't help but retorts, "Um…sure…whatever…" and then thought, _"What a weirdo?"_

Kon on the other hand, resentfully stares at Ash for taking his line – he always compliments her, but never gets the type of response she just told the other guy.

Making his way to the hollows, the Quincy, Uryu snipes them simultaneously, thus grabbing the hollows yellow stare, daring them, "Over here you hollows! The last Quincy, Uryu Ishida, is your opponent!"

Coincidentally, both Ichigo and Erb took note of his sentence containing the words, "last Quincy."

Ichigo is the first to affirm, "The last Quincy…?"

Erb finishes his question, "What does he mean?"

The only girl in the group, answers their curiosity with a hint of despair in her tone, "The fall of the Quincy 200 years ago."

Everyone's eyes and ears are glued onto her, hearing her explain in further detail, "All of the surviving Quincy resent soul reapers. The source of that hatred is their 200 year old fall. The Quincy's…were destroyed by the hands of soul reapers…!"

Everyone beside her, were appalled by the sudden information they've received.

Why would the guardians of the dead and protectors of the living go so far as to eradicate an entire race of humans? Though the reason why is yet to be told, Erb couldn't help but become furious by their actions, completely understanding a portion of Uryu's words and why he held such hateful vengeance towards them.

**_Kisuke's shop…_**

Tossing and turning, and mumbling wearily, Orihime is sleep talking on a floor made up of tatami mats, murmuring, "D..don't Ichigo…it's not like that….that's not Winnie the pooh, its P-tan…they look similar but they're different…you can't win the soccer finals with P-tan…you can't…it's impossible…."

Sitting beside her, Chad - awake but a bit spooked by her behavior - couldn't help but be concern for his fellow classmate's nightmarish mumbling.

Orihime and Chad belong to the same school and class, but hardly ever talk to each other; they only known one another because of their similar friendship with Ichigo.

Chad hover his head over her own, wondering if he should wake her up or wait a little longer.

Then like a volcano erupting, Orihime lays face down, and wakes up loudly and abruptly, screaming out, "I SAID IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Poor Chad, the back of her head hits his nose so hard, that he got a nose bleed soon after; and to top it all off, Orihime saw him sitting beside her, greeting him with an innocent, yet careless mood, "Huh? Oh Good Morning Chad!"

Closing his nostril to block the blood flow, he greets back, "Its Sado….but Chad is fine…and good morning…..your head is surprisingly hard Orihime."

He continues on, "You had quite a nightmare…what was it about…?"

Her innocent attitude quickly changes to embarrassment, as indicated by her facial behavior and hand gesture.

"I…I can't say….it's a secret…."

Chad then wonders, _"…was the dream really that embarrassing...?" _

But next, her attitude changes again after finding her friend and herself to be sitting in a strange room surrounded by sliding door.

Twisting and turning her head like a puppy surveying its new home, she awes, "In…in any case, where are we!? This…isn't the school, is it!? This room is very spacious!"

Her weird and awkward reaction made him think, _"Her reaction….is slow."_

After thinking that, both he and Orihime overheard a sliding door open, and across from them, they can see a small figure walking towards them on all four; and hearing it talking to them in a cute and squeaky boyish tone.

"Orihime, your awake!"

The voice sounded unrecognizable to the ginger girl, but his adorable tone and green skin body was.

"…Bu…Bulb!? You…you can talk!?"

Orihime bizarrely gasp from her own miraculous ability to comprehend Bulb's language, and hears him say further, "YYyyyup! And ah, hey big guy!"

Equally startled, but for a different reason – he too can understand him – he mutters, "You…you're that little guy from before!"

"Chad, you know him!?"

"Yes…I found this little fella wandering around the streets; so I took him to the greenhouse in our school, thinking that it might like it there since it has…that bud on it."

"In the streets…? So that's why you were at my school!"

"Yeah…I sort of sneaked out of your house, but I made sure to lock your door. Now you…big guy…I ain't an 'it', I am Bulb…a playboy, traveler, entrepreneur, and boob lover!"

His own description then beckons Orihime's head, restating worryingly, "Boob...lover!?"

"….Ahhhh that's beside the point….I'm just glad that you're alright….even you….!"

The doors behind Bulb then slide opens once more, revealing a much taller man with white wild hair, wearing different shades of green garments and a hat, strolling into the room like some shady dealer.

"Oh my, it looks like you finally woke up! Miss Orihime!"

"Who is he..? And why does he know my name?" she asked Chad, who responds, "I don't know either…it's just that somehow…it seems we were saved by him ….."

Urahara then tells Bulb, "Hey little guy, your friends are waiting outside for you; you better head on over. They say that they're going to regroup with your comrades."

He complies, "Oh ok then…but first, can you let me some alone time with her?"

"Of course, just make it quick, I don't want you guys to miss your time limit window and all; though I had hoped you guys would stay a little longer! Getting a chance to learn about your race and other worlds is a very rare opportunity for the both of us."

"If we got time, then maybe we can talk….."

Now being able to understand her little companion, but learning that he was about to leave her, she wants to address her worry, "Wait, you're leaving…? But we just met….!"

Shifting his puppy dog eyes at her, he tells her, "I know Orihime, but I can already tell that you are a very gentle and sweet girl at heart; and it's nice to hear and understand your beautiful voice…I just wished we can talk more, instead of using binary numbers."

Laughing to hide her sadness, and by his small joke, she tells him, "Yeah you're right!"

Hopping to her lap, he then thanks, "I know we've just started to know one another, but I found my friends now….well, they're not really friends just, companions….but thanks for taking care of me, you've been a very gracious host…."

Bowing his head, he continues, "Mister Urahara will be taking care of you and him for now while my friends and I handle the hollows all over the city until we have to leave. After that, we have to leave this place. But don't worry, this won't be the last time we chat…we'll meet again soon…..someday…..so ah….meet ya later."

Then out of the blue, Orihime grabs hold of him, heartwarmingly embracing his tiny body into her chest, thanking him instead, "I should be the one thanking you Bulb! Because of you, I now have powers to protect my friends; if you weren't there to help me save Tatsuki and bring that hollow down, then I would have been dead!"

"Oh shucks! You're making me blush!" Bulb chuckled, scratching the back of his head with his vines.

Orihime then brings him to her face and wishes him, "Alright then, have a safe trip, and don't get lost next time ok!"

"Yes!"

"…Good…!"

Saying both of their last good byes to each other, Bulb then runs off pass Urahara, whereas Orihime just smiles, happy to learn that he's back with his friends.

Tifa and Trunks, who are standing outside for him, finally spot him hopping out, and running to their feet.

They soon hear him say, "Ok, I'm here…..let's get moving…"

Although he sounds alright, both saiyans sense his feelings to be the opposite – he seemed upset; maybe even depressed.

Placing her hands on her knees, and bending them slightly, she questions her poor guide, "What's wrong Bulb?"

Reading her concerns, he reluctantly answers, "I'm going to miss her…"

"You mean the blonde girl….you really got attached to her huh…even if it was just a day," said Trunks.

Tilting his head forward, Bulb explains, "Yeah, she's a nice girl…a pretty girl to boot….but I'm afraid fate just doesn't like me! We got less than 2 hours until the….wristgate - stupid name I might add – opens."

Feeling a tiny bit bad for him, Tifa then offers him her consensus. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'll hold you in my arms….ok?"

Displaying his gleeful eyes to her, he accepts without hast; allowing Tifa to pick him up and hold him in the same fashion as Orihime would; putting him under her chest and crossing her arms under his like some teddy bear.

"There, is that better!?"

"Yes, much better!" he nods delightfully.

"Alright then, we're off! Trunks, lead us the way!"

Complying with her orders, Trunks gets a head start, allowing Tifa to trail behind while holding Bulb tightly in her arms – making sure that she doesn't lose him like Erb did.

Along the way though, their senses when on red alert from identifying a large number of varying hollows gathering in what they think to be a crack in the sky – something that emitted the very word, eerie in their minds.

"What are they doing!?" she wondered.

"Whatever it is; it's definitely….definitely not good! I'm sensing several high power levels around that area; it could be Erbs and the other."

"Then what are we waiting for, lets head on over and lend them a hand!"

"You read my mind! Let's pick up the pace!"

Increasing their speed, Tifa and Trunks are able to approach ground zero without anyone seeing them, and quickly discover Lan and Ash blasting away at the sky on a building right beside a park.

Landing beside them, the two saiyans call them out, "Lan! Ash! We're here!"

Ash talks to them while kicking his **shredder wheels **at the sky, "Nice timing, help us out will ya!"

Lan soon orders them, "Tifa, help us blast away these guys. Trunks, you're our air support; get up there and attract the hollows away from that crack! Ash, Tifa, and I will cover your back from here."

The purple hair saiyans did as he said, enveloping himself in a blue aura, and taking flight with his sword in hand, leaving Lan, Ash, and Tifa to perform their job to the letter - dishing out multiple blasts like triple A guns taking out enemy aircraft.

After putting Bulb down behind a stairway entrance, Tifa then asks her friends, "Where's Erb? I thought he was with you guys!?"

Lan tells her, "He's fighting alongside some others guys we met up; their taking on the hollows on ground, while we take on the ones up here."

"Ok, but do you guys know why are there so many of them!? This is getting crazy!" blurted Tifa, launching her own ki blasts with great precision.

"IT'S A FREAKIN WAR ZONE HERE!?" Bulb yelped, plugging his ears with his tiny fingers from the loud noise.

"DON'T LET UP, WE CAN'T LET THOSE THINGS DO WHATEVER IT IS THEIR TRYING TO DO!" reminded Lan.

Deeper in the park down below, Uryu single handily held the waves of the dearly departed with his bow and arrow in rapid succession to every new target he sets his eyes on.

During his one man army moment, his minds was flooded with thoughts of his grandfather's teaching, and a particular moment in his past, until he hears the stampede of a single man plowing through countless hollows and flinging them away like bowling pins.

Within the stampede, Ichigo lets out a battle cry, saying, "UUURRRYUU!"

Observing the reckless actions of his enemy, Uyru thinks, _"Ichigo Kurosaki…you are completely insane!" _

Climbing over the mountain of corpses, Ichigo stomps his foot and tries to confront Uryu more thoroughly now that he understands a little history behind the Quincy's.

"Alright Uryu, now I understand why you think soul reapers are your enemy. I don't know who was right or wrong, the soul reapers or the Quincy. But it was so long ago that I don't see how it matters anymore…."

Following behind him, Erb violently thrashes his way through, shoving and pushing each and every hollow that grabbed him, and saying his own piece, "What he said…..! Get off me dammit!"

"….But I'll tell you one thing that I know for sure Uryu; you're methods are completely…."

Then Uryu stops Ichigo in his tracks, responding back bitterly, "That's all ancient history!"

Losing his momentum and now back to square one – confused and left out – the ginger boy lets him speak his own mind. Erb did the same, seeing as how the hollows stopped their attacks for the time being.

"I don't care about some slaughter that happened 200 years ago, it's just one more fact that was passed down to me from my teacher. In fact when I heard that story, I think I sided more with the soul reapers than I did with the Quincy's….that is, until my teacher was murder…."

Thoughts of his grandfather left him to describe his precious moments with him.

"He was a kind gentleman with no hatred in his heart…..to the very end he tried to convince the soul reapers that Quincy's were necessary. He kept them encouraging them to work together, suggesting new ways to fight the hollows. But the soul reapers always had the same answers to his efforts. Don't interfere with our work!"

Recalling one moment that he wishes to never have witnessed, he further explains, "Then one day, five hollows appeared and surrounded my teacher. It was obvious that he couldn't take them on his own. And yet not one soul reaper came to his aid. They knew about the hollows, teacher was under constant surveillance, and yet it was 2 hours before they finally arrive."

Clutching his fist by the outcome he furiously continues, "If only they had listened to his advice. If only they heeded his warning, then he wouldn't had been alone….help would have reached him in time and teacher wouldn't wind up….dead! Now do you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki? That's the reason why this is so important, why I have to prove to you, and to all soul reapers, the superior strength of the Quincy's."

"I realize that our methods are different; that our way of thinking are at opposite pulls. So if you really think my way is wrong, then stay back and watch...! Watch and witness the true power of the…"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Thinking that Ichigo and Erb would just stand by and watch, he hadn't expect them to yell out so casually and knock him over by kicking him, which causes him to hop back up, yelping behind his flustered glasses, "What is your problem!?"

And yet, he was startled to find the both of them, glaring down at him heatedly like teachers scolding their students; which in this case….

"You messed up your own story, four eyes!" Erb said.

Ichigo takes his place, fully understanding, "He's right; your teacher wouldn't want to prove the strength of the Quincy…you said it yourself; his greatest hope was for Quincy's and soul reapers to work together! Isn't that right?"

The red saiyan switches back, "Come on, think about it; when will you ever have a better chance to fulfill your gramps dream then right here, right now, surrounded by enemies."

Ichigo grabs Uryu by the collar and brings him up on his feet, saying, "You say that we're at opposite pulls, but I say when three warriors of different kinds are heavily outnumbered….the trick is to fight back to back!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Erb grinned, facing his back against theirs with his sword and sheathe out, dual wielding them.

Knowing that he would be wasting his time in arguing back, Uryu gladly takes his rivals suggestion, "….Very well….just don't stand in between me and my arrows…especially you lizard!"

Twitching in response, Erb quickly twists his drained face towards him and spats, "The fuck does that supposed to mean!?"

"Your face is what I mean…..on this world, you are the exact depiction of exhaustion; your speed has obviously decreased compared to your little show from last night!"

"HEY, I'M PLENTY FAST AS I AM NOW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! But you know, now that I think about it…each of us fought one another within a day or so…first it was me against you; and you against him…but now, here we are, fighting like we're war buddies and stuff…going against legions of the undead…..I have to say, this world is full of surprises!"

"…..for an alien lizard man who I only met for an hour at most…..you are a very talkative person!" said Uryu.

"But he gives a good point!" Ichigo asserted.

As soon as the newly form trio stuck together, the hollows immediately surround them and resume their assault.

Slicing one hollow in half and kicking his second attacker back, Erb then hastily aims a ki blast at a crowd of them to his left, replacing the area with a smoldering crater.

The second monster he just kicked back was soon chopped down by Ichigo's blade from head to toe, crumbling into dust.

Thereafter, two more hollow marches pass the dust to confront the ginger head, but are instantly killed by Uryu's return fire.

Standing right in from of him, Ichigo remarks, "Now that was nice."

Uryu still retains his bitterness, "I didn't do it for you; I only did it because they were about to attack me!"

"So what, that's alright; it's kill or be killed…..What's more important here is….together we can kill a lot more. Isn't that a good enough reason to join forces…? After all, we both share the same single minded purpose. We both have reasons for wanting to destroy as many hollows as we can.

Uryu, a bit interested to learn what his reasons are, requests, "You know my reason, but what's yours?"

"…My mother was killed by a hollow."

Uryu Ishida, shocked to say the least, by that sudden fact, was finally left speechless. Even Erb, who was busy trampling through the enemy forces, listened in on their conversation and felt even more pity now, sadden by the loses that this world token away from them.

Though this is the second world Erb arrived upon after leaving Yuuko's, his body somehow already knew the feeling of sorrow, and yet his mind didn't – all it wanted was to continue fighting the hollows, but with greater veracity.

Though the idea of talking about his own mother is uncomfortable; regardless, Ichigo presses on for the sake of making the Quincy understand his own pain.

"I'm sure you'll agree that's enough of a reason all by itself. But there's more to it than that…after all the agony I suffered, I want to make sure others don't suffer the way I did…my father and my sisters went through so much pain after my mom was kill, it was so hard for me to watch…..! That's something I don't want to ever want to see again…that sadness in their faces."

His story brought Uryu into a 180 turn on his own view of him; he is somewhat like him, which baffled his mind and prior understanding of the ginger head boy.

"I'm not a superhero….I know that I can't protect everybody in the world; but that doesn't mean I'm going to be contempt protecting the people I can hold in my arms either….I'm going to protect as many people as I possibly can…..your method of using bait, to deliberately draw hollows here to prove a point is just endangering innocent lives...but right now it's not the time for arguing. We got to work together, all three of us…so what do you two say…"

Leaping back to Ichigo's side, Erb gives his answer, "I say let's hurry up and finish them off! I'm tired of fighting these guys….I need a good night's snooze already!"

"…What do I say….I think you talk as much as him….but I understand what you're saying…I understand that I have to help you survive this battle, or else you won't be around for me to kick your BUTT."

Grinning with excitement, the soul reaper concludes their brief conversation, "…SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!"

In unison, the soul reaper and saiyan drag their swords behind them while running past Uryu who had his bow out, ready to fire; and just as the two of them cross paths with him, their counter attack against their overwhelming odds thus commence in an explosive scene.

Grunting and growling as a slayer of the dead, Ichigo took out a number of hollows with one accurate strike to their masks, flinging his large blade as if it was a kitchen knife.

Throwing his arms around like a berserker, using both his red iron katana to slice and dice his enemies, and his steel color sheathe to smash them into slabs of meat, Erb also does the same. Swiftly ending their lives with a snickering smile across his face, his blood boils wildly like magma, yet his mind was clear as day despite his mental limits.

Uryu, still covering his face with the same cold discipline look, he glides through the battlefield with his bow in hand, effortlessly pushing the hollows back with perfect and deadly aim; so perfect and deadly that he can now kill them with single shots again.

Dodging and weaving each and every hollow's punches and grapple, Erb simply counters by cutting their limbs off, and sends them packing with a quick slash and smack to the face – seeing as how their mask is their biggest weakness after examining how Ichigo and Uryu fight.

Rapidly, the soul reaper cleaves another of his victim straight down, but without stopping his sword swing; he brings it back up behind him to kill off one more, and then cuts another through the waist. Afterwards, one last hollow sneaks in from behind with its arms out, but Ichigo instantly strikes its mask with the hilt of his sword - stunning it – and sunders it like butter!

Decimating rows after rows of standing targets, the Quincy held no punches back, but only his own excitement, as he can tell that their numbers are dwindling rapidly, thanks to Erb's group handling the sky – though sadly he wished they wouldn't put up such a flashy show up there.

Ultimately, the saiyan, the soul reaper – substitute – and the Quincy brought their backs to one another once again, awaiting their opponents to come at them once more.

However, Erb's senses began spiking furiously, alerting him of a powerful presence approaching them; but he questions himself in his own thoughts, where was it coming from?

Uryu notices the same thing, but looks to the large crack in the sky since it was beginning to shatter bit by bit like a broken mirror; with a gray haze shown behind it.

"What the…Ichigo…Erb…..look at the sky!"

The two of them did, but Ichigo was quick to ask, "What…is that!?"

"I…I don't know….."

Lan and the others, together with Trunks, stopped their barrage in order to witness the anomaly taking place before them, but are too, left clueless in their own thoughts as to hypothesis what or where the other side of the mirror image leads to.

Observing from afar, but within the park limits, Rukia and Kon stood by the staircase with eyes as wide as the cracks themselves; although, Rukia's worries were more impending.

"That…that can't be…is that what I think it is…." she croaks.

"Wha…wwwwha…what is it Rukia!? That….what is that hollow? Tell me!"

Standing frozen stiff as if she had seen a ghost – almost literally – she quietly but fearfully looks over its size, appearance and even its spiritual pressure, in order to make sure that she was wrong; wrong about it being the one thing that she only heard of several times in her days in the soul reaper academy with great urgency.

Sweating beads down his face, Erb, staring upward along with Ichigo and Uryu, utters cautiously with widen eyes as he peers through the haze to find large white hands digging out, "What in the name of god…is that!?"

Ichigo replies, "Well that's not your everyday garden variety hollow, that much I can tell you?"

"No shit!"

Accessing their situation with a calm disposition, the Quincy notifies his allies, "That little bit of bait I used, can't possibly have drawn something like that."

Ichigo also replies back, "Maybe not….but it's here…."

Through their eyes, they can make out a large figure, cloaked in pitch black, but wore a white mask with a long pointy nose, and with eyes as red as red can be; it was definitely not a normal type. Even Erb and his friends knew that this monster was on a class of its own from just gawking at how big it was.

Compared to Thunderwing however, this one was not that big – basically half his height - which left them a not very surprised, but still astounded.

Yet, Erb and Trunks – the only two who can sense energy signatures – detect something else was amidst. Underneath the layer of spiritual pressures, they can both uncover an even sinister power, one that was almost equal to their own.

Erb squints his eyes to spot a small figure floating behind the large creature; a lone, white, slender figure with horns sticking out of its head, and wings as black as night, just stood there on air.

Then suddenly, he somehow made eye contact with its green eyes, flooding his entire body with a chill that spells danger.

"Hey...do you guys see…?"

Inquiring his new friends on confirming his vision, he soon stops his mouth from talking anymore after he loses sight of it, only to discover the being to be up close and personal.

Subsequently riding with the black cloak hollow through the garganta – a space connecting hueco mundo to other worlds – to get to the world of the living, Ulquiorra finds the person responsible for disrupting his peaceful slumber looking up to him.

In a blink of an eye, he warps down in front of two being human and one being a red lizard without them even knowing.

Only the red lizard took notice of him with an impressive reaction; and to his luck, he was the source behind the blast.

Knowing nothing more but violence, Ulquiorra instantly side swipes Erb with a force so strong, that the red saiyan was sent flying out of the park, through the streets, and into a river bed at an insane speed that seemed more like the wind passing by in the eyes of everyone else in the vicinity.

This is the end of episode 18; there will possibly be 2 more episodes left until the next arc…..the world of Naruto Shippuuden!

Please a comment, review, or anything in the area provided below this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

New Characters:

1) Yuzu Kurosaki – bleach

2) Soken Ishida


	19. Episode 19 - Showdown

CrimZon Universe Season 2 – Bleach Saga

Episode 19 – Showdown!

**_Other World….._**

On other world, a world between realms, King kai of the north stands in the porch of a garden and looking over the horizon with narrowing eyes full of worry. The source of his worries were mainly the power levels he had sensed a day ago, and since then his mind was pondering on had happened.

Just half a day ago, he was finally able to see the world in which the large battle took place, and discovered most of the cities to be in ruin and the landscape partially destroyed – a definite sign of destruction and mayhem which even a couple of super saiyans could cause. But shockingly he was right to think that because he overheard several of the citizens talking about the saiyans- five to be precise.

Now that he knew what happened, the next issue was who were they? Trunks could be amongst them, but for there to be five more was bizarre.

Those thoughts and suspicions however were short lived by his frustration over why someone like him cannot understand and solve a simple matter such as this and what was blocking him. No matter how hard someone tries to hide, a kai such as him can easily see, hear, sense, and talk to them in a mere second. However, he neither able to see, hear, nor communicate directly; and had a hard time pinpointing their location. He didn't try to communicate with the people of that world since it would be unwise to directly speak with them.

In the end of it all, he expeditiously yelled and stomps the grass like a lunatic, "RRAAAHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'VE HAD IT! I GIVE UP! I'M DONE…! I can't see what's going on, I can't hear what's going on, I can't even talk about what's going on….the cell reception here is bogus…..hehe"

In spite of stating his issues, he couldn't help but snort in laughter from his last remark.

"I crack myself up!"

Then his mind wandered off to two big questions; why was Trunks suddenly in their time again after seven years past since Cell's death? And who were the two beings with the high power levels? One of them felt unknown to him but gave off the same essence as a super saiyan would now that he knows. But the other had a familiar yet, evil presence enshrouding its very being – an ancient evil.

"Now where have I sensed this presence before….where…have I….?"

"Whatcha thinking King Kai!?"

"AHHHH!"

Hopping out of pure fright, the stubby blue kai turns spun to find the earth raised saiyan, Son Goku with his toothy grin, along with Pikkon, touch down behind him as soundly as snow.

"GOKU WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT!?" he hollered, flapping his arms wildly.

The pure blood saiyan scratches his head and chuckles in response, "Sorry about that king kai; force of habit."

"Hello King kai," greeted Pikkon, a tall, muscular green man wearing white robes and a blue shirt underneath. Like Goku, he is also dead, but was a warrior nonetheless with great accomplishments and skills weighing on his shoulders.

"Hello Pikkon." Letting out one last cough, King Kai greeted back formally, "Now what do you two want? I was busy thinking."

Goku indulges him, "Oh nothing much, we're just waiting for our disciple to come back from hell."

"…from…hell?" the Kai gasped nervously.

"Yup!"

Pikkon joins in, "Are you sure that leaving her all the way back in hell was such a good idea?"

"Sure, teleporting herself all the way from hell to here is good practice for her! Don't worry; I'm positive she'll master the **Instant Transmission **technique, preeeeetty soon."

"But are you sure, even you said it took you less than a year to accomplish that move. And what about Freiza and Cell, they might think about attacking her."

Putting up his confident smirk, he responds, "Oh they definitely will, but she's more than strong enough to handle the both of them on her own. And besides, I'm really really confident that she'll succeed in the end without fail because unlike me, she's a kai."

Then finally, the kai in front of them snapped like a fissure, "YOU LEFT HER ALL THE WAY DOWN IN THE HELL…ARE YOU CRAZY GOKU!?"

Taking one hysterical hop back with a frighten yet childish look, Goku continues to hear his friend screaming at him for the whole world to hear, "I SWEAR IF YOU GET THE GRAND KAI'S GRANDAUGHTER KILLED OR SO MUCH IN ANY WAY I WILL…AAHHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL DO!"

Taking his threat seriously, Goku assures him like he would to his wife, "You don't have to worry king kai, honest! I guarantee she WILL be alright down there! But if she does get in too much trouble then I will personally go down there and help her…ok?"

Gibbering his lips in anger, the king nonetheless clams his anxiety and said, "….ahhh fine! You better do that, or else….!"

Turning his back around, the kai then goes on asking, "Now then; Pikkon, since your here, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, of course; what do you need?"

"I need you to stand right beside me."

Pikkon walks up to him and heard, "Now look that way…Do you recognize any of these power levels by some chance? There should be five faint signals."

Using his ability to sense power levels, he locates the five most obvious energy signatures, but instantly recognizes one of them – the sinister one.

"It's faint but…I recognize the large one." His voice was then instilled with worry, "it's….essence is familiar."

Looking up to see his expression, king kai asked, "Do you know what it is then; it's been bothering me for a while and I was hoping that you might know something since that side of the quadrant is your home and all."

"Yes, though I've encountered a weaker version of this one; I believe they called themselves…the kaoticons."

King kai slowly mumbles the word over and over again in worry but his attitude slowly changes to that of terror.

"Kaoticons….kaoticon…? KAOTICONS!"

Gasping from the meaning behind the name, his mouth began jittering wildly as he chips his own nails like a machine.

"OH THIS IS BAD….this is bad….this…is…BAD!"

Goku, confused by his friend's sudden behavior, inquires Pikkon, "What are kaoticons?"

Looking back to him, he explains, "From what my people know their battle hungry fighters who have plagued the universe for many years."

Goku soon notices Pikkon's face to be dripping with sweat and his voice sounded a bit stuttered.

"The kaoticons are a terrifying race; lizard-like monsters that destroy planets for amusement, and gain their powers from every meal they eat."

Rubbing his chin in a thinking pose, Goku comments, "They get stronger by eating….? Wow…I got to say that's a pretty convenient way to train…..What strange aliens…."

"Strange yes, but do not underestimate them, they're strong, very strong….to tell you the truth, I fought one of them before, but I was horrified by how powerful they were….and in the end, neither of us won."

"…A tie huh…..so did you two ever fought again…"

Goku quickly receives a plain but sadden stare from Pikkon, and quickly realized, "you don't understand Goku; neither of us won, because we both died by each other's hand."

"What!?" he yelped, widening his eye from shock. If what Pikkon said was true, then Goku should take his word for it, because his friend was as strong as he was in his super saiyan state.

"Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, but believe me when I say this; they are not to be taken lightly of…if you had met the one I faced 7 years ago, you wouldn't have stood a chance. I had to bring him all the way to a star in order to kill it, and even then it sneaked in its own attack to me when I wasn't looking…..it was so shameful and stupid of me to have done that…."

However, he soon receives a quick remark by the kai, demanding, "PIKKON DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

But it was too late since Goku was already pondering on the idea.

"….that strong huh…!" he muttered, and then yelled, "I CAN'T WAIT TO FIGHT ONE THEN!"

King Kai performs a face palms out of disbelief of Goku's excitement, and Pikkon was left a bit speechless by his bizarre reaction – he had expected the saiyan to be just as frightful as he is, but clearly he was not.

Goku then goes on pointing out, "But you know I'm much stronger than I was before – several times actually; so if I ever do meet one, I probably won't have that much difficulty in defeating it."

The green man then glares at him bitterly from his comment, assuming that he was suggesting he's stronger than him now.

However, King kai interrupts once more, with a question.

"Hold on, did the kaoticon…the one you fought, have eyes?"

"Ahhh, eyes….? No, I don't think so…..its face was mostly covered in some armor."

"…then judging by what you said, that means you fought a level 3."

"Level 3…?" they both uttered questionably.

Grabbing their attention, the blue kai placed his hands behind his back and started pacing about while lecturing them, "It's a ranking system which we made in measuring a kaoticons evolutionary stage; there are four ever recorded, and a level 3 is at around the level that could give Pikkon and you, some trouble."

Intrigued even further, despite hearing the kai's urge to not get excited, Goku asked, "Are there stronger ones?"

"In fact there are; their called level 4's – terrifyingly intelligent and tremendously powerful compared to their lower selves! Those kinds of monsters are far more dangerous for even you to beat Goku."

Taking heed of his words, the saiyan nonetheless put up his usual smirk.

"If that's the case, then I can't be standing around here listening about this; I'm going to have to train so that I will be able to beat them."

Then suddenly the voice of a girl enters their ears with a question.

"Beat who?"

"AAAHHH!"

King kai once again yelps out in fright after hearing a girls voice creeping behind him out of nowhere, and so he turns around to find a girl with long light brown hair, light tan skin, blue eyes, and long point ears sticking outward, wearing a red and gray shoulder padded robe tunic, and silver color steel boots,

Goku, a little surprised by her sudden appearance, knew without a doubt that she would accomplish his technique, the **instant transmission**, right around this time; and with minimal damage to herself.

"Good, now that you're here, it's time for you to go on your first field trip."

**_Karakura Town, park…._**

Staring at the face of what death would look like; Rukia stands appalled and stiff by the sudden appearance of what the soul society classifies as a Menos Grande - a gillian class.

_"Oh no…is that what I think it is….?"_ she thought worryingly and then mutters it out, "It can't be…"

Kon stood behind her in the same fashion and assumes her nervous tension for the large hollow was not good.

"What is that huge thing, tell me?"

Almost lost for words, she still had her mind intact to answers him with two words, "….Menos Grande…"

"…Menos what?"

Gathering her bearing, she goes on telling her friend, "It's a huge hollow…born from hundreds of hundreds of hollows mixed, and folded and crushed together…until now I've never seen it except in illustration in text books…Menos Grande….! I don't know what we can do…only one group can handle this thing…the royal special task force….Menos Grande is simply too much for any sole soul reaper."

Then unexpectedly, she and Kon were brought to their knees with sweat rolling down their cheeks and eyes full of panic and discord; it was nothing they have ever felt. But the whole ordeal lasted only a second- yet it felt more like minutes to them.

Breathing heavily in fast rhythm, Rukia then mutters to herself worryingly, "What in god's earth was that…..it was so heavy and dense…..it rivaled that of captains….but that just can't be!?"

Kon was also felt mind blown from the short experience and pants in desperation, "I…I could hardly…breathe from that….."

In the next several seconds however, they soon felt another large force pushing them down; but not as strong as the first.

Further in the park and closer to the Menos, Ichigo and Uryu stood their ground against their new menace, but not until they noticed their red friend to be absent and replaced with a two footstep size craters.

Looking everywhere for Erb, the soul reaper questions Uryu, "Where did he go!? Do you see him?"

"I…I don't know; he just disappear…..but didn't he say something…huh?"

For a split second a shower of dense spiritual pressure fell on them like anvils, forcing them to their knees in almost an instant; though the feeling disappears equally fast, allowing the two boys to recover their footing, but just barely.

Wobbling around, the ginger soul reaper then asks, "Holy shit…what was that!?"

Uryu staggers and thought up, _"That….that was residual spiritual pressure…someone passed us by so quickly...but whose was it? It was so massive!"_

Yet another sudden pressure weighs them down, but not as heavy as the one before. This time, Uryu effortlessly pinpoints where the source was coming from, which he quickly finds right beside the Menos.

Four hollows stood in the air like as if they were standing on an invisible platform. All of them were humanoids but vary in size, shape, and color.

Standing together with such an ominous presence alerted Uryu to urge his rival, "Ichigo look up; we have company!"

Finally taking notice of them, Ichigo spats out with a high tone, "Just great, more hollow!"

One of four newly arrived hollows took a step forward, with his large scorpion tail slithering behind his back and observes the hollows that were left standing to gather below them. Grouping together behind the Menos, the leader of the group – a purple hollow with a built, still slender physique - speaks to his comrades, "….So this is where the Vasto Lorde has gone…..but 'why' still remains a mystery?"

One of the other hollows, a giant green gorilla, holler excitingly in a rabid manner, "Who cares about that; now that we're here, let's start eating. I'm hungry for some fresh soul's right about now!"

"Patience, we will have our fill soon….."

The shortest among the four, a brown humanoid with a seahorse mask, points out the two humans below them, "How about those two over there…? One of them is a soul reaper, and the other a human," the short one pointed out.

Their leader noticed them and relays, "Maybe, but first let us seek out the strongest spiritual pressures in this entire town. Sense them out!"

The tallest among them, a charcoal gray hollow with a strangely deformed mask and large hammer like shoulders, was directed the task; and in a few seconds he answers back, "Five of them….five large presence…four of them are together, but the other is with him….the Vasto Lorde!"

"….then I guess it was a good idea that we came here…..now, all we have to do is find them and eat them…..and maybe….if the Vasto Lorde is too weak after its scuffle…..then we can eat him as well!"

The four hollows then descend towards the park, and brought Ichigo and Uryu to bring their guard up.

Unnerved by their overwhelming presence, Uryu wonders again, _"Judging by their spiritual pressure, their definitely not our garden variety of hollows…..we won't stand a chance if all four of them attack us at once, including the hollows already here …and the big one."_

Around them, the hollows gathered alongside one another and bared their teeth down at them. Having no interest in peons, the leader of the four orders the rest and complied in response. "KILL THEM BOTH!"

Hearing the purple one loud and clear, Ichigo and Uryu yelled out in unison, "HERE THEY COME!"

Zooming past them, the sound of showering bullets and bone crushing crashes rang like thunder; and so the two boys look back to find the cause to be Urahara's group, consisting of Ururu blasting the hollows away with a bazooka-like machine gun, Ginta swinging his large metal bat around like a baseball player, and Tessai who simply thrust palm strikes that shattered each of his victims head into a bloody pulp.

Dodging the bullets, the four hollows leap away from the incoming blasts and remained stationed up beside the menos once more.

As the two boys per their eyes through the dust cloud, they can make out a shadow walking by and quickly discover a man with a green and white stripe hat coming out, with his hat tilt forward.

Urahara greeted the two teenagers with a tilt of his hat, "I thought you might need a little assistance Ichigo."

"Mister Hat n'Clows!" responded the soul reaper, a bit astonished by his sudden appearance and his crew's overwhelming battle power.

As his group handles the hollows behind them, Urahara was allowed to advise the ginger boy, "If you don't mind me making a suggestion, why don't my crew and I take care of these small fries for you Ichigo, while you go concentrate on that big guy….oh uh…you should probably get started before it gets too late!"

Taking heed of his advice, Ichigo and Uryu, now determined more than ever, turn around to face the menos head on.

"That thing is too big for any of our weapons," Uryu pointed out

Ichigo chuckles back confidently, "Ha, just because it's overfed, doesn't change anything; we're just gonna have to chop a little more."

"…Chop..?"

"Yup; and the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Come on, together, we can take that ugly sucker down, let's go Uryu!"

Running at the hollow, Uryu tries to talk him out of it, but the four hollows then suddenly crash land in front of Ichigo, readying to attack him.

"Don't you dare ignore us!" said the green one, and the seahorse hollow followed, "Kill him!"

Lifting each of their fists in the air, they planned on smashing him into pieces with one decisive strike, and then to the other one; however, Ichigo was quickly saved by four black cloaked fighters kicking each of the hollows away, and then stand beside him with their fists alongside his blade.

Making short work of the few remaining hollows that were once in the air, Lan, Ash, Tifa, and Trunks finally moved their attentions towards the stronger ones down below.

Without any further ado, Lan looks over his shoulder towards the Quincy and soul reaper to tell them, "We heard from Urahara; Ichigo, Uryu, take care of that big one, my friends and I will handle these four ourselves!"

"Ah yeah!" he panted, "Thanks you guys!"

Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida ran past Lan's group in hast, leaving them to handle the four hollow they've encountered.

Their purple leader, took notice of the four humans standing in their way to be the one emitting the large spiritual pressure in the town, and indulges his comrades, "it seem as though we've found our meals!"

"Yes, yes! They're the ones!" muttered the tall one.

The muscular one laughs in hunger, "They reek of reiatsu…let's eat them now!"

Looking back, their leader settles them, "Patience; we will each have our fill!"

Trunks takes a careful analysis on their new adversaries, guaging their power levels to be much higher than the rest. He warns his friends, "Be careful you guys; these four are much stronger than the one's we've been fighting! Be on your guard!"

Sadly, Ash was already spooked by the big one's phrase and murmurs, "Did that hollow say it was gonna eat us?"

The purple being overheard his remark, and corrected him, "Hollows….!? We are not simply hollows! We are adjuchas! We…are the guardians of the Menos Forest in Hueco Mundo!"

Cocking an eye brow, Tifa retorts back arrogantly, "Like we care!"

"Whoever or whatever you freaks are, you'll regret for ever leaving the forest and coming here, that much 'we all' can say!" Lan said, "And the only meal you will be eating is your own dust!"

"We'll see about that!" shouted the short one, throwing a wide kick towards Lan's face. But he was quickly blocked by Ash, who parries by throwing his own kick, causing the air space around them to shake.

"Guess I'll be your opponent!" Ash grinned.

"Damn you little…!" The two took leap away from the rest, taking their battle in the city and up the building rooftops.

The large gorilla moves in next, with its fist aiming towards Trunks, who effortlessly blocks him with his blade – but was thrust into the air by the force behind it, and could not cut it either.

_"Damn, its skin is tougher than the others!"_

The tall hollows was about to fly up to attack Trunks as well, but Tifa swiftly cuts in front of it and punches its abdomen that instantly forces it to retreat and making her run after it soon after. "Get back here!"

The only ones remaining now were Lan and the leader of the Adjuchas. The both of them immediately commence their dual by first disappearing on the spot and clashing with one another throughout the area with their bare hands.

Breaking the ground around them, and everything else into splinters and debris, Lan blocked all of the Adjuchas attacks with ease, and sneaks in his own punches that successfully connects.

But during his clash, Lan couldn't help but wonder if Erb was alright against the one with the higher power level because his own was decreasing, rapidly.

**_Karakura Town, river bed area….._**

"….argh….what happened?"

Muttering in the rubble with his face planted to the dirt, Erb remains conscious of his surroundings but was throbbing from the physical suffering of his skull, resonating to his brain after the attack he received just seconds ago.

After spotting the white winged being from just moments ago, he felt a swift swipe to his face so strong and fast that all he saw were blurs and vague stars.

_"What…was that…..it was so fast….I couldn't dodge it in time…"_

Getting back on his feet, Erb staggered on the spot with his sword in one hand and his sheathe in the other, but his body quickly recovers as soon as he spotted the wing beast standing before him with a defiant stare that took him back. Now getting a better look at it, Erb can see it to be just as tall as he was, yet not as built.

The Vasto Lorde, Ulquiorra, came to the human world for the sole purpose of finding the individual who disturbed his lumber and killing them. The red being in front of him, was now his target.

In slow motion, Erb saw the hollow rearing his left arm back to perform a punch, and so he hastily brought his own arms up to block. But sadly, his reaction time was too slow and as a result he was flung back all the way to a hill slope behind him.

"Damn he's fast!" he cursed.

Seeing the lizard man struggling to get out, Ulquiorra wraps his thin tail around Erb's throat soon after, and whips him up to the sky.

Soaring upward like a rocket, Erb painfully tries to stop himself, but shortly sees his attacker warping into his view in front of him with its claws aimed at him.

Erb forces his entire body to decelerate by using his ki to push himself in the opposite direction, but the hollow simply flaps his wings once to reach him up close, grabs his face and thrusts him back near the river bed. Erb's body later continues to hurdle violently like a rock skipping over water, until he stops his dreadful hurdle by digging his blade into the dirt.

As he tries to stand back up he thinks,_ "I don't understand; I can sense its power level to be lower than my own, so how am I having such a hard time?"_

Producing a bonfire all over him, he increases his ki output to become a super saiyan. _"This guy…he's stronger than the rest…way stronger! I need to transform now before he kills me!" _But an unexpected obstacle blocks his transformation.

Ulquiorra detected the sudden rise in spiritual pressure, but had nothing to worry over after feeling his powers decrease back to whence it was.

The aura that enwrapped Erb suddenly bursts, and he was left in his base state still, but much weaker.

"Shit….I'm…too weak." He huffed, "My body is too tired to transform…at this rate…"

The red saiyan struggles to get back up with his sword, but just barely stood up for a few seconds after the vasto lorde once again stood defiantly in his face.

Enraged by his cocky behavior, Erb charges with a swing of his sword, but to his horror, the hollow caught it with his bare hands. In retaliation, he raises his other weapon up to crush the Vasto Lorde's mask, seeing as how it is a hollows weak point, but was met with a sudden stab.

Ulquiorra forms his other hand into the shape of a knife, thrusts it into Erb's midsection in a stabbing motion, and lets his blood drip down his arm in an eerie manner.

After freeing his hand out, he then watches his opponent quiver in pain, drops his sword and sheathe, and silently gawks in his own blood.

Now coughing up blood and saliva, and wrapping his arms around his partially opened stomach, Erb was about to fall forward hard, however his opponent wasn't finished with him yet.

Wrapping his hands around the saiyans face once more, the hollow thrashes him against the ground like a rag doll several times, and tossed him up later to let his body fall face first. Finally, he leaped towards him and delivered a knee blow to Erb's back, crushing the earth underneath his body and causing his opponent to cough up even more blood with an agonizing scream in a ghastly manner.

Springing off of him, Ulquiorra lands lightly beside his red body and sense the life force emitting from the body to almost be diminished, leaving him to deliver one last killing blow.

He observes Erb's body to be completely motionless, so he goes on and stomps his face in deeper in the earth, hearing nothing but the crushing dirt underneath him.

Seeing no further point in doing any more on an already dead man, he then slowly walks away from the body, and taps the air in front of him with a single finger to open up a garganta – it was time to head back to his desert home.

Erb's vision was blurred by darkness, his body in utter pain yet cold from the lack of blood in his system, and his mind was now burnt from exhaustion.

_"I…I feel so…tired…my body….I…I feel…so cold…."_

Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to rest, and let his body's agony wash away along with any heat he had left. However, the sound of footsteps then echoed in his ears, and as each steps sounded closer and closer, his body felt lighter somehow. He barely opens his eyes, and to his shock he finds himself in the same white void as before – he was no longer in reality.

Bringing his face up, he quickly met the boots of the girl he had vision time and time again. The girl with hair as bright as the blue sky, skin has fair as pearls, and eyes deep as the ocean blue. Her presence kept nagging his brain for the answers as to who she was to him; all he knows was that she must have been someone important for him to keep seeing her.

Though he had sustained major injuries, he strangely enough was able to stand back up, and meet the girl face to face. However, like every time, her eyes were always blurred, everything else was clear as day; this enraged him to the point of asking his mystery girl, "who are you!? What do you want from me!? TELL ME!"

And like the last time, all he received was silence, but a gentle smile comes across her pale face.

Now irritated, he once again hollered, "WHY ARE YOU SMILING? JUST WHO…..what, are you!?"

In response, the girl then slowly turns around and began taking short steps away from him, whereas Erb tries to stop her by lunging for her shoulder. "WAIT, DON'T!"

Just as his hand makes contact, her entire body then crumbles away into dust, and left his hand hanging. Clutching his fist ever so tightly, he trembles in frustration and was about to let it all out until he hears the voice of a different girl standing beside him.

"There's no use in talking to her. She's just a figment of your past memories."

Swiftly, Erb turns back to find the same green hair girl wearing the same white straight jacket standing behind him with her arms crossed – but not tied.

"You!" He simply blurted, "You're from before!"

Taking a shine to his surprise, she responds with a gentle smile, "Yes I am- and I'm quite happy that you remember me."

"Well I, uh." Erb then had to asked, "So that other girl; she really is someone of my past?"

She complies with a nod.

"Then are you also just a figment of my….my imagination?"

This time she answers. "No, but yes- What you're talking to right now is just the leftover consciousness of my deceased self and right now, I'm in your head."

"Uh…that's sort of…..discomforting!" Erb dread.

The girl agrees, "Tell me about it!" She then goes on and tells him, "Especially if that fire breathing lizard is always 'breathing' down my neck."

"….fire breathing…lizard?" he then blurts out, "YOU MEAN A DRAGON!"

She rolls her eyes annoyingly. "Yes a dragon! God, I've asked you this twice now!"

"…Twice?"

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that!" she quickly retorted.

She soon presumes saying, "Ahem….so are you going to stand around here forever or are you going to do something?"

"What?"

"Did you already forget- you're lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from the stab wound you've received."

_"Oh yeah, I did." _He thought weirdly,_ "how did I forget that?" _

But somehow she answered him mockingly, "Because you're an idiot!"

Looking surprised, he was about to ask how she knew, but she then performs a hand gesture where she taps her head to remind him that she was still inside his brain.

"Aren't you forgetting something else- for example, the pain!"

All of a sudden, Erb's body quickly became heavier and his body crying out in agony in his mind. Grunting and howling from the pain, she could still hear her go on, "The reason why I'm here is because I'm telling you to wake up or else you're going to die if you don't do anything."

"Oh, no shit!" he cursed, wrapping his right hand around his midsection.

Ignoring his scolding remark, she then indulges him with some keen information. "So what are you going to do now, Erb? Are you just going to keep lying there on the ground, bleeding out, and let that hollow walk away in victory- or are you going to wake up and fight so that you can meet that girl again."

Erb stood silent to find an answer, and then heard her say, "Though you lost your memories, you can still regain them back, as long as you survive until that day arrives."

"So you know that already huh….and I'll be guessing that you have my past memories too?"

The girl stood silently as well, afraid to answer him; but regardless she does. "Yes, but you heard Yuuko- you won't be getting them back anytime soon." She asks him again, "So what is your answer? Die on the ground or live on and fight!?"

Having doubt overwhelming his head, he couldn't help but desire the chance to meet the blue hair girl and learn about whom he was and where he came from. So in the end, he stays quiet, and smirks, "….Well what do you think?"

About to walk through the garganta, Ulquiorra was about to head back to Hueco Mundo since his business here is down. But the sound of the red boy's shout caught him by surprise, causing him to turn around to see him stand back up with the blood that once gushed out of his stomach now stopped; and within him, he can sense a large buildup of power swelling inside him at a tremendous rate.

Suppressing his tired mind and forcing all the power he can muster out into one long roar, he finally transforms into a blaze of gold - his super saiyan form. After yelling at the air, he opens his eyes to find himself standing, and the white standing in front of what he believes to be a large black tear in the air – similar to the one where the big one came out of.

The sight of him cladded in gold brought Ulquiorra in a state of wonder and disbelief to what he was, and where he was getting so much power from.

But that only lived for a short while from realizing that the golden fighter is planning on fighting him despite his current state.

Looking at his hands and then his body, Erb discovers the stab wound he'd received is now closed, though the pain he was stricken with still remains. Glaring at his attacker with a cold expression, he roars at him with his fist connecting to his abdomen within an instant.

For a split second, Ulquiorra barely saw him approach him and felt the stinging pain of an uppercut connecting to his midsection, and receives another uppercut quickly after to his chin. Sent hurling upward, he then spots him flying by, and sunders him straight back down with a downward kick.

Luckily, he stops himself above a mere foot off the ground by flapping his wings to accelerate him backwards, hovering over the ground in an insane speed.

However, Erb quickly caught up to him in hast, and just before Ulquiorra could counter, the saiyan began dishing jabs and kicks in rapid succession relentlessly till they both crashed into a desolate bridge that soon became non-existent.

Now in a cloud of dust and debris, the two of them spring out and land on opposite side of the small river, staring at each other with their green eyes pulsating with aura.

Erb breathes heavily from the damage he sustained, but was eager to continue on; wanting to beat him senseless for the surprised attack earlier and wanting to know why it only attacked him. But what still worried him the most, was the harden exterior of the hollow; no matter how strong he punches its mask, it would not break.

_"His body is tough, no matter how hard to punch him, he still looks unscathed…..just what is he?"_

Ulquiorra thought the same as well; he clearly stabbed him in a vital area before and saw his blood pour out to the dirt. But now that he is in gold, his wounds somehow healed, and his strength and speed increased dramatically, the vasto lorde is cautious of him now – regretting his decision to kill him quickly instead of letting him bleed out.

Although, he couldn't help but envy him; he views the golden fighter to be the opposite of him – he born from light, and himself, born from darkness. What else could the lizard boy be hiding, what drove him to transform, and how did he recover from his wounds; Ulquiorra wanted to know more.

His desire then spew out of his very being in the form of black and dark green aura; his spiritual pressure rushes towards the sky like a geyser, and his power became even denser than before.

Observing the surrounding area around the hollow to be rotting under his presence, Erb then powers up to do the same, creating a gold and red column in the same manner, countering the effects of Ulquiorra's presence.

"So you're down playing games huh….that's more like it; but if we're going to continue fighting, then I suggest we take this fight to the skies….what do you say…?"

Waiting for the hollow to respond with a nod, Erb instead hears him plainly tell him, "…..I do not mind…."

Widen with surprise, he hadn't expect him to talk – although he wasn't the first hollow to hear speaking. "….so you can talk…..should have known…mind if I ask what your name is then…?"

This time, he receives a long silence, leading him to remark, "Alright fine…I guess I'll have to beat it out of you then! Here I come!"

By this time, both of them are even with one another in terms of power, and at the same time, they both relinquished their release and warp from the spot like thunder. Dispersing clouds into nothing and shaking the very earth they fly by into submission – Karakura town was not going to be the same anymore.

**_Karakura town, old construction site….._**

Arriving to where she had spotted the tall adjuchas entered, Tifa carefully ventures into an empty incomplete construction site, examining her surroundings for any traps made by it.

Unable to sense its presence, Tifa depended on her ears and sights to detect him, but soon finds pitch black hole in the ground, reeking of the word trap to her head over and over again.

"This…is obviously a bad idea." She wondered, "what would Ash say…'fuck it' I'm going in!"

Leaping down, she instantly found her surroundings to be nil, but could tell that she was in a large floor area from just the echoes she heard from just her footsteps and by how far above the hole was from her. This fact however raised her anxiety even higher, until the hollow's taunting reached her ear from within the darkness.

"You can't see me, can you? Not surprising….humans are born with a terrible number of flaws; seeing in the darkness is one of them…..we hollows however, prefer the darkness…."

Suddenly, the hollow appears behind her, and slammed its abnormal fist against her back, sending her sending her to crash towards a wall shortly after.

Grunting from the sneak attack, she hastily hops back up, but quickly met another blow from her right. Skidding across the floor, Tifa swiftly rolls and then blasts the direction where she came from to only get slammed once more from the front and was pinned against the wall.

The hollow snarls at Tifa with drool dripping down its mask, grumbling at her deliciously, "I got you now hahaha! But you are quite the catch; very pretty!"

Taking a quick whiff of her, Tifa felt a bit disgusted, whereas the hollow revels in delight. "You reek for a little girl! But I will enjoy eating you- with that much power I will surely become a vasto lorde! Now stop squirming!"

Not letting her budge an inch, the hollow chuckles in glee as it near its jaws closer to her face and Tifa anxiously tries to free her body by powering up. But all of a sudden the hollow felt a large spike in spiritual pressure that fazed him just enough for the saiyan girl to push its giant hand away in one go.

Stumbling back, it stutters, "GAH, what was that!? These spiritual pressures- this is crazy; how could two beings have that much power!?"

Tifa then grabs its attention back by launching ki blast around randomly. Unfortunately she missed her target after it quickly dives back into the darkness and was lacking a death cry from each explosion.

"Shoot! I can see anything in the dark!"

She can tell the hollow was enjoying its time from just hearing its laugh as she tries to search him out.

In her head she said, _"Alright, if I can't hear or see it….then I'll just have to use my sense of touch…."_

Easing her tensions, she moves to the center of the light where she came from, closes her eyes and stands frozen with a steady and calm breathe.

The hollow hides cowardly up on a metal column and watches her simply stand still, unable to understand what she was planning to do.

_"Stupid little girl, do you think you can simply detect me through sound- you won't be able to hear my footsteps when I do this!"_

Leaping off the beam, it then stood on air- practically walked to her without ever making a single sound of its approach.

_"Hehehe, keep standing still like an idiot!" _it jittered.

Carefully, the hollow brought its fist up and out of excitement, it hollered out loud, "YOUR MINE!" Just before it can connect its attack, Tifa swiftly shifts her body posture towards the hollow, and thrust her fist to completely annihilate her target's arm.

"AAAAHHHHH DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, YOU TRASH!" screamed the Hollow, hurling about everywhere with its arm gone yet bleeding.

Tifa quickly opens her eyes to spot the hollow flailing itself against the ground. The hollow caught her gaze, and suspected itself to perish by her hands- making it resort to a mad dash towards her with its jaws wide open.

"I WILL EAT YOU!"

Tifa responds back by hastily throwing a ki blast in the form of a howling punch, and obliterated the hollow and the surrounding complex in one earth shattering moment.

Now in a pile of rubble and clouds, nothing remained of the complex and silence blanks the area. Many of the town folks nearby came to check out the explosion, and were baffled to see a young lady digging her way out of the rubble, and walked out of there, almost unharmed.

Patting her clothes Tifa then mutters casually, "Well that was quick- it didn't even put much of a fight?"

Stretching her body as if she just gone through a warm up, she then corrects her recent opponent, "And that's what you get for calling a girl smelly…jerk!"

Ignoring the townsfolk around her, she couldn't help but worry over Erb's condition after hearing the hollow mutter out two powerful beings, and so she heads back to where the park was, thinking, _"I hope everyone else is doing fine with their opponents! We don't have much time to dilly dally left."_

This is the end of episode 19.

New characters:

1) Guardians of the Menos Forest

2) Pikkon


End file.
